Of Hate and Secret Wishes
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: It's been many years since the group has left Roswell behind. Max & Liz have a daughter and Michael and Maria have a son.They cant stand each other or so they think...What will happen? Read and review!
1. Of Hate and Secret Wishes

Hey Readers,

Just taking a little detour on my writing for a bit…I promise a sequel to fireflies but I need to write something different for a bit…so…I hope you still enjoy…

I don't own anything…

-This takes place years after the last episode and Michael/Maria have a son and Max/Liz have a daughter. They continue to move around every couple of years to keep steps ahead of the FBI incase they haven't given up the search. But what if they wanted to take a secret trip back to Roswell and visit those they left behind.

Chapter 1:

"Mom!" A young teen girl of about seventeen called from the kitchen looking in the refrigerator door. "Mom where's the Tabasco sauce!" She yelled louder. Her hair hung in broad natural curls a deep shade of brown and her eyes were chocolate with the pupil riming in hazel flicks. Her skin was light tan and she stood about five seven in height.

A young man came in the kitchen about the same age, tall, dirty blonde raggedy hair, and dark hazel eyes. "Right here princess." He said smugly holding the bottle in front of her face.

"Never mind mom some jerk had it!" She hollered. "I don't know what Michael and Maria were thinking bringing your foul…"

"Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans." Mel turned to see her father, Max Evans walk into the kitchen her Aunt Iz, Mom, Michael, Maria and Kyle in toe.

A small recipe book came up without the boy knowing at hit him in the face and then fell back to the kitchen counter. "If I could retaliate without blowing you to smithereens…" He sneered glaring at her.

Mel grinned triumphantly. "What Matty boy? You'd what? Use your powers on little innocent old me?" She mocked him. "Daddy you hear what he said he threatened me with powers."

"You are anything but innocent Mel." Matt sneered.

"Can't you two get along for five seconds?" Liz asked of her daughter and Matt.

"No!" They both exclaimed agitatedly.

"Deadbeat!" Mel proclaimed grinning evilly.

"Princess!" Matt snided back, slamming the Tabasco bottle on the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

Mel giggled under breath. "I win." She muttered to herself. She grabbed the Tabasco and her cold slice of pizza and doused it in Tabasco. She put the bottle in the fridge and then left the kitchen skipping merrily in her pajama shorts and vintage coke-a-cola tee shirt.

"What happened to the days when they could get along?" Maria asked her husband and friends.

Isabelle shrugged. "Their hormonal teens this is to be expected."

"Yeah but I mean, they are way worse then anything I've ever seen." Kyle Valenti put in. Not much had changed with him over the years he was still relatively the 'jock' of the group.

Michael started laughing to himself. "Care to share what's funny Michael?" Max asked sitting across from him sipping his coffee.

"I was just thinking how funny it would be to find them making out in a closet and when they noticed Mel would slap Matt and blame him." He kidded.

Maria looked at her husband. They had been married since just after Matt had been born two years into their travels in Vegas. "That isn't funny." She said just staring at him shaking her head rolling her eyes.

"Hey you hated my guts at first remember?" Michael asked leaning over and stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Still do sometimes." She kidded giggling.

"Get a room." Iz said smirking at them.

Maria and Michael laughed lightly and then went back to eating the breakfast they were all so use to these days, cereal and granola bars for others.

The years had come and gone like that. Every two to two and a half years the gang up and moved to a different city…coming up with fake identities for themselves every time, at home they could use real names, but in public it was a no no. The kids hadn't understood at first but their parents had finally gotten it drill into their heads it was for their own safety.

Max and Liz never had the heart to tell Melinda she had a brother because they knew they'd never see him again and they didn't want to get her hopes up that he was like her because he was completely human. Melinda had been thought; as did Matt that they wouldn't develop powers. That was until they each turned five. Melinda had started levitating things at will and Matt had accidentally blown up her fish tank one day when she made him very mad. Melinda never forgave him because her fish, Marty, had died.

Melinda got her middle names from Alexander Whitman who had been a good friend of her families and her mother. Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans was indeed her full name. But Matt was just simple Matthew Mitchell Guerin. Maria had wanted and MM for her and Michael.

Mel bounced back into the kitchen wearing black-cuffed tuxedo shorts, a white thermal long sleeve slit-neck shirt and a black jean low cut halter vest. Her hair was still in broad curls and she wore black eyeliner and mascara with a peach lip-gloss. Her shoes of choice were black velvet "hipster" pumps. "What's with the shoes?" Max asked.

Mel turned to look at him as she placed her hoop earrings on her ears and dangling in the center were sterling silver pirate skulls the eyes studded diamonds. Around her neck sat a long silver chain with a small black gem pendent dangling close to where the slit of her shirt ended around her cleavage. "What do you mean?" She asked grabbing her white gold chain link watch off the counter and placing it on her wrist.

"I mean they're like two or three inches off the ground." Max said still looking at the shoes she wore. The rest of her outfit was expectable, Maria had worn less in her school years and that was all that matter to Max and Liz it was relatively all covered.

"Your father's right Mel." Liz put in also looking at the shoes shaking her head.

"What they're cute, please don't make me take them back I like them. Besides I paid for them." Mel said slightly whining.

"What those things you call shoes?" Matt barged in on the conversation strapping a leather band on his wrist and pulling up the sleeves of his simple gray button down casual like dress shirt.

Mel growled. "Butt out Beavis." She snarled.

"Does that make you butthead?" He retorted smirking at her as he brushed past her to the kitchen sink.

Mel brought her hand up and a carton of milk flew over his head. "Take it back!" She said angrily.

"No." Matt said not caring about the milk carton dangling above him.

"Take it back Matt or I swear!"

"Melinda stop!" Liz order sternly. It was the only time she was ever assertive these days. When her daughter started doing things she shouldn't. But most the time she took a back seat and just followed Max's lead.

Melinda looked over at her mother sighed and the carton drifted away from his head and back to the counter where it had sat prier. "You better watch it Guerin or I swear one of these days you'll never see it coming!"

"Is it that time of the month again already?" He snided. Melinda glared daggers at him and then she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Matthew!" Maria, Isabelle, and Liz exclaimed in outrage

"Ha I won!" He yelled out the kitchen door at Melinda.

"By default." Maria muttered glaring at her son. "We taught you better then that."

"Mom still my victory. Show some support."

Maria shook her head. "Ask your father how far a comment like that would've gotten him at your age with me?"

"Dad come on!" Matt said laughing lightly trying to get him to laugh along.

Michael had to agree with the girls. He had gone there with Maria once and automatically had known it was the wrong thing to say. Matt was just a little dense. "Son I agree with your mother and the girls." Michael said calmly.

"Max? Kyle?" Matt said in exasperation his laughter dying.

Max and Kyle just shook their heads staying stoic and quiet. "Don't look for sympathy Matthew Mitchell Guerin, that was uncalled for."

Melinda stormed into the kitchen gray camouflage hobo bag in hand walked straight to the counter grabbing her keys and headed to leave the kitchen. Matt bit his tongue and then sighed. "Mel?" He started calmly.

Melinda turned and glared daggers at him. "Don't talk, don't apologize or I swear on all our family lies I will kill you. Find your own ride to school." And with that and retracting her finger that had pointed had him angrily at each don't she left the house slamming the front door behind her. Matt left a few minutes later after calling a friend of his to pick him up.

At School:

Matt POV:

Matt watched Mel standing at her locker. She was putting books away and pulling some books out, but what caught his eye the most was that her hand frequently rubbed at her eyes. Was she crying? Had he gotten her so upset to the point of crying?

Over the years their disdain had grown for each other. Mel never forgave him for blowing up her fishbowl and killing Marty the goldfish. That's how it all started, but the last few years it had become slightly difficult to deal with her, as she had grown into her looks and she was indeed beautiful.

But Matt knew he didn't have a chance, she hated him and he was to stubborn to ever apologize honestly for the things he said or did to her. And she was so insufferable; she was constantly nagging him, and pissing him off just to see what she could do to upset him some more. He knew it was high on her to do list to just piss him off on a daily bases. It was like she lived for it these days, but he had to give the girl credit she was good. All around.

Not only was Mel a decent nag/pest, but she also was smart. She could fix any engine problem on any car without the use of her powers; Matt would rather die before admitting she was good out loud, but whatever.

He also had to give the girl serious props for mastering her powers unlike him. He had tried over the years with his father to grasp the power but it just didn't work like anyone wanted so Matt steered clear of using his powers wily nilly like Mel. He might be able to get them under control if he just asked for her help, but he was too proud to do that.

The class bell rung dragging Matt out of his thoughts and he rushed over to Mel who had stood by her locker the whole time that morning. "Mel?"

Mel turned and her gaze hardened but it wasn't hard to tell that she had been crying. He had hurt her feelings to the point of making her cry. "Go away!" She said sternly.

Mel POV:

_Why?_ She asked herself slamming her locker shut and starting off down the hall.

"Mel I just really think I should apologize. I went too far." Matt said clenching his teeth.

Mel laughed agitatedly and whirled on Matt pointing a finger at him. "You're only thinking that because of them. Any other time it would've been a victory. Just stay the hell away from me Matthew Mitc-" Melinda caught herself. "Matthew Gordon!" She said furiously.

With that she turned away and hurried off as quickly as her pumps would allow her to go to get to her next class. Why was he such a stubborn pigheaded, slightly cute, jerk all the time. _No stop it Melinda!_ She scolded herself. _Stop thinking like that. You hate him! He is the enemy!_

_But he's a cute enemy!_ Her other side interjected. Melinda shook away her thoughts and sat at her seat in the back of the room. She wasn't exactly a golden student, but who needed to be in a few months they would be gone and be different students in a different school.

Matthew just makes her so agitated. She couldn't help noticing him walking in to class late even though he had plenty of time from her outburst and storming off to make it before the bell rung. "Mr. Gordon see me after class!" The teacher said.

Matthew smirked and saluted cockily as his buddies on the other side and in the back of the room chuckled. "Yes sir Mr. T sir!" He mocked.

"Just take a seat Mr. Gordon!" Matthew did so like such an arrogant jerk. It was everything Melinda hated and yet admired about him. In every school they managed to attend he made lots of friends, albeit they were jerks, but friends nonetheless. Melinda made a friend or two here and there but clearly stuck to herself most of the time. She didn't dress to impress, but she dressed to say she had her own style and didn't follow any rules.

The same could be said for Matthew. While his buddies wore letterman jackets he didn't not being a jock and all. What was the point in starting something you'd never finish. But he could wear casual anything and look ruggedly handsome. _ Stop it you're drooling!_ Mel chastised herself once again.

"Miss Evers would you care to share the answer of number five from chapter six?" The teacher asked. Mel had spaced to the point of not even pulling her homework out and looked down.

"Uh the president." She guessed, their homework being on American government studies.

The teacher nodded. "And that would make him?"

"The commander and chief has control over our services and law making decisions." She guessed again getting the teacher to once again nod and then he diverted his attention to another student.

Melinda was grateful for her slightly photographic memory. "Pss…" Mel looked over next to her and saw her friend Stephanie. "What's with you?" She asked quietly.

Melinda shook her head. "Nothing I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

Matt POV:

After she answered those questions without looking at her paper it made Matt smile cause she had just stuck one to T for catching her off guard and she didn't even know it.

She was the smart one and he was the troublemaker. It didn't matter what school they were in or for how long that was always the reputation he fell back on. He barely scrapped by in his studies.

Occasionally throughout class Matt found himself glancing over at the beauty on the other side of the room. But she didn't notice. She would never know what he truly thought of her cause it could only end badly. But they lived together for better or worse and he had to maintain his jackass nature so she wouldn't let on to the fact that he thought something else of her these days.

There were days when he just wanted to smack her and then kiss her all at the same time. When she was mad she got this cute wrinkle to her forehead as her nose scrunched in anger and he just wanted to grab her, pull her close and kiss away her anger, but he would never do that! EVER!

Normal POV:

Occasionally during first period Mel felt eyes on her and secretly wished they were a certain five eleven, hazel eyed blondes, but she'd never admit it to anyone. Class was over soon and then from then on the day seemed to pass quickly. Mel even forgot about he shitty comment Matt had made to her that morning. Albeit still in the back of her brain she wasn't as mad as she had been that morning.

Getting to her car, a silver and black Mitsubishi lancer, she saw Matt standing waiting for a friend and decided that maybe she'd give him a ride. The worst that could happen was him insulting her again, ending in his car door 'opening' and him 'miraculously' falling out of the car at his 'faltering' seatbelts demands. "Get in." Mel said looking at him through the passenger window.

Matt shrugged. "Nah it's cool."

"Matt get in!" Mel said through clenched teeth. "I'm waving the surrender flag for ten minutes." She said on slightly kidding.

Matt didn't argue cause he knew his friend could take forever to get away from his girlfriend and got in the car. "Mel I meant what I said. I'm sorry about earlier!" Matt said glancing over to see her face.

Mel sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said trying to stay true to her surrender flag joke.

The rest of the car ride back home was silent and slightly uncomfortable. Both darted into the house the moment they closed their car doors. "Home!" Matt called.

"Me too!" Mel shouted both heading for their rooms and closing the doors behind them.

In the kitchen Maria, Liz and Isabelle were sitting playing cards. "Thinks she gave him a ride?" Isabelle asked.

Liz laughed lightly. "She caved." She whispered. "Maria always did."

"So did you miss thing." Maria claimed.

A few minutes later Mel appeared in greased stained baggy guy jeans and a white tank and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore tenishoes. "Off to see if Michael needs help at the shop." She said softly.

The girls smiled and nodded and Mel headed out again keys and a dickies bag in hand.

Matt POV:

After getting home from school Matt decided to go hang with some friends before heading over to he shop to see if his dad needed help, but that was unlikely since Mel usually made her way over their after school every day. After chilling with his friends for some time they took him over to the shop.

"Dude is that, that chick you live with?" His buddy Eric asked seeing the girl standing talking to one of the regular mechanics about the car sitting hood open next to them. Her arms crossed under her chest laid out just how truly bust she was and her thin frame, flat abdomen and 'cute' behind were covered in oil and grease.

"Mel? Yeah that's her." Matt said taking a second glance over her niceness.

"She um seeing anyone?" Eric asked.

Matt looked at her stunned. He hadn't ever noticed her before, what was different now. "Dude you've been attending the same school as her for almost two years now and you're just now asking?" Matt asked.

Eric grinned devilishly. "I've never seen her like that. The girl looks like a grease monkey. It's kinda hot." He said truthfully blunt, the way guys always talked with one another.

_Hot! She not hot! She's beautiful! _ Matt screamed in his mind at him. _First of all buddy you are not allowed to call her a grease monkey, that's my nickname for her and she doesn't know. And secondly stop looking at my…whoa dude she isn't mine!_ Matt said silently and then looked at his friend shaking his head. "Nah dude. She um no she doesn't." He said.

"Are you guys like related?" Eric asked out of curiosity. They never really explained that unless asked.

Matt shook his head. "Nah our families our close and decided to live in a big house together."

"And you ain't interested?" Eric prodded still his eyes never moving from the girl who was now leaned over the front end of the car looking for the problem.

Matt swallowed hard. _Interested? Yes. And stop looking at her like that she isn't a piece of meet!_ Matt screamed at him in his thoughts. "No man go for it." He said.

Matt climbed out of the car as did Eric and they headed up to the garage. "Mel my dad around?" Matt asked lamely.

"In the back." She answered finding the spark plug problem and getting it out. Matt walked off to the back and left Eric in the garage.

Mel POV:

Mel was triumphant when the spark plug loosened up and she got it out. "Jimmy got the problem out!" She hollered further into the garage. A soft reply of 'K' could be heard as she grabbed a ragged setting the spark plug on the bumper and started to turned wiping her hands.

"Uh hey!" She looked up and saw one of Matt's friends. Eric she thought was his name but she wouldn't know she didn't pay that much attention.

"Hey." She replied softly throwing the greased rag over her shoulder and turning back to the truck.

"So you like cars?" He asked. Was this really happing? Was this guy really asking her that ridiculous question?

Mel grinned silently to herself. "Nope I just like pulling stuff out of them. It's therapeutic!" She remarked sarcastically.

Eric chuckled at that thinking it was a joke. This made Mel roll her eyes. "Dumb question I get it."

Mel turned back to him her hands resting on her hips and an awkward slightly uncomfortable smile in place. "Eric, right?" He nodded. "What do you want? I know you didn't come over her to chat me up about cars."

Eric laughed lightly. "Straight to the point. " He remarked. "I like that."

"Well get to it then." Melinda pressed onward.

"I uh was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out sometime on like a date?"

"With you or Casanova? Because neither sounds appealing." Mel replied harshly.

"You breaketh my heart." He replied joking but it was so lame Mel just rolled her eyes.

"You didn't know I existed in school, what change?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Nothing. I bet you can't even tell me my name."

"Mel." He answered with a flirtatious smile.

Mel grinned at him disgustedly. "Matt told you. Look really I'm not interested. So unless you need to replace a spark plug or your tires need rotated or something of a car nature at all I suggest you leave."

"You can rotate my tires any time." Eric grinned at her. Mel rolled her eyes in disgust. He was ogling her and Mel hated that about guys.

Matt POV:

He had listened in on the conversation from about the point where Eric asked Mel out. She got annoyed with him and Matt smiled. _That's my girl, turn him down._ He said mentally. _ Matt she isn't _your_ girl. So stop it already! _When he heard Eric's comment about rotating tires he thought it best to make himself knowing.

"Ok there buddy I think it's time you go before you cause my dad's employee to go to jail and get the shop backed up in cars." He said grabbing his bicep and leading him back to his car.

"Dude she is feisty and hot deadly combination. I like that!" He said huskily.

Matt cringed slightly but it went unnoticed by his friend. _She is not HOT! She's beautiful! Get that through your thick skull and maybe you'd keep a girl longer then a week!_ " She's just not big on strangers." He said randomly unsure of what else really to say.

"I'll try again at school tomorrow. Eventually she'll cave like the others." Eric said climbing in the drivers seat of his black mustang convertible.

Matt snorted and chuckled. "Doubt it dude, but please feel free to take the heat off me for a while."

"Dude you said…"

"Oh no we're always at each others throats. If you keep bugging her she'll be pissed at you not me and I'll get some peace and quiet around the house." Matt forced with a smile and in a joking nature.

Eric nodded. "Well later dude."

Matt gave a joking salute and Eric drove off.

Mel POV:

Mel watched as Matt led Eric down to his car. _Did he just come to my rescue?_ She asked herself. _No don't think like that. He's probably giving him pointers on how to get me to say yes._ She thought silently and turned back to the car she was working on.

"Mel?" Mel turned and saw Matt had come up and leaned on the front end next to her and she hadn't noticed prier. "Sorry Eric is just…"

"Just keep him clear of this place and I wont have any problems. He doesn't seem to know me in school and I can live with that." She said calmly turning back to the engine to avoid his eyes catching anything in her eyes.

Matt nodded lamely unsure of what to do and walked off to find his father once more. _If only I could get him to ask me out. But that is just wishful thinking._


	2. Of Talks, Votes, and Hiding

Chapter 2:

Mel POV:

Melinda came walking into the kitchen early the next morning before school already to go. She wore low-rise tight hip hugger jeans, a dark gray vintage Rolling Stones tee, black three row studded belt, and black dr. marten midcalf boots. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail small strands framing her face and dangling down from the crown of her head in some spots. She wore simplistic make-up, no jewelry, and she had headphones on as she walked in.

"Melinda!" Liz exclaimed. Melinda didn't look up from buttering some toast for breakfast. "Melinda!" She tried again a little louder. Melinda still didn't make a move to notice her.

"Melinda!" All of the six adults shouted. Melinda jumped and looked up at them.

"What!" She exclaimed startled ripping the small headphones from her ears.

"Ah was the princess scared." Matt mocked walking in ready for school as well. He went straight to the fridge for orange juice and Melinda snatched the Tabasco from inside the door before he could.

"So what were you listening to?" Maria asked to stop world war three from occurring for yet another morning in the Evans, Guerin, and Valenti home.

Melinda giggled knowing what they were trying to do. "Breaking Benjamin- Evil Angel." She answered.

"Breaking who?" Maria, Liz, Max, Isabelle, Michael and Kyle asked.

Melinda rolled her eyes at the outrageous question. "Obviously they are out of your time loop." Matt jumped in. Mel looked up at him shocked at what he had sad. _He doesn't listen to breaking Benjamin. Does he?_

"What would you know about them? You don't like the stuff from early twenty first century?" Melinda asked calmly.

Matt looked over and smirked. "It was either get a new taste in music or listen to dad's Metallica collection for the billionth time, so I bummed some music from your hard drive."

_I don't know whether to be pissed off or cocky._ Melinda thought. He had taken music off her laptop hard drive, which meant he hacked into her wireless connection and her private laptop, but he had taken her music, which just proved she had good taste. "When?" She chose to ask. Not unaware of the stunned looks from the adults as they were talking civilly to each other.

"About three months ago." Matt answered truthfully not looking at her but at his orange juice as he poured it into a glass instead of drinking it straight from the carton like he normally would.

Melinda was a little pissed and decided to make in known. "Well I'm proud you finally out grew Michaels Metallica tastes, but you ever hack my wireless connection again I'll do serious damage to your vitals, got it?" She said a little agitated.

Matt looked up at her a little stunned by her sudden agitated state. He couldn't do anything right in her book could he? "Yeah whatever." He remarked like a smartass.

"What's wrong with Metallica?" Michael jumped in seeing the pending war on the rise if they kept talking now.

Melinda and Matt looked up at him. Matt shrugged and Melinda smirked. "I think thirty seven years or so is enough of the same band. I don't know how you can listen to the same stuff day in and day out."

Michael chuckled. "Cause I like my music thank you. Besides what you listen to isn't better then Metallica!" He remarked smirking at her.

"I think Maria might disagree with that." Mel grinned at Michael.

Maria threw her hands up in playful defense. "Hey leave me out of this. We've fought about music in that past."

"Ok well then I am off to school." Mel said taking her toast, which was now doused in hot sauce, and grabbed her dickies purse and keys off the counter.

"Can I get a ride?" Matt asked putting his glass in the sink after chugging it.

Mel looked over at him skeptically. "Sure I guess." She said softly. "Since Michael still hasn't fixed what's wrong with your car."

"Then why don't you just do it for him." Matt smirked at her.

Melinda scoffed. "That would mean I'd have to like you to do that favor, which I don't." She said cockily and started out of the Kitchen.

"Bye!" Matt waved lamely and headed off after her snatching his backpack from by the front door and going out to the passenger side door of Melinda's car.

Adults:

"Have any of you ever thought to ask why they hate each other so much?" Kyle asked the four friends.

They shrugged. "It was like right after they got their powers they hated each other." Maria said.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah I remember that. It was just a little on the strange side. I mean they went from Matty and Lindy to Deadbeat and Princess in like ten seconds flat." He said casually in thought.

"Well I think they protest to much." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked Michael.

He shrugged and took a sip of his Snapple. "I mean I think they like each other and neither is willing to back of on the smug remarks." Michael said.

"What gives you the impression my daughter likes your son?" Liz grinned at her long time friend.

Michael smirked. "Ok so I think Matt likes Mel, but I wouldn't put it passed Mel to like Matt back. I mean they grew up together, for better or worse really like us they are all each other has to share their secret with besides us."

Max nodded. "I agree Mel has become especially volatile to Matt since last year, when he went on that date with that girl."

Maria smiled. "I remember that, she about had a conniption when he was heading out."

"Kind of like you and the skin from back in the day." Michael said.

"I did not have a conniption. I just…didn't like her." Maria replied glaring playfully at her husband.

Michael smirked smugly. "Whatever you say." He said.

Maria rolled her eyes. "So when are we going to talk about it?" She asked Liz directly.

"About what?" Liz asked feigning stupidity.

"Liz I know you better then you think." Maria remarked. "Hell we've been on the run for a long time now, and I can tell."

Liz nodded. She looked around the table at her friends. "I think it's time that maybe we took a small trip…"

"No don't say it." Michael interrupted abrasively.

"Michael let her finish." Maria said smacking his leg lightly. Michael silenced but kept a firm grasp on what was going to be said.

"To Roswell." Liz said softly.

Max looked over at her. "How long have you been thinking about this?" He asked calmly coaxing her with a soft smile.

Liz sighed. "A long time. I mean think about it Max Melinda hasn't ever gotten to meet her grandparents, and neither has Matt. I miss my parents and I know you all feel the same way."

"The exception being me." Michael claimed gruffly.

Liz shook her head. "No Michael you're not an exception. Just because you don't have parents doesn't mean you aren't part of a family."

"Liz is right babe. I mean my mom really started liking you spaceboy." Maria nudged him playfully.

Michael chuckled faintly. "Yeah I'm surprised she didn't have Valenti track us down so she could beat me over the head with a newspaper." He joked laughing lightly. Maria loved that laugh, and these days he laughed a lot. He was happy, happy with her and their son and their life.

Kyle grinned. "I kind of agree with Liz. I mean we write occasionally but never are around long enough to get letters back, and I don't know I kind of miss Roswell and my dad."

Isabelle sighed biting her lip lightly. "I agree too Max."

"I always wanted to leave Roswell, but I mean it's been so long I have to agree to." Maria said softly as Michaels arm wrapped around her shoulder and she snuggled close to his body.

Max nods. "Michael?"

Michael looks to Maria and smiles softly. "I think a short visit wouldn't hurt. We'll have to tweak our appearances somewhat, but a short visit wont hurt."

"Then it's settled, in a month Matt and Mel graduate and we head home for a visit. And from there…"

"I dunno." Liz said softly. "Max it's been so long do you really think the FBI is still looking for us?"

Max sighs and shrugs. "I don't know Liz."

"But we do have a small problem." Isabelle interrupted and then everyone looked at her intently. "Matt is a spitting image of Michael, and Lindy is the perfect mix of you and Liz, Max. If there is FBI still in Roswell it wont be hard to piece them with us."

"Yes it will." Michael said. "Because we'll have them change just a few simple things so that we're just another group of tourists passing through."

Liz sighed. "Michael you know how Mel feels about that."

Michael shrugged. "Don't care. It's for their safety. And Matt wont argue."

Maria rolled her eyes. "They'll want to meet their grandparents as themselves."

Max nodded. "Then we only reveal ourselves to family and those we trust in Roswell."

"And…" Liz trailed off softly.

Max looked over at her. "What? What is it Liz?"

Liz sighed. " I hate to bring this up since you hate talking about it, but…"

"Zan." Max finished for her and Liz nodded. "What if he lives still in Roswell you mean?" Liz nodded again. "Well we don't tell Melinda anything, if at all possible. We just have go and see what happens?"

Car Ride:

Matt POV:

"So what's with the boots? You normally wear those strappy things you call shoes." Matt asked to start conversation.

Mel snorted. "Their called heals, or pumps but you wouldn't know that. And the boots make it all the easier to get away from your friend." She remarked sarcastically.

_Good thinking. A good chase will make him give up._ Matt thought silently smirking to himself. "Why not just say yes?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Mel retorted. _No._ Matt thought silently. "Me busy with some guy and out of your hair." She added shaking her head.

Matt sighed knowing this conversation could only get worse. _I don't want you out of my hair Lindy. I like having you around. All though you annoy me, it's kinda cute the way you get flustered._ "Yep." He answered lying through his teeth.

"Whatever I'm not saying yes." Mel said agitatedly. "I don't know why he asked, but you can tell him he hasn't got a chance. Not my type or something." She said rolling her eyes. The red light would not change and it was frustrating her even more. They had ten minutes to be to school and this light seemed to be taking the most time out of her day.

Matt smirked. _I wonder what her type is._ He thought. "What is your type?" He asked casually.

Melinda scoffed. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Why not. We have a few minutes to kill and I know silence annoys you. It always has." Matt replied.

Melinda looked over at him grinned and turned the volume up on her stereo.

_Put me to sleep evil angel,  
Open your wings evil angel  
ahhh!_

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends,  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior,  
No, don't, leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone, don't,  
surrender, surrender

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel

Matt turned the music down. "Why can't we ever just have a civil conversation?" He asked simply.

Melinda seemed to think about this. "Because we just can't." She responded finally.

"That isn't a reason." Matt said smirking to himself.

"Why the sudden interest in talking Matty?" Melinda asked smirking at him cockily like she was trying to trick him into saying something that maybe he shouldn't. Matt knew that smile and she only called him Matty these days to tick him off. _God I hate and love that smile. Why does she have to be so beautiful? Why cant I just go out with random girls in different schools and forget she exists, which is what she seems to want to do with me._ He thought silently.

Matt shrugged. "I dunno. I just think that we've taken this a little far don't you think?"

Melinda shook her head back and forth for a minute. "No."

"Melinda how many times do I have to tell you I was five and killing Marty the goldfish was an accident?" Matt said seriously.

Mel POV:

_Ha you hated Marty the goldfish!_ She exclaimed in her head remaining silent in the drivers seat. _Well at least that's what I told myself when you blew the fish tank up._ She added softly. "Again I ask why the sudden interest in talking Matt?" She said becoming slightly formal now.

Matt sighed. "Just forget it. It's obvious we'll never get along. I mean we're really all the other has. Don't you think?" He asked.

Mel scoffed. "You are not all I have. What do you mean by that anyway?"

"Mel you and I have alien powers. We can't share that with other people just between us." Matt said just as the light finally turned green and Mel practically floored it.

_Matty you have a point there._ She thought silently to herself. "I guess you're right, but we hate each other."

"No you hate me and I just retaliate." Matt proclaimed.

"What?" Mel shrieked. "You are not pinning all of this on me you deadbeat." She said angrily.

Matt shook his head. "If the heal fits Princess." He retorted.

"Ugghhh…" Mel hit the steering wheel aggressively twice with her falls. "This is always what happens Matt! Jesus do you always have to have a retort for a simple remark?" She asked pissed off now.

Matt rubbed his forehead. "You started it Lindy you know you did." He said softly.

Mel pulled in to a small parking lot of a gas station and parked the car. She looked over at Matt a little stunned. "What did you just call me?" She asked softly. _Did he just call me Lindy? He hasn't called me that since we were kids. I use to call him Matty for fun, now I do it to irritate him, but Lindy was always what he called me until we started hating each other._ A glimmer of hope arose in her that maybe he didn't truly hate her and they were both just severally pretending now days.

Matt POV:

_Shit did I say that out loud? _ He asked himself. "Melinda, that is your name isn't it?" He remarked quickly to cover calling her the name he still thought her as, but never said out loud cause it had been his affectionate name for her as a child.

Mel shook her head. "No you called me Lindy. You haven't called me…"

"You heard wrong. Let's just get to school. We're going to be late." Matt interrupted her crossing his arms over his chest. Matt saw Mel shake her head lightly in disappointment and then she put the car in reverse backed out of the spot and then drove off towards the school. _Was that sadness?_ He asked himself watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye so she didn't notice.

Mel POV:

The moment he said she heard wrong the small glimmer of hope that she had they were both pretending to hate each other died. _Who am I kidding? I probably heard wrong, just cause I wanted to hear wrong and make something of nothing. He really does hate me and that will never change._ She sniffled softly as she reached over and turned her stereo back up for the rest of the drive to the school.

Matt didn't say anything else and Melinda would be damned if she said anything to him the rest of the day. _Why cant I just date normal guys and forget he exists cause that's what he's clearly done with me? Oh wait you can't date like normal teen girls. Matt's right you're part alien you'll never be normal. _She thought.

The thought of the rest of forever with Matt didn't sound so bad, but it was just that only a thought. _ No matter how alike we are it'll never happen and when we're all alone we'll probably go our separate ways and never see each other again. _

Melinda pulled into the school parking lot. The grounds were dead because they were late to school and all students were already in their classes. "Great what's another detention on my record." Matt muttered starting to get out of the car.

Mel sighed. "Wait!" She said softly. He paused from climbing out of the passenger seat and Melinda reached over grabbing a pad of pink slips from her glove compartment. One touch and it was the shade of purple this school were and a date stamp was on it. "Here. I made you late just give it to the teacher and they wont say anything." She said handing him a slip.

Melinda put the rest back not taking one for herself as she grabbed her purse and books, putting her keys in her front right pocket as she climbed out of the car. "What about you?" Matt asked closing the car door as she did the same and came around the back to head over to the school.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, Mr. T likes me he wont mark me tardy." She said casually.

Matt POV:

_I guess I have to thank her now._ Matt thought silently. "Thanks Mel." He said softly.

Melinda shook her head. "Don't mention it. And I mean that. If my dad or mom found out they'd kill me." She said heading off at a faster pace for class clutching her books to her chest and practically jogging into Mr. T's class. Matt came in a few minutes later to see Mr. T talking with Melinda out in the hall and he handed him the slip with a slight look at Melinda and then went into class.

_I wonder what the old fart is talking to her about._ Matt asked himself.

"Dude she's late. I didn't think she had the will power to be late." Eric whispered as he took his seat next to his friend.

Matt glanced over at him. "It's my fault really, she gave me a ride and I wanted to stop for snacks. I pestered till she finally gave in." He whispered back. The teacher and Melinda came back in and Melinda just rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked back to her seat next to her friend, but Matt didn't know her name.

"Dude you sure you ain't interested? You're staring like you're interested." Eric stated looking as his friend turned back to him stunned.

"Man no I am not interested. I just feel a little bad."

"Why you never feel bad when you make me late." He chuckled faintly keeping his voice low so the teacher didn't catch them.

Matt shrugged. "I know her parents and how they'll react. Mine sort of expect this stuff from me cause I'm pretty much just like my dad. But her parents aren't the same."

"So dude if I write her a note attached to a rose asking her out you think then she say yes?" Eric asked completely ignoring the rest of what they were talking about.

"Dude she told me to tell you, you aren't her type." He said softly.

Eric grinned. "I'm not a lot of girls type, but they still cave."

"I don't think she will. I mean why do you try so hard anyway?" Matt asked casually trying to act neutral.

An evil grin crossed Eric's face. "Just a little something, something."

Matt felt his heart beat faster and his blood start racing. _There isn't a chance in hell you'll ever get a little something, something from my…god Damnit not again! Stop it Matt! _ He scolded Eric and then himself silently. "Mel's not like that." He whispered.

"They all say that. What happens is another story." He whispered and then his attention was drawn back to the teacher leaving Matt to his thoughts of decapitating him with a simple thought or gesture of his hand.

Mel POV:

After talking with Mr. T about the fact he was going to notify her parents of the tardiness, her day sort of flew by for a change. She avoided every possible chance Eric had to come up and ask her out again and after school she headed home alone after Matt text her and told her Eric was going to give him a lift.

So there she sat on the kitchen counter munching on potato chips her I-pod plugged up to her speakers blaring some old Ashlee Simpson songs. "Home!" She heard Matt call and she turned her music down just to hear him talking to someone. It wasn't Michael or Kyle they were at the shop working. Her dad was working and so were her mom, Aunt Iz and Maria.

_Shit._ Melinda thought jumping off the counter and shoving the potato chips away. _Please god don't let it be._ She pleaded silently. She grabbed her I-pod from its dock and turned it off putting it in her pocket. She silently walked out of the kitchen and looked around. Nothing. So she headed upstairs tiptoeing not to make any noise.

"Mel should be around here somewhere, her car is here." She heard Matt say walking out of his room.

Mel ducked into the closet she was standing by and listening carefully at the door. "I think she was hiding today." Eric said. _No shit Sherlock_. She remarked sarcastically to herself.

"Mel really doesn't date much and besides she uh…" _Matty please come through for me._ She pleaded silently. _I don't want him I want you._ She put a hand over her mouth to keep from making noise after she had said the last part under her breath. "She's not big on pushy. We've been to a lot of schools and I think she's only ever said yes twice."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Matt answered.

"I'm going to use your bathroom." Mel heard him walk off and then saw that the door handle was turning. The door opened and there was Matt. She smiled sheepishly and pulled him into the small closet shutting the door.

"Why did you bring him here?" She whispered.

"What are you doing in the closet?" Matt asked. It was slightly hard to see each other's faces, but there was a soft glow from the crack at the floor between the door and carpet.

Mel smacked him upside the head. "Because you brought dingus here." She said softly.

"Mel chill out. That hurt." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Matt get him out of here. I already said no and he won't leave me alone. He's your friend please get him out of here. I'm asking nicely." Mel pleaded with him.

Matt grinned. "What'll you do for me?" He asked deviously. _ For you? What the hell?_ She asked herself silently. Then she heard the flush of the downstairs toilet.

"Shit." She muttered breathlessly. _Desperate times call for desperate measures, and Eric is to disgusting to even think about. What do guys always want?_ Mel reached up grabbing both sides of Matt's face and pulled his face down to hers planting a firm kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she couldn't see the look on his face. "Now go." She opened the door shoving him out and herself and ran to her room.

Matt POV:

Matt stood in the middle of the upstairs hall speechless. _Did she just…was I just…Am I dreaming?_ He asked himself. He looked over at her bedroom door and it was shut. He touched his lips lightly still feeling the soft tingle of her lips on his and he turned as he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. _ Her and me are going to have a serious talk about what she thinks I wanted._

"So you want to hang out and play video games or something?" Eric asked.

Matt glanced at him in still a slight daze. "Uh nah dude actually I'm feeling a little funky."

"Oh say no more I think I'll head out. Tell Mel I'll see her tomorrow or something." Eric said softly looking at his friend who was being just odd.

Matt nodded. "Yeah tomorrow. See you later dude. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem!" Eric called heading out the front door. Matt heard the door shut and looked back at Mel's door. _ We seriously need to talk._ He thought walking over to her door.


	3. Of Dreams and Fears

Chapter 3:

Mel POV:

_What the hell is the matter with me?_ She gripped silently to herself. Sinking into the empty corner of her room, she used her powers to close her blinds not allowing an abundance of light in. Her head fell onto that of her knees that were drawn up to her chest as her arms hugged them to her. _I could've just offered to fix his car._ She scolded herself. _Now he's really going to hate me._

Mel heard the front door shut and a few minutes ago that would've been exactly what she wanted, but now she wished Eric would've stayed and kept Matt company, cause she knew he'd want to ask her about the kiss. _A kiss? Are you stupid? Have you lost your freaking MIND Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans? Huh? Well have you?_ Melinda chastised herself numerable times.

There was a soft knock on the door. The lock on Melinda's door clicked and in walked Matt. "Uh hello? Private space! Who gave you permission to unlock my door?" Melinda said in anger as if it was her defense against anything he might ask about her moment of stupidity.

"I just want to talk."

"About?"

"You…" He paused unsure obviously of how to continue. _Great he feels weird about it. And it's not like I can go downstairs with the adults and get away from him, from this horrible stupid conversation._ "You kissed me." He finished.

Melinda shrugged like it wasn't anything. _But it is something. I'm an idiot._ "Most guys want a little action, to do something for someone else. So I kissed you. It meant nothing." She said in a convincing voice that she herself even believed.

Matt POV:

"I was just gonna ask you to fix my car." He said softly kicking mindlessly at the carpet with his dark brown boots.

Mel shrugged. "Well I told you I only do those favors for people I like, and I most certainly don't like you." _God it kills when she says those things._

"But you'll go around and kiss guys for favors in return?" He asked arrogantly.

Mel rolled her eyes and it made him just want to knock some sense into her, but he never would. He would never hit a girl let alone the girl he could very well be in love with. Yes this was the truth; he had thought about it a lot and as days went on his heart had confirmed his likely love for the brown-eyed brunette before him. _A love and hate relationship. I love her she hates me, we're a functional bunch._ He remarked sarcastically to himself.

"Whom I kiss is no concern of yours Matthew Mitchell Guerin! Now leave my room, and lock the door on your way out." She said meanly.

"Whatever." He said and turned and left her room, shutting and locking the door on his way out.

_God just tell her. You're such a baby. Maybe she really does have feelings for you. That would certainly explain why her brain reverted to a kiss. But then again that is usually how most guys think. _ Matt walked into his room and shut his door. He didn't have any plans of leaving his room that night and when his mom knock on his door he said he wasn't feeling well and she left him alone.

Mel POV:

Foggy vision cleared and she found herself in a white room. 'No.' She thought. She looked around and the only thing accompanied her in the room was another prone form lying on the floor.

_She drug herself along the cold cement floor to the body and looked down. "Matty." She whispered her breath catching in her throat. She numbly checked his wrist for a pulse his neck being surrounded by some metal contraption. There was a weak pulse. "Matty wake up." She whispered. Looking around there was nothing but white._

_She heard a soft groan and then looked back down at Matt. "Lindy." He moaned in pain._

_Melinda touched his cheek gently seeing a large bruise forming under the skin. "Matty it's ok. I'll…" She paused she was going to say heal, but she couldn't get her powers to work. She could heal like her father, though not at his level she could, but it wasn't working. "What the?" _

_Melinda heard a noise like a suction cup and looked up, a door was their swinging open and in walked a tall man. He wore a nice suite and was relatively on the short side to most guys. "I trust you find your accommodations suitable."_

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Melinda demanded._

_"I should be asking you that question. But replace the who with a what." The guy snided._

_Melinda growled from deep within her throat at the man. The last thing she remembered she had been at a party with Matt and some friends and they had been arguing. "I don't know what you're talking about." She stated simply turning back to him eyes glazed over._

_"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. And don't bother trying to use your alien abilities. The metal around your neck prevents the use of your abilities."_

_"Abilities? What abilities? We're seventeen-year-old teenagers? What are you talking about?" Melinda lied._

_The guy strolled over and crouched down near her. Melinda instinctively blocked him from Matt the best she could. "You see I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. Evans." He said smirking evilly._

_"Let us go. We haven't done anything wrong to anyone." Melinda pleaded._

_"Be good and I wont separate you two." And with that the man left. No name, nothing he was just gone._

_Melinda turned her attention back to Matt. "Matty please say something." She said softly her hand gently casting over her cheek. _

_Matt thrashed a bit for a few moments later and then his eyes fluttered open lightly. "Lindy." He whispered hoarsely. _

_"Matty are you ok?" She whispered._

_"What happened? Where are we? Our parents?" He rambled on._

_"Shh…It's ok we're together. I don't think they have our parents and I don't know where we are." She said quietly leaning over him looking down upon his face._

_"Have?" Matt asked wincing as Lindy tested to see how bad the bruise was._

_Mel sighed. "Matty look around." She said sadly._

_Matt did as told looking around not moving from where he lay on the floor. "This isn't good." _

_Melinda backed away drawing her knees to her chest and burying her head to her knees. She started crying. "Matty I'm scared." She cried out. _

_Matt wincing in pain sat up and wrapped his arms around Melinda. "It's ok Lindy. Like you said we're together. We'll be ok if we stick together."_

_"Matty…" Melinda lifted her head from her knees and pointed to the collars they wore and motioned with her fingers. Matt understood and sighed._

_"We'll find another way. But we're together that's what matters." He whispered gently running his fingers through her long broad brown curls._

_Melinda chocked on her sobs. "I'm so sorry Matty. I don't hate you. I want you to know just incase we never leave these place."_

_Matt shushed her. "Shh…Shh…we will get out of here. Alive and together and we can make apologies later."_

_Melinda shook her head. "No I need to say it now Matt." She said in a firm voice. "I'm sorry I really don't hate you and I know you didn't kill Marty on purpose. You were just a boy, I just really loved Marty." _

_Matt chuckled and then winced from the soreness in his throat. "He was only a fish Lindy and I don't hate you either. I only pretended to cause you hated me."_

_Melinda smiled faintly at him with tear stained cheeks. "I guess we're both a little ridiculous." She whispered ducking her head down. "What happened to you?"_

_"I saw this guy grab you and you were unconscious, I tried to get you away from them and they must've knocked me out cold." He groaned touching the sore spot on his cheek._

_Melinda sighed. "You shouldn't have tried to rescue me. You'd be safe right now with your parents."_

_"I'd rather be here Lindy with you. I'd do almost anything to know you were safe." _

_Melinda started to cry again looking at Matt. "I'm so scared." She sobbed lightly. She felt Matt's arms wrap around her once again. "Matty what if we never get out of here?"_

_"We will. Someone had to have seen something. The Sheriff will be looking for us. Mom and Dad and Max and Liz, Isabelle and Kyle, they wont give up till they find us. I promise. Trust me Lindy." Matt said quietly in his best possible soothing voice._

_Mel looked up into his eyes and saw his certainty. "I trust you Matty." She whispered faintly as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Matt though obviously taken off guard sank into it. That was until Melinda heard the sound like a suction cup once again._

_"Take the girl for testing." She heard a gruff voice say and turned and saw four men in white suiting walking over._

_Matt held onto her tight and Mel wrapped her arms around Matt's neck tight. "No don't let them! Matty don't let them!" Matt held tighter to her._

_"I won't." He whispered. The four men grabbed Melinda and tried to separate them. Two grabbed hold of Matt and they started prying them apart. "No don't take her! Leave her be! Take me!" Matt yelled._

_"No! Matty!" Melinda screamed as the one man injected something from a syringe into Matt's neck and his body went limp on the floor. Melinda struggled to get back as they pulled her out of the white room. "Matty!" She screamed. "Matty!"_

Melinda sat up from where she lay huddled together in a ball on the floor in the corner of her room. Where she had fallen asleep a few hours previous after her talk with Matt. _Oh my god it was just a dream._ She whimpered softly feeling the sweat on her forehead and the tears running down her cheeks. Melinda got up and headed off to talk with someone, anyone would do.

Matt POV:

Matt watched as the two men dress in white dragged Melinda's body back into the room. They let her arms go and she fell hard onto the cement floor and then they took off. He had regained consciousness a little while ago. "Lindy!" He breathed running slowly over to her. He lifted her into his lap and brushed the hair out of her lifeless face.

_She was only unconscious. He could feel the air from her petite nostrils on his hand and he carefully pulled her over into the corner of the room. "Lindy wake up! Please wake up!" He pleaded sitting with her held to his chest. _

_A tired, painful moan escaped her lips. "Matty." She whispered. Matt tucked her curls behind her ears._

_"It's ok Lindy. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered choking painfully on his own tears. He had been able to hear her screams of agony the entire time he had been awake. They finally silenced just minute's prier to their bringing her back. _

_Her forehead was sweaty and he looked at her palms and there were nail marks bleeding from where she had clenched her fists so tight. "Oh god Lindy what did they do to you?" He asked weakly letting the tears he had been desperately keeping back finally fall from his dark hazel eyes._

_"No let me go." Mel whispered like a scared little child in her sleep._

_"Lindy it's me. It's ok I got you." He whispered in her ear._

_Melinda started to squirm. "No let me go! Let go of me!" She hollered. "Please!" Tears started pouring from her shut eyes._

_"Lindy wake up. Wake up Lindy come on it's me Matty! They don't have you." Matt said firmly holding her to him._

_Melinda whimpered and her hands clutched to his shirt that had dried spots of his own blood in various places. "Matty." She cried as her head lifted slowly and her brown eyes met his hazel._

_Matt's heart wanted to break in that instance. She looked like a lost, frightened little girl who just wanted to go home to her mom and dad. "Lindy I've got you."_

_"Oh god Matty don't let them take me again. Please don't let them." She said scared falling her head burying into his chest. _

_Matt sighed. "I'm powerless Lindy in more ways then one." He whispered. "But I'll try."_

_"They're going to…" Mel coughed weakly. "Take you Matty. Don't tell them anything. Please don't tell them anything. I don't want to lose you Matty."_

_Matt held onto her tight hugging her close to his body. "I don't want to lose you either Lindy. I love you Melinda."_

_Melinda pulled back from him gently and looked into his eyes. He made them show all that he felt for her and more. "I love you Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans." He whispered to her thoughtfully._

_Mel gulped but tried to smile as her head started to lull downward. "I lov…" She lost her train of thought. "Matty I'm so tired." She said softly and then collapsed into him. Matt checked her over again. He saw that the shirt above her left hip was covered in blood. He lifted in gently and peaked. There was a sawn parallel incision, to her spine just at the bend where her side becomes back._

_"Oh my god." He knew why she was screaming in anguish. They had probably made the incision while she was awake, and done what they needed and then sawn her all up, without anesthetic._

_Matt saw the same man Melinda had seen upon awakening come into the room from the now open normally hidden door. "Her bone structure is that of a human, but I know…"_

_"You know nothing. You hurt her for no reason." Matt said in anger as he gently lay Melinda down on the floor resting on her arms and then stood to face the man. "She's human and so am I. I don't know where you got this silly idea that we're aliens or whatever, but you are seriously nuts pal."_

_Matt got just a few inches from him and his blood was boiling. "She wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know either. Maybe you'll be better behaved." The man said smugly._

_"Go to hell you piece of shit!" Matt yelled. Then to men in white suits came in and restrained him dragging him from the room. "Lindy!" Matt yelled as he and two men in white left, leaving the man alone with Melinda. "Lindy! Don't you dare touch her! Lindy wake up!" He yelled._

_Matt watched in horror as the guy crouched by Melinda's sleeping from and brushed some hair from her face. "Leave her alone!" Matt yelled. "You want something ask me! Just leave her be!" He yelled struggling against the two guys in white._

_The man stood and turned as they finished dragging Matt out and then he followed closing the hidden door behind him._

Matt sat bolt upright in bed. _Lindy._ Was his first thought as he jumped from his bed. His bed. He looked around. This was his room. They weren't in any white room. He was at home, his and Mel's home with their family. But the dream had been so…real. Unlike anything he had ever dreamt. And he had told Melinda he loved her, and earlier in the dream before the men in white took Melinda she had kissed him.

Matt ran out of his room in search of his father. They seriously needed to talk. As he headed into the hall he bumped into Melinda. "Lindy!" "Matty!"" What did you call me?"

"Where are you going?" Melinda asked casually trying to ignore their meeting.

Matt shrugged. "Talk to my dad. You're pale you ok?"

Mel scoffed. "Like you care. And you're one to talk."

Matt gave up and just brushed passed her heading down the stairs to the living room.

Mel POV:

"Dad!" Matt hollered.

"Sir bellow's a lot." Mel muttered under her breath. "Dad! Mom!" She said going down the stairs behind him.

They walked into the kitchen one right after the other to find their parents eating spaghetti for dinner. "Hey guys!" they said.

"Dad I need to talk to you." Matt and Mel said to their fathers at the same time. Max and Michael looked up at them and they both looked rather pale and slightly sweaty. Mel and Matt looked at each other and then back at their fathers. "Now!" They said together again. "Stop that! You started!" Melinda just walked away._ I don't need this_. She groaned as she walked out to the front porch and sitting down.

Alternating convos-

Mel/Max:

Max found Melinda on the front porch and sat down beside her. "What's the matter?" He asked softly.

Melinda sighed. "I had this…"

Matt/Michael:

Matt and Michael had going out to the back patio and sat at the outdoor table. And Matt had started explaining. "…dream. And it felt so…"

"Real." Melinda said to her father. "I was in this white room and this…"

"Guy no name, just this guy he…" Matt said.

"Made them do tests on me…" Mel said. "And Matt…"

"And Mel was there. It was just…"

"Way to real for my liking."

"Well what do you think it was some sort of vision of the future?" Max and Michael asked their children at the same time.

"I dunno." Matt and Mel responded to their fathers.

"Well maybe it was just a dream." Max suggested.

"I think you were just dreaming. We've pressed into you for years how horrifying that is maybe you were just a little stressed." Michael said to Matt.

"That was a Michael answer dad." Mel giggled which felt good after that awful dream. "I was looking for a little more."

"Dad that was…more of a Max answer." Matt joked with his dad and it felt so much better then the dread the awful dream he had, had caused.

Michael chuckled. "What can I say? I pick up things sometimes."

"What can I say?" Max chuckled. "Maybe your Aunt Iz would be better suited for this problem."

"Maybe you should talk to Iz. She's better with dreams." Michael suggested to his son.

"No it's fine…" Mel started to Max.

"I feel a little better now." Matt finished looking at his father and smiling.

"Thanks!" Matt and Mel said at the same time and then each stood and headed into the house from their respective sides of the house.

Matt POV:

As he walked in his father right behind he saw his mother, Maria, Iz, and Kyle look up intently. "I'm gonna skip dinner. I don't feel like eating." Matt said softly making Maria worry.

_I don't think I could after everything it that dream._ Matt thought silently.

Mel POV:

Mel walked into the kitchen her father close behind and she noticed Matt was going to head out of it and she was blocking him in and her father out. "I'm going back to bed I don't feel like eating right now."

Now all the adults watched them unsure of what to say. It wasn't just Matt that didn't want to eat, and he always wanted to eat, but now Mel too. Something was up. _Great twenty questions._ Melinda thought. But was surprised when her mother only smiled. "Ok I'll check on you later." Melinda nodded and headed out to her room quickly.

Adults:

"So?" Maria and Liz asked Michael and Max.

"Bad dream." They both answered and then looked at each other a little stunned. "White room." They said again at the same time. "Guy, testing, very real…" It was like they were reading each other's minds.

"What are you two doing?" Isabelle asked.

"Did they dream the same thing?" Max asked Michael.

Michael shrugged. "I guess so. Matt said it was way to…"

"Real for his liking." Max finished. Michael nodded.

"Ok what's going on here this is starting to creep me out?" Maria asked. Max and Michael took up seats at the table again.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment not really knowing what was going on. "Melinda and Matt, we think may have had the same dream." Max said.

"What about?" Isabelle asked.

Michael looked at Max. "Is it possible? Could it have been like a vision of some sort?"

Max shrugged. " I don't know."

"What are you two going on about? Will you please share with the class?" Maria interrupted a little impatient. Max and Michael told them about the dreams their kids had.

"Max." Liz said in worry.

Max kissed her temple. "Liz don't worry. We wont let anything like that happen. They are smart kids."

"But that aside what if…" Maria started only to be cut off by none other then spaceboy.

"Maria, Max is right don't worry. We wont let anything happen to them. I promise you." Maria looked at Michael and smiled softly and he gave her a gentle kiss. Everything would be ok and they would get to the bottom of this. They hadn't even gotten to tell the kids the news about the trip to Roswell. Oh well they'd do it later.


	4. Of Apologies and Being Nice

Chapter 4:

A few weeks had passed and it was now two days till graduation. Melinda and Matt weren't going to attend, they were just going to get their diplomas from the front office and then finish packing for their trip to Roswell.

The weeks had been filled with repeats of the same dream for both teens. Melinda had found that sleeping longer had meant more of the dream then she wanted. But she couldn't wake through the slicing and sawing scene as she referred to it and she would scream out and her father would have to come in and wake her.

Matt wasn't much better. He didn't scream like Melinda but when he awoke there were nail marks, from even his dull nails from where his fist clenched tight. They hadn't spoken much since the night the dreams had first arrived, which had their parents slightly worried.

But it was now the night before they were to get their diplomas and finish packing. All though it didn't take much to pack. Everyone had two suitcases of clothes and shoes, some sort of backpack or briefcase for laptops and electronic devices, and two large boxes for sheets and bedding. They traveled with two vans. One for passengers and one for luggage. It had been decided that since Matt's car wasn't running at the moment they would just leave it behind or sell it before they left. Melinda's car was always running which she kicked herself for because her father said she could ride with Matt. That idea was less then appealing at the moment.

Matt POV:

Matt groggily went down the darkened steps heading for the kitchen. He had awoken from yet another of the same dream. The only difference was that this time he had managed to wake before the torture scene. Walking in to the kitchen he saw the light was on and their was Melinda pouring what looked like brownie batter into a baking pan. "What are you doing up?" Matt asked sleepily.

Mel looked up at him as she set the bowl down and ran her hand over the cool batter. In that split second their were baked brownies. "Making brownies. Want one?" She offered.

Matt looked at her skeptically. "Are they drugged?"

Mel POV:

Melinda sighed. "No Matt. Do you want one?" She asked again softly not in the mood for arguing. She had awoken about thirty minutes ago and when she walked in the bathroom she could've sworn she had seen her own blood on her hands, but it had been a delusion. A sick delusion.

"Sure." Matt said. Mel dished two brownies onto separate plates and handed one to Matt. She got a glass of milk and then went and sat at the table, which is exactly what Matt did as well.

"So what are you doing awake?" Mel asked casually.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Bad dream." She replied faintly. _I really just don't want to go back to sleep._ She thought silently to herself.

Matt looked up at her and set the brownie he held down. "Oh yeah what about?" He asked almost kindly.

Mel sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said quietly.

"Try me." Matt replied.

_Should I? They're just dreams aren't they? _Melinda set her brownie down and picked at it with her fingers. "It um has to do with alien testing and…"

"You're in a white room. And there's this guy, no name just a guy?" Matt asked. _What how does he…_ Melinda looked up at him stunned.

Matt POV:

"How do you know that?" Melinda asked shocked.

Matt shrugged. "I've been having the same dream. I talked to my dad and he said it's probably just stress or something." He said casually.

"Oh." Melinda looked down at her brownie. _I wonder why we're having the same dreams. Maybe Iz is trying to get us to be civil to each other and like…no she wouldn't do that. Not ever!_ "I don't hate you." Melinda said softly.

Matt looked up at her unsure of what she was trying to get at. "What?"

"I don't hate you. I was five when you killed my goldfish, and I told myself you never like Marty and you did it on purpose, so I'd have reason to hate you. But I don't and it's just silly now and I'm sick of arguing." Melinda babbled. _We're actually having a normal conversation for once._ Matt thought smiling inwardly.

"I only hated you cause you hated me. I was only five and I didn't mean to kill Marty. I didn't hate him." Matt said. "So what's bringing this confession on?"

Mel POV:

_Truth is I think maybe it's my stress over pretending to hate you that are causing these dreams. I mean think about it._ She thought silently to herself. But instead she shrugged. "I just figured maybe these dreams are being caused by this stupid feud."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Think about it Matt. In the dreams we're being nice to each other, maybe our subconscious is trying to tell us something, or maybe it's a vision and we're going to be taken and tested. I don't know this all just starting to annoy me."

_Awe crap if he's having the same dreams that means he knows I kiss him._ Melinda mentally slapped herself. _You idiot, why'd you tell him you were having the dream?_

Matt POV:

_I wonder if she knows I profess my love to her. If she did maybe she'd mention it. But maybe she's right, this could all just be our subconscious' trying to stop this bitter feud._ "Well maybe if we try civility they'll go away." Matt suggested.

Melinda shrugged. "And if they are visions?" She asked dryly as her eyes focused souly on the whole she was picking in her brownie.

"Then we do our best not to let it come true. I mean we know the basics right?" Matt asked.

Melinda nodded. "I think to myself the last thing I remember is being at a party arguing with you. See arguing Matt! We do that all the time, maybe we're just screwed." She said sullenly.

Matt shook his head. "We aren't screwed Mel. We're making something out of nothing." _At least I hope._ Matt reached over and stopped Melinda's hands from picking at the brownie before her and she was forced to look up at him. "They are just dreams Mel nothing more." He said firmly. _Her hand is like ice._

Mel POV:

_His hand is so warm._ But becoming a little wary Melinda pulled her hand out from beneath Matt's. "So civility?" She asked.

Matt pulled his hand back and nodded. "Yeah, let's be nice to each other. I think you're right we're constantly stressed cause we're at each other's throats. So if we just stop, then the dreams will go away."

_Twelve years of feuding and now we're calling a civility truce? It's kind of ironic this all started over a fish._ Melinda giggled faintly to herself.

"What? What's so funny?" Matt asked.

Melinda giggled a little louder and looked up at Matt smiling softly. "This all started because of a fish." She remarked.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, but some feuds start over a lot less. So what do you say, truce?" Melinda watched as he stuck his hand out to her in a silent gesture. Melinda bit her lip and shook his hand.

"Truce. But can I still call you deadbeat?" She asked jokingly.

"Can I call you princess?" Matt quipped. _ I hate when he calls me princess. I am not a princess. I don't get everything I want. If I did he wouldn't be here._ She chuckled inwardly. _He only got away with calling me that cause he's cute._

Mel shook her head smirking at him. "No you can't."

Matt POV:

"Then no you may not." He replied chuckling as he took his hand back. _I am not a deadbeat and the only reason she ever got away with calling me that was because she's cute._ "I think this is the first time we haven't bitten each other's heads off in a long time."

Mel smiled faintly. "Lack of sleep maybe." She suggested sarcastically.

Matt laughed lightly. "Yeah I wondered why you weren't your usual volatile self the last few weeks."

"I was starting to wonder if you had just given up and let me win." Mel replied grinning at him bit her lip.

"Concede to you? Never." Matt sat jokingly.

Mel smiled rolling her eyes. "I guess I should probably head to bed."

Matt nodded. "Yeah me to." _Maybe this trip to Roswell wont be so bad. Now that we've decided not to argue, maybe we'll actually be able to talk._ "But you have dishes to clean up.

Mel giggled. "Yeah I'll do it the easy way." She said softly as she got up walking over to the sink. She ran her hand over the dirty dishes and the were clean again and she started putting them away.

"I envy you." Matt said walking over putting his dirty plate on the counter.

Mel looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Cause you can control your powers and I can't." Matt said a little sad at just the thought.

"Matt you're just stubborn. Here." She lifted his hand over his plate. "You just have to let yourself do it, not thought just empty your mind it's easy." Matt swiped his hand over the plate and it was miraculously spotless.

Matt grinned vigorously. "Thanks."

Melinda shrugged. "No problem. I'm done so goodnight." Melinda gave him one last smile and she headed out of the kitchen. _God I love her. I wish I could just tell her. _

Mel POV:

_Stubborn old goat. But god I love him. I wish I could just tell him. Maybe this car trip to Roswell won't be so bad. Twenty-four hours with two pit stops might not suck. _ Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off, hoping that maybe the nightmare would leave her alone for the rest of the night.

Matt POV:

He walked upstairs to his room, shut his door and lay down on his bed. His stuff was packed and he was sure Mel had gotten all her stuff packed days ago. She was excited for the trip to Roswell. So was he and they were both so use to this moving around that neither minded nor argued much. _Maybe I'll be able to tell her the truth soon, about how I feel, she doesn't hate me and that is a start._ With that Matt fell asleep a smile on his face knowing that his awful nightmare wouldn't be waking him again tonight.

Next Morning:

Normal POV:

Matt dragged himself showered, clothed, and ready for the day into the kitchen. "Morning." He mumbled to everyone. Matt looked over and saw that a casually dressed in jeans, tee and tenny's Melinda was mixing some sort of batter again. "Didn't you just make brownies?" He asked.

Mel turned to him and smiled. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Want some?" She asked.

Hearing choking Mel and Matt both looked to the table where their parents were sitting staring and Maria was choking on her food. "Mom?" Matt asked.

Maria put her one hand up, as Michael patted her back gently. "I'm fine." She forced out through her clogged through. She grabbed her water and took a drink and coughed a little, but soon the choking was over.

"Do you two want something? And this is like a show?" Isabelle asked.

Matt and Mel shook their heads. "We're sick of arguing." Matt said.

"It all started over Marty." Mel said. "And I just sort of let it get out of hand."

"Marty?" The adults asked.

Melinda frowned at them like they didn't know anything and Matt caught the look. "Marty her goldfish when she was five. The fish tank I accidentally blew up making Marty a casualty." He said kind of jokingly but mostly serious.

"So for twelve years…" Kyle started.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Yes it was over a fish. I'm sorry." She said softly. "But we've called a truce now and we're going to be civil at least, I hope."

"So in short we don't hate each other and we're going to be nice." Matt put in. Melinda nodded and turned to pour some pancake batter on a plate. She ran her hand over it and there a large cooked pancake sat.

"Here." Melinda said handing Matt the plated pancake.

"Tabasco?" Matt asked.

Melinda looked around the kitchen from where she stood and then shrugged. "I didn't have it last."

"Yeah you did." Matt said.

Mel shook her head. "No, but if you'd like I'll right out and pick you up a bottle." She remarked sarcastically.

"That would be great thanks." Mat chuckled.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Not a chance in hell. Check the fridge." She remarked and grabbed another plate from the cupboard and put pancake batter on it. She made her pancake the same way she had made Matt's and then grabbed syrup to put on it. Matt had found the Tabasco and dumped an abundance of it on his pancake and then cut a chunk off taking a bit.

Mel looked at him and grinned as his face started turning red. The adults watched him run to the trash and spit out his bit of pancake. "Jesus christ Mel!" He exclaimed.

Mel giggled and made a silly face sticking her tongue out at him. "Did I forget to mention I put in some dried green crushed habanero peppers in there?" She asked mockingly. "Damn must've slipped my mind. God and with all that hot sauce it's a wonder your still breathing."

"I am so going to get you back." Matt said hoarsely grabbing a glass and filling it with water to chug.

Melinda shrugged. "You can try." She took her plate left the kitchen for the living room.

"So it's not going to be arguing anymore, but pointless practical jokes?" Max asked.

Matt shrugged. "I dunno but I will get her back. That was freaking hot!" He said.

"Quit being a baby!" They heard Mel yell from the living room where she was just sitting eating her breakfast.

Matt POV:

"I liked it better when she hated me. At least I didn't get habanero in my pancakes." He muttered under his breath but most of the adults heard and laughed lightly. A minute passed and Mel came in to put her plate in the sink.

"Diploma here I come." She said softly. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Matt looked up and remembered a certain something. "No Mel wait!" He called running after her, but it was too late she had answered the door and their stood Eric. "Eric you remember Mel." He said softly.

Eric grinned at her. _Dude stop already that grin is even giving me the creeps._ "Hey Mel, ready to say yes to that date yet?" Eric asked.

"Ha, ha…" Mel laughed sarcastically. "Not a chance. Besides we're only here till tomorrow night and then we're moving."

Eric looked between the two of them strangely. "You guys sure do move a lot."

Mel smirked. "Well you see me and Matty here are part alien and we have to stay ahead of the FBI, so they don't snatch and dissect us." She said in a joking manor knowing Eric was to stupid to actual believe her.

Matt looked at her and glared and all she did in return was shrug and smirk at him. "Ok…" Eric drawled. "Anyways Matt you ready to go. I thought you needed to get your…"

"Mel will drive me." He said casually.

Mel sighed. "Yeah I'm going to the school anyway so why not." She remarked.

Eric shrugged. "Whatever dude. So I guess this is goodbye. Stay in touch."

"Ha not likely he can't even write a whole page essay, I don't think he'll write a letter." Melinda remarked teasingly looking from Matt back to Eric.

"I wasn't talking about him." Eric said still grinning.

Mel nodded. "Well then don't expect anything cause the only time you'll get a letter from me is if hell freezes over."

"Ouch. That stung." Eric feigned pain in his heart and then turned and headed off with a lam waves over his shoulder.

Mel rolled her eyes and shut the door turning to Matt. "So we headed out?" She asked looking directly at him.

Matt smiled and nodded. "Yeah." That was all it took and they headed off to her car to the school to receive their high school diplomas. After that was finished they went back home and finished packing while the adults took car of the furniture they had alienized.

Mel POV:

_So here we sit in my car following behind the two vans again._ "So um…" Mel said lamely.

"What?" Matt asked. _Shit, think of something._ "The silence is getting to you isn't it?"

Mel sighed almost in relief that he had said that. "Uh yeah. We've been on the road for two hours and nothing."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk so I just kept quiet."

"Why weren't you sure if I wanted to talk? I mean we're trying to be nice to each other. Conversation is nice, right?" Mel asked. _God you sound desperate to talk to him, knock it off or he'll figure it out._

Matt chuckled. "Guess you're right. So you excited, to meet your grandparents I mean?"

Mel thought about this for a moment. _Honestly I don't know Matty._ She thought silently to herself. "I really haven't decided. I mean on one hand yes, and on the other what if they don't like me?"

"How could they not? I mean everyone lo…likes you." Matt said. Mel caught the paused when he was going to say love and intervened with like. She didn't know why he didn't like saying the word love, but he just really never had. The only time he did was when he said it to his parents.

Mel cleared her throat. "So um what about you? Excited to meet Amy?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno. Yes sir I guess, but according to my mom and yours she didn't really like my dad all that much and I am just like him."

"Matt you aren't just like him, sure you look alike but, you are different." Mel said watching the road carefully. They traveled mostly by night and stopped during the day for breaks.

Matt ducked his head and if Mel was certain he was hiding a blush. "Anyways so you mad that we have to tweak our appearances?"

Mel shrugged and sighed. "I don't like doing it, but I guess since it's for our safety. It's just I am who I am and I don't want to be blonde and blue eyed. I want to be me."

"Well at least we wont be in disguise the whole time." Matt said logistically.

Mel nodded absently. "I have a…have you been having the dreams still?"

Matt shook his head. "No back to normal. I really think it was just stress from us hating each other so intensely."

"Yeah. The only thing I don't get is why we were having the same exact dreams. I mean I know aunt Iz would never, and…"

"I dunno and I don't care really. I'm just glade the dreams have stopped." _He probably thought me kissing him in the dreams was insane._

Matt POV:

_Well at least she hasn't mentioned my profession of love from the dreams. I'm going to assume only I dreamt that._ "Yeah." Mel said softly.

Matt reached over and turned her stereo up just a hair. "I like this song." He said softly.

"Secondhand Serenade – Broken." Mel said.

Matt nodded. "Do you know ever song you've ever listened to?"

Mel sighed. "Whether I like it or not I can categorize ever band I've ever listened to and my favorite songs in my head and recite them alphabetically and by genre." She said.

_Wow and I never knew that about her._ "How?"

Mel shrugged. _She knows she just doesn't want to say._ Matt thought silently to himself as he watched her carefully while still listening to the introduction of the song.

_In the moonlight_

_Your face it glows_

_Like a thousand diamonds_

_I suppose_

_And your hair flows like the ocean breeze_

_Not a million fights _

_Could make me hate you_

_You're invincible_

Ya it's true It's in your eyes 

_Where I find peace_

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town_

_Scream out loud_

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your ready to break_

Don't walk away 

Sitting there in thought as he listened to the song Matt looked over and it was like Mel described the first chorus without even trying. Her hair was blowing in the breeze from the small opening of her window and the moon was shining so brightly into the front seat of the car her face was glowing flawlessly. _God she really is beautiful._ He thought silently.

Mel looked over and caught him staring so Matt quickly looked away. "What were you staring at?" Mel asked. _You._

Matt shook his head. "Nothing I was just looking out your window to see that sign that we passed." He lied through his teeth.

Mel giggled softly. "That interesting? I can go back and we can snap a picture." She joked.

Matt shook his head again. "No it's cool it was just bright and caught my attention."

"Oh. Ok."

Mel POV:

_It's weird enough sitting here with him, being nice as it is, but now he's acting strange._ So Melinda turned her music up loader and the chatter died down. Matt eventually fell asleep which was ok with Mel since she would occasionally get this vibe he was staring at her.

Some hours passed and the two vans pulled off at some Motel in the city. "So how many rooms?" Michael asked as he got out with all the others huddled around the car. "Matt?" He asked Mel.

She gestured to her car over her shoulder with her thumb. "Sleeping."

"Well four I guess. Matt and Kyle can bunk and Izzy and Mel can share a room." Max suggested.

Mel nodded and gave her father 'dad' look. "Um is it cool if I bunk with Matt? Two beds of course." All the adults turned to Mel crossing their arms over their chests. "It's just with the wacky dreams I'd feel better knowing where we both are." She said. _Oh dear god what am I doing?_ Mel chastised herself causing her skin to turn a light pink.

Michael just went off to get the rooms while the guys went to grab bags from the other van. "Care to explain more?" Maria asked smirking at Mel.

Mel started to feel slightly uncomfortable but put up a good show. "Look it's just I really would feel better knowing where we both are. Those dreams have really been doing a number on me."

Liz nudged Maria as a signal to drop it. "Ok." She said kissing her daughters forehead. "Why don't you go wake him so you guys can get some rest?"

Mel nodded. "K." She said softly. "Mom are we gonna wait till we get to dessert to change…" She looked are and then pointed to herself and then her car.

Liz nodded. "I know you don't want to change…" Liz pointed to Mel. "But it's for safety and out in the desert we can change the color of the vehicles." She whispered.

Mel nodded and then walked over to her car. She used the keyfab to unlock it and then open Matt's door. He looked so peaceful. "Matt? Wake up?" He didn't bug. "Matt wake up. We're at the hotel."

Matt groaned. "Lindy bug go back to bed." He mumbled.

_Lindy bug? He use to call me that when we were four, shortly after he dropped the bug part. I had a fascination with ladybugs. _"Matty wake up." She tapped his cheek a few times and his eyes fluttered heavily open.

"Let me guess, check point one?" He asked groggily.

Mel giggled. "Yeah you could say that. Come on." Matt unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. "You and I are bunking together." _Please don't freak._

Matt POV:

_Oh no, man it's hard enough not dreaming about her, but us in the same room. All though it does have its advantages, we could talk some more._ "That's cool."

"Good." Mel said in what Matt only considered relief.

They grabbed their duffels from the pile by the back of the van and waited. When Michael returned he handed the room key to Matt. "I shouldn't have to lay down any rules." Michael said to his son and Mel.

Matt looked over and saw Mel's cheeks blush a deep shade of red and looked at his father and rolled his eyes. "No dad I think we can handle being in the same room."

Matt and Mel quickly walked off to their room together.

Adults:

"Think they can handle it?" Maria asked her husband, Max and Liz watching them scurry off.

Max chuckled. "Well if they don't start fighting again and kill each other I think probably yeah."

"Well we'll know in the morning." Michael said.

"Anyone else feel strange about our teens sharing a room together on the opposite side of the hotel?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." They all answered.

Liz sighed. "Good, glade I'm not the only one."

Mel POV:

"So is it cool if I shower first?" Mel asked walking in and dropping her duffel on the second bed.

Matt looked over at her as she wandered around the room. "Yeah that's cool. I probably wont need one till just before we leave."

"Have you ever wondered why we crash from six am to seven pm and then get back on the road?" Melinda asked lost in her own train of thought.

Matt shook his head and Mel looked over her shoulder at him for a response. "Not really. Probably just cause traveling at night it's dark and we can just drive and disappear."

_We think alike Matty. Very alike._ "Yeah that's what I was thinking to. So um I guess I'm gonna go shower now." She grabbed some stuff from her duffel and then headed into the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

Matt POV:

"Mel I'm gonna go out and see if they have vending machines. I'll be right back!" He called into the bathroom.

"K!" He heard Mel call back as the shower came on. _Gotta get out of here._ Matt left the hotel room and went in search of vending machines. Instead he found his father.

"So how goes it with the old ball and chain?" Michael asked jokingly.

Matt looked at his father shaking his head. "Whatever you think you know dad, trust me your all backwards."

"I know you like her. I use to get that look when I fell for your mom." Michael told him.

_Look there's a look. Does she know I like her from a look? Crap!_ "Haven't got a clue what you're talking about dad."

"Whatever just keep it pg I'd hate for anything to get out of hand."

"Whatever bye."


	5. Of Shocks and Roswell

Chapter 5:

Mel POV:

Mel heard the door of the hotel room open and close and looked up to see Matt. "What took you so long?"

"Vending machines were on the other side of the building." He offered her a candy bar and she declined. "What now?"

Mel shrugged. "It's nine am and I am no where near tired."

"Me either. You know what I'm wondering though?" Melinda shook her head. "Why on earth our parents are bunking you and me together. I mean I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable…"

"It's my fault or doing whatever." Mel said shyly.

Mel saw him look at her expectantly and a little stunned. "What?"

_Tell him the truth._ "I kind of feel more comfortable with us in the same general proximity. The dreams just really freaked me out and…"

Matt chuckled. "Mel it's cool. I know what you're saying."

"Do you really?" Mel asked.

Matt nodded his head. "I uh totally get it. Back at the house I always knew where you were, this is the same thing."

_Well at least I know he worried to or did he._ "Were you worried?" Mel asked.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed directly across from where she sat cross legged on the edge of her bed. "Yeah of course. I mean the first time I woke up from it…"

"You thought you were there?" Mel asked.

Matt POV:

"Yeah. My first concern was…you." He answered truthfully. _Let's see what she has to say to that. _

Mel smiled shyly. "Thanks. Is that why you called me Lindy?"

"That why you called me Matty?"

Mel nodded. "Yeah. You called me Lindy bug today when I was waking you up. What were you dreaming about?"

_You. Us. What we could be if I could just tell you how I truly felt about you._ "Just this day at the park from when we were younger."

"But you said 'Lindy bug go back to bed.'" Melinda said.

_Shit. Damn my nonsense mumbling. Well just be glad you didn't say 'Lindy bug _come_ back to bed.' Thank god for that._ "Yeah I was out of it."

"Oh." _There's that disappointment I see every now and then. What's the matter with her?_ Mel fell back on the bed her white tank top raising up to expose her flat abdomen as her feet uncurled and fell dangling over the bed. _Stop drooling._ Matt scolded himself. "I think I'll do my nails."

Mel POV:

"What?" Matt asked.

Mel sat up and she ran her right hand over the nails of her left. "What do you think? Midnight black or…" She repeated the action. "Berry blasting blue?" She asked her nails went from plain, to dark black, to a bright metallic blue.

"I don't know I'm not…"

"A girl? I know. I think I'll go with midnight black. It's suiting my mood right now."

"And what's that?" Matt asked her.

"Unsure."

"How do you figure that would be black?"

"Because black is and endless whole of many colors…and I'm just an endless whole of many unanswered questions." Mel mused looking down at her now nails that she had finished. Both hands were done and so she decided to move on to her toes. When that was finished she looked up at Matt and saw that he was lost deep in thought. "Matt?"

Matt looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Care to share?"

"Just wondering what unanswered questions you have?"

Mel nodded. "Well about my grandparents for starters, life after high school, love, and being different."

"What do you mean life after school?"

"Come on Matt I'm not gonna run with my parents forever. I want a life." Mel said. "I mean the FBI doesn't know anything about you and me, I could just leave and go somewhere and settle, but I'm sort of…" Mel trailed off.

Matt looked at her intently. "Sort of?"

"Afraid…to… to be alone." Melinda answered.

Matt shrugged. "Melinda you don't have to be alone. You chose to be alone." Matt said.

Melinda scoffed. "Yeah I chose to be different and distance myself from everyone. Get real Matt."

"Melinda I had lots of friends."

"You're not technically some princess of a far away planet Matt!" Melinda said standing up and pacing around the room going to her bag and digging out a brush and hairtye.

Matt rolled his eyes at her. _God I want to just smack him when he does that._ "Melinda you over thought and kept yourself away from everyone else."

"Because I'm terrified Matt. You get to comfortable with a person and you slip up." Mel said softly. "I didn't want to slip up. I didn't want anyone knowing the real me."

Matt POV:

"Why not?" Matt asked. "Izzy, Max, and my dad let people in." He said logically.

Mel plopped down into the corner of the room. She had done that ever since she was a child, for some reason being in a corner felt safe to her, unless she was backed into it then she was terrified. "Those dreams are my worst nightmare Matt. You slip to the wrong person and they turn you in. I don't want to be dissected and cut open. I want to stay alive." She said and Matt's heart broke again for the millionth time for her.

"Mel you aren't going to be dissected. Besides I'd never let that happen." Matt walked over and crouch down next to her.

Melinda scoffed. "Whatever! Eventually you and I will go our separate ways and never speak again." She said sadly if Matt wasn't mistaken. _That thought saddens her. Why?_ Matt went to touch her and felt a small shock.

"Mel."

"What?" She asked looking at him with a completely blank face. Matt thought maybe he was dreaming the shock and went to touch her again, but this time they both noticed. Matt went flying up and back into the wall above Melinda's bed and then crashed down onto the bed. "Oh my god!" Melinda breathed. She went over to him crawling up on the bed.

Mel POV:

_Oh my god what do I do? I didn't mean to. Oh my god._ Melinda looked at her hands and they were sparkling lightly with electricity.

Melinda went to grab the hotel phone, but she couldn't. "Matty wake up!" Melinda said softly unsure of what to do, and afraid to touch him. Melinda did the only thing she could she got up and ran out of the room as fast as she could shoving her hands into the pocket of her pajama shorts.

Getting to the room she thought was her parents. She knocked using her foot. "Who is it?"

"Dad?"

Max opened the door and saw Melinda in tears almost. "What happened?"

"Daddy I…" She pulled her hands from her pockets to show him her dilemma and then quickly hid them again. "Matt he…"

Melinda gave up and just ran back to their room. Matt was still lying there and a few moments later Max and Michael ran in shortly followed by Liz and Maria.

"What happened?" Max asked as Liz closed the door and blinds to the room.

"He touched me and I don't know it was like I shocked him, but I didn't mean to, honest." Melinda panicked.

"Honey it's ok." Liz walked over and went to hug her and Melinda jumped back.

"No don't, don't touch me! I'll shock you to. Just stay back!" Melinda said

Melinda looked over and saw that Max was sizing up what had happened to Matt and Michael was trying to wake him. "Matt? Matt, wake up. You're freaking your mother out." He tapped his cheek a few times.

"I'm so sorry." Melinda said tears now freely streaming down her face. "What is this? I've never done this before."

Liz sighed. "I have. It's something I developed a few years after your father healed me. I don't use it and it only surfaces if I'm really stressed out." She explained to her daughter.

"Well tell me how to get rid of it!" Melinda practically shouted. "I can't be walking around lit up like a god damn Christmas tree!"

"Calm down." Max said turning to his daughter. "He'll be fine you just gave him a small jolt. He should wake in a few minutes."

Melinda started pacing with her hands in her pockets. "And what about next time or the time after that, or the time after that. Huh? What then guys? I'm so sick of this new crap just popping out of nowhere. You never told me this could happen! What else aren't you telling me?"

Liz looked and Max and then Max looked to Melinda. "We didn't think it was possible for you to develop that power and we didn't think it important to tell you about it."

Mel groaned. "Not important. Dad I shocked Matt! And now he'll hate me again."

"I…don't hate you." Melinda looked passed her father at Matt. "But we're even now on accidents. I got your fish and you got me. Fair's fair." He joked.

Melinda snorted. "Don't turn it into a joke. I friggin shocked you. Jesus christ! How the hell do I make this go away?"

"Calm down." Liz, Max, Michael, and Maria all said at the same time.

"The consensus is the same Mel, calm down." Matt sat up.

"You ok?" Michael asked his son. Matt nodded and remained silent.

_God he should hate me. I electrocuted him. He doesn't deserve to be electrocuted. I didn't mean to but all the same._ "Mel?" She looked up from the floor at Matt. "I'm fine you need to calm down." He said kindly.

Mel looked into his eyes and it was like he held her gaze not moving. _His eyes they're so captivating._ She thought just watching him. "Fine I do it on my own though. I'm gonna go for a walk or something."

"Where?" Max asked. "Sweetheart there's no where you can go there's to many people in this city."

Mel sighed. "Then I'm gonna lock myself in my trunk and meditate. I dunno dad I don't know what to do. You want me calm I wont be calm with everyone around me."

"Then we'll go." Liz said softly. She took Max's hand and helped him off the bed. Michael got up and went over to Maria.

"You two Matt." Maria instructed her son.

Matt groaned. "Oh come on I was just shocked I think I deserve a little sleep."

"Fine." Mel said softly. "Just don't come near me." She added walking over to the corner she had previously been in and sank down on the floor. The four parents left shutting the door. With the blinds closed it was mostly dark in the room and everything fell silent

Matt POV:

Matt had laid there in a light sleep for the last three hours. It was now afternoon and he decided he could move. He stood off the bed and saw Mel sleeping in the corner on the floor. _Why would she think I'd hate her?_ He asked himself. He walked over scooped her into his arms and put her on her bed. He went and sat on his own and turned the hotel TV on.

"Mmmm…" Melinda moaned as she awoke. "There is a serious kink in my neck. " She muttered softly.

"Glad you woke up we get on the road in an hour." Matt said softly.

Matt looked over and saw Melinda sit up. "How did I get up here?" She asked out loud.

"I put you there. You didn't look very comfortable…"

"Matt!" Melinda exclaimed. "What if I had…"

"But you didn't Mel. It's gone for now. Besides I'm to blame I stressed you out by asking those…"

Mel put her hands up stopping him mid sentence. "No." She said softly. "Matt I stress myself out. It's not your fault at all. I'm sorry I shocked you and got you thrown against a wall."

Matt chuckled. _I cant believe she's apologizing. She didn't do it on purpose we both know that._ "Mel you don't have to apologize. It was an accident."

"Fine." Mel said. She grabbed some baggy jeans and through them on. They hung tight just bellow the band of her pajama shorts. "I need to go to the nearest gas station and gas up before we leave."

She grabbed her duffel and started out of the room as her sunglasses that she had set on the simple nightstand flew up and she caught them. "Mel wait!"

Matt stood and went to the door holding his duffel. " I want to um talk." Mel nodded and they left the hotel room. They went to their parents rooms to tell them where they'd be and then left.

Mel POV:

"So what do you need to talk about?" Mel asked as she buckled up in her car and pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel. Mel noticed him fidgeting with the whole in his jeans.

"Just curious and you can totally say no, but after the other night I was wondering if maybe you could help me learn to control my powers." Matt asked.

Mel giggled. "Me? You want me to help you control your powers?"

"Yeah." Matt said softly.

"Matt besides being able to manipulate molecule structures, I don't know anything about your other power. I mean key locks and stuff are easy, but…"

"Mel please?"

_It wouldn't hurt to try and help him. And even if he only gets the basics I can work with Michael on how to teach him the rest. It would be better for him to know though so random things don't go just exploding around him. _"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I can't let you just walk around not knowing, that's dangerous so…I guess I'll help." Melinda said softly.

"Thanks Mel."

"No problem. Oh look gas station." Melinda pulled and got out to gas up while Matt sat in the car waiting.Melinda finished up and they got back to the hotel just as everyone was loading up the van again.

Matt POV:

After getting back on the road it seemed like no time before they were on empty highways with nothing but brush and desert for miles around. "God this is boring." Melinda remarked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"My car? No way buddy. You can overdrive your cars as much as you want, but me I think I'll stick to treating my car nicely." Melinda said looking over and smirking at him.

Matt grinned. "I don't overdrive my cars."

"Matt three cars in what almost three years since you got your permit."

Matt chuckled. "Ok you got me there."

"But…maybe I'll get in front for a while. It's a straight through shot from here to Roswell now and my locator is working just fine so…" Melinda stepped on the gas and checked the other lane for oncoming cars. There was nothing for a long time. She got into the other lane and sped up past the back van, which was Kyle and Isabelle, and then the first van, which was their parents.

With a small wave out her wind roof window Melinda got over in front of her father and sped on down the road. "What about over driving your car?" Matt remarked.

Mel smiled innocently. "I'm doing fifty and that' the speed limit."

"Yeah right. You were going like at least eighty or ninety back there." Matt looked over and saw Mel's face pale in a second flat. "Mel?"

"Matt I don't…" Mel pulled off the road and hurriedly got out of the car running over to the side of the road and everything from her stomach rose up and out of her mouth. It didn't take long and the two vans caught up with them. They saw Mel's car pulled off and Mel being sick.

Normal POV:

"Mel!" Max yelled getting out of the car. He rushed over to his daughter and patted her back. "Honey you ok?"

Mel wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket. "Yeah I just all of sudden felt my stomach just twist and…"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I think it was just nerves. You know getting close to Roswell and all."

"We're just gonna drive straight on through now. No other stop ok?"

Melinda nodded. "Yeah dad I got it."

Max hugged her and then they separated and headed off to their own vehicles.

"She ok?" Liz asked when Max got back in the drivers seat.

Max nodded. "Nerves."

Mel POV:

"Sorry." Mel said pulling off the side of the road and continuing on.

"Nah it's cool. You ok?"

"Fine. I think it was just nerves. Let's talk about something, anything to get my mind off Roswell." Mel pleaded.

Matt nodded and got this grin on his face. "Anything?"

_Oh god I don't even want to know what he's thinking about with that grin._ "Sure I guess."

"What's your type?" _This is going to be a long drive. _

Mel giggled. " A hemi." She replied.

"I meant in guys not cars."

"Well maybe you should specify Matty. In men I look for what I want in a car. Quality, good timing, breaks down sometimes, good and bad days…"

"You are comparing guys to cars, that is a first I must say."

"You know what if you don't like it then don't ask." Mel said smirking at him and then looking directly back at the road. _Truth is I look for someone like you. I just didn't see it until I was fourteen._ "What about you? What do you look for in a girl?"

Matt POV:

_You. _Matt thought. "I dunno I don't think I really have a type. I want the girl I meet to be who she is, why have a type when as long as she is who she is it works." Matt said.

Mel looked over hat him a little stunned. "So you want someone for just being them?" She asked casually.

Matt nodded. "That's what I said, then that is what I meant." _Maybe she'll just piece it together._

Mel POV:

_Is he trying to say something to me or am I just totally blowing this way out of proportion. _

"Music?" Mel asked. Matt nodded.

Matt POV:

_I'll tell her next chance I get._ He thought silently to himself.

Roswell:

They pulled off about thirty minutes out of town. It was early morning now and there were not cars but it was getting light out. Mel stepped out and touched the hood of her car and a small paint swatch in one hand. The car changed to an amazing shade of red. She changed up the license plates as well and the registration.

"Do I really have to?" Mel asked her mother.

Liz nodded. "It's for your own safety. Your father is changing my appearance to."

Mel sighed and looked over at Matt and then back at everyone else. "Fine." Running her fingers over her hair it all turned a brilliant shade of blonde and then she ran her hand over her eyes turning them blue. "God I feel stupid. No offense Maria."

"None taken I was never that blonde." Maria remarked. Michael change her hair color and she put her sunglasses on to block her eyes. Matt sort of just stood there and then changed up his hairstyle and color. It was a short mohawk cut and a dark black almost. Isabelle fixed hers and Kyle's appearance and then everyone nodded, got in their cars and headed into Roswell.

Normal POV:

"I think I'm gonna be sick again Matt." Mel mumbled softly.

Matt put his hand over Mel's on her gearshift. "It'll be fine. Go drop the note, and then we'll go to the DeLuca house."

Mel nodded. "Ok." They parked near the crashdown got out and went inside watching as the vans went to circle around and wait for them.

"Hi welcome to the crashdown what can I get you?" A nice waitress asked.

Mel put on a fact smile. "I need to speak with the owner, a uh Mr. Parker."

"Sure one sec." The waitress disappeared into the back and reappeared with an older gentlemen. His dark hair was becoming grayer then she remembered from the one picture her mother had.

"I'm Mr. Parker what can I help you with." He said smiling.

Mel again put on a smile. "A gentlemen out front asked me to give this to you, said it was urgent." He took it nodded his thanks and walked away. Mel and Matt did the same and went back to the car getting in and pulling out just behind the vans. They followed them all the way to the DeLuca residence.

"Ready?" Mel asked.

Matt released a long breath. "As I'll ever be. But I have to tell you something first and if I wait any longer I'm gonna chicken out."

"What?" Mel asked. Mel looked over and saw Max gesturing her to go knock on the front door like planned. "Matt can it wait. We're sharing a hotel room, I think you can tell me then."

Matt sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

They got out of the car and headed to the front door. Mel knock and waited rolling on the balls of her feet and her fingers were nervously fidgeting with her belt loops on her pants. The door opened and a man where a light cowboy hat, blue denim shirt, jeans, and brown boots opened the door. "May I help you?"

"We're looking for Amy DeLuca."

"Amy!" A beautiful brunette came over.

"Hi."

Mel looked and Matt and smiled and then back at Amy. "This is going to sound absolutely insane…"


	6. Of Family and Surprises

Chapter 6:

Normal POV:

"So you're saying that…they're here? All of them?" The man who had introduced himself as Jim Valenti, Kyle's dad asked.

Mel and Matt nodded. Mel noticed Matt had basically been silent. "Yes and um, we were wondering if it's ok that we all be here, the parkers I mean are on their way."

Amy looked at them and nodded. "So who does that make you two?"

The doorbell rang and Amy went to answer it. She allowed the six people in knowing their appearances would be changed. And then the parkers came a minute after. "Amy what's going on?" Mr Parker asked.

Melinda went and stood with her parents while Matt went and stood with his. Max changed himself, Liz and Melinda back into their normal selves, while Michael did the same with his family and Isabelle did with her and Kyle. "Liz." Mr. and Mrs. Parker gasped as they walked quickly over to their daughter engulfing her in a hug. When they broke away they saw Amy was hugging Maria and then Michael. Then the parents saw Jim and Kyle standing facing each other.

"Deputy." Kyle remarked sarcastically.

Jim chuckled. "That's sheriff." He said giving him a quick hug.

Melinda and Matt both sort of felt awkward and out of place. "Mom this is Matt. Mine and Michael's son." Maria said pushing him forward a little.

Amy smiled at him and gave him a hug. "It's nice to know I have grandchildren. I owe your father a serious beating with a newspaper though." She joked winking at the elder Guerin over Matt's shoulder.

"You'll probably want to wake him over the head with a newspaper to. "Mel giggled.

Amy turned and looked at her. "And this little spitfire is our Melinda." Liz said to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Parker looked her over and smiled brightly as they both stepped forward to embrace her.

"None of you know how great it is to see you." Liz said softly. As her parents released their granddaughter and held her at arms length looking her over.

"Mommy!" A little girl about ten came out from where Maria's room use to be.

"Mommy!" Maria and Liz exclaimed.

The little girl had dark blonde hair and amazing green eyes and she stood about four foot four. "Mommy can I…" She looked up and saw all the people and then she saw Mel who was closest to her. "Who are you? You're very pretty." She said smiling.

Melinda smiled and crouched down to the girls level and stuck her hand out. "I'm Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans. What's your name?" She said the girl shook her hand and smiled brightly.

"I'm Kristine Marie Valenti." She said brightly. Mel shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet Kristine." She said standing.

Liz and Maria looked at each other. "Valenti." They whispered in shock to one another.

"Kyle, Maria…this is your little sister Kristine." Jim introduced picking her up and carrying her over.

Matt snuck over beside a now fully standing Mel. "Is it sick and wrong that my Aunt is younger than me?" He whispered to Mel making her giggle.

Maria and Kyle were able to meet Kristine and then everyone sat around the living room talking about the last nineteen years. "Maria you left without a word." Amy said.

Maria nodded. "Do you remember when I was little you told me to do anything if I found love to hold onto it and keep it tucked away tight?"

Amy nodded. "I remember."

"That meant leaving and not telling you. I'm sorry I just knew my future was with Michael. As much as I hate him sometimes I still love him." Maria said as Michael kissed her cheek.

Amy smiled at her daughter and son in law. "I uh think that I'm ok with that." She said nicely.

Liz smiled at her mother and then nudged Max and he looked up at her. She was staring at Mel and Mel was very aware ducking her head to keep from blushing. "Mom she isn't going to disappear." Liz said softly.

Nancy broke her stare and Mel stood up. "I uh think I need some air."

"I'll join you." Matt stood and they started to head out."

"Hey!" Michael said making them stop and turn back around. "Appearances." He said.

Mel waved a hand over Matt's head and then did her own look putting her big frame sunglasses on. "Better?" She asked.

Michael nodded. "Much. Don't get lost."

They nodded and headed out.

Matt POV:

"So how you feeling now?" Matt asked Mel.

"Like I want to jump up and down for joy, but at the same time I don't because I think I'll make myself sick." She giggled.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. But I'm serious how wrong is it that my AUNT is younger then me?" _That threw me for a loop._

Mel giggled again. "Well I just hope that is the only little surprise here in Roswell. I wish I could just walk around as me. I hate this." She said sullenly.

Matt hesitated at first but them put his arm around her shoulder. "I know it's you, and they know it's you. That's all that matters."

Mel sighed and looked at Matt with her piercing blue eyes. "Yeah. Thanks." She said sarcastically but with a smile.

"But I must say blue isn't your shade." _I like your brown eyes better, with just that slight rim of hazely green around the pupil. Beautiful._

"Oh really. And when have you ever looked at my eyes, Mr. Matthew." She teased him.

Matt tensed up dropping his arm from around her shoulder. "Mel we've lived together all our lives. I've seen your eyes lots of times and I can assure you blue is not your shade."

"Well that's…sweet thank you." Mel said smiling kindly at him and then looking ahead to where they were walking down the street of houses. "Hey if they said Amy married Jim, would that make Kyle your uncle too?" She asked laughing lightly.

Matt groaned. "He still calls us 'his people, or his kind' one could only hope not." He joked.

"He doesn't do it on purpose. He did have that thing a while back. You know the flashes."

Matt nodded. "Still that doesn't really count I mean it lasted what less then a week?" He asked.

"Yeah." Some people walked by them and smiled. "Strange town." Mel muttered under her breath making Matt laugh. "So you gonna tell me what you wanted to tell me?"

_Uhh…_Matt's brain went blank. "Uhh…"

"Matt?"

"I uh, think it can wait."

"Matt what is the matter with you?" Mel giggled looking at him so tense and uptight.

Matt scoffed. "Nothing, I'm the definition of cool and collected." He joked to get her away from the subject.

Mel laughed lightly. "Whatever. You ready to turn and go back. I still have to go see the Evans with mom, dad, and Aunt Iz."

Matt sighed. _I like being alone with you and laughing_. "Yeah I guess so." Matt said softly. They started to head back. "So you gonna start calling the parkers grandma and grandpa?"

"You gonna call Amy grandma?"

"I don't know."

"Ditto." Mel said softly. "I mean I don't even know them and we're only here for a week or two and then gone again for god knows how long…" Mel rambled on.

"Mel?"

"Yeah."

"Rambling."

"Sorry. Let's talk about something else."

Matt looked over at her and smiled. "How 'bout more of your unanswered questions. Maybe the one about love or being different, since we've covered the discussion of what'll happen next and grandparents."

"Well those two actually go hand in hand really. I'm afraid of falling in love because I fear being different."

Mel POV:

_Why am I saying these things? Am I nuts? Did I hit my head recently? Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ Mel chastised herself. "So it's a catch twenty two really. You can't fall in love cause you fear being different and you can't not be different cause it's who you are." Matt said.

Melinda shrugged. "I guess sure if you put it that way. Kinda." _Shut up that means stop talking. You're gonna blab! It's going to come out 'I'm in love with you!' You might as well just tell him._

"Well I…"

"Hey kids!" Mel and Matt looked up to see the gang, in their 'disguises' walk out of the DeLuca house.

"Hey." They said lamely.

"Mel you drive your mother, Aunt Iz and I and Matt you're going with them two the hotel." Max said gesturing over his shoulder to the others. Mel looked and Matt made a funny face and he chuckled.

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly.

Mel shrugged and grinned at him sweetly ducking her head and kicking at the dirt. "A little. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking to me." Mel said softly before getting in the drivers seat of the car and waiting on her family to get in. Matt smiled and waved at her through the tinted window and then went to the van with his parents.

_I didn't blab! Thank god! I don't want him thinking I'm completely crazy. Maybe…nah he'd never be interested in me._

Matt POV:

_I was this…close to telling her the truth before the adults interrupted._ "Mom do you think Amy would be upset if I called her just Amy?" Matt asked buckling up in the back.

Maria looked back at him over her shoulder. "No I don't think she would be upset. It'll take some time to get use to having her around for the next few weeks, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"So what did you two talk about?" Michael asked.

Matt shrugged. "Stuff. This and that."

"That is a Michael answer if I ever heard one." Maria muttered.

Michael rolled his eyes at her playfully. "What your mother means is we were expecting more."

"Ok how about this? None of your nosy little business." He quipped sarcastically.

"That is an Maria answer if I ever heard one." Michael said jokingly back at his wife.

Mel POV:

_Here we stand all four of us outside the door to the Evans home. Dad doesn't know if we should knock or go straight in, but we're disguised and that might be a problem. I really hope there aren't anymore little surprises, I think mom is still a little shocked from Kristine, and the fact that Jim or Sheriff Valenti is married to Maria's mom. _Mel scoffs at her parents and knocks on the door. When the door swings open there stands a woman a little shorter then aunt Iz.

_She has long very blond/gray hair, and if I didn't know aunt Iz was adopted I'd think they were really mother and daughter, besides the eyes._ "Hi how may I help you?" She asked.

Max holds up a small picture to her. "Mom." He said very faintly.

The lady, Mrs. Evans invited them in and ushered them into the living room. "Max, Isabelle is that you?" She asked softly.

Max changed their appearances back and Iz did her own. Mel wasn't sure what to do here. "Mom!" Iz said brightly embracing her.

"Oh my kids." Max hugged her to and then she looked at Liz.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Evans." Liz said giving her a light hug.

"Diane, please." She said. She noticed Mel standing out of the way. "And who might you be?" She asked softly.

Mel looked at her dad for affirmation and he nodded smiling at her. Mel waved a hand over her eyes and hair and they were soon back to normal. Diane gasped seeing her, she looked just like her mother, but it was clear she had relation to Max. "I'm Melinda." She said stepping forward as her father put his hand on her shoulder and eased her toward Diane.

"Would that make you…"

"Your granddaughter?" Melinda asked. "Yeah that would be me." She said smiling at her as Diane sized her up smiling and then gave her a hug.

"And what a beautiful granddaughter at that." She whispered in her ear. Melinda smiled and they broke away. "So I want to know everything. Your father will be home shortly and Zan will be comin…"

"Zan!" Max, Liz, and Isabelle shouted.

Diane nodded. "Yes you know who he…"

"Mom stop." Max gestured his head to the kitchen. "Join me in there for a minute."

Mel watched her father and grandmother walk into the kitchen. "Who?" She asked her mother.

Liz smiled. "Um someone, well just someone we didn't expect to see that's all."

"Ok." Mel said lamely. "Are we related or is he just like an old friend from school? Wait Zan isn't that the name from Dad's stories?"

Liz sighed. "Sweetie just wait and I'll see what your father wants to tell you?"

"Mom?"

"It's ok sweetie."

Max/Diane:

"Mom what do you mean Zan?"

"Well a few years back when he was eighteen he came and found us. I'm sorry sweetie we couldn't turn him away not after he search for three months to find us."

"What did you tell him?"

Diane sighed. "Mostly the truth, but since he's all human we left out the alien bit."

Max sighed. "Mom we didn't tell Melinda about him. I don't know what to say to her and she's already been stressed enough."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because we thought we'd never seen him again and we didn't want to get her hopes up that there was more alien children then her and Matt. Because like you said Zan is all human." Max explained.

Diane shook her head. "Good or bad you should've told her the truth and who is Matt?"

"Michael and Maria's son, you'll see them soon. We wanted to come and say hi and let you meet your granddaughter first though. But mom what am I supposed to tell Melinda."

"Max the truth is best."

"But…"

"She'll understand."

Normal POV:

Max and Diane walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room where Liz, Isabelle, and Melinda sat. "Melinda we need to talk."

"Ok." Melinda said nodding.

"And first off sweetie we don't want you to be upset about this, we have reasons for keeping this from you." Liz said knowing what Max was about to do.

Melinda looked between them and then at her Aunt and Diane. "Well then tell me. Is it about this Zan or whatever? I want to know." She said casually.

Max sat next to her. "We love you very much."

"Dad." Mel said pressing the issue.

"Back when I was in high school I was with another girl, the fourth of us her name was Tess. We slept together and she got pregnant. I told you about how we had a chance to return home, but we didn't take it, well Tess did and she was pregnant with Zan at the time. After he was born Zan was rejected by the council because he was all human so Tess came back here. In the end Tess we assume died from doing something courageous and yet stupid, and we had mom and dad get Zan into a wonderful adopted family."

"So what you're saying is I have…a brother?" Mel asked almost numbly. "How…how could you keep something like this from me?"

"Let us explain." Liz said softly.

"Ok." Melinda said calmly. "Explain?"

"We a) didn't believe we'd ever see Zan again and b) we didn't want you to get your hopes up, cause like I said Zan is all human he has no alien abilities and he doesn't even know about being related to aliens." Max said.

Mel nodded. "I understand, really I do but I just wish…I had known sooner. I could've handled it really." She said softly.

Max sighed. "Sweetie we love you and that is the most important thing, I don't know why you and Matt were born with powers and not Zan but it just happened like that."

"How old is he?" Mel asked Diane.

"Well you're almost eighteen and graduated so that means he should be about nineteen almost twenty." Max answered quickly doing the math.

"What's he like?"

"We don't know sweetie." Isabelle answered.

Diane smiled. "He's like his father and you kind of remind me of him as well. Same dark hair, eyes, he's almost as tall as Max too." She said thoughtfully.

"Am I allowed to tell him about…" She waved her hand over her lips and they turned a soft peach and then again and they were back to normal.

Max sighed. "No sweetheart you can't. He doesn't know anything about…"

"Great just another person I have to hide my real identity from." She said sullenly. Liz and Max both sighed as Mel stood. "May I use your bathroom?"

Diane nodded and told her where to find it. Mel went down on her own and then shut and locked the bathroom door. She sat on the lid on the toilet seat and rested her elbows upon her knees and put her face in her hands. _There's a big surprise. Matty I wish you could be here for this._ She thought silently to herself.

Living Room:

"How do you think she took that?" Isabelle asked.

Max and Liz shrugged. "I may not know her, but I think she might be handling it better then you think." Diane said softly.

Matt POV:

_Lindy._ He thought silently to himself lying on the hotel bed in the room they would be sharing. Matt got this feeling things were a bit weird for Melinda at the moment. He just had this feeling that she needed someone to talk to. But he couldn't go anywhere, no keys, meant no car, and he didn't know where the Evans house was anyway. _I wish I was there for you Lindy._

Mel POV:

Just as Melinda was walking out of the bathroom and the front door opened and closed and it sounded like two men walked in laughing. "Diane Zan and I are here! What's for dinner?" She heard one call. _That must be Phillip my grandpa._

"Could you join me in the living room please!" Diane called. Mel walked in that direction slowly and heard the sound of shuffling feet and patting backs. She reached the entrance way and just stood there quietly.

"Max, Izzy it's been so long." He said brightly. "And Liz you look wonderful." He said kissing her cheek and giving her a father like hug as well.

Max looked up and saw Zan standing there just staring. "So you're Max?" He asked lamely but it was probably more meant to be a statement.

Mel saw her father nod and nobody was aware of her presences yet. "That's me and this is my wife Liz." He said softly.

Zan nodded. "I came looking for you and my mother and I found my grandparents I guess in sorts." He said softly.

Max nodded and then looked at Isabelle. "And this is your Aunt Isabelle."

Isabelle gave him a bright smile as Zan stepped forward standing right in front of Max. "It's nice to meet all of you." He said smiling. Mel saw Max's face light up which made her smile in turn.

Zan hugged Max and then Liz and then Isabelle. "I take it my real mother isn't…"

"No I'm not." Liz said softly. "But she was a uh…nice…person." Liz choked on that sentence which made Mel suspicious, but she let it pass.

Mel cleared her throat and all faces were drawn to her. "Who are you?" Phillip asked.

"Phillip this is Max and Liz's daughter Melinda." Diane introduced. Mel noticed Zan eyeballing her while Phillip came over to her and embraced her in a hug.

Melinda broke away. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said kindly. Phillip nodded.

"So I have a half sister?" Zan asked not looking away from her.

Max nodded. "Tess and I were really still to young when we had you and then all these problems occurred and…"

"It's ok I understand." He said softly. Melinda walked up to him and smirked.

"Don't feel bad dude I didn't know you even existed until today. At least you knew about our well your parents and mine. Different moms and all." She joked slightly.

Zan reached out his hand and Melinda shook it. "Zan Evans."

"Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans. The adoptive family let you keep your birth name?"

Zan shook his head. "Had it changed when I found these guys."

Melinda nodded and took her hand back. "I uh…"

"Wont you stay for dinner?" Diane asked.

Max shook his head. "The others are waiting for us. We were going to head to the crashdown for burgers."

"Ok well you have to stay for dinner sometime while you're here. I want to get to know my granddaughter." Diane said brightly as Phillip walked over and put and arm around her shoulder.

Zan smiled at them all. "And I want to get to know my dad, aunt, step mom, and little sister."

"That easy?" Mel laughed.

"That easy. I know Max didn't leave because he just couldn't handle being a father at the time. There were important things going on and it shows a lot of character to be able to give up a child like he did. No hard feelings." He said smiling over at Max.

Max nodded. "Thanks." He said softly.

Hotel:

Normal POV:

"Matty!" Melinda walked into the room all excited.

"What?" Matt stepped out of the bathroom door towel around his waste and toothbrush in hand.

"Uh…finish getting dressed." She said softly trying desperately not to blush. Matt rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom and finished getting ready.

"Ok what?" He asked coming out where baggy jeans, black shirt, and jean jacket. "Ugh blonde again." He remarked.

"Shut up!" Mel giggled punching his arm playfully. "I have a brother." She said. "Talk about little surprises, that's a big god damn surprise."

Matt looked at her in shock. "Are you serious? Is he like us? Can he do what we can do? How the hell do you have a brother that we didn't know about?"

"Matty! Matty! Slow down. It's a long story, but no he is all human he can't do what we do and…I can't tell him about any of us." She said sullenly.

Matt sighed. "Well think of it this way Lin…Mel we're only here for two weeks, at least you don't have to lie for the rest of your life to him."

"Good point, but what if I slip in front of him. I mean everyone knows but him."

"Yeah, but Mel it's for his own good and our own good. What if he didn't take it so well and called the FBI?"

"He couldn't. What would he say? My dad, and his friends and their kids claim to be part alien, they'd lock him in the loony bin." She giggled making joked made her feel better about lying.

Matt chuckled. "Good point."

"So we ever gonna talk about what you wanted to talk about…"


	7. Of Confessions and Kisses

Chapter 7:

Continued:

Matt POV:

"Uh…" He started. Mel took a seat on the bed she assumed was her's and looked over at him just standing there against the wall. _Come on you said next chance you get. This is a chance. Tell her._

"Matt what is it? Are you ok? Feeling ill, delusional maybe, bad dreams again, what?" Melinda asked.

Matt bit his lip. "I've-been-lying-to-you-for-a-long-time-I-really-think-you're-beautiful-and-I-like-you-a-lot." He said so quickly he was certain Melinda hadn't caught any of it by her stupefied stare.

"What the hell language was that?" She asked laughing lightly.

"Nervous." He answered.

Mel frowned at him softly and then smiled. "Why would you have any reason to be nervous Matt?"

_Because I'm pouring my heart out to you._ "Because I'm a little nervous right now cause of this sort of confession."

"Well start over and this time don't go so fast." Mel said softly.

_Ok how can I approach this differently?_ He asked himself. "What if I told you, you didn't have to worry about falling in love?"

"I'd say you were insane unless it's you yourself your talking about and then I'd laugh." Melinda said softly.

"Oh." Matt said quietly.

Melinda looked at him and stood walking over to him. "Matt what's the matter I was only kidding. What does me falling in love have to do with anything?"

Matt mumbled something under his breath his head hung down and Melinda lifted his chin with her finger. "Come again?"

"I…like you." He said in a huff. "But if you're just going to laugh about it then there's no need to say anything else." He said softly. _I knew she didn't like me that way._

Mel POV:

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Did he just say what I think he said? Oh my god!_ "Matt I said that because…I sort of like you to and I'd laugh because of the irony." She said smiling at him gently. _Oh my god! Did you finally admit to it, did he? Jesus Roswell really is a strange place where stranger things happen._

Matt looked at her in astonishment. "You like me?"

Mel bit her lip shyly. "I love you. I guess I sort of started falling around three years ago and now it's sort of turned into love."

"Really?"

"I never in a million years thought you could think of me that way so I kept it to myself." _Shut up stop telling all the secrets. He knows the basics and that's the important thing. Now shut up before he thinks you're insane._

"Well you said it first but I love you to Mel." He said softly. "Damn you for getting all hot and stuff around fourteen, I mean I could've kept hating you if you had just stayed that prepubescent teen girl." He joked chuckling.

Mel giggled. "Well that really isn't my fault. You can't blame a person's hotness on them. Its genetics blame my parents." She joked.

"So…what now? I mean are we like…a couple?" He asked timidly.

Mel laughed lightly. "I uh don't know do you want to be?"

Matt nodded shyly ducking his head slightly. "You know how much crap we're gonna get from our parents?"

Mel giggled. "A lot Matty, a lot."

Matt smiled. "You called me Matty and you didn't mean it to piss me off."

"Yeah well I like calling you Matty. I knew you always hated it because it was like meant to be…" Matt leaned in like he was going to kiss her and Mel put a quick hand over his mouth. "Uh…" She paused.

"Mel?" Matt asked a little worried he had done something wrong. He was intending to stop her babbling but that hadn't worked. _Crap he thinks he did something wrong assure him quick!_

"Matty it's fine just, one sec." Melinda waved her hand over her eyes and hair and they were their dark brown, and brown with the hazel line around the pupil again. She waved her hand over his head and his hair was normal again. "Much better." She said softly. "Ok shut me up." She giggled.

Normal POV:

Matt grinned and leaned in again meeting her lips in a delicate kiss. This one lasted longer then the first, when Mel had kissed him in the closet, and it was slow and sweet and filled with yearning. "Wow." Matt breathed breaking away.

Mel smiled panting softly. "Yeah. I think that about covers it. Wow." She said giggling faintly.

There was a knock at the door that drew them out of their soft smiling and staring at each other. "One sec." Matt called as he ran to the door and Melinda walked over laying down on her hotel bed and grabbed a magazine.

"You ready to go?" Michael asked standing in the doorway."

"Yeah." Matt said he looked back to Melinda. "Come on Lindy."

Michael caught that and pulled his shades down a little off the bridge of his nose and peered at his son ducking his head down a little to do so. "Lindy?" He asked as Melinda had gone into the bathroom real quick.

Matt shrugged. "Trying to get along again I figured we'd continue on where we left off." He said casually.

Michael didn't seem to by it but he pushed his sunglasses back up and Melinda came out putting her light jean jacket on coming up behind Matt. "All set." She said Michael walked away and that left Melinda and Matt to leave their hotel room alone. "Wait Matt." She pushed him back into the hotel room and quickly adjusted their appearances. "Ok now all set."

"Why didn't my dad…"

"They wont because they think we should know these things for our own safety."

Matt grinned and he wanted to kiss her again, but knew she wouldn't like it looking the way she did. "I wonder if it'll be awkward the next two weeks sharing a hotel room?" He asked jokingly out loud.

Melinda shrugged. "I dunno Matty, if it gets weird we can always tell them we hate each other again and get separate rooms." She joked.

Matt chuckled. "We going to tell them?"

Mel grinned impishly. "We don't have to right away. I mean honestly the worst that could happen is them walking in on a make-out fest."

"So there's going to be making out?" Matt asked jokingly.

Mel giggled. "If you play your cards right. And when I don't look like this."

"Ok deal."

Normal POV:

Crashdown:

"Why are we sitting like this?" Mel asked her father. Liz, Maria, and Isabelle were gabbing at a separate table from Matt, Mel, Michael and Max.

Max shrugged. "Apparently they wanted to…"

"Gab." Michael put in. "It's some favorite girl pastime."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Gabbing is not a favorite…" Then she glanced over at the others and they were just talking away. "Ok well not all girls like gabbing."

"You'd be the first." Michael claimed jokingly.

Mel rolled her eyes. "I hate looking like this, you see why?" She asked her father gesturing her head toward a table of jocks who were obviously staring at her, probably making obscene comments.

Max nodded and sighed. "Give us a couple days to make sure, it's safe ok?"

Mel nodded. "But if any of the jock butts hit on me…I will not refrain from hurting them dad."

Max grinned at his daughter. "You will refrain, low profile remember?"

Mel smiled innocently. "No sweat, low profile a coke on the head will be low profile and really girlie to." She said proudly.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

Mel giggled at the antennas on her head. "I'm sorry is that really part of the outfit?" She asked the young girl about sixteen.

The waitress nodded and giggled. "Yeah it really is. Same uniforms as when the restaurant opened."

Mel nodded. "I'll just have fries and a cherry coke."

"Same with onion rings too." Matt said from where he sat across from Mel next to his father. Michael and Max ordered and then the waitress left. A little while later she returned with their food. "Do you have any Tabasco?" Matt asked.

"For fries?" The waitress asked. Matt shrugged and nodded. "Yeah let me get it." She left and then came back with Tabasco sauce. "Here you go. Anything else I can get you?" They all shook their heads as they passed around the Tabasco pouring it on various things. "Ok." The waitress said looking at them oddly and then walked off.

When the bottle reached Mel she poured lots of Tabasco in with the ketchup she had on her plate stirred it together then set the bottle down and at her fries. "You know I think I have some habanero sauce in my car. I'll be right back." Mel said going to stand.

"Mel you just dumped a load of Tabasco in that." Matt said.

Mel shrugged as she stood. "Not hot enough." She walked off passing the table of jocks and out the front door. She got to her car got the bottle and went back in. One of the guys who was wearing a letterman jacket and had spiky blond hair stood.

"Uh hi." He said casually blocking Mel's path.

"Hi." She replied shortly.

"New?"

"Visitor."

"That's to bad I was thinking about asking you on a date."

Mel smiled sweetly coming up with a plan. "Well that is to bad cause I saw you over here staring and I was hoping you'd ask me out."

"Well I guess I could." He smirked as his friends snickered in the background.

Mel grinned. "One problem I have this little stipulation."

"What's that?" He asked. Mel opened her bottle of habanero sauce and poured a little on what she was certain was his plate. She dunked a fry and handed it to him.

"You have to eat that and keep it down without water for me to say yes." She said as he took the fry.

"What kind of sauce is it?" He asked about the unmarked bottle.

Mel smiled innocently. "It's just a little hot sauce." She said sweetly. The guy grinned and nodded no doubt thinking he was going to get the date and stuff the fry in his mouth and chewed. Mel contained her laughter seeing his face turn beat red from the heat of the sauce. "Well ok I lied a little it's habanero sauce, the hottest pepper in the world, but you can handle it right?"

The guy nodded and kept chewing even though Mel was certain his ears were about to blow steam. It took a minute for him to grab a glass of water and drink it down. But Mel was certain it wasn't enough, as he grabbed his friend's water glass to. She giggled to herself grabbed a fry dipped it and ate it, no problems. "Tootles." She grinned and walked back to her table.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

Mel shrugged. "Guess he can't handle a little spice." She giggled and poured habanero sauce in with her ketchup and Tabasco sauce. "Yum." She claimed and ate her fries.

Michael and Max had known what happened and weren't sure whether to congratulate or punish the young girl. "Melinda you can't go around…"

"One time thing I swear dad." Mel claimed eating another spicy fry. "I promise no more."

Max and Michael looked at her suspiciously and then conceded. "Fine." Max said. Mel grinned and the four of the finished eating. When they were done the girls decided to stay and Michael and Max to the van and went in search of some old places they had slightly missed. Mel and Matt didn't know what to do so they went back to the hotel.

Mel POV:

_I wonder if it's natural to feel this uncomfortable walking into a hotel room with my boyfriend. Jesus, I called him my boyfriend! I'm such a girl right now, but I don't care at the moment. I have a boyfriend and its Matt._ "What now? I'm bored." Mel said collapsing onto her bed.

She looked up at Matt and he was grinning and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Well…"

"You haven't played any cards yet." Mel joked.

"What kind of cards would you like to play? Rummy, poker, blackjack, kings corners, bullshit, stupid, I can keep going on and on." Matt kidded sitting down on his bed looking over at her. Mel waved her hand at the curtains and they closed and the changed her appearance to that of her normal self.

Matt did the same, it was early evening but Mel was certain if he had his way they'd be in the rest of the night. "Well we could play…_strip_ poker." She suggested jokingly.

Mel saw Matt roll his eyes being aware that wouldn't happen on the first day that they were technically seeing each other. _He's cute when he rolls his eyes._ She acknowledged smiling to herself. "We could turn on a movie and watch together."

"Or we could put on some music, get comfortable and forget the rest of the world is out there." Mel suggested turning her head to the side and smiling at him.

Matt grinned. "What do you mean get comfortable?" He asked mischievously.

Mel grinned reached up to the nightstand where I-pod was docked to the speakers and turned it on. She sat up, moved from her bed and over to Matt straddling his lap their faces inches apart. "I mean comfortable. See that's what's great about you, we can skip the pleasantries, the awkward first dates and first kiss and get down to the good stuff." She said grinning impishly.

Matt grinned. "So how comfortable can we get?" He asked.

Mel grinned and looked to the ceiling in thought and then her brown eyes reverted back to Matt's. "Well how comfortable do you want to get?" She asked smirking at him. _He's not like all guys, or Eric he'll say something slightly sweet but also just a little naughty._

Matt POV:

_I'm touching her. My hands are resting on her lower back and she isn't beating me up or yelling. It's weird but it's great. She's my girlfriend. Girlfriend! I really like that word._ "Well no shoes, jackets or fake disguises sounds comfortable enough."

"Can all that be in a horizontal fashion?" Mel grinned.

"I could do that." Matt grinned.

Mel smiled. "Nice to know. I'm going to go take a shower." She said a hairs breath away from his soft lips. "I'll be back in a few and we can get comfortable then." She whispered.

Matt groaned. "That is totally not fair." He complained.

"If you let go I'll give your hands free roaming privileges." She whispered softly leaning in to his ear. _That could be better then a dream._ He thought silently as he released her from his arms. "Thank you." She grinned her brown eyes bright with desire as she stared at his dark hazel eyes full of want. "Five minutes you can time me." She said getting off his lap and grabbing her duffle and with one last smirk at him she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_It's six thirty two if she isn't out by six thirty seven I'm going in after her and dragging her out. Clothed or not. Now there's an image, Mel in nothing but a towel wrapped around her and wet hair and moist skin…ah crap! Stop thinking like that Matt! _The grin he had been wearing in the beginning of his thought as he plopped back on his bed became a gentle frown at his own stupidity.

So he got up and got sweatpants out of his bag and put them on stripping down to his white tank. He got comfortable on his own bed turning the music off and turning the TV on as a distraction from his wandering mind at Mel in the shower.

At six thirty six Matt heard the shower shut off and grinned. He wouldn't really go in and drag her out but the thought was still appealing. A few moments passed and the door to the bathroom open. Mel walked out dropping her duffel at the end of her bed and walking over to Matt's.

_How did I go four years and not tell her when she looks like that every night?_ He asked himself. Mel wore a black spaghetti strap tank with white low cut sweat shorts that she rolled up which didn't leave much to the imagination in the back, but didn't show too much at the same time. She had legs for days tanner skin then him and her hair was pulled back into a sloppy wet bun on the back of her head.

Mel took the remote from him turning the TV off as she turned the volume back up on her I-pod and then crawled on the bed swinging her left leg over his body so she was sitting atop his waist. "How long?" She asked.

"Two minutes over." He grinned as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and she leaned in her chest resting up on his as their lips were on the verge of touching.

_This is better then any dream I could imagine._ "Will you forgive for the two minutes?" She asked grinning.

"Maybe if you kiss me." He said smirking at her. Mel grinned and their lips touched ever so softly and then they sealed together hard and passionate as Mel's hands twined in Matt's shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Mel broke away giggling and panting. "Better?" She asked.

Matt shrugged casually looking at her. "I dunno I think you could do better."

Mel POV:

Grinning at him Mel rolled her eyes. _Milking it for all he's worth now._ She commented smirking inwardly. "Matty I think you mean you could do better." She teased.

Matt's jaw practically dropped. "Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" He said in shock.

Mel giggled. "Well if the lips fit." She mocked teasingly.

Matt leaned up a little capturing her lips in a very hot kiss rolling his tongue over her lip making her moan in delight and giving him access to slip his tongue in to her mouth to greet hers. Matt groaned as their tongues fought for supremacy as they rolled around in the warmth of each others mouths.

"Matty." Mel moaned breathlessly as they broke away. Mel matted their foreheads together to try and catch her breath.

"Lindy." He whispered tilting his head somewhat to kiss her nose. Mel looked into his hazel eyes.

"You know, no one else really calls me Lindy except you. Why?" She asked sweetly.

Matt chuckled softly as she swiftly lay down her head rested next to his on his pillow and her body lay on its side pressed against him laying on his back. "I couldn't saying Melinda when we were little so it ended up coming out as Linda and then I just said Lindy."

"Aunt Iz picked it up a bit, but you really are the only one that calls me that and to tell you the truth I think I've missed it all these years." She said softly as their gazes linger on each other.

Matt's free hand slipped lightly up and down the side of Melinda's body. "Me too. I missed you calling me Matty like when we were kids running around carefree and happy."

"We were never carefree, but happy I'll settle for that. But if it's any conciliation I'm happiest right now." Melinda put in shyly her eyes casting downward. "I never thought you'd like me back so for the last three years I kept my mouth shut."

Matt chuckled. They had both started falling at fourteen. "It's genetics you can blame my parents." He joked making Melinda look up at him and laugh lightly. "You're my Lindy bug and always will be."

Mel smiled sweetly. "Well you're Lindy bug wants a little more of her Matty." She grinned impishly. Matt chuckled softly as he turned on his side to face her and his lips latched onto her neck kissing the soft flawless skin. _Oh Matty._ Mel thought silently as her head moved a little allowing him more access to her neck.

_His hands are roaming in all the right places. My arm, my side, my thigh, my cheek, every time he touches me I want to just melt from the heat of my skin._ There was a knock at the door breaking them apart quickly, but now Matt was laying over her body laying flat on her back.

"Melinda it's Zan!" She heard from behind the door.

"Shit." She whispered.

"Who's…" Melinda put her hand over Matt's mouth and gesturing with a finger to her lips to be quiet. When she heard footsteps walking away Mel removed her hand from Matt's mouth. "Who's Zan?" He asked calmly.

"My brother. I told him what hotel I was at and what room. I didn't expect him to come over tonight."

"Why did you get the door?"

"Because I'm busy making out with my boyfriend."

"Lindy…"

"Hey I waited three god damn years for you now shut up and kiss me." She said grinning.

Matt laughed lightly. "Yes ma'am." He whispered sarcastically leaning in to her lips and kissing her passionately. "I…mmm…love…you." He said between smacking lips and quick oxygen breaks and then his lips began to wander down her neck to her clavicle.

"Yeah I love…oh…" She moaned. "You too." She finished softly. Melinda and Matt continued making out rolling and laughing as their lips would part and meet and part and meet as they familiarized themselves with each other in this new manor. And at one point they came close to the edge of the bed, which result in them tumbling on to the floor laughing as Melinda landed on top of Matt.

Matt POV:

Matt grinned looking up at her. "You gonna get up so we can get back on the bed?" He asked sarcastically.

_God she's beautiful when she laughs, and she's an amazing kisser._ "I was thinking about it, but I think I'm also comfortable right her."

"But it's more comfortable on the bed." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Mel bit her lip in thought and then stood helping him up and then shoving him back down on the bed where she proceed to plop down on top of him again.

_Your like an angle with the  
sweetest smile  
but when you use it your one  
evil child oh oh  
thats what brings me back again  
we get along but only half the  
time  
the other half you 'aint no friend   
of mine no oh  
Thats what brings me back again  
I love you on your best behavoir  
I love you more when you are 'doin  
somethin' wrong  
but thats whats wrong with me  
You said you liked her yesturday and  
now your tellin' me I can stay  
It's how all your cazy mess a plays  
Bring me back better bring me back better bring   
me back you bring me back _

That was Maria singing. It was something she had sung to both kids when they were younger and more so to Matt when she wanted to calm him down. It was the song she had written about Michael and she loved to just sing and hum it, because it truly reminded her of how much she loved him.

"Do you think it's weird that we just listen to my moms song laying like this?" He gestured to how she was laying atop him occasionally laying soft butterfly kisses along his clavicle, neck and shoulder.

Mel pursed her lips in thought and then shook her head. "No not really. Why?"

Matt chuckled. "No reason just wondered, I think some girls would freak at that."

Mel giggled. "I'm not some girls, I'm me."

"Yes you are and I love you."

"Awe…" Mel said softly leaning in to kiss him on his lips. As she did this they adjusted around on the bed not breaking their kiss and got comfortable back where they had been. Matt's hands continued roaming around Melinda's body while her's remained caught in his dirty blonde scraggily hair. _Her skin feels so soft and right under my fingertips. I never want this to go away._ He thought silently as they continued making out for a long while and late into the night.


	8. Of Mornings and Trust

Chapter 8:

Normal POV:

Michael and Max waited for one of the kids to answer the door after knocking softly. "You think they went out?" Max asked.

"Max you know Matt unless he's having nightmares or school he isn't up before eleven and it's ten thirty. I'm pretty damn sure they didn't go out." Michael said knocking again softly. They still got no reply. "Should we?" He wiggled his fingers to gesture his suggestion.

Max sighed. "If Mel finds out she'll kill me." He whispered looking from either side to make sure they were alone in the hall before placing his hand over the door lock. It clicked and he quietly pushed the door open.

The I-pod was still playing soft music in the background as he looked from one made bed to the other with a large lump under the covers. He backed out quickly easing the door closed almost running into Michael. "What Max?" He asked.

Max turned to him wearing a frown. "Uh their still asleep."

"Then lets go in and wake them." Michael went to reach for the door handle and Max blocked him.

"You go in there our future with our kids is ruined permanently." Max said quickly. In all honesty he didn't care, he had a sneaking suspicion for a long time they'd end up together despite their constant bitching. But even though Michael thought the same thing, he might over react a little. Don't get Max wrong he didn't much like them in the same bed obviously, but he knew his daughter and that was enough for him.

Michael pushed passed him and opened the door and walked in. Stopping dead when he had seen what Max had seen. "Matthew get up right now!" He said loud and stern.

The lump on the bed started to move and the cover come up as Matt sat up in the bed. "Dad." He mumbled rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Get out of that bed right now!" Michael ordered.

Max walked in. "What is the matter with you two?" He looked from Matt to his still sleeping daughter.

"We fell asleep. What's the big deal?" Matt asked.

"I feel slightly how Amy felt when she found Maria and me asleep and started whacking me with a newspaper." Michael said walking out of the room and the back in with long strides as his hands stretched nervously on the back of his neck.

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned over shaking Melinda. "Lindy? Lindy? Wake up." He said gently shaking her until she started to groan.

"Matty go back to sleep." She mumbled and rolled over away from him.

"Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans get your butt out of that bed right now." Max said sternly, but not in anger. Melinda sat straight up eyes wide open in shock.

"Dad!" She exclaimed scrambling out of the bed. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

Max looked at her. "We knocked and you didn't answer so we got worried and came in to find the two of you sleeping in the same bed."

"I guess it isn't what it looks like wont work?" Mel asked sarcastically making Michael and Max shake their heads. "All we did was sleep." She yawned stretching.

"Uh huh sure, we've all used that line." Michael said as he started to pace again.

Mel yawned again being still extremely tired having stayed up till just after midnight talking, making out and cuddling with Matt. "I'm sure you have. And I'm sure it was the truth and you would've desperately liked someone to believe you." Mel said logically.

Matt hid an internal grin at her comment. She had hit the nail head on. "Dad, Max really it was harmless we were just sleeping." Matt said softly looking at his father and Max.

"Matt you don't need to explain anything to them. Happy birthday!" She grinned. "Eighteen you can make all your own decisions."

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook young lady." Max said staring intensely at her.

Mel rolled her eyes. "We fell asleep." She groaned. "Just let it go."

"Let it go? Let it go?" Michael repeated. "I don't think so. You two are still young and…"

"The same age you were when you left Roswell, after getting emancipated and having a girlfriend in your bachelor pad." Matt said. "Need I continue? It really was harmless sleep."

"Wouldn't you rather interrogate them as to why they fell asleep in the same bed?" Max grinned at Michael watching both teens' faces drop in a split second.

Michael nodded smirking at the duo standing apart on opposite sides of the bed. "Yeah what happened? You guys have turned the leaf awfully fast." Michael asked.

Matt looked to Mel and she shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked her jokingly making her giggled at just the irony of the last hour's events. "We're sort of…well…it's like…we…"

"Dating." Melinda blurted not beating around the bush. "So will you two please leave so we can go back to sleep?"

"Oh no, we are going to talk about this. And you two are getting separate rooms." Michael said insistently.

Mel groaned. "Max honey are they…" Liz trailed off walking in to the open door with Maria in toe seeing the oh so obvious parent teen stand off.

"We are not talking about it, and we don't need separate rooms." Matt said to his father, now getting a little irritated.

"Oh no, no, no…you see we pay you listen." Michael said now going a little overboard.

Mel sighed. "Then stop paying." She remarked.

"Oh yeah then where would you be? Alone no room, no nothing?" Michael countered.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Unlike some of you we can control ourselves, and besides you obviously don't know how much I've saved over the years working in the garages or dinners, or whatever job I seemed to get from any town we've moved to. I'm so sick of this!" Mel said now getting a little clearly upset.

"What is going on?" Liz and Maria asked.

"We found these two sleeping in the same bed and now they've told us their dating." Max said calmly to the girls.

Maria looked from her son to Michael and back to Matt. She knew her son and knew that he hadn't done anything wrong and Michael might just be overreacting. "Michael calm down. Nothing happened and you know it you're taking this a little out of proportion." Maria said walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder. "I mean honestly would they do anything knowing their parents could walk in at any moment and catch them?"

Michael sighed and shook his head. "No."

"See so maybe we can trust they can stay together?" She asked calmly.

Michael nodded. "Sure, but if anything seems suspicious we're separating them."

"Thanks spaceboy." Maria tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

Liz was now standing with Max their arms around each other's waist staring at the two kids on opposites sides of the bed. "So you two finally gave up?" Liz grinned at her daughter.

Mel chuckled in slight sarcasm. "Zan stopped by last night." She said changing the subject.

Maria and Liz both knew that move. Changing the subject from one extreme to another possible extreme. "And what did he want?" Max asked.

Mel shrugged. "I sort of didn't answer the door. I was playing cards with Matt and I was winning." She said lying through her teeth but it was convincing.

"Well we're supposed to head over to the Evans for brunch, so you two get ready." Maria said softly.

Liz looked to her daughter. "Talk later?" Mel smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Sure mom." She said and then climbed over the bed jumped off and walked to the bathroom after picking up her duffle to change.

Mel POV:

_Ok this is just getting weird now. Zan keeps glancing at me from across the table and I can' take my eyes off Matty who's directly seated across from me. The Evans seemed to really like him. We had to change our appearances in the car, but luckily we we're parked towards the garage so we could wear hoods into the house, so no one saw and pieced anything together. _"So Matt what is it that you like to do?" Diane asked. Amy seemed interested also.

Matt shrugged. "I work on cars a bit, and I use to play hockey but not much else." _What are they expecting him to say? I date you're granddaughter._ Mel giggled out loud and her fork fell out of her hand.

"Mel you ok?" Isabelle asked.

Mel nodded and contained the amusement that had built at just the thought. "Um would you excuse me I need to use the bathroom?" She got up quickly and walked away from the table and down the hall to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it Mel walked over to the sink and stood before the mirror. _It wasn't that funny, get a grip._ She told herself grinning.

Looking over herself quickly, to waste time, she saw she had spilled a little syrup on the thigh of her jeans. Mel ran her hand over it, not thinking much about anyone having scene it cause when you sit at a table your legs aren't what they see. _Ok your calm go back out there and try not to stare at Matt._ She told herself. Mel went back to the table catching Zan's eyes as he watched her sit.

"Did you go to clean the stain from your jeans?" He asked. Mel looked at him wide eyed.

"What stain?" She asked innocently.

Zan smiled. "The one you got when you dropped the piece of pancake in your lap." He commented. _Shit I forgot I commented on the damn stain. What do I say? It's completely gone I didn't think anyone would notice._

Matt knew or seemed to by the look he gave her. So simple and sweet like he'd fix it. "Mel carries one of those detergent pens with her every where in her bag. She's a bit of a clean freak." He said.

"Oh. "Zan said casually. _ Why does he keep looking at me like I'm supposed to grow antlers or something? And what's with the oh? Does he have powers and didn't know till he was five like Matt and me._

"So what have you kids been doing since you got into town?" Jim asked. Everyone was there for the brunch, the Valenti's, Parker's and Evans'.

"We just got in yesterday so not much." Kyle said.

"We had dinner at the crashdown yesterday." Liz said casually.

"Where my granddaughter decided to almost kill one of the customers." Jeff said looking at Mel who had choked on a piece of sausage trying not to laugh.

Mel put on an innocent smile and shrugged. "Can I be blamed if he doesn't know that green hot sauce is habanero? I don't think so." She commented jokingly.

"Habanero sauce?" Zan asked.

"I like my food extra spicy. So I keep a bottle with me." She responded.

Phillip chuckled. "Iz, Michael and Max could go through bottles of Tabasco during meals it was quite amusing."

Max, Iz and Michael laughed lightly. "Must run in the family." Zan commented pulling a travel size bottle of Tabasco from his pocket. "Glad I'm not the only one who does it." He said softly.

The six looked at each other silently and then continued eating. "Uh this will sounds strange but do you like cherry cola with Tabasco?" Mel asked randomly as the elders at the table looked to her frowning in disgust at the thought. Max, Iz and Michael chuckled because it was an acquired taste that they had grown up with as well as Matt and Mel, and Liz and Maria had learned that if they wanted to share drinks with their husbands they'd have to deal, so they dealt. Kyle never liked it thought.

Zan smiled shyly ducking his head. "Yeah actually. My adoptive parents thought it was a little strange." He answered.

Mel looked to Max who shook his head in silence giving her the 'not now' look. "I'm full. I think I'm going to get some air." Mel commented and then stood and started for the back door that would lead to the fenced backyard.

"I'll go with you." Matt said standing and quickly walking over taking her had in his and they left the room together.

Normal POV:

"Are they…?" Isabelle trailed off looking at her brother. Max, Michael, Liz and Maria nodded.

"Told us this morning." Max said giving Michael the 'that's all they need to know look.' Michael nodded and took the last bite of his pancake.

Kyle snorted. "Didn't see that one coming." He remarked sarcastically.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Diane and Nancy asked at the same time and then smiled at each other.

Maria giggled. "When Matt was five there was an accident with Mel's fish tank and her fish Marty died and it was accidentally Matt's fault. Anyways they hated each other from that moment on. They called each other deadbeat and princess and they argued constantly."

"And now they are not fighting, but holding hands and being all couply now. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Isabelle finished.

"It was obvious they liked each other for the last couple years. "Liz said.

Amy smiled thinking of Michael and Maria's relationship. The ups and downs, maybe that would be Matt and Mel. If so it would be another love that couldn't be denied or forgotten ever.

Matt POV:

Matt and Mel sat on the stairs of the back porch. _I wonder if she's still upset from this mornings occurring._ "You ok?" Matt asked taking his hand from hers and snaking his arms back around her waist.

Mel sighed. "Yeah. I know what you're thinking. It's not about this morning. I'm over that. But Zan there's something about him I just don't get. I mean it's like he knows and is deliberately trying to get me to say something."

_Huh ok then I wasn't the only one who noticed him staring the entire time we were inside._ "He doesn't know Lindy." Matt said in a reassuring tone kissing her temple lightly.

"I know, but what if the council was wrong and he wasn't all human?" Mel asked. "I mean our parents thought we'd be normal and look at us."

_She does have a point. But I highly doubt he has powers._ "Mel if he had you know I think you'd know."

Mel turned her gaze to him and smiled. "Yeah you have a point their boyfriend."

"Well I'm glad you think so girlfriend." He joked kissing her lips lightly. "So would you like to go for a picnic with me later on?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Mel grinned.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

Mel grinned. "So you make-out with a girl and then ask her on a date? I think you have things a little backwards Matty."

"And I think you are the one who instigated the making out bit. But I have an idea I just need you to let me drive?" He asked.

Mel looked at him skepticism on her face. _ She'll go with it I know it. I have this great idea._ "What's involved first?"

"I was thinking a picnic, under the stars in a place of my choosing with my Lindy bug." He said sweetly.

Mel grinned and nodded handing over her keys to him. "I trust you with my life so I guess I should trust you with my car." She giggled leaning in and kissing his lips softly as his hand enclosed the keys to her car.


	9. Of Dates and Beauty

Chapter 9:

Matt POV:

He waited sitting on the hood of Melinda's car for her to come out of the hotel. They had joked and agreed that if he couldn't pick her up from a house the least he could do was be surprised by what she chose to wear, and thus the waiting at the car. _Girls, they take forever!_ Matt mused to himself waiting there.

Finally he saw the double glass door leading into the west corridor of the hotel open and out walked Mel in disguise. He knew it was killing her walking around looking like that, but they had to right now. She looked stunning though in a little black dress, that fit tight to her body with low-cut v-neck line and stopped mid-thigh, that to Matt's mind could've been a little less showy but he didn't mind. She wore black suede three-inch stiletto boots that stopped just below the knee. "You like?" She asked twirling slightly as she walked over towards her car.

Matt smiled and nodded standing from the hood and giving her a small kiss. "What's the occasion?" He asked jokingly.

Mel smiled. "Well I know you hate celebrating your birthday, but I figured I could celebrate for you. This being our first real date and all."

"You're almost as tall as me in those boots." He commented smirking at her as he took her hand escorting her to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her.

Mel grinned. "Such a gentlemen." She kidded. "And I know." She said biting her lip softly as he shut the door while she buckled up. Matt got in the driver's seat buckling and starting up the car. As his hand reached over for the gearshift he looked down and his glance fell on the bare of her legs that showed. He'd seen it so many other times, but her legs were amazing. _God help me._ He thought silently to himself.

"Ready?" He asked looking up at her eyes. Her hair was straight, but he knew when she adjusted her appearance her hair would be in broad curls, curls he could run his fingers through as he peered in to her amazing brown eyes.

"I feel weird looking like this going on our first date." She admitted somewhat shyly.

Matt put the car in reverse backed out and then put it in drive and headed off down the street. His hand reached over taking Melinda's and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Me too, but where we are going there wont be people around I promise."

"Where are we going?" Mel asked releasing his hands so he could shift gears.

Matt chuckled. "You'll see when we get there." He got silent after that and drove them out into the desert, a spot he had his father show him earlier. It was a spot they had both been told about long ago, where their parents ship had crashed. Now their were just rocks. He parked in a spot where Melinda could see and then walked over to her side of the door and opened it.

"Here?" Mel asked. Looking up at the rock formation that pointed to the sky and above it was the stars where the v was.

Matt smiled and grabbed the blanket and picnic he had packed out of the trunk. "Here." He said coming up along side her. He led the way to a spot where they could sit peacefully and not be seen by cars passing by. Matt laid out the blanket and the picnic and they sat down together.

"You know this is your birthday you shouldn't be doing all this." Mel said smiling sweetly at him.

Matt shrugged. "I get to spend it with you on our first date, best damn gift I could ever ask for." He said smirking at her.

Matt watched her as she ducked her head. _Did she just blush?_ He asked him self in amusement and then handed her a ham and turkey sandwich on wheat bread with light mayo, mustard and a this slice of cheese. Just how she liked it.

"Well…" Mel ran her hand over her features to be her normal self. Broad brown curls, brown eyes with a hint of hazel rimming the pupil, Matt loved looking at her like that. He waved his hand over his hair and it was it's normal dirty blonde shaggy look. "Better." She said softly as he then handed her the Tabasco in case she needed some to spice up the sandwich he had prepared.

"You know it's going to be dark soon and my dad said it get's kind of cold out here." Matt said quickly looking over at her.

Mel giggled. "Well I don't want to leave so you'll just have to keep me warm." She grinned at him with her dazzling smile and soft pouty pink lips.

Matt chuckled. "Then I guess…" He pulled a blanket from the bag he had brought the food in. "It's a good thing I brought this."

"I dunno last time I shared a blanket with you, our so called secret relationship was made public." She kidded.

Matt grinned. "No one else is out here and besides we were in a bed, not on a hard rock infested sandy desert floor." He joked with her. Mel laughed lightly her eyes diverting to her sandwich shyly. _I love it when she laughs. She's got this gleam about her._

"Ok you got me there." She said softly. _If I didn't know better something is bothering her and I think I know what it is._ Matt thought cause she wasn't acting totally herself.

"Lindy, I'm telling you Zan can't possibly be like us." Matt said changing the subject affectively causing her to look up at him in an instant.

Mel sighed. "I know and I'm sorry it's on my mind. I just can't shake this feeling like he might be you know like us." She said sullenly. He watched as she took her sandwich, which she had only taken a bit from, and set put it back in it's baggy and in the bag Matt had brought. That made Matt frown slightly.

"Bad sandwich?" Matt asked.

Mel shook her head and bowed her head. "No just not hungry is all, but thanks for the effort." _Effort? Hell I'd do anything to see her smile._

Matt came up with an idea. "Do you remember what we learn in silence about cell structure or whatever?" Mel nodded looking up at him. "Ok so remember the test we did where we swabbed the inside of our cheeks and then…"

"Matt that's brilliant!" Mel exclaimed smiling. "If he was _all_ human it would be normal, but if he does have…other genes…" She said cautiously looking around at their surroundings and then back at Matt. "Then his DNA make-up structure would be similar to yours and mine." She scooted closer to Matt wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said happily. _No need to thank me I'd do anything to see you smile. Even remember boring things from silence._

Mel POV:

_Genius! He's a genius! God I love him! Thank you Matty! Thank you!_ She thought breaking the hug and pulling away gently as his arms that had wrapped around her petite form loosened a bit but didn't release her. Her hands gently came up cupping the sides of his neck lightly as her thumbs ran over his jaw line smoothly. "Thanks." She said leaning in and giving him a tender kiss.

"Don't thank me yet." Matt said smiling a half almost shy smile at her. "We don't have a microscope or anything." He said.

Mel grinned. "Matty we can get one at the store a cheap kids kit, but it'll work."

"One problem I haven't got any money." He said softly.

"Matty I wouldn't make you pay for it any way." She said sweetly her thumbs still running softly over his jaw line. "I have money weren't you listening this morning?" She said smirking at him innocently.

Matt chuckled. "I thought you were bluffing so they'd leave."

Mel shook her head. "No. I have a little over ten grand saved up. Dad doesn't know, but mom does. It's not really in a bank of any kind since we aren't allowed to leave trails behind, but I have it."

"Where is it?" Matt asked and Mel saw the sheer curiosity his eyes held.

Mel grinned. "I don't know if I should tell you." She said impishly. Mel quickly shifted so she was sitting in his lap. "But you may be able to convince me." She said grinning.

Matt rolled his eyes in amusement as far as Mel could tell and he held her tighter leaning in and meeting her lips in a fervent kiss. Mel's finger gently tangled in Matt's hair as his lightly ran through hers repeatedly as their mouths opened and tongues met. Moaning in bliss and slight reluctance to break away Mel pulled back when oxygen became a must for her brain.

Matt's sandwich had long since been forgotten laying on the blanket getting sand on it and he didn't care. "Mel?" He asked after a minute of her eyes remaining shut while she sat their silently.

Mel opened her eyes smacking her lips casually and then smiling. "Date then making out on that date. I think you're getting on track Matty." She joked with him.

"So what last night never happened?" He grinned.

_Oh hell no, last night happened and it was better then any dream I've had over the last three almost for years._ "Of course it happened. I'm just saying you are getting back on track in this whole dating thing."

"So you going to tell me or do I need to do some more convincing?" Matt asked grinning at her.

Mel smirked at him playfully. "Well you can keep convincing, but I'm just going to tell you."

Matt leaned in taking her lips in another passionate kiss his one hand still entwined in her long broad brown curls as the fingers of his other hand skimmed down her side to her thigh resting their as Mel's met his covering her hand over his. _Why does this feel so good? _She asked herself. _Why do I feel like I could just give myself up to him and his touch? No guy has ever gotten that reaction from me and I'm not easy. Why's Matty different from the others?_ Mel asked herself.

_Granted there have been two other guys who I've gone on dates with, but it wasn't like I just wanted to throw myself at them and kiss them. I want to kiss Matt like this forever._ She moaned euphorically as Matt's tongue gently swirled for dominance with hers inside the warmth of their mouths.

Mel's had moved up from Matt's to hold the back of his head gently scratching with her slightly long nails at the nape of his neck. Feeling his hand run up her thigh and reaching the hem of her skirt Mel tensed and broke away slightly panting. "Matty." She whispered. "No." She added softly.

Matt sighed taking in preciously heavy gasps of air while his body started relaxing from the intensity that had been put into that kiss. "Sorry Lindy. I didn't mean…"

Mel pressed a light finger to his lips. "It's ok. I just don't want to…"

"Go to fast?" Matt asked getting a nod from Mel. "I know. I didn't mean to."

Mel smiled at him. "I know you didn't." She said as he placed a light kiss on her finger stilled pressed lightly to his lips. "So the money…" She paused getting his attention back to what had started this whole thing. "It's in a small combination safe I keep with me. I'll tell you the combination if you want."

"Why on earth would I need that, when I have secret alien powers?" He grinned as her hand left his lips and wrapped around his neck lightly just to stay close.

Mel smiled sweetly. "Cause I trust you with the combination, but if you don't want it that's fine." She said softly gazing into his dark hazel eyes. _I could get lost in his eyes for eternity and be happy._

Matt shook his head. "No. Don't. I would hate for some of it to disappear and me be the only suspect."

"You would never be a suspect. Besides you wouldn't take from me and not tell me, when all you'd have to do is ask." She said softly.

Matt smiled. "I'd never take anything from you. If I needed something I'd ask."

"Good." Mel said casually. "And ditto." Mel shivered gently and Matt grinned at her.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Come here." He grabbed the blanket he had set down and started to lay back as Mel lay down beside him and he covered them both with the blanket holding her close in his arms. "So what's really with the outfit?" Matt asked as the looked up at the stars.

Mel giggled. "Just wanted to see my Dad's reaction when I walked by him in the hall. Perfect timing opening the room door to cause their he stood."

"You're truly evil." He said jokingly. "And I mean that in the sexiest way possible." He grinned turning his head to look into her eyes as she turned hers.

"I think you might have the wrong girl if you want sexy." She said softly.

Matt shook his head slightly and their gazes went back to the sparkling stars in the dark night sky. There were no busy street lights out here and it was so easy to see on a clear night like this. "No I don't."

"Matt I am not sexy." She said firmly.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then why was my friend Eric falling over himself to get a date with you? He even went to the lengths of asking if a flower and a note would get you to say yes."

"Cause he's a pig. I don't know but it has nothing to do with sexiness." Mel said softly. _I'm not sexy, never have been. I just dress nice to hide that fact._

"Mel you're right. You aren't sexy."

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically knowing what he was thinking at that moment. _I wish she'd make up her mind._ She mused to herself at his thoughts.

Matt pulled her closer turning his head and kissing her temple. "You aren't sexy because you're beautiful." He said sweetly.

_Yeah right. I'd like to know what he's on cause he's delusional._ Mel said silently to herself. "No I'm not."

"Gorgeous."

"Highly doubtful."

"Stunning, magnificent, attractive, highly appealing…"

"No, no, definitely not, out of the question." She retorted back softly.

Matt turned to her rolling on his side to face her his head propped up by his hand. "Then what are you?" He asked.

Mel shrugged. "Plain." She said softly shyly almost. _Plain me. I'm definitely not any of those things Matt said._

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Mel said keeping her eyes focused on the blanket they lay on.

Matt reached a hand out and gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes, but she just glanced out of the corner of them at nothing at all. "Look at me." He said soft but still forceful. Mel gave in and looked into his eyes. "You are all those things and more. I don't know why you don't think so, but I do. It isn't some whacked out delusion or a lie. It's the truth you are amazingly beautiful and smart to boot." He said sweetly.

Mel gave a faint twitch of her lips that mysteriously looked like almost a smile. "I just never thought I was any of those things. Only mom and dad said those things to me and I assumed that they had to being my parents. I've just always thought of myself as plain and nothing more."

"You are beautiful not plain, no matter what you tell yourself." Matt said still looking into her eyes. "Do I need to explain why?"

Mel giggled. "You could if you want to." She said looking at him. Matt grinned.

"Ok where to start…you better get comfortable." He said softly laying back down on his back and Mel snuggled close to him as his arms wrapped back around her. "Ok the best part about you are your eyes. I love looking into your eyes. I could stare at your eyes for days." He said looking at her head rested on his chest.

"Why there's nothing special about them?"

"They are special because they're you. They aren't blue or green they're brown with just that small line of hazel in the center. They match you're personality really well. You have this dark hidden meaning about you, but this small lightness inside that very few are aware of at first glance."

"How long have you been studying in Melinda?" She asked jokingly.

Matt smiled softly watching the twinkling stars above him. "A while." He answered. "And you're beauty isn't just on the outside…"

"Oh great thank you." She replied sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish. That isn't what I meant. You have a fiery, passionate personality and I love that about you. You have spunk and charisma and you are just you. And while you hide that from everyone around, I know it's there and I know you know its there."

"Matt…"

"Let me finish. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I'm not interested in your physical beauty, all though you are extremely gorgeous, but I'm interested in your beautiful spirit, soul, and heart. You're a whole package and everything about you is special and that's why I love you so much." Matt explained. "Lots of other girls rely on outer beauty, but you are just you. And I'll admit I was a little shallow and dated those others for their looks, but it's only because I thought I couldn't have you and it's hard finding a personality like yours…" Mel leaned up capturing Matt's lips in a kiss before he had time to say anything more.

When she broke away their were small pools in her amazing eyes. "Thank you." She whispered giving him another faint kiss on the lips her hand having found his cheek. "When did you get to be so sweet?" She asked giggling softly to keep her tears from falling.

Matt smiled softly his hands gently entwining in her broad brown curls. "I've always been sweet. I get it from my mother, but we were both two stubborn for our own good and you never got to see it."

Mel giggled some more. "I promise not to be so stubborn."

"No be stubborn, argue with me, talk back, but don't just concede. I love your feistiness and I would miss it to much if you changed."

Mel grinned. "I have no intentions of changing Matty. I was just saying I promise not to be so stubborn. I'm still going to want my way and we'll argue and butt-heads I'm sure, but that's just us. It's what we do."

"As long as I have you as a girlfriend instead of my secret fantasy and enemy to the rest of humanity, I'm ok with that." Matt said softly.

Mel smiled. _I think he gets his romantic nature from Maria. It took her long enough to teach Michael what romance really was. But it's like he just knows._ "Secret fantasy, huh?" She asked grinning down at him.

Matt raised in eyebrow at her. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked shyly.

Mel nodded smirking at him. "Yes you did. And what did you mean by it?" She asked seeing him tense a bit.

"Just that I wanted you for a while and didn't think you would want me back." He said lamely.

"Bullshit. You suck at the card game and you suck at lying." She said smiling vigorously. _He's trapped._

Matt POV:

_I'm trapped. I can't move or she'll think I'm avoiding her, but if I don't that means she'll look at me with those eyes until I crack._ "Uh…" He muttered faintly.

Mel grinned. "Matty please tell me." She pouted grinning at him.

Matt sighed. "Guys really don't share their fantasies with the girl they fantasized about." He said sheepishly trying to looked away from her. But by now she had both hands on either cheek forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Matty…" She said her lip sticking out in a pout and her brown eyes shining with a guilt trip he knew he'd got himself stuck in. _Damnit why do I stick my foot in it all the time?_ He thought.

Sighing Matt cracked. "I use to zone out in class thinking about things we could do together."

"Like?" Mel asked grinning again knowing she had won.

Matt chuckled nervously. "Like this laying under the stars talking, going to prom you in some amazing dress and me actually in a nice suit. Other things occasionally."

"Andi say again, like?"

Matt groaned. "Please don't make me tell you."

"What's to be embarrassed about? I mean we're together maybe I could…I dunno make a fantasy or two come true." She said impishly.

Matt sighed but knew she was right. Why should he be embarrassed? They were together now it's not like…_Oh who am I kidding? It's totally embarrassing the things I could dream up._ "Lindy…"

"Matty I promise not to judge anything you tell me. It's all strictly off limits." She said sweetly.

Matt sighed and nodded. "Ok fine sometimes I would imagine…us…" His voice got really low and grumbled.

"What?" Mel asked.

"Uh, making out in a janitors closet or a car. I even imagined once that we…" He trailed off looking up at her. She was staring at him refraining from giggling it looked like. "Lindy?"

Mel smiled. "It's nothing, it's just I dunno weird I guess, I use to daydream about you a lot to. Nothing of the sexual nature but making out and dancing and stuff sure. I guess guys heads…"

"No. It wasn't intentional." Matt said quickly. "We were in health class and the teacher was talking about, _that_, and this image just popped into my head. I didn't mean for that to happen." He said hurriedly.

This time Mel didn't bother to hide her giggles. "Matty it's ok. I don't hate you or anything. Don't worry ok?"

Matt let out a breath of relief. "You don't?" He asked calmly. His heart rate became to calm after it had sped in worry that she'd be disgusted with him.

"No, but tell me something."

"Anything?"

"Was daydream me any good?"

"Anything but that." He groaned.

Mel grinned. "Oh come on Matty you never used to be this secretive or shy. What happened?"

Matt groaned. "I started dating you after thinking I couldn't have you for three almost four years." He said softly.

"Well you do have me and I don't want us to hide anything from each other. It's just a simple question. Was dream me any good?" She asked again with a soft teasing grin.

Matt sighed. "Let's just say I had to leave class and go to the bathroom." He muttered softly.

Mel giggled. "Damn…" She drew out. "That good. Wow will I ever have a lot to live up to." She said jokingly.

"Live up to?" Matt asked now turning the tables on her. _Let's see how she likes it._

Mel grinned. "Yeah live up to. You know if we ever do, do _that!_" She emphasized. _Ok that wasn't what I expected._

"If?" He asked.

Mel rolled her eyes. "You never know it may happen. And stop trying to make me feel embarrassed about this topic, cause it isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because after you've had the sex talk with my parents, nothing is or ever will be as embarrassing as that." She said casually shifted so that her head was rested back on his chest and his arms around her under the fleece blanket.

"Well ok so if I asked if we might ever do _that_ what would you say?" He asked.

"I dunno ask me." She said softly.

"Ok will you and I ever do that?" he asked.

Mel thought about this. "I dunno, I want our relationship to go slow, but maybe sometime in the not to distant future if we're together and it's something we both want, maybe." She said casually.

Matt's eyes widened at that, but she couldn't see them. "Maybe?" He asked swallowing hard.

Mel nodded her head slightly on his chest. "Maybe." She repeated.

_I asked. I want to know. So why does that thought suddenly make me nervous about this relationship. Is it because this is Lindy? My Lindy bug, you can't just wine and dine her. She's special and needs special attention and she deserves the best. What if I'm not the best? _Matt heard even breathing from her as a small yawn escaped her lips. "You ready to head back?"

"As long as I can sleep next to you again." She stated in her own gentle voice.

Matt grinned softly. _It was nice having her in my arms all night, but…_ "What about our parents?"

"What about them? It's our lives and you're eighteen now. I'll be eighteen in a month, I don't see why they'd feel the need to do anything about it a second time."

Mel had a point._ The things you do for comfort._ "Does this have anything to do with the dreams?" Matt asked softly.

Mel lifted her head and turned towards his face a little stunned. "No…" She looked at his eyes and sighed. "A little. I occasionally get little flashes about it. Last night I sleep the whole night through and it's because of you."

Matt smiled sweetly and gently sat up bringing Mel up with him. "Then let's get back and go to sleep…together." He said. He had to agree with her. Last night had been the first night in a long while that he had slept all the way through without waking.

"Ok." Mel said sweetly. They gathered their things adjusted their looks and left the area back into the small, strange town of Roswell.


	10. Of Bottles and Experiments

Chapter 10:

Couple Days Later:

Normal POV:

Mel walked into her parents hotel room with Matt because they were having a 'family' meeting. Shutting the door the couple turned to their family and friends. "Well?" Mel asked.

"You guys we've decided to stay for the rest of summer." Liz said softly.

"But-" Mel started.

"We'll head out of town stay gone for two days and come back as ourselves." Max said cutting off a sentence he knew was going to come from her mouth.

Mel smiled and the blue eyes that weren't hers naturally gleam. "Seriously?" She asked happily.

The adults nodded. "Max and I have been keep tabs on things and have come to the conclusion that it's safe." Michael said.

Mel looked to Matt and they both smiled at each other and then looked back at their family. "Actually there's something I've been meaning to talk to you guys about." Mel said changing subject matter a little.

"What's that?" Isabelle said.

Mel bit her lip. "I…well you see…"

"She wants to do a little experiment on Zan." Matt said for her. The adults looked at them funny. "Uh no not like that. She keeps…"

"I get these funny vibes from him like you know maybe the council was wrong about him." She said hoping her father would catch on and he nodded to her so that she'd continue. "I want to look at his cells under a microscope." She admitted.

Maria started to giggled. "Oh yes cause I can picture him just handing over a cheek swab." She said jokingly.

Mel looked at them. "Come on what can it hurt. I'll tell him I like science and that you've all been victims as well." She said.

Max stood and walked over to her. "What makes you think he's like us?" He asked calmly.

Mel shrugged. "I dunno dad. Sometimes I feel like he's just staring waiting for me to crack and tell him the truth. And that would entail him knowing something about the truth wouldn't it?"

Max sighed and looked back to Liz. She smiled and nodded and his attentions were back on his daughter. "We've sort of been wondering about him for a while to. I mean you guys were perfectly normal until you turned five, maybe…"

"That could be what happened to him to?" Mel asked softly. She looked at Matt with a triumphant smirk. "Ha told ya it was a possibility." She grinned playfully.

"I never said it wasn't." Matt retorted crossing his eyes and making a funny face her for a second before they both got serious again. "I said that…oh forget it you win!"

"Wait…hold the presses did you just concede…to me?" Melinda screeched in shock and what seemed like delight to everyone.

Matt groaned. "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Anybody have a calendar? I need to mark this down as the very first day since we were five that…"

"Melinda?" Matt asked.

Mel smiled. "Yeah?"

"Shut up!" He said smirking at her.

Mel's mouth dropped and then closed. "If you were any body else I'd clock you for that. But since you're you…"

"Ok back to the matter at hand." Maria exclaimed breaking them out of whatever funny flirting it was they were doing. Her and Michael would fight and make-up and fight and make-up it was just the way things were. Mel and Matt didn't seem to far from that.

"She's right." Max said. "So I'm giving you permission to do your little experiment, but after we get back from our two day stay away. Ok?" Mel nodded.

"Ok."

Mel POV:

_Here we sit in my car listening to music as we drive out of Roswell. We told the other's we would be back in a few days that we had some stuff to attend to. And we did. Getting our own identities back for the public. I swear if I here another guy whistle at me cause I'm blonde and blue eyed I'm going to go ballistic!_ Mel thought silently. "Ok Lindy name this song." Matt said turning the volume up on her stereo.

"Hellogoodbye – Here in your arms. Come on Matty you have to try harder then that to stump me." Mel grinned with a quick look in his direction and then back to the road where they followed behind the two vans once again.

Matt groaned. "Come on there has to be a song you don't know."

"I'm telling you Matty I know almost every song from that particular time in music history." Mel said brightly.

"Ok, ok how about this I'll give you a song and you give me the band or artist?" Matt suggested. _It's cute how he's trying to pass time till our stop in another town. We'll stay for a night and head back and that will be our two days gone from Roswell._

Mel nodded. "Ok junior space boy you're on." _I don't know why I called him that, but it fits he definitely is Michaels son. Stubborn like both of his parents cause he can't seem to except what I know about old music at face value. You can't stump me._

"Ok, love like winter."

"AFI."

"Girlfriend."

"Avril Lavigne and when did you start listening to her?"

"Never mind that. Run it?"

"Chris Brown."

"Had enough."

"Breaking Benjamin."

"I wanna love you."

"Akon. I'm telling you babe you aren't going to stump me."

"Like that?"

"Mariah Carey."

"American idiot."

"Green day."

Matt groaned. "Fine you win you can not be stumped. You going to mark this day as the next of my conceding to you?" He asked jokingly.

Mel giggled. "No. I'm sorry, it's just sort of like this…I don't know how to explain it." She said softly. _I'm a human music organizer._

Matt sighed contently looking out the open car window gazing out on the not so sandy area. "Just another thing to love about you."

"So when are we going to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Your powers?"

"Oh right. I um I dunno whenever you want."

Mel smiled. "Well we're alone now, so I guess this would be as good a time as any to talk."

Matt POV:

_Should I tell her that for a long time I felt in adequate to her because I couldn't control my powers? Neh stick to basics._ "I just need help controlling my powers."

"Nah you just need to learn to focus your energy. You're powers react to your emotions. When you're angry things tend to shatter or shake, but if your calm and ok every thing is fine. We just need to focus your rage at something."

"Oh please help master." He joked.

"Master?" Mel asked grinning. "I like that. Master." _Of course she would._ He mused to himself sardonically. "So what should I make you do first servant boy?"

"Well I can imagine a few things, but I don't think I'm that lucky." He grinned.

Mel giggled. "Bad Matty." She teased. "When we get to wherever we're going we'll start ok?"

"Whatever you say."

"I like it when you comply."

Matt grinned. "I get more when I comply then if I was to just argue incessantly."

"Well then maybe I should stop making it so damn easy for you." _Obviously she doesn't know what she does to me._

Matt smirked mostly to himself as he looked over at his brunette bombshell. "Your anger just makes me love you more." He grinned.

"Of course it does." Mel replied in sarcasm. "Why wouldn't it? I mean I smack you upside the head, yell at you, call you deadbeat, oh yeah I can see where that really makes you love me more." She said in total sarcasm.

Matt chuckled. "I'm serious. Your anger is a part of who you are sometimes and I love you, so I love your anger. We've moved passed all that other stuff anyways."

Mel looked over at him and then back at the road. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Matt reached over and his fingers caressed her cheek ever so lightly and then a soft smile broke on to her face as she looked at him from the corner of her brown eyes. "I love you Lindy. Always will." He said thoughtfully in a low voice.

Mel still smiled softly and her face leaned into his open palm as she again looked ahead to watch where she was going. "I love you too Matty."

Next Day:

Mel POV:

Their two-day trip was almost over, they had driven for a day and stayed at a hotel and they would be living that night. "Ok focus find something that angers you and channel it looking at the bottle." Mel instructed and then the bottle shattered making her turn away covering her face as little pieces fell around her. One had such force that it stuck in her arm. "Shit!" She mumbled pulling shared out.

Matt looked over at her from where he had been standing and saw blood on her arm. "Oh crap are you ok?" He asked rushing over. Mel was quick to assure him.

"Yes Matty I'm fine." She left the room and knocked on the next one down. The door opened. "Hey mom, dad here?" Liz nodded and let her in. She saw her daughters arm and gasped.

"Honey what happened?" She asked looking it over. Whatever had happened even though the cut was small it was deep and bleeding a little more then Liz would've liked.

Mel winced when Liz pressed the flesh around it. "Nothing, we were working on his powers…"

"Matt's?" Liz asked.

Mel nodded. "And I made the stupid mistake of letting him blow up a glass bottle. I can't really see the cut enough to heal it so I need…"

"Mel?" Max came out of the bathroom fully clothed toweling off his head and then throwing the towel to the bathroom floor.

"Dad can you heal this?" She asked turning the back of her arm towards him.

Max got wide eyed. "What happened?"

"Mom can explain but this hurts will you please…" She gestured to healing it and he did so. "Much better thank you." She said softly. "I better get back to Matt before he thinks he really hurt me."

Mel walked out of the room and back into the one she was sharing with Matt. "Are you ok?" Matt asked again walking over to her looking worried.

Mel gave a bright smile. "I'm fine Matty I promise. I just couldn't see to heal it myself."

Matt sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked taking her arm and inspecting for himself. _I love that he cares so much, but no more glass bottles._

Tugging her arm free gently Mel snaked her arms around his waist looking up at him. His arm's wrapped lightly linking his fingers around her petite frame. "I'm absolutely one hundred percent, know doubt about it ok. I promise times infinity. I'm over the moon super duper ok. Do you need more convincing?" She asked jokingly.

Matt grinned. "Not of the talking nature." He said mischievously. Mel giggled and her eyes lightly flickered shut as Matt's lips met hers in a tender kiss. In that moment there was a pounding on the room door. "Ugh…" Matt grumbled puling away and heading for the door.

Mel just giggled in amusement at his frustration and watched as he answered the door. "Dad." He said casually as not to show his frustration with the elder Guerin.

"Matt we leave in twenty, both of you need to be in the car by then engines running." Michael said sternly.

Matt chuckled. "Dad we've perfected this."

"I know, just reminding you. Nineteen minutes better get a move on." He said slightly kidding as he walked away. Matt shut the door and walked back over to his girlfriend.

"Want to go wait in the car?" He asked kissing her softly. Mel nodded. Her keys and black sunglass flew up from the night stand and she caught both in either hand. "You're really good at that." Matt commented.

Mel grinned. "Practice." She said handing him the keys to her car. "You drive please." She said sweetly. Matt nodded and grabbed their bags and they head out of the hotel room.

Back in Roswell:

One week Later:

Matt POV:

"You sure this is a good one?" Matt asked Mel who was her normal brunette self as they left the small store in town.

Mel nodded. "It should work fine Matty. Now kiss me so I can go and swab my brother's cheek." She giggled. Matt leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before releasing her as she scurried off to her dark blue and silver lancer. They had to change the color again. But Mel didn't mind she liked blue. _I hope this goes ok._ He thought walking to the crashdown for a cola.

Mel POV:

Knocking nervously on the door and waiting Mel stood there. Diane answered and smiled. After coming back the parents had been filled in that it was ok to walk around like themselves once again. "Melinda sweetie what brings you by?" Diane asked.

"Well…gr…Diane…" Mel fumbled. She still wasn't comfortable with the word just yet.

Diane must of seen her turmoil. "Oh sweetie it's ok. I understand take your time."

Mel nodded. "Is Zan here by chance?"

"Yeah he's out back with Phil. Let me go get him."

"Oh no let me. I'm doing this goofy little experiment and I want to see if he'll help out." She held up toothpicks in separate baggies. "Everyone's helping me out. I'm sort of a science geek." She kidded.

Diane smiled. "Well if you need anything from Phil and i…"

"Uh sure. Here." She hand her a toothpick and a fresh baggy. Diane knew this experiment obviously and swabbed the inside of her cheek and put it in a baggy. Mel clumsily wrote her name on it then added it to her collection. "Thanks."

She moved on towards the back door and found Phil and Zan kicking a soccer all around. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mel! Join us!" They called.

"Can't I just came for some DNA!" She giggled holding up to separate toothpicks. Phil walked over holding the soccer ball.

"DNA?"

"Silly science nerd standing here wants to do a little experiment. Both your DNA would be really wonderful." She said smiling. Phil gladly obliged and once she held that bag she looked to Zan holding another toothpick and bag.

"I'm sick I'd hate for you to get it." He said like he was hiding something. _Doubtful brother dear. The more you do the more I think you are part alien._

Mel smiled sweetly with her doe eyes and such. "Zan please this would mean a lot." Zan smiled at her and nodded. He took the toothpick and did the same as Diane and Phillip handing her the baggy. Mel marked his name down and then went on her way. "Thanks." She hollered over her shoulder to them.

Hotel room:

Mel nervously looked at Zan's cells under the scope. _Oh my god!_ "Matty! Matty!" she hollered. Matt came running in from the bathroom.

"What? You ok? Everything ok?" He asked quickly thinking something had happened.

Mel grinned at him vigorously like she'd never stop. "Matt on the right are my cells on the left are Zan's, look?" She instructed gesturing to the eyepiece of the microscope. Matt looked and when he back away he looked at her stunned.

"This means…"

"The council was wrong, he's like us!" Mel said excitedly wrapping her arms around Matt's neck and hugging him tight. His chest was bare as he had just gotten out of the shower, but he wore boxers and baggy jeans. "I have to tell my father!" She said pulling away in a daze and quickly walking out of the hotel room.

Knocking on Liz and Max's door she waited. The door opened and she burst in shutting it. "You'll never guess!" She said excitedly to her parents that were now standing and staring at her. "Zan has cells like mine!"

"Being that he was a product of two half breeds, his alien powers must've been delayed like yours and Matt's." Liz said softly as she looked to Max.

Max nodded. "I wonder if he…"

"He claimed to be sick and didn't want to do it, but nobody can resist these eyes." Mel said triumphantly

Liz and Max laughed lightly with their daughter. "So how do we go about this Max?" Liz asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess we start by telling him the truth."

Mel smiled in excitement. "Yes!" She said brightly and headed back to her own room.


	11. Of Explanations and Fights

Chapter 11:

Telling:

Mel POV:

"Matty I'm nervous." Mel admitted as they walked arms around each other's waists towards the Evans' home. _Ok I wanted this, cause I didn't want to lie. So why am I nervous?_

Matt pulled her a little closer and kissed her temple, getting a few awe's from Liz, Maria, and Isabelle who were following close behind with Max, Michael, and Kyle. Matt looked back at them and frowned and they all diverted their eyes like they hadn't been looking and started to whistle or fidget with their significant other's clothing. Matt looked back to Mel as they reached the doorstep. "It'll be fine." He whispered in her ear as she reached a shaky hand up to knock.

"Come in!" They heard so they let themselves in. Diane knew they were on their way and was straightening up, so she was busy guiding the vacuum and couldn't make it to the door for a few more minutes. "Well if it isn't everyone. Come on in and make yourselves at home. Phil is in his study and Zan will be home in a few I sent him to the store for some stuff." Diane said cheerily.

A vase hit the floor and shattered when the vacuum accidentally bumped the leg of the table it sat on. "Oh I got it." Mel said as she went to the shards and put her hand over it. The vase was practically brand new when she picked it up and put it back in place. She heard the vacuum shut off and she looked and Diane who looked a little stunned. "Sorry." Mel said sheepishly.

Diane smiled. "No need, sometimes it still gets me a bit." She said kindly.

Mel smiled. "Oh." She said softly. The other's made their way into the living room to sit and wait. Mel went over and sat with Matt, which had become a regular thing. "So when is he going to be back?" Mel asked her patience wearing thin on her nerves.

"Who?" The group turned and saw Zan walk in the front door carrying some groceries.

Mel smiled. "You actually."

"Oh well let me set this stuff in the kitchen and I'll be right out." Zan took the grocery bags into the kitchen and then came back out. "So, what's up?" He asked.

Mel looked to her father. "Zan is there something you want to tell us, about yourself?" He asked casually.

Zan looked to him and sighed. "I knew Mel wasn't just testing cheek cells for no reason. How'd you figure it out?"

"You kept staring at me waiting for me to crack and tell the truth, or waiting for me to do something spectacular. And you're the only one who noticed the stain on my jeans." Mel said softly.

Zan chuckled. "Yeah sorry about the staring. I've dealt with this alone for so long that when, you came around I thought maybe…you were different like me. I never told anyone."

"Do you know what you are?" Maria asked nicely.

Zan shook his head. "No. I was hoping when I found the Evans' that they could tell me."

Diane and Phillip smiled. "We thought you were human Zan, we left out part of the truth." Diane said simply.

Zan nodded. "It's ok."

"Zan you're part alien." Max explained. He went into a long discussion about himself, Michael, Isabelle and even Tess to explain his lineage. "So that's the whole story." He finished after a long while. _Was it just me or did dad blow through that faster then ever before?_ Mel asked herself jokingly. "We just assumed that when Tess brought you back and said the council rejected you cause you were all human that, that was what you were. Human, I mean." Max finished.

"So my mother?" He asked.

Liz sighed. "Right after she returned with you, she knew we didn't want her here and she lied to stay alive when she knew if we had the chance…"

"No we aren't killers Liz." Michael said calmly. "But we wanted to." He put in softly.

"Anyways she had me drive her to this place and she never came back. She died trying to redeem herself from the guilt she felt." Liz said softly.

"Guilt?" Zan asked.

Melinda looked at her mother confused. She hadn't heard much about Tess over the years, very little in fact. _Guilt?_ She thought to herself as well. "Let's just say Tess is the reason a friend of ours died." Liz said sullenly as Max wrapped and arm around her and hugged her close. Maria let out a faint sob and Michael pulled her into his embrace.

"Who?" Mel asked and then as if being struck by lightning it dawned on her. "Alex." She whispered.

Liz looked to her daughter and nodded a small tear running down her cheek. "Yes he was the most special to us, but she also killed others."

"So you're saying my mother's a killer." Zan asked incredulously.

Max sighed. "Was. She isn't alive anymore." He said quietly.

"That isn't the point here." Mel interrupted. "The point is that Zan is like us." Mel said pointed to her and Matt and then looking to Zan. "My main powers are healing and a form of telekinesis, what about you?" She asked casually.

Max chuckled faintly to himself at his daughter's bluntness. "to tell you the truth I don't necessarily used my main abilities, just the little things that wont get noticed. Besides I wouldn't even know what to call them."

"Well Tess could mind-warp." Liz put in. "It's where you can…um…make people see things that aren't really happening sort of." She said.

Zan nodded. "That I can do. I can also this is going to sound nuts but I can also enter other peoples dreams just by picturing them or focusing on them."

"Dream walking." Isabelle said proudly. "It must run in family blood cause that's what I can do." She laughed lightly. "And we can all change the molecular structure of things by a touch."

Zan smiled. "Trust me I know how to do that. Maybe I can get a little help with the other stuff."

"Mind warping can be dangerous and you shouldn't do it unless you know what you're doing." Maria put in from where her head rested on Michaels chest. _Poor Maria I think I can piece together a little of what happened to Alex and I know that was the power that did him in. If Tess wasn't already dead I'd kill her myself. Whoa hold it tiger…kill…you can barely step on a bug…where did thoughts of killing come from._

Mel sighed. "I think I need some air." She said softly.

Liz looked at her daughter and saw her face was a little pale. "Honey you ok?" She asked.

Mel smiled meekly and nodded. "Yeah mom I'm fine I just need to get some air."

"Matt go with her." Maria insisted. _Can she sense what I'm feeling? I hope not. I hope that these thoughts of killing go away. It's not like me. I would never kill anyone for any reason. Like Michael said we aren't killers._

Matt got up with Melinda and they both walked out to the front to take a short walk down the street. "You ok?" He asked.

Mel sighed. "I uh had these thoughts I never had before. Like if Tess wasn't already dead I'd kill her myself. It just freaked me out."

"Well you've always been able to pick up on feelings in a crowded room and I don't think my mom, Is, or your mom really much cared for Tess and what she did. Maybe you were just picking up on that." Matt suggested.

_It's logical and now that I'm not in there I don't feel that feeling I did a moment ago of wanting to kill Tess._ "You're right Matty. I feel ok now. My parents never told me much about Tess other then she wasn't around anymore."

Matt nodded. "Well they probably just didn't want to make to much mention of her after what she did to Alex." He said softly.

"Yeah. You know they tell me all these great stories about him and I wish I could meet him." Mel spoke calmly in the evening air.

Matt put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Yeah well you will always have a little piece of him. You're named after him aren't you?" He said laughing lightly as Mel smiled poking him in the side for teasing her and making her smile.

"Good point. Come on we should go back so we can head back to the hotel and um…watch TV." She said grinning at him with dark lustful eyes.

Matt grinned at her. "No complaints from me." He said as they turned and headed back to the Evans'.

Later On:

_Mel opened her eyes to find herself still in the white room. Her body ached and she felt battered and bruised all over. She looked over and saw Matt watching her sleep. "Matty." She whispered._

_"It's ok. I'm here." He said softly. Mel smiled as she sat up ignoring every scream of protest her body made and she kissed him full on the lips. "It's ok." He repeated as they broke away a fraction from each others soft lips. _

_"Matty make me feel ok." Mel whispered hoarsely watching him with lust in her brown eyes. She kissed him again and this time he fell back on the cement floor pulling him with her as his hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her upper body. Breaking the kiss momentarily as he threw the shirt aside Matt got a glimpse of Mel in a black silk bra. _

_"You sure?" He asked softly as Mel leaned down to his neck and started kissing._

_"Make love…"_

Mel POV:

Mel sat bolt up right in bed where she lay next to Matt in their shared hotel room. It was dark in the room but Matt was laying next to her and she could see his eyes fluttering open. _Holy crap!_ She rested back down facing Matt as he yawned. "Mel you ok?" He asked quietly.

Mel touched his cheek ever so lightly and his hand came up surrounding hers with a gentle embrace and he took it into his and brought it to his lips. Laying a feather light kiss to her fingers he held their hands together between their close rising and falling chests. Smiling softly Mel nodded. "Wacky dream that's all. I promise." She said sweetly.

Matt looked into her eyes and searched for something. "Mel…"

"We're we dreaming the same dream again?" Mel asked softly.

Matt looked a little frightened. "We were going to…" He trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. _Oh god he saw it to._ Mel thought silently.

Mel nodded. "Yeah. They're just dreams right Matty?"

"Right Lindy bug. Go back to sleep it's still early."

"Matt…"

"We'll keep this between you and me." He said. _He knows me so well. He reads my mind._

Mel yawned. "Promise?"

"Promise. Night Lindy Bug."

"Night Matty." And with that they fell back to sleep.

One Week Later:

Matt POV:

_I don't think I ever like the movies as much as I do right now. Me and Mel are on another date, it's ten pm and we're watching some scary movie she chose at the theater. She was trying to me macho, but she constantly jumps and covers her eyes. _Matt chuckled to himself. "Mel?" He whispered in her ear. He knew a scary part was about to come up.

Mel turned to him. "What?"

"Don't look." He whispered softly. Mel looked at him.

"What?" Before she could turn and look away Matt grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. And this time no adults were here to interrupt them and he kept kissing her as stood and then sat straddled over his lap in the folding chair in the back of the dark theater. Matt's hands wrapped around Mel's waist while her's got gently ran her fingers over the nape of his neck.

About ten minutes later someone cleared their voice and their eyes opened as they broke away from the warmness of each others kisses and looked up to see the flashlight of the theater employee. "Consider this a warning." He said softly and walked away. Leaving Mel and Matt snickering.

"If it isn't your father or mine it's someone different." Mel giggled and got some shh's from the crowd. "Come on let's get out of here." She said and her and Matt got up and left halfway through the movie.

Leaving the theater Matt noticed two boys standing by a car smoking cigarettes checking Mel out as they walked by. He pulled her closer as they walked off. The streets were pretty much empty and Matt could here the footsteps behind them. _Oh great._ "Mel stay behind me ok?"

Mel looked at him funny. "Why?" She asked softly. Matt gestured behind them. Mel glanced behind them out of the corner of her eye. "Matt no just keep walking please?" She pleaded.

Matt sighed. "Fine." He kept going with her. _They touch her their dead._ He thought silently to himself as the steps behind him gradually picked up pace.

"Hey chica." The one that came up on Mel's side said as they other came around in front of them walking backwards to watch them.

"Wanna join us for a party?" The second walking in front of them asked.

Mel snorted. "Please I don't think you'd know what a party is let alone actually be invited to one." She shot back icily.

They were both walking in front of them now. A little shorter then Matt, both had dark spiky black hair and wore dark clothing. "Attitude. I like you." The one in front of her quipped.

"Too bad attitudes all you're gonna get beat it." Matt said protectively.

"Ditch the dodo head and come with us chica." The other said to her grinning maliciously and with a perversion Mel had only seen on TV.

Mel smirked. "Beat it before I call the sheriff you colossal morons."

"What's the sheriff gonna do?" The other chuckled viciously.

"Personal friend trust me he'll do worse then what he would do to most miscreants." Mel snided still walking not taking her eyes off of them.

"Miscreants? You hear that Rick we're miscreants."

"Jake I heard. Miscreants. Well at least it isn't that bad."

Mel smiled sweetly. "What do I need to call you to get you to leave us alone?" She said angrily with a smile.

"Call us? Nothing. Call _out_ is more like it." The two smirked at each other then rushed them. _Shit_. Matt thought as the one tackled him to the ground and the other grabbed Mel pulling her away.

"Get off me you disgusting vial…" After that things were muffled.

"Shit! Mel!" Matt yelled. The guy was sitting on top of him and he brought his fist down and hit him right in the eye. "Get off!" He yelled shoving him off. He got up and heading in the direction of where he had last heard Mel. "Mel!" He majored to yell but ended up slammed against the sidewall of a dark alley. He quickly jabbed the guy in the stomach and turned punching him hard in the face.

"Get off of me you psycho!" He heard and started further down the alley. _Mel._ Was his only thought.

Mel POV:

_This guy is dragging me down a dark alley. This can't be good. Ok remember what Michael taught me._ She thought silently returning back to the days when Maria had gotten her to spill that a boy in school wouldn't leave her alone. Maria had promised only to tell Michael so he could show her what to do if they tried to hurt her. Mel was twelve at the time, so it didn't take long to remember. 'False hopes.' Michael had said. "Ok! Ok! I give stop pulling." Mel said quietly but she knew he could hear. "Rick right?"

"Giving in chica?" He asked smirking in the darkness as he released her arm and turned to her.

Mel grinned. "Big mistake." She hit him hard with her fist, elbowed him in the face, and then took her knee to his gut. "You disgusting gutless worm, you ever touch me again or come near myself or my boyfriend I will not hesitate in ripping out your intestines and watching you bleed to death." She said aggressively. "Got it!"

"Yes ma'am." He moaned in pain from where he lay in the fetal position on the ground. Mel quickly turned and hurriedly went back the way he had drug her.

"Matt! Matt!" She called.

"Mel!" Her heart started to beat it's normal pace when she saw his familiar figure.

"Oh Matty!" She wrapped her arms around him and heard him wince. She couldn't see his face, but knew he was in pain. She could feel it.

"Lindy you ok?" Matt asked worriedly his hands running over her body and face checking for damages.

Mel nodded into his neck. "You?"

"I'll be fine. Come on let's get out of here." He said softly taking her hand and she pulled out of his full embraced and they headed down the alley. When they reached the entrance Mel saw the other, Jake, if she remembered correctly.

"I'll tell you what I told your boyfriend. You sick revolting spineless jellyfish, you ever come near me or my boyfriend again I will not hesitate in ripping out your intestines and watching you bleed to death…slowly." Mel said pointing an angry finger at him. "Got it?"

There was no response other then a nodded from the boy as he held his nose to stop the obvious bleeding. Mel and Matt started off and she glanced over and saw his eye was reddened and his nose and lip were bleeding a little. "Oh Matt." Mel said softly reaching her free hand up.

"You can heal it later. It was to dark all he knows is that he hit me." Matt said looking over and seeing her concern. "I'm fine I promise." He whispered leaning over and nuzzling her neck with his face.

Mel giggled softly. "Only you could make me laugh after that."

Matt put his arm around her waist at took the one that was inspecting his face into his free hand their fingers link and rested in front of them as they walked the rest of the way to the hotel. "Are you sure you're ok?" Matt asked worriedly.

Mel smiled softly up at him. "I'm fine. We can talk to the sheriff if you want to." She said softly. "I can't believe you got punch because of me."

"For you not because of you."

"What's the difference?" Mel asked softly. _He got hit because of me either way._

Matt kissed her temple wincing softly as he did so with his split lip. "The difference is I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I thought it would make a difference in your safety." He chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Mel asked softly.

"I got hit for you, not by you." He chuckled harder. Mel giggled at that.

"True." She said sweetly. They quickly got back to the hotel and as they were passing Maria and Michaels room the door opened and Michael was laughing at something Maria had said.

He saw the teens and then his sons face. "Jesus Matt what the hell?" He asked.

"Nothing dad. Just these two guys trying…"

"To get me. They rushed us, one grabbed me dragged me away and the other took Matt." Mel said softly for him since she knew Matt wouldn't want to tell everything.

"You alright?" Michael asked both of them.

The couple nodded. "I'm gonna do my magic for his cuts and we'll be fine." Mel said softly. Maria came to the door.

"Matt!" She practically said in shock. Her hand reached out and touched his face. "What…"

"Dad can tell you. We're gonna head to our room." Maria sighed and looked and Michael.

"I'll get the ice and be right back. Matt you two go on." Michael said. Maria went back into the room shutting the door, Michael went down the hall and Matt and Mel went to their room.

Matt POV:

Matt took his coat off and collapse on the bed, boots and all. He sat up against the headboard and yawned. "Matt don't sleep yet ok?"

"Why?" He asked. _I am kind of sleepy, which is odd. I was wide-awake after we left the theater._

"You may have a concussion. Just let me…" She started untying and removing his boots and when that was finished she kicked of her converse and threw her jacket into the chair across the room. She used her powers to shut the blinds on the small window and the balcony door. She crawled over Matt's lap and sat on his waist. "Matt?" His eyes were closed softly.

He groaned. "I'm awake." He mumbled.

Mel giggled. "Good boy, now look at me." He opened his eyes and looked into her brown ones as her hand gently ran over the damages on his face. "Sit up." She said softly. He did so and rested his head on her left shoulder. Mel checked his head for any more damage and there was none. "Better?" She asked.

Matt smiled and sat up to face her. "Much thank you." He said softly as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Thank you for trying to come to my rescue." She said sweetly. _I couldn't let him hurt you Lindy._

Matt smiled kindly at her as his hands came up from either sides of her hips to her cheeks. "I'd do it again to. How did you get away anyhow?"

Mel giggled. "Back when I was twelve I had this boy I couldn't stand at school bothering me and I hadn't told anybody, but your mom figured it out. Anyways she got Michael to teach me a few things." She explained. "But enough about that. We left the movie for a reason, so kiss me why don't you." She said giggling.

Matt chuckled softly. _Isn't worried to voice what she wants._ He chuckled. "As you wish." He whispered as they leaned in and their lips met in a delicate passionate kiss. Mel moaned softly as Matt's tongue lightly traced her bottom lip enticing her to allow him in and she did so. Their tongues met as Matt gently shifted their bodies so he was laying on top of Mel without removing their lips from each others.

_I love the taste of her lips and tongue and the way her hands are gently caressing the back of my neck and running through my hair._ Matt's hands traveled on their own to her covered chest and gently cupped the obvious mound under her shirt.

Mel didn't stop him so he gently massaged the tender flesh through her clothing as she continued to moan and make sweet sounds of delight. Matt's lips left hers and trailed down to her neck and collarbone as his hand went to the hem of her shirt and started to gently pull up.

Feeling Mel tense he hesitated in his actions. "Matty we…we can't." Mel said softly. _I'm moving to fast again. I just want to be close to her._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I'm moving to fast again." He said sitting up slightly and gazing down on her face. Her beautiful features weren't angry with him just a little shy and possible confused.

"I want to Matty, I really want to. I'm just not ready for that." Mel admitted to him, for his ears only.

Matt smiled at her reassuringly. "I'd never do anything you didn't want me to. I promise."

Mel smiled softly. "Thank you Matty."

"I love you Lindy bug." He said kissing her softly.

"I love you too Matty. Always." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for more passionate making out as the night droned on for them as the day slowly made it's way into early morning and they decided to change into pajama's and get to bed.


	12. Of Jobs and Music

Chapter 12:

Few Days Later:

Mel POV:

_Wow this place is packed._ Mel thought as she sat at the counter with Matt in the Crashdown Café. _Poor Jeff only one waitress on staff and she's out sick. _"Hey kids what can I get you?" Jeff asked walking over to them.

Mel smiled. "A job." She said kindly.

Matt glanced at her, but knew what she meant and didn't say anything. "A job?" Jeff asked.

Mel nodded. "I have waitressing experience. You can hire me for the summer, heck I bet you could probably get Maria and mom for the summer too." She laughed lightly. "They need new shoes." She kidded thinking back to all the times the girls had told her shoes made anything better, but you needed money for shoes.

Jeff chuckled. "Well I don't think it would hurt. You can start today if you want to. Uniforms are in the back, find one that fits and get out here." He said smiling.

Mel smiled. "One question. Do I have to wear the antennas?"

"Yeah part of the uniform." Jeff said. "But it'll look cute on you."

Mel chuckled. "Nothing looks cute on me. I'm not five anymore."

"No you most definitely are not." Matt muttered under his breath, receiving a whack in the arm from his girlfriend. Matt laughed lightly and looked at her smiling. "What?" He asked innocently. "I meant it in a good way."

Jeff decided to interrupt. "I have to get to other customers so…"

"I'll find stuff." Mel said hoping off the stool and walking passed her boyfriend into the back room of the café.

_I can't believe I agreed to this, asked for it even. I could spend my summer trooping around town with my boyfriend; making out on park benches and in alleyways but I chose to help out my grandfather…whoa grandfather…did I just think that? I think I did. Ugh the unmissable headband. The uniform I can live with, heck I am even wearing white converse that match, but the sparkle headband, that's a little much. I mean I'm part alien and you don't see antennae growing from my head, do you? Didn't think so. Note to self, talk to grandparents about the antennae headband._

Mel walked back out into the café after changing into the uniform and putting the headband on. She grabbed a order pad off the counter and walked over to her boyfriend. "Let me guess cherry cola and a plate of fries and rings?" Mel asked teasingly.

"You look absolutely adorable in that headband." Matt chuckled softly reaching over the counter and flicking one with his finger.

Mel pulled back at him a glared at him playfully. "I love you, but don't do that." She said sternly with a smirk firmly in place.

The door chimed and in walked Max, Michael, and Kyle. "I think I'll sit with them waitress, could you bring me my food over there?" He pointed jokingly as the guys sat.

Mel rolled her eyes. "It'll be a long walk you know? So I dunno you might be asking a little too much of me."

"Never." He said smiling at her as he walked over to the booth that the guys had sat at and sat down next to his dad.

Mel walked over to them. "Welcome to the crashdown what can I…"

"Mel?" Max asked.

"Nope my names Betsy and I'll be your…"

"Why on earth are you working here?" Kyle asked looking her over in the uniform. Yep she was definitely a crashdown employee.

Mel shrugged. "Jeff needed help and I decided to have a summer job."

"Still calling him Jeff." Kyle said.

Mel shrugged. "Working on it. So what can I get you?" The guys ordered quickly and she walked away to place the order and attend to other customers. She brought them their drinks and without having to be asked she set down a bottle of Tabasco on the table.

"Thank you." The guys chorused and Mel giggled and walked away. The door chimed as she went to grab an order up and take it to its rightful consumers. She gave the new customers a minute and then headed over to their table, it was on the opposite side of the café from where the guys were sitting.

"Welcome to the Crashdown, what can I get you today?" Mel asked looking at her pad as she wrote the table number and then looked up.

"Mel?" Mel's eyes went wide when she saw him. _Dear god we left Seattle why is he here._

"Eric. What are you doing here?" She asked still a little weirded out.

"Family road trip, my brother and me came for a bit to eat. Roswell was on our map so we stopped." _Ok not many guys would admit to a family road trip._

Mel put on a fake smile. "That's great." She forced out. "So what'll it be?"

"You work here?" Eric asked.

Mel nodded. "For the summer. My grandpa owns the place and we're visiting, he's a few waitresses short so here I am." Mel said trying to make small talk as she knew his eyes were raking over her body. _Thank god this uniform is unflattering._

The guy across from him cleared his throat. "Oh Mel sorry this is my brother Nick, Nick this is a friend of Matt's the guy you met, this is Mel."

"Nice to meet you. The antenna are very fancy." He remarked.

Mel forced a bright smile. "Thank you, so again what'll it be?"

"How about that date?" Eric asked.

Mel winced sarcastically. "Sorry seeing someone."

"In this town you have got to be joking." Eric claimed looking at the menu now.

Mel smiled brightly, not forced, as she was thinking of Matt across the room. She knew she was blocking his view of Eric, but she could feel him watching her. "He's…not from around here." She said. Her and Matt had talked about this and he had told her that he told Eric he wasn't interested and it had killed him.

"Where's he from? So I can go, come back, and sweep you off your feet." Eric said cheekily. _Oh my god_. Mel groaned silently to herself.

"All over. Doesn't matter would you just order already." Mel said getting a little impatient at his flirting.

Eric grinned as he looked the menu over. "Someone's a little touchy."

"If you don't want anything get out so other customers who do can sit." Mel said nicely as she could.

So Eric and his brother Nick both order and Mel went to place it. When she tuned back around to take them their drinks she saw that Matt had walked over to them. Mel smiled as she set the drinks down standing next to Matt. "Yeah my grandparents live here to so, we made it a summer stay." Matt said to Eric.

"Matt your orders almost up." Mel said to him.

Matt nodded. "So Matt you gonna tell me who Mel is dating?" Eric asked.

Mel groaned. "No he's not, cause if I wanted you to…"

"Me." Matt said casually.

Eric was ogling Mel and hadn't really been paying much attention and then as if it clicked he looked at Matt. "You!" He exclaimed. "What happened to 'we hate each other'?" Eric asked calmly.

Matt shrugged. "None of your business."_ I like that answer Matty. Good boyfriend._ Mel mused to herself letting out a faint giggle covering her mouth as she did this.

Mel heard the cook say order up and turned to Matt with a bright smile. "Your order's up go take a seat I'll bring it over." She said kissing his cheek.

Matt smiled and nodded as Mel back away and then turned to get the plates. "See ya Eric." Matt said walking back over to his father and friends. Mel brought over their orders and more Tabasco knowing them.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked jokingly.

"No!" The guys said through big mouthfuls of food. Mel rolled her eyes and disappeared into the back room to call her mom and Maria and see if they would like to help at the Crashdown. Then after getting off the phone and them agreeing Mel went and grabbed Eric and Nick's order and took it to them.

"Here you go." Mel said setting the plates in front of them.

"I always knew you guys had a thing for each other." Eric chuckled.

Mel looked at him and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You honestly think that I would be that upset that a friend is dating the girl I attempted to flirt with? Please, I could see the way you guys kept glancing at each other in first period almost every day. Sometimes Matt would just space out, so I figured I'd step in cause he was obviously to stubborn to do anything with out a little push." Eric explained.

Mel smiled. "Well it really wasn't your push that got us together, then again I'm not exactly what brought about Matt's confession so maybe if that's really why you hounded me then a small thank you is in order." She said nicely. _Typical guy, hit on guys crush so stubborn jackass will get it together._ Mel pondered silently. "But you really do need to learn how to act with the opposite sex."

"You willing to teach?" Eric joked.

Mel shook her head. "Nope." She grinned and headed away.

Matt POV:

"Mom?" He asked walking over to Maria who was filling saltshakers in the back. The Crashdown was closed for the evening at the only people there were the Parkers, family, and friends.

Maria looked up at her son. "What is it hon?"

"Need help?"

"That's not what you came to ask, so ask it." Maria said smiling at her son as she set down the shaker of salt.

Matt chuckled. "I hate when you do that. I want to get Mel something nice for her birthday coming up and…"

"Not shampoo of any sort. Get her…"

"No I know what I want to get her, I was just wondering…"

"You need money to do it. I'll get some from your father and give it to you tomorrow." Maria said. "Now get out there and visit." She pushed him out the door.

Michael/Maria POV:

"Ria?" Michael walked in to the back room and saw Maria back to filling saltshakers. "There you are."

"Mr. Parker asked me to do this. What's up with you?" Maria asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Michael stood in silence for a moment placing a faint kiss on Maria's temple. "Nothing just wanted to see if the uniform still had it's appeal." He joked.

Maria rolled her eye. "Hey give me some money."

"What? Why?" Michael asked.

Maria turned in his arms having finished her task. "Just give me some money. I'll tell you what it's for but you are not going to be giving any opinions."

"Ok."

"Matt wants to get Mel a nice birthday gift. He'll pay it back just give me some money to give to him, please?" Maria said using those big green eyes of hers, something Michael could hardly ever resist. Michael pulled out his wallet and handed her two one hundred dollar bills. Maria was shocked.

"Trust me I spent more on your birthday two months ago, but their teenagers how much more could he need." Maria giggled.

"Good point Spaceboy. Thanks." She gave him a delicate kiss on the lips and then they headed to the front.

Mel POV:

_My mother and aunt are dancing like there is no tomorrow to this old music._ Mel thought as she dried slightly wet cups and stacked them. "God do you guys remember us at their age?" Isabelle asked gesturing to her niece and practically nephew.

Liz and Maria, who was coming in from the back room, with Michael all chuckled. "It feels like a lifetime ago." Liz remarked.

"But you ladies are still as lovely as ever." Max said walking over to Liz as they swayed together.

Mel giggled as Matt came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "They can't keep their hands off each other. I mean my parents, yours…the only ones who aren't touching is Buddha and Izzy." Matt joked in her ear.

"Like we're any better." She whispered to him. "Let go I'm going to go change and then come out and show them what real music is." She kissed his cheek and went to the back room to change.

_Our family, well I can't really blame them for their lack in interesting music, but who can I then. Nah I'll blame them._ She giggled to herself as she quickly changed into her jeans, white belly-shirt that exposed her abdomen, and took the headband off her head. She went out into the front with her I-pod plugged it up to the speakers the adults were using a put on a song that would make anyone want to get up and dance.

"What on earth is this?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Fergie." Mel shrugged.

"And what is a Fergie?" Max asked.

Mel giggled. "_She_ is a singer as she's good too. Just listen to it." Mel grabbed Matt hand and they started dancing in the middle of the restaurant between tables.

"I don't dance remember." Matt whispered in her ear.

Mel grinned. "You couldn't get up the nerve to ask me to a school dance, so you're going to make up for it right now." She said playfully.

four, tres, two, uno)  
Will I Am  
Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

Fergie  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons 

_He's a pretty good dancer, he just doesn't know it. Awe look my parents finally got a groove. Oh wait no that isn't cute it's gross. Those are my parents. _Mel giggled to herself

Hook  
Fergalicious(so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Chorus  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Verse 2  
Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

Hook  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got 

Chorus  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Vamp  
Lyrics found on 

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

Will I Am  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tastey, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Fergie  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientel  
'cause' they say she

Hook  
Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno

Hook  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-tastey tastey(2x)

Will I Am  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S,  
to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

Mel changed up the song on the player and by now all the adults were enjoying themselves and dancing around. "Wanna go out with me?" Matt asked quietly to Mel.

Mel turned to him as they swayed to a slower song and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's already ten thirty Matty."

"I promise no more repeats of the other night. I was just thinking maybe we could go for a walk back to the hotel or something. You and me?" Matt suggested with a smirk.

Mel smiled sweetly. "How can I say no to you?"

"You can't."

"No I can very easily. See no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" She sing songed shaking her head no at the same time.

"Oh come on Mel." Matt pleaded kindly.

Mel smirked. Oh fine!" She gave in. "We're gonna head back to the hotel." Mel told the adults. "You can keep my music, Matt has the back up on his I-pod. Just bring it back in one piece."

The adults chuckled and nodded. After saying their goodbyes Mel and Matt headed out bound for the hotel taking the long way through the park.


	13. Of Presents and Thoughts

Chapter 13:

Matt POV:

"Ok open!" Matt said brightly. Mel opened her eyes and saw a box sitting on the hood of her car.

"Matt?" Mel asked. It had been a little while since Mel had been hired at the café and today was her birthday.

"Happy birthday." Matt said happily.

Mel looked at him and smiled partially from the sun and mostly for the gift. "How is that fair Matty? You get me something and you wouldn't let me get you anything."

"I told you, I got you. I woke up next to you and I got you as a girlfriend best birthday ever." Matt grinned. "Open it."

Mel had to smile at that. She grabbed the box from the hood of her car. Matt had been driving it more often since they got together and she was on her lunch break now, so she assumed he had just got the gift that day. Mel opened the card, the cover was a ladybug and the inside read, 'to my Lindy Bug happy birthday! Love Matty' "Awe…" Mel cooed.

Matt chuckled. "Come on slow poke open it." Matt urged.

Mel opened it tarring the wrapping and bow off and she lifted the lid of the box to reveal another box. Inside was a thirty-five millimeter Nikon camera. "Matty…" Mel gasped taking the box out.

"It's the older model you've been looking for since your moms busted. I know you love…" Matt was cut off well Mel set the gift back on the hood and threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Pulling away panting Mel smiled at him extremely bright. Brighter then the moon and earth, brighter then a burning star. _I think she likes it._ Matt mused to himself. "Matty it's wonderful thank you. "She breathed leaning in and kissing him again.

Mel POV:

"I got you lots of film to so you can take lots of pictures." Matt said smiling at her.

"Matty this really is perfect thank you." She said kissing him once again showing him her deep appreciation for the amazing gift.

Matt broke away and set her down the few inches he had lifted her so they're lips could meet and she didn't have to stand on tiptoes. "That's not all." He went around to the passenger side door and opened it; he pulled something out and held it up shutting the door with his free hand.

Mel laughed happily as she practically skipped over to him and took the bag containing a goldfish that was marked Marty 2. "Matty you didn't need to get me another fish."

"I, albeit an accident, killed Marty and it's only right I replace him. I should've done so when we were five."

"Matty that's just it we were five, you didn't mean it I know."

Matt smiled. "Well now you have a new fish Marty two. I hope you don't mind I named him."

Mel giggled. "No I don't." She leaned up and gave him a kiss and it was like she was getting a vision or something, this was new.

//Flash// Watching little Mel cry about her dead pet fish, feeling guilty and sad, and alone as Mel yelled at him to get out of her room. //Feeling bad when Mel called him deadbeat and feeling worse when he called her princess. // Watching Eric fawn for Mel making him jealous, angry, glad when she didn't except. //"End Flash//

Mel broke away from his lips in a daze. "What the…"

"You to?" Matt asked.

Mel looked into his eyes and nodded. "What was that?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno, but I think my mom and dad have talked about it over the years. Connecting or something." He suggested.

Mel smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"For what? What did you see?" Matt asked.

Mel sighed. "For the way I treated you because of my fish. I didn't mean to make you feel alone, and I'm sorry about calling you deadbeat. The other I can't really apologize for, that was Eric's doing not mine. Were you really jealous when he was watching me?" She asked slightly amused now.

Matt smiled and nodded sheepishly. "I know Eric and I knew what he was capable of and he would've hurt you. I couldn't help it I didn't want you getting hurt."

Mel smiled softly. "That's sweet. So what did you see?"

"A couple flashes of when we moved as kids, you were so…sad every time we packed up and left another home. The summer you went on your first date you were so scared, I saw myself calling you princess and you being very sad and angry, and I felt how alone you felt when I killed…"

"It wasn't your fault really Matty don't worry about that anymore. I felt alone, cause Marty was probably the most constant at that point, I mean even you had friends when you were five, but I was secluded and Marty was…"

Matt nodded and with his free hand he caressed her cheek lightly. "I understand."

Mel smiled. "I know, you understand me better then anyone ever has. Even my own parents don't understand me like you do." Mel took his hand in hers. "I hate to say this but…"

"Marty two will keep me company and I'll go back to the hotel and put film in your camera. You and me can head out to the spot and we can test out the camera." Matt said happily.

Mel nodded and kissed him lightly once more. "Sounds great. Love you."

"Love you to." Matt said kissing her one last time and then taking the gifts he had given her and the box put it all in the car and drove off.

_He is the best boyfriend ever. Maria did a good job, because I know Michael didn't have anything to do with this. _She giggled as she walked back into the café. Maria and Liz walked over.

"You seem dazed." Liz said. "You sick, broken, hurt?"

Mel smiled and shook her head. "No. Have either of you ever gotten flashes from close contact with another person."

"Only the people we love. Why?" Maria asked and then it dawned on her. "You and Matt had flashes? See told ya Lizzie, they are meant to be together." She put in brightly.

Liz giggled. "Maria!"

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"We only get those from the people we're meant to be with. Me and Michael had them and Max and Liz. It's a Czechoslovakian thing." Maria laughed lightly.

Mel looked at her weird. "Huh?"

Liz giggled. "Code word for out of this world." She said to her daughter. Mel got it. It was the code word for alien, or so she thought. Her family was just weird.

"I knew my son loved you. He just had this look I remember Michael having." Maria said happily.

Mel shrugged. "We love each other. Which is weird considering that most our lives we did anything and everything to piss the other off."

"Don't worry Michael and I get on each others nerves sometimes to. We aren't like Liz and Max hopelessly romantic." Maria said as Liz swatted her arm.

"Is it ok if I get off early?" Mel asked. The ladies nodded and she went into the back to change quickly. She had been taking a late lunch and it was almost four fifty. She wanted to get Matt and go to the spot and get pictures of the horizon at sunset.

Matt POV:

He sat setting up a small fishbowl for Marty 2 when Mel came walking through the door of their hotel room. "Hey Matty!"

"Hey I thought you didn't get off for another four hours." Matt said confused as he put in a small toy castle and then went to fill the bowl with water for the fish.

Mel smiled and walked over leaning on the doorframe into the bathroom as Matt finished up his task at hand. "I did, but I decided to get off early and you and I are going to head out to the spot and take pictures of the sunset." Mel said brightly.

Matt got the water in and then he checked the temp and went back out and put in the goldfish. "Ok, whatever you want today is your birthday." Matt said throwing the plastic bag away. Mel grabbed up the bowl and set it on the nightstand between their beds.

"Come on…" Mel urged.

"You don't want to change first?" Matt asked.

Mel looked down at herself. "Oh right." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Matt chuckled to himself and grabbed the camera and some film and went to work on loading it for her. "Ok I'm ready." Mel came out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy faded worn in jeans, a black tank and a purple Roxy hooded zip-up sweater jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail with tendrils hanging down framing her face and just hanging loosely on her shoulders. _God she really is gorgeous, even in guy jeans._ He mused to himself.

"Those my pants or yours?" He asked jokingly closing up the back of the camera.

Mel grinned at him shaking her head lightly in amusement. "Mine. They're comfortable so shoosh."

"Shoosh?" Matt chuckled. "Did you seriously just tell me to shoosh?"

Mel walked over and sat in his lap where he sit at the small table in the hotel room in a rolling chair. "Well you can either _shoosh_ yourself or I can shoosh you."

Matt smirked. "I like option number two."

Mel giggled. "Of course you would, but I can do that later come on. Please?" She gave him doe eyes and Matt sighed heavily.

"It isn't fair that you can do that."

"Well it isn't fair that you waited three years to make a move, but…"

"Hey you could've said something to ya know." Matt threw back playfully in defense.

Mel shrugged. "It's the guys job to make the first move."

"Who told you that?"

"No one. It's just built into the female brain." Mel giggled.

"I'd kind of like to know what else is built into that female brain of yours." Matt said jokingly.

Mel smirked at him as she got up from his lap. "Maybe someday I'll let you in, now come on." She pleaded. Matt grabbed the camera and put the strap around her neck. "This really is the best birthday Matty thank you." Mel said holding the camera in her hands.

Matt smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you Lindy Bug." He whispered lightly in her ear sending shivers up her spine. Mel smiled as Matt broke away from her ear and he grinned at her.

"You drive." She said softly. Matt nodded and they quickly fed Marty two and headed out of the hotel room.

_I wonder what she's thinking about. _Matt pondered in the drivers seat as they headed into the deserted nowhere of the famous Roswell crash site._ She's just sitting their looking out the window occasionally glancing at me as if she's making some life changing decision that she needs to give great thought to. I wonder what it could be. Does it have to do with me, maybe our relationship? Or maybe she's just thinking about how happy she is in life and I'm just being over dramatic. Me, Matthew Mitchell Guerin over dramatic, my father would laugh if he heard that and blame my mother. _

_My parents two of a kind and yet complete opposites at the same time. But that works for them. Lindy and me are different. I'm more open and outgoing and she likes to close herself in cause she's afraid of being hurt. I'm going to change that; Lindy needs friends whether she thinks so or not. I'm one thing cause I can share her secret with her cause we're one in the same. Zan is even a different story now cause he's like us, but she needs friends her age. She can't keep hiding. _

_Speaking of Zan. I feel bad for the guy. At least when me and Lindy were growing up we had each other to turn to when we felt out of place because we're aliens, he didn't have that and he couldn't talk to anybody. I mean with all the TV shows these days showing people turning in 'other life forms' and I use the term loosely, like us. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Lindy's dreams and mine came true. I couldn't stand to hear her scream like that in real life it would kill me._

_All though our recent dreams keep coming back occasionally and I don't understand. Is some higher power telling us we're meant to be together in that way or are we just connecting and thinking about the possibilities and trying to come up with a bright side to those awful pain inducing dreams? Well that is a question best kept for later we're here._

Mel POV:

_Ok so here we sit in silence. I can't stand silence but I'm thinking and Matty knows it. I'm just glad he can't tap into my thoughts. After this afternoon when Matty gave me those, flashes or whatever, I've been having this strange connection to him. A need for him almost. It's hard to fight and it won't die down. It's just something inside that is telling me we're supposed to be together._

_I mean if the dreams didn't open me up to the possibility of us being together I would just push these feelings to the back of my mind and forget about them. But it's all got me thinking now. I don't know about Matty but I can feel whatever the me in the dreams is feeling and I don't want that to come true. All though it seems great and right for those two, I don't want that at all. When I'm stuck in that dream just before that Mel tells Matt to 'make love' to her, I get this overwhelming sense of urgency. And not a good kind. It's like I can feel that she feels they may only have this chance to be together like that. _

_For me that wouldn't make it special because they're going to be together out of fear of not having another moment. Of being afraid of death and I don't want that, like I said. No way! These better just be dreams cause if Matty and me really are meant to be together in that way then I want it to be because of love and passion in a moment. God I sound like such a girl right now, but it's true. That is what I want special. I wonder what Matty wants? Well I guess I'll ponder that later we're here._

Climbing out of the car Matt make's sure to hit the key lock and they start to head up to the point. When they reached the top Mel couldn't help but turn to Matt and smile. "I never thought the desert could be so beautiful." She said brightly.

"Like I told you beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It's whatever you see to be beautiful." Mel nodded and turned back just as the sun was beginning to set and she snapped a few shots with the camera. She turned to Matt.

"Matty!" She called he looked up and she snapped one of him.

"Hey no fair I hate having my picture taken." Matt whined jokingly.

Mel giggled. "Oops sorry." She said sarcastically. Mel undid the strap around her neck and walked over to Matt. "That one was for me."

"Well then I guess I shouldn't be to upset." He chuckled softly. They leaned in meeting in a kiss as Mel used her powers to hold the camera at level and snap a picture of them together. When it was finished the camera came back to her hand and she broke away.

"That one was for me too." She giggled. Matt rolled his eyes jokingly as she handed him the camera. "Hold it for me." She went and sat at the point with her legs hanging over. The sun was hanging barely in the sky casting a soft glow over her skin. The curls draped down from her ponytail and scattered cascading down to her shoulders were blowing gently in the breeze. Matt grinned and held the camera up and snapping a shot of her looking out of the desert. The left side of her face to the camera. "I heard that." Mel grinned turning her torso to face him fully and he snapped another one.

"Those are for me." He grinned.

Mel giggled. "You can't use my own tactics against me."

"And who says?" Matt asked playfully walking over and crouching behind her.

"I dunno." Mel said softly along with a gentle shrug.

Matt sat down Indian style behind her. "You've been awfully quiet since we left, you ok?"

Mel smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah just thinking. Do you think back on the planet our parents, well you get it, if they had kids like you and me, and I had Zan as an older brother would you and I be meant to be together? Does that even make sense?" Mel asked laughing sarcastically at herself for her own words.

Matt chuckled. "Where is this coming from?"

Mel shrugged again. "I asked mom and Maria about the flashy things and they say it means we're meant to be together or something. Or they could be over exaggerating like mothers do." She said quickly.

"Want to know what I think?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his lap. He held the camera up in front of them and rested his head on her shoulder. "Smile." He encouraged and Mel giggled and he snapped the picture and then set the camera in her hands. "I think you and I are meant for each other. Not because you might be a little scared to reveal yourself to someone else but because you and I are two of a kind.

Take my mom and dad for example both total opposites and in the end my mom chose to leave everything to be with him. If you find yourself confused just ask would you leave everything behind to be with me?"

"Yes." Mel didn't even think about it. It was just there on the tip of her tongue without hesitation or worry. "I would."

"I would do the same to stay with you." Matt said kissing her temple. "I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you. I mean when I was too afraid or stubborn to say anything I took comfort in the fact that you were always around even though you hated me. But you were always there. I guess when we got here I realized you wouldn't be around forever and I had to do something."

Mel smiled as Matt brushed her cheek with his own. "I don't ever want to be with out you either. I love you Matty. Always."

"I love you too Lindy bug, forever and ever." Matt said as he placed a faint kiss on her cheek.

"Come on it's dark let's go." Mel said softly. Matt nodded gently against her shoulder and they stood up one at a time and then headed down the rocks slowly to the car and they left with Mel driving this time.

Normal POV:

Mel walked in to the room setting her keys down on the table and her camera and she unzipped her sweater took it off and through it in a chair. "So what now?" Mel asked plopping down on the bed.

"Whatever you want." Matt said sitting down next to her. Mel sat up and turned to him smiling.

"Well I don't think my parents made any plans for my birthday so…"

"No interruptions." Matt finished.

Mel nodded and Matt grabbed her waist and lifted her over his lap and kissed her tenderly. Mel's converse fell onto the floor and she leaned into Matt forcing them both done on the bed, not leaving each other's lips. Matt's hands rested on her lower back, while Mel's gently cupped either side of his neck as they continued to hold together.

A soft moan escaped Matt as one of Mel's hands went from his neck and traveled down Matt's body between their pressed torsos. Mel felt that need inside of her getting stronger as Matt scooted back further on the bed taking her with him. Their mouths broke away as they panted for air and Mel leaned down further asking and giving permission for him to test the soft flesh with his lips.

Matt's hands gently began to lift the back of Mel's tank top and he surprisingly found she didn't stop him this time. "Matty…" She whispered blissfully. Mel sat up and removed the top revealing a black silk and lace bra. Matt brought her back down to his lips and kissed her senseless. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." Matt breathed when Mel broke away abruptly and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Zan!" He called back.

Mel groaned. "One sec!" She gave Matt a longing look and sat up grabbing her shirt and putting it back on. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Matt nodded and they both walked over to the door and opened it. "Your presence is required at the Crashdown." Zan said smiling.

"Ok we'll meet you there in a few just have to grab some stuff." Mel said smiling slightly. Zan nodded and headed out as Mel shut the door and then leaned back against it. "Great now my parents decide to have a birthday party." She groaned.

Matt leaned in to her one hand on the door next to her head while they other rested on her hip. "We can finish whatever we started later." He whispered to her huskily as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Mel grinned into the kiss as her arms wrapped around Matt's neck and she gave him an invitation to go deeper, but he broke away. "Oh you're no fun." Mel pouted.

"If we don't show, they'll send someone after us and with our luck they'd just walk right in." Matt grinned.

Mel sighed. "Fine." She groaned in displeasure.

"Later." Matt kissed her once softly and then released her. She grabbed her coat and camera and they headed off together to the Crashdown.


	14. Of Parties and Private Moments

Chapter 14:

Birthday Party:

Mel POV:

Mel and Matt walked into the Crashdown to see everyone. The Valenti's, Evans', Parkers, and of course their own families. "Happy Birthday!" They all said brightly.

_This had better be the best damn birthday party ever or I swear someone is going to get smashed…stop it. This is a good thing Mel, just think once everyone's back at the hotel they'll be to tired to interrupt you and Matty._ Mel grinned and smiled brightly at everyone after coming up with a good side to having been interrupted again.

"Hi Mel." Mel looked down and saw Kristine.

Mel smiled. "Hey."

"Look at my nails mommy let me paint them." She held up her hands to show Mel their new look. "They aren't the right color though, I wanted them to match my dress."

Mel grinned. She touched the fabric on Kristine's dress and waved her hand over the little girls nails and they changed. "That better?" She asked.

Kristine smiled brightly. "How'd you do that?" She asked excitedly.

"Magic." Mel smirked and stood as Kristine disappeared into the crowd to find Amy and show her what Mel had done.

Family and friends started coming up to Melinda and giving her hugs. _Now I know why Matty doesn't like to celebrate._ "Happy birthday Melinda." Diane and Phillips said embracing her in a hug together.

"Thanks." Then it was Amy, the Sheriff smiled and nodded at her in a friendly gesture while Maria, Liz, and Isabelle all gave her hugs and kisses on her cheek. Max gave his daughter and hug and Kyle and Michael each patted her shoulder. The Parkers came out of the back with a birthday cake that had sparklers on it. "No happy birthday song." Mel demanded.

"But you have to make a wish!" Kristine said.

Mel giggled. "Ok well come here." Kristine came over and Mel lifted her up. "Help me think of a wish." Mel said.

Kristine giggled like the little girl she was with a sweet smile. "It's your birthday silly."

Mel nodded. "I know." She indulged the little girl. "But I have everything I could possibly want I don't know what I want to wish for. Or I could pass my birthday wish to someone with a lot of wishes, do you have a lot of wishes?"

"Yes." Kristine said sweetly.

Mel smiled. "Ok then you make a wish for me and I'll help you blow out the candles. Deal?"

"Deal." Mr. and Mrs. Parker held up the cake to the two girls.

"One, two, three…" Mel said as they both blew out the birthday candles. The sparklers went out as did the eighteen candles. The adults went to cutting the cake while Mel set Kristine down and crouched to her level, very aware of Matt being right behind her at all times. "So want to tell me what you wished for?"

"I can't it wont come true." Kristine said softly.

Mel grinned. "Well that's the great thing since I gave you my wish you can share it with me and it'll still come true."

Kristine smiled brightly and leaned in to Mel's ear. "I wished I could meet E.T." She whispered quietly.

Mel giggled as she pulled away. "Why him?" She whispered softly.

"Cause he's an alien and I believe in aliens, mommy said they are real." She whispered back.

"I'll work on it ok?" Mel said. Kristine nodded and wandered off to get cake and ice cream.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mel's waist as she stood to her full height. "What'd she wish for?" He asked softly.

"If I tell you it wont come true." Mel joked.

"Oh come on…"

"She wants to meet E.T." Mel said turning to face him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Matt grinned. "I think we can come up with something."

Mel giggled. "Well nothing to big, she is still a little girl and little girls…"

"Like to tell their friends about what happened. Gabbing, yes I know." Matt said jokingly. Mel gave him a playfully shocked looked and swatted his arm.

"Take that back right now." She laughed lightly.

Matt grinned. "And if I don't."

"We wont be finishing what we started." Mel whispered smirking at him as his face fell and hers turned into a look of triumph.

Matt smiled sweetly. "I take it back."

"You love birds get over here and get some cake!" They heard Michael call. They laughed to each other and then headed over to grab some cake. Along the way a waitress who had been cleaning up some stuff in the back bumped into Mel on her way out.

"Oh sorry." She said. Mel looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok. Are you new?"

"I just moved her last week and Mr. Parker was nice enough to hire me." She was a pretty girl about Mel's natural height, no heals, with dark blonde hair like Maria, a nice complexion and green eyes.

Mel smiled. "Well then we'll be working together. At least until summers over. I'm Mel and this is my boyfriend Matt." She introduced sticking out her hand to the teen girl.

"Jessica and it's nice to meet you, but I should go I would hate to ruin the party."

"Oh no stay, have some cake, can I call you Jess?" Mel smiled.

Jessica nodded. "Sure but I don't want to intrude. It's a family…"

"No really it's fine. Please stay. I'll be offended if you don't." Mel said jokingly.

"Ok sure." Jessica caved. "Let me just go set my things back in my locker."

Mel nodded. "Ok." Jessica headed back into the back and Mel turned to Matt.

"Making friends I see." He said happily. _You're wearing off on me Matty._

"You bring it out in me." She smiled and he leaned down and met her in a soft kiss.

"Oh I'm interrupting." They heard and Mel and Matt turned to see Jessica.

Mel giggled. "No we can do that anytime. Let's get some cake and talk." Jessica nodded and they headed over to get some cake Matt in toe.

Matt POV:

Matt decided to let Mel and Jessica get to know each other and he was standing with his dad, Kyle, and Max in the corner watching everyone interact. "So why aren't you over there with Mel?" Michael asked.

"Cause she's making a friend." Matt answered taking another bite of his Tabasco covered cake.

Max looked over at her. "I think Mr. Parker just hired her today."

Matt shrugged. "I dunno but I'm just glad she's making a friend."

"I think maybe it's got something to do with your relationship." Max said. "Mel barely opens up to anyone."

"You, Michael, and Is use to stick together until that one faithful day here in this very place." Kyle said slightly joking.

Max chuckled. "Yeah, but Liz was worth it."

"Oh not that again Maxwell." Michael groaned. Max was watching Liz as she sat and laughed with Maria, Is, Diane, Amy, and Nancy. "Snap out of it already. She married you, you don't need to keep giving her the eyes."

"Eyes?" Matt asked.

Michael chuckled. "Max use to look at Liz with just this hopeless romantic look, we call it the eyes."

"Unlike you and Maria. On again, off again, I've had enough of this…but god I love her looks…" Max interjected laughing at his friend.

"Shut up Maxwell." Michael rolled his eyes jokingly.

Jim walked over with Kristine holding his hand. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Nothing." They all chorused.

"So Kristine someone told me you want to meet E.T." Matt said.

Kristine pouted. "She's not supposed to tell."

Matt chuckled and all the guys were looking at him like what on earth. "Well I can't introduce you to E.T., but…" He grabbed the bottle of ketchup and changed it into mustard.

"How'd you do that?" Kristine asked staring shocked at the bottle.

Matt chuckled. "Alien magic." He said softly.

"Wow, daddy daddy I'm related to an alien did you hear him?" The guys and Jim all chuckled and across the room Mel looked over and smiled at him.

Jim picked Kristine up. "I heard, but you can't tell anyone it's a secret."

"I'm good with secrets." Kristine said brightly.

"I know you are. I'm still looking for the toothbrush of yours that you hid last year." Jim said chuckling softly. _It's kind of weird how much I like her and I barely know her. She may be my aunt but she's more like a little cousin or sister or something._

Mel POV:

_Matty made her wish come true._ Mel thought silently to herself as she turned back to Jessica. "So here I am. My father decided that I needed a change of scenery." She finished up her tale.

"So you lived in New York until just recently. That must've been exciting. Matt's mom went there once for a short time to be a singer, but it didn't work out."

"Not good enough?" Jessica said.

Mel took a sip of her soda. _Yuck it tastes so gross, but she's sitting here and I can't put anything in it._ Mel whined in her head. "No she's great, the company that wanted her, wanted to change everything she stood for. Her music isn't poppy or techno like they wanted. She's really great with guitar and she has an amazing voice."

Jessica nodded. "Well stuck up New Yorkers can be that way. Don't hold it against them, they just think they are the best. Sometimes they need a reality check. I know I did."

"So you say you got into some trouble, like what?" Mel asked taking another sip of the bland soda.

Jessica shrugged and bowed her head in shame. "I thought I was so cool, sneaking out to parties, and doing illegal things, but I was really wrong. I just followed the in crowd and it was quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done. I spent two months in Juvy for some stuff I'd rather not talk about."

Mel nodded. "That's cool. So starting fresh in Roswell, well there isn't much you can do in this town to get in trouble so I think you're safe." She kidded getting Jessica to laugh. "She laughs."

Jessica smiled. "I'm not completely shy, it's just when it comes to new people lately, I steer clear."

"I know what you mean. I don't make friends very easily, but I can tell that you and I are going to get along great." Mel said smiling brightly.

Jessica smiled to and then looked down at her watch. "I really should be getting home. It's getting late and my mom will be wondering where I am."

"Ok, I'd give you a ride, but me and Matt walked here from the hotel."

"Hotel? Your parents are letting you guys stay in a hotel together?"

Mel nodded. "Well they kind of have to since either way I could pay or them and we're really good kids anyways so…"

"Oh glad someone has parents who trust them."

"Yours will again soon enough. Don't worry I'm as good as they get and if you stick with me your parents will be trusting you again in no time." Mel giggled.

Jessica laughed lightly and stood. "Well thanks. So I'll see you on Monday?"

Mel nodded. "Yep. See you later." Jessica headed to the back to get her things while Mel went over to see her mom and the girls. "Hey!"

"Oh where's your friend?" Liz asked.

"Going home." She said softly.

They nodded. "So who's ready for presents?" Maria shouted like her normal bright self.

Mel giggled. "Sure why not." She said smiling. Mel felt the familiar presence of her boyfriend and turned around. "Hey there handsome." She said smiling as all the girls went off to the back room to bring out presents.

Matt grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey yourself beautiful. So what's she like?"

"Like a normal person. I really think we're going to be good friends." Mel said happily as Matt lifted her up and kissed her lips gently and then set her back down on the ground.

"Good." He said thoughtfully. "Come on let's open these presents, mingle and get back to our room."

Mel giggled. "Someone's in a rush."

"No I want to kiss you till I can't breath, but I can't really do that here can I." Matt said smirking at her playfully.

Mel smiled impishly. "Well there's a bathroom we could use."

"And take the chance of someone interrupting again? I don't think so. So scoot." He turned her around to the table that her mother and friends were stacking the gifts on and he jokingly smacked her ass and pushed her in that direction.

"Hey!" Mel protested turning her head to smirk at him and then back again as her steps took a little longer as she slowed her pace.

Matt grinned and leaned into her ear from behind. "Go faster or I'll start tickling you."

"I'm not ticklish." Mel said softly with a grin of her own in place.

"Want to test that theory right now?" Matt whispered.

Mel sighed playfully and walked faster to the table and sat down and started to open presents from everyone.

Normal POV:

Mel walked into the hotel room and dropped the bag of stuff she had gently on the floor she heard the door shut and then Matt's jacket was dropped on the chair. "Who knew opening presents could be so exhausting…" Mel giggled removing her sweater and converse and flopping back on the bed.

Matt chuckled and leaned down over her. "Well how exhausted are you?" He asked smirking at her.

Mel giggled. "Not so exhausted that I don't want to finish what we started." She said seductively as her pointer finger of her right hand traced down Matt's torso to the rim of his jeans and linger there lightly running along it.

Matt looked at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Can I tell you something?" Mel asked softly looking into his eyes with a hidden shyness in those dark pupils of hers.

"Anything." Matt replied smiling dreamy eyed at her.

Mel bit her lip. "Do you…feel in that dream?"

Matt shook his head. "No, I don't feel in the new one, but I could in the old one." He answered.

Mel sighed. "I did and I don't want things to be that way, ever. This moment would be special and what we both want. That was urgency for a moment that those two might never feel again. It wasn't special."

"Have you dreamt the whole thing or something?" Matt asked softly seeing the sadness that appeared in her eyes.

Mel shook her head and her hand ran back up his torso and cupped his cheek. "No, but I could just feel what the dream me was feeling and Matty I don't ever want to feel like that. Like I can only have one moment with you like that. So to answer your question yes I want this more then I've ever wanted anything before."

Matt smiled genuinely down upon her delicate soft face. "I love you and I want us to be together, but only if you're absolutely certain. I don't want to rush things."

"I know Matty and it's not rushing. I feel like I could be with you forever and never let go. And it's not just this strange feeling I have all of a sudden since those flashes…"

"Feeling?" Matt asked slightly confused.

Mel nodded. "I've had this need to be as close to you as I can get since I had those flashes."

"So that's what that is." Matt muttered chuckling softly.

Mel giggled. "You too. Anyway I've been thinking about this for a couple days now and I thought to myself when you asked if I'd go anywhere to be with you that now was perfect. And I'm ready if you…" Mel couldn't finish her sentence as Matt's lips crushed against hers.

Mel moaned blissfully as they both scooted back further onto the mattress. "Mmm…I…love you." Matt muttered against her lips.

They broke away panting heavily for a moment, their chests rising and falling rapidly. "I love you too." She said softly as her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Lucky for her he wasn't wearing his usual button up, that would've taken forever in her eyes. "Do you um…" Matt reached over to the nightstand and opened the door and then retrieved a little package. "I never knew they had those in there." She giggled.

Matt smirked at her. "Of course you didn't." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up and kiss me." Mel begged teasingly as Matt palmed the package and then removed Mel's black tank top for the second time that day. Matt leaned down taking in a gasp as his bare flesh brushed against the silk and lace of her bra and then the nakedness of the rest of her torso. Their lips met and held passionately as Mel's hands worked on Matt's belt, button and zipper.

As if knowing when was right Matt shimmied out of his pants as Mel pushed the sides down and then helped her out of her pants. They moved around till they were under the covers of their hotel bed and began kissing once again. "Mel?" Matt breathed breaking away gently from her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I um, haven't…"

Mel giggled breathlessly as her hands cupped Matt's neck softly. "Matt we've lived together all out lives and you have never had an all nighter." She joked with him provoking a smile from his shyness.

Matt chuckled softly. "True."

"Are trying to stall? Do you not want this?" Asked Mel quietly as her thumbs gently caressed his jaw line.

Matt looked up at her eyes in shock. "No that's not it at all…it's just that…I heard…I don't want to hurt you." He said lightly.

Mel smiled softly from the love for him deep within her heart. "Matty it'll only hurt for a few minutes, don't worry. Please I want this with you." She said sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked once again letting some of his worries come up again. Mel nodded. "Then who am I to deny what you want, what we want." He whispered leaning in to kiss her neck as his hand wrapped around her back and unclasped her bra. He felt Mel tense slightly. "I don't have to." He whispered in her ear.

Mel sighed contently. "I want you to. I want you to see me." The room was already dark, but there was just enough light that they could see each other and that was enough for them. His fingers gently led the straps down Mel's arms and pulled the garment off and he felt his breath catch in his throat seeing her almost naked.

"You really are beautiful." He said softly leaning in and kissing her as her hands gently engulfed in his hair.

Mel groaned as his lips broke away leaving hers moist in his wake and his head worked down her body, first to her clavicle, down over each breast giving them each small subtle but heat inducing attention and then he disappeared under the cover's kissing her abdomen as his hands gently took holding of either side of her panties and began to removed them.

When he reappeared Mel grinned at him. He smirked back as he felt her hands gently began to push his boxers off. He helped her finish removing them and they lay there together in silence for a moment taking in the severity of what they were doing.

Matt looked at Mel and saw her serene smile as her one hand lightly played with the hairs on the back of his neck, twisting around her finger slowly, repeated and the other lightly ran over his lower back he knew this was the right moment. They were comfortable with each other here and now and they were meant to be together, happy and this was just another thing that would make them both happy in their loving relationship.

"I love you Lindy." Matt whispered as he gently settled himself between her legs. Mel gave him the same serene smile and her eyes were full of love and lust for him that he couldn't ignore.

"I love you too Matty." She whispered just before he kissed her lips tenderly as he eased his way into her opening. Mel tensed and Matt paused and broke a hairs breath from her lips. "No it's ok keep going." She whispered. Matt nodded and returned to her lips as he continued on into her body. He had heard a soft tinge of pain in her voice, but pushed away not wanting to displease her in any way. This was their time and it no matter what was what they wanted.

Once fully embedded he took another break to let her body adjust to the feeling, because he felt her nails digging into his lower back. He pushed the pain from his mind and his lips broke from hers and went to the smooth flesh of her perfect neck. "Are you ok?" He whispered sucking on her neck.

Mel kissed his jaw lightly as he continued to work her neck. "I'm ok, keep going."

"You sure?" He said softly against her flesh. The vibrations from his voice were working into her skin and giving her goose bumps. She shivered gently and loosened the grip her nails had on his skin and gently ran her hand over the area taking away the half moons that had formed and the pain.

"I'm sure." She breathed softly. Matt pulled out and pushed his way back in slowly at first as they began to familiarize themselves with these actions having not experienced this before, but glad they were experiencing it together. Mel moaned gently after a while having Matt's hands all over her expose misting flesh. "Oh Matty…" She whispered gently as his one hand held the opposite side of her neck then he was sucking leaving the nice bruise, and the other gently massaged the flesh of her plump breast.

"Lindy you ok?" He groaned out feeling more sensations run through his body then he could keep track of and he could tell some weren't his own, some were Melinda's, but it was better then anything he could've hoped to experience with her.

"Magni…facent." She moaned between gasps of air as his lips broke from her neck. She wrapped both her arms around his torso as she felt her body began to melt into him, but yet it was also a feeling of floating. Matt met her lips in a kiss. "Faster." She muttered against his lips. As Matt continued kissing her he picked up his pace hoping he wasn't hurting her anymore and heard her whimper as they both broke away for oxygen.

But it wasn't a whimper of pain but of pleasure and he was glad he could please her. Both of Matt's hands now rest on either side of her neck as his lips hang just centimeters from hers. Feeling every breath every gasp of delight, as they held each other's gazes. While their hips continued to rapidly, now, meet and release.

Mel watched his eyes and felt more love rush through her then she had ever felt and knew it was rolling off Matt in waves. And then she felt her abdominal muscles tightening and something inside her began to tingle with anticipation. "I love you." They whispered at the same time.

It was like an exhilarated discharge for Melinda as soon as her muscles released and the tingling rushed through her whole body, feeling it straight to her toes. "Oh my god…" She groaned out.

"Shit." Matt whispered taking in heavy breaths of oxygen as he to felt his climax and his body exploding with joy and love, lust and euphoria. The fog that had clouded his eyes for those few moments cleared and he saw the elated yet serene smile on Mel's face that reached to her eyes that were glowing with joy. He slowed his actions not moving his eyes from hers and then came to a stop.

Mel sighed contently as her hands gently cupped either side of Matt's neck, like his were still. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" Matt replied slightly confused.

Mel pulled him down to her lips for a light barely touching kiss on the lips and then proceed to hold him close and tight in her arms not letting him go. "For being gentle with me and for loving me." She said softly.

"I love you and take gentle care of you till the day I die Lindy bug." Matt whispered kissing her hard on the lips gently sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Mel took his subtle hint and opened her mouth to him and allowed their tongues to meet and dance for a while before they were forced to break for air.

//Flash// Mel and Matt as kids hugging before everything went sour. 'I love you Matty.' Mel giggled like a little girl. 'Love you to Lindy.' Matt replied sweetly and all the adults awed at them. //End Flash//

Mel giggled when the flash was over and found Matt chuckled softly as his head rested on her shoulder. "I forgot how close we were before." Matt said softly.

Mel smiled truly happy at this moment. "I'll never forget again." She answered to him looking up at the ceiling as he laid soft butterfly kisses along her shoulder.

"Me either." He said gently breaking away. "Am I too heavy?" He asked grinning.

Mel laughed lightly and shook her head. "Never." She breathed.

"Well all that aside…" He rolled off her, removed the condom he wore and chucked it in the trash and then turned and lay in her arms. "I'm exhausted." He said kissing her cheek as he held her close to him. He body pressed against her and their legs entwined casually. Mel started laughing out loud. "What?"

Mel calmed herself. "I think we just scared Marty two for life." She giggled looking over at the nightstand that had her new fish swimming around its fishbowl.

Matt chuckled softly. "Good thing fish can't speak." He kidded.

"We are never going to hide this." Mel whispered her head turning to look at Matt. Matt pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"We're adults if they figure it out they figure it out. Who are they really to say anything? Both our parents were married before they were nineteen and had kids at like twenty."

Mel smiled. "Point taken. So no one is going to ruin this for us ever."

"Good. I was serious you know I'm exhausted."

"Hey Matty?"

"Lindy?"

"So am I better the my dream self?" She asked him jokingly.

Matt chuckled. "Dream you doesn't even compare, trust me."

"I do. Goodnight." Mel whispered.

"Night Lindy Bug. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered as his breathing evened out and she could her soft snores escaping the crack between his lips. Mel was wide awake now, so she lay gently running her fingers through Matt's hair looking at his soft face while he sleep. After a long while she to dozed off into a long nights sleep.


	15. Of Bed Sheets and Decisions

Chapter 15:

Mel POV:

The next morning Mel saw dim lighting coming through the closed curtains of the hotel room as her lids lifted gently and then closed again. Her first rational feeling was that the muscles throughout her abdomen were sore. _What happened? _Mel thought silently to herself and then she looked down and saw the sleeping Matt lying next to her holding her close and they were naked. _Oh right._ She grinned to herself.

_Last night was better then a dream. _Looking over at the clock just next to Marty two's fishbowl Mel noticed it was relatively early. It was her day off and she was expected at the Evans' for lunch in a few hours. But honestly she couldn't care less right now. Matt was softly snoring onto her shoulder and she smiled. Her hand unknowingly started running along his hair like it had the night before and she brought her other hand up to his cheek.

"Matty…wake up…" She drawled in a playful whisper.

"Lindy go back to sleep…" He muttered in the same drawl playfully.

Mel giggled. "Matt it's almost nine. I have to be at the Evans' by eleven, and I still have to get ready. Diane is taking me to meet some friends before lunch."

Matt groaned and lifted his head somewhat to look into her brown/hazel eyes with his dark sleepy hazel orbs. "It's going to take you two hours to get ready?" He asked smirking at her.

Mel giggled. "No but I was thinking we could take a shower together and that would lead to making out which makes time fly by so I need two hours. Plus I have to be there by eleven, so that means less time to get ready."

There was a knock at the door. "Ugghh…" Matt sighed softly.

Mel put a finger to her lips. "Shh…" There was another knock and then Mel was surprised to find she heard the electronic key card lock beep and the handle turn. Her eyes went wide upon seeing Zan walking in looking down. "What the hell are you doing?" Mel asked shocked sitting up slightly holding the sheet around her body.

Zan looked up from the newspaper he held and his eyes went wide. "Oh…" He turned away quickly. "Did you forget we were suppose to go to breakfast today before…"

"Oh my god!" Mel groaned. She looked at Matt and his hands covered his face. Mel just knew what he was thinking. _Every single time. If it isn't one of our parents it's someone else._ She mused to herself through the anger.

"Who said you could just let yourself in?" Matt asked irritated.

Zan set the newspaper on the table and kept his back to them. "Sorry I didn't realize you guys actually seriously shared a room and I was just going to wake Melinda up."

"Zan that doesn't give you any right to just let yourself in." Mel said sounding very upset. "Now get out. I'll see you at Diane and Phillip's place later." She muttered softly through clenched teeth.

"But…" Zan started to protest.

"Another time Zan, trust me I'm to angry right now not to yell at you. So just get out." She ordered. Zan walked out of the room closing the door and it latched shut behind him.

Matt sat up and put his hand on Mel's shoulder. "Mel…"

"I get it. We all have alien powers and we don't have to hide it amongst ourselves, but that doesn't give our parents or any of the others rights to just let themselves in as they please. I mean jesus can't we have a little privacy." Mel rambled on in frustration. Mel felt a slight spark chorus through her. "Shit." She muttered and grabbed for Matt's shirt quickly put it on and sat on the other bed.

"Lindy…" He started towards her with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"No, no, don't touch me." Mel said softly as she held up her hand. She now knew what that spark was she had felt that first time, but she hadn't acknowledged it before now. "I don't want to hurt you again Matty." She whispered.

The familiar electricity was running over her hands. "Lindy bug you need to calm down." Matt said softly crouched in front of the bed looking up at her face that was hung down examining her hands.

"I'm just so…frustrated. I'm sick of this, I love my family god knows I do, but I just want privacy. I don't want to live in fear that every morning I wake up next to my boyfriend unclothed or hell clothed for that matter that someone's just going to walk right in. I'm so sick of it." Mel babbled on agitatedly.

Matt sighed and looked down at his own hands and then as if some epiphany hit him he looked up at her. "What if we got our own small apartment for the rest of the summer?"

"You mean like make permanent residence here in Roswell?" Mel asked softly as her hands fell into her lap, the electricity slightly dying away but still evident.

Matt nodded. "Just for the summer, hell the other day I over heard my mom and Liz saying they were thinking about just moving home. This is their home. What if we finally get what we wanted since we were kids? A permanent address?" He asked softly.

Mel felt a small smile tugging at her lips. "I would be overjoyed. I could go to college and not worry that my family wont stay close."

"Exactly! Maybe with a small hint from us they'd make up their minds. If you and I get an apartment together, they might think we want to stay here in Roswell. No more hiding." Matt said his expression of happiness bringing another gentle smile to Mel's face.

_It sounds logical doesn't it? Oh hell why not, your place you could make rules that they have to follow. Like no using powers to just let themselves in. You'd have privacy with Matt and you guys could do what you want when you want without worrying whether someone's going to barge in._ "Let's do it." Mel said cheerily.

"Really?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Mel smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course. You'd have to get…dare I say it…a job…" She mocked playfully. "But I think we could pull it off."

Matt jumped up and hugged her not caring whether she shocked him, but surprisingly she didn't. Mel seemed surprised by this too. She looked at her hands and the sparks were gone. Then she looked down a little further and giggled. "Matt your sheet." She giggled louder. Matt pulled away grabbing for the sheet slipping down his waist.

"What does seeing me naked bother you?" He joked.

Mel shook her head with a devilish grin. "Never, but it makes me want a repeat of last night and I don't have time." She said standing up off the bed. "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Still want me to join you?" Matt asked huskily pulling her to him with his free arm.

Mel smiled innocently with a sexiness that was uniquely her. "On second thought, I don't think you should. It's to tempting to want what I can't have at this moment." She said seductively.

"Ok." He grinned wildly. "Maybe another time then."

Mel nodded. "So what do you say after I spend a humiliating time with my grandparents and brother at lunch, awkwardly avoiding the strange looks my parents and aunt give me we go look for a place of our own."

Matt chuckled and gave her a light kiss. "Sounds great."

Mel gave him another soft kiss and then left his arms bound for the bathroom to take a shower. As she walked away she removed her ponytail and her long brown curly hair fell down onto her shoulders and she could feel the shiver creeping it's way up Matt's spine. "I can feel you staring." She giggled as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

When the door was shut Mel heard laughter and then the bed creaked as she knew he was laying back down. _Not even Zan interrupting us is going to ruin the new part of our relationship for me. Damn straight._ She told herself as she turned the hot water on and then looked in the mirror quickly before climbing in the shower. She stripped off Matt's shirt and a large bruise was on her neck. _Ok well let's just hope what happened to mom with the glowing hickey doesn't happen to me._

Mel had been told stories about her parents early years, they probably had mentioned flashes at some point but she had dismissed them as tall tales. Climbing in the shower Mel couldn't even begin to describe how good the hot water felt on her sore muscles. _The pleasure was definitely worth the pain._ She mused to herself as she continued to shower.

Normal POV:

The Evans':

"So Melinda Zan says you didn't join him for breakfast. Why not?" Phillip asked.

Mel looked up at him awkwardly from her sandwich. "Tired I guess." She said casually.

Liz, Max, and Isabelle all looked at her oddly because they noticed Zan hadn't looked over at her at all and when he did he didn't meet her gaze. "What's going on?" Max asked being the perceptive one. "You guys haven't talked to each other since we got here."

"And Mel you were very distracted meeting Mrs. Penny." Diane said softly. Indeed she had taken her to meet this woman, a fellow coworker and she had been nice and all, but seeing Zan upon arrival had put her in a less then good mood. She was still angry that he had just walked in.

"Nothing." They both muttered.

"Bull…" Isabelle said forwardly. "Now one of you spill, or I'm gonna have some fun messing with dreams tonight."

"Don't lie aunt Iz you can't change peoples dreams only enter them." Mel said lamely picking at her sandwich and tossing the crumbs onto her plate.

Isabelle scowled lightly at her niece. "Ok someone say something cause this tension is so thick you need a chainsaw to break through." She said angrily.

"Something." Mel and Zan replied at the same time, chuckling at the sardonic meaning.

"Ok well either someone get to talking or…" Max started.

"Oh fine I walked in on her and her boyfriend." Zan muttered.

Max and Liz's attention was drawn to a very shocked and now angry Melinda. "You and your boyfriend? Doing what?" Liz practically screeched.

"I have a serious gut feeling I'm going to be an only child again soon. "Mel snarled staring evilly at Zan. "Nothing, we were just waking up." She said to her mother.

Liz sighed. This she already knew. She knew from talking with Michael and Max about that day that they shared a bed. That didn't bother her. "Is that all?" She asked almost in relief.

Zan snorted. "What?" Max asked him being slightly intimidating, but it sort of didn't fit his profile.

"Ils etaient nus." Zan said in french with the words rolling of his tongue like he was swearing in front of a five year old.

Mel glared daggers at him from the other end corner of the table. "Vous avez ferme vers le haut."

Liz looked from Zan to Mel. "Did he just say something about naked?" She asked her daughter.

"Whoa wait naked?" Max asked Liz. And she nodded. He looked at his daughter and Mel glared over in Zan's direction once again.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything anymore I'm an adult." She said to her parents. "And as for you…" She glared at Zan. "You had no right just barging into the room. I don't care what alien powers you have, or what breakfast I was supposed to meet you for. Me not answering the door does not give you the go ahead to just enter whenever you damn well please! So mind your own god damn business!" Mel yelled stood kicking her chair back and started out of the room.

"Mel!" Zan called. Mel turned and looked right at Zan and he went flying back into the wall. And she walked out going to the front stoop where she sat to get some air. Phillip helped Zan off the ground.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A little shove." Isabelle answered. "Compared to what she's capable off." She muttered softly.

Liz sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

"No Liz I should go, I don't think she really wants to talk to her parents right now. No offense." Isabelle said receiving a gentle nod from Liz. Isabelle stood and headed to the front door.

Mel POV:

_What the hell? Who does he think he is telling my parents what he saw? It's not his life! He has no business meddling where he doesn't belong! I'm not so sure I want a brother anymore._ Mel turned slightly when she heard the front door creak open and out came a long jean skirt clad, blue tank Aunt Isabelle. "Hey." She said softly closing the door behind her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Free country." Mel replied. "Unless your me." She muttered as Isabelle took a seat next to her.

Isabelle put an arm around her shoulder. "Not true. So want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really but do I have a choice?"

"Always."

Mel sighed. "Matt and I we, um…well last night we…"

"Ok I get the picture. What happened this morning?" Isabelle said softly.

"Pretty much what was said. I ignored Zan's knock and he just let himself in and Matt and me were still in bed. No clothes. I'm so sick of it. I can't stand this anymore. When I think I have a little bit of privacy I'm miraculously reminded that I don't have any at all." Mel said frustrated.

Isabelle pulled her close and Mel rested her head on her Aunt's shoulder. "Sweetie life isn't perfect."

"You can say that again. But I don't want perfect, I just want my own little life no matter how messed up. Without interruptions." She said softly.

Isabelle nodded. "You are absolutely right you are an adult and you deserve those things. I use to think the same thing."

"Matt and I were thinking we could get a little apartment here until the end of summer."

"What?"

"Don't tell mom and dad yet, it's just we…"

"Want privacy. I get it. Your secret is safe with me." Isabelle said softly. "You really scared dad and mom in there."

"Your or mine?"

"Both."

Mel snorted sarcastically. "That was only a tenth of what I am really capable of. If I wanted to hurt him he would've gone straight through the wall." Mel replied.

"Mel you can't hold a grudge. He's your brother and us adults really weren't helping. What was he supposed to do?"

"Mind his own business. Can we not talk about this?"

"Ok fine, so how was it?" Isabelle smirked at her niece.

"What?" Mel feigned stupidity.

"Don't what me little girl. You know exactly what I am talking about. So what was it like for you?" Isabelle asked.

Mel gulped. "Not really something I want to discuss with family."

"Then think of us as gal pals or something." Isabelle laughed lightly.

Mel giggled in response. "It was…I don't even think there's a word perfect enough to describe it." She said quietly.

Isabelle smiled at her niece. "Ok I wont embarrass you any further. Let me know about that apartment thing, ok?"

"Ok."

"Come on let's go back inside."

"I'm not apologizing."

"Didn't say you had to."

Matt POV:

Mel walked through the door and through her coat into a chair and flopped down on the bed beside him. "What happened?"

"I want to be an only child again." Mel muttered.

Matt sighed. "So I take it he…"

"Couldn't shut his trap, yeah. And then I said some things and it ended with him getting sent flying into the wall behind him."

Matt chuckled. "Damn…" He said sarcastically.

Mel snuggled into his body burying her head in his chest. "Shut up. My parents started hounding me when he said he found us naked in bed, or well that was the gist and then I told them I was an adult and told him off for just barging in. I was not happy."

"Well do you still want to go look for a place?"

"Yes, yes, please don't back out. I need privacy." Mel whined sardonically. Matt rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ok then let's go find a place."

Mel giggled happily and got up from the bed dragging Matt up with her. "Ok but we need a two bedroom."

"Why?"

"Cause I want my parents and yours even though they may not believe, to think we are roommates not bedmates." Mel said smiling at him impishly.

Matt laughed lightly. "You know either way they know."

Mel shrugged. "Still. Besides we can get some furniture with my ten grand."

"No that…"

Mel smirked. "Are you arguing with me?" She asked teasingly.

"No ma'am." He grinned back.

"Good solider. Now let's go." Mel giggled taking his hand and grabbing her jacket a keys. Matt followed grabbing his jean jacket and they both left the hotel room.


	16. Of Royalty and Pool

Chapter 16:

Sunday:

Mel POV:

Mel walked into her's and Matt's new place. It was a small apartment about four blocks from the crashdown and five from the hotel. They paid the first two months rent and said they weren't sure how long of a lease they would need. So the manager gave them a seventh month lease, the canceling cost a lot cheaper then if they had signed a yearlong lease. They had bought some furniture and moved it in to the place. Basic essentials only, beds, couch, bathroom stuff, some cookware, and utensils.

"Matty!" Mel called closing the door.

Matt chuckled. "I'm right here no need to shout." Mel looked over at the couch and smiled he was indeed just lying there alone in the quiet room.

Mel tossed a grocery bag to him. "Curtains hang them please?" She asked. Matt stood and opened the bag and Mel saw the look cross his face. "The normal way." She added smirking at him.

"So anybody ask questions yet?" Matt asked walking to the window and started to proceed with his task at hand.

Mel giggled and took a bag of dishes into the kitchen to wash them. "Not so far, but Aunt Iz noticed we've been spending an awful lot of time avoiding everyone. Zan hasn't even tried talking to me."

"Well really you're the most advanced of the three of us Mel. He's probably just a little frightened from the stunt you pulled yesterday."

"It's not like I hurt him." Mel said as she filled the sink with soapy water and took out a new sponge from the bag that contained the dishes. Setting the new dishes in the sink she started to clean them. "I mean it was just a little push."

Matt walked in finished with his task. "It'll be ok. Besides I thought you weren't talking to him?"

"I'm not, but I expect him to apologize for blabbing about our lives when it had nothing to do with him. He couldn't just play along and leave it alone." Mel said scrubbing the plates harder. "And how are you…never mind as long as they're hung up."

"Lindy, Lindy stop." Matt noticed the plate in Mel's hand was starting to crack because she held it so tight.

Mel stopped what she was doing and looked at the plate. "Shit." She whispered. "I'm gonna electrocute myself if I keep thinking about the bad stuff from yesterday." Mel tried to joke.

Matt chuckled. "Here let me help. I'll wash you rinse. K?"

"You've never offered to help me with dishes before." Mel said smiling at him.

"Well there's a first for a lot of things. Besides having to do everything the normal way is a little odd." Matt said taking over washing as he passed the dishes off Mel rinsed them and stacked them on the clean counter. The dishes were finished in silence and Mel ran her hand over them and they were automatically dry. She stacked the few they had in the cupboard above the sink and turned to Matt.

"So what now? Do we go and pray we aren't locked in separate closets without any way out or…"

"Do we stay and have our own kind of fun?" Matt interjected wrapping his arms around her waist as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater jacket down. Mel grinned at him.

"As much fun as that sounds and is more so appealing then the other we have to tell them eventually." Mel said with a gentle sigh.

Matt nodded. "Ok. I'll call my dad and have him tell your parents to meet us at the crashdown."

Mel giggled. "Oh god I can imagine the look of horror on my mom and your mom's faces and let's just say if they end up being what I picture, I may die of laughter."

"I might just join you." Matt joked. "Let's do this." He grabbed his cell phone and called Michael while Mel ushered him out the door of their apartment and locked it behind her.

Crashdown:

Normal POV:

"Ok so let me see if I understand this." Michael said. "You two are living together in an apartment, here in Roswell?"

Mel and Matt nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Cause we're sick and tired of you guys just waltzing in all the time." Mel said softly.

Matt nodded. "And dad like you always say you pay you do what you please, well your not paying now so there will be no waltzing in." He said slightly in defiance.

"Ok so…" Maria started. "Is this permanent?"

Mel and Matt shook their heads no. "No, we have the place till the end of summer." Matt said.

"And how do you plan to keep paying for things, groceries, power, you know bills?" Maria asked.

Mel grinned. "Well power isn't all that necessary since we don't have a TV and we're ya know, but the rest we can pay with two summer job salaries. Look you don't have to try and come up with blocks, cause you're not stopping us."

"The hell we aren't." Michael said.

"Michael calm down." Max said speaking for the first time since he had heard the news that his little girl and her boyfriend were moving in together. "They are right, they're adults and they can make their own choices." He said softly.

"Maxwell…"

"Don't. Michael you were an emancipated minor living on your own, besides the conditions what's different here?" Max asked. "At least they don't want to divorce us." He joked.

Mel smiled at her father. "We just want privacy." She said softly. "It's not like we don't love you or want you around, it's just…"

"We need to be able to stand on our own two feet for a while without interruptions all the time." Matt finished for her.

"Ok." Liz said finally.

"Ok?" Max asked.

Liz nodded randomly. "Yes ok. They are totally right. They deserve privacy and a life and we need to stop barging in all the time."

"Thanks mom." Mel said kindly.

Liz nodded. "You're welcome."

"There are rules though, if we don't or chose not to answer the door, no…" Mel wiggled her fingers. "Ok?"

"Fine." The adults grumbled together.

"And tell aunt Iz as well and Zan." Mel said.

Liz sighed. "Still hasn't called?"

Mel shook her head. "Nope and I wont talk to him unless he confronts me personally, for an apologize for sticking his damn nose where it doesn't belong." She said her agitation with the whole situation evident.

"Whoa why do I feel out of the loop on this?" Maria asked. Liz must have never gotten around to telling her and Aunt Iz had been busy meeting with an old friend last night, but she wouldn't say who.

Max sort of ignored Maria's question and pressed on. "Well you should probably apologize for the little stunt you pulled."

Mel shook her head. "No way. I've never apologized to Matt and he's my boyfriend now, I'm not apologizing to my half brother."

"Stunt? What stunt?" Maria asked.

"Besides I in no way shape or form regret what I did. Just cause he's some heir or prince or whatever doesn't make him special. And I'm not going to treat him like he's special." Mel said clearly annoyed.

"Ok someone please tell me what's going on here?" Maria begged loudly.

Mel looked at her and smiled. "Sorry. Uh well let's just say Zan stuck his nose where it didn't belong, opened his big ass mouth, and then I gave him a gentle push into a wall."

"Way to go girlfriend." Maria said giving her a high five.

"Maria don't encourage her grudge." Max said.

"What I didn't like it when adults stuck their noses in my business. Do you remember when me and Spaceboy here went with Laurie and my mom threatened his life…" Maria said.

Liz giggled. "If I remember her words 'I'll kill you like the mangy dog you are.' " She quoted Amy DeLuca.

"You were on her shit list." Max commented smirking at Michael.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm not now so I must've done something right over the years." Michael said his arm wrapping around Maria's shoulder.

Mel looked up and saw Jessica walk in to the crashdown. "Hey Jess!" She called waving her over. Jessica walked over quickly. "You working today?"

"Yeah. And tomorrow. I have to go start my shift, but maybe you and I could hang out afterwards say around eight?" Jessica suggested.

Mel smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure that sounds cool. See ya." Jessica left for the back room. "Matt you ready to go?"

Matt nodded. "Yep. Let's go."

"See you guys later. Call and let us know when we can come see the new place." Maria said jokingly.

Mel and Matt laughed as they stood from the table. "No problem." Mel remarked and with that the couple left.

Apartment:

Walking in the apartment Matt slammed the door and pinned Mel to it kissing her hard on the lips. "Mmm…Room…" Mel muttered out between breaks in their lip lock. Mel squealed in surprise when Matt lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and they started back for 'their' room removing jackets and dropping them on the floor as they went and kicking their shoes off hurriedly.

Once inside Matt kicked the bedroom door shut. And carried Mel over to the bed and plopping her down. They broke from each other's lips and Mel looked over at the blinds and they closed and she turned back to Matt who was grinning. "I'm half tempted to go start the shower." He said jokingly.

Mel giggled. "After." She whispered seductively. Clothes started flying as they fell into a long afternoon of passionate lovemaking. "Wow." Mel lay next to Matt who had collapsed to his back beside her. They were panting hard with exhausted happy smiles on their faces.

Looking over at Mel Matt saw she had a hickey now on the other side of her neck. "Well if one was easy to cover two shouldn't be bad." He chuckled breathlessly.

Mel looked over at him confused. "What?" Matt reached up with his hand and his finger lightly grazed the newly bruised flesh. Mel giggled at his gentle caress and the joke he was making. "I swear you're a vampire." She giggled.

"Didn't hear you complaining before." He mumbled jokingly. Mel rolled to face him and bury her head in his shoulder.

Mel started gently kissing and sucking on the flesh of his neck for a change. Matt groaned. "Who says I was complaining?" Mel whispered softly in his ear before returning to her previous matter at hand.

"Ok you can stop any time. I can't wear make-up like you." He breathed softly his eyes closing and his heart pumping rapidly.

Mel broke away and leaned over his face grinning at him. "Fine, but if I end up with another of your little love bites at least for the next couple days, I'll show no mercy Matty."

"Oh the princess is kind." He grinned.

"Matty…" Mel warned.

"I meant the antarian princess."

"But I'm not." Mel protested lightly.

Matt grinned. "You are. Just like I'm the seconds son, born to be a solider." He joked. Before things went sour in their friendship when they would play and listen to the stories about their family, Melinda imagined she was the princess of antar and Matt was the seconds son being raised to fight.

"Then I guess the princess shouldn't be bothering with a mere solider. I should be with a prince of some sort right?" She giggled.

Matt chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her torso and held her bare flesh close to his. "And I should be with a different girl every night, but you don't see that happening do you?"

"No." Mel laughed.

"Its cause I fell head over heals for the princess. And any guy that tries to take her away from me will seriously regret it." He whispered in her ear.

Mel smiled and looked into his deep hazel eyes. "We have reached a new level of corniness." She laughed.

Matt nodded. "Well how about that shower now?"

Mel looked over at the alarm clock she had bought. "God we've been in this bed for three hours." She said giggling. "And we have another four till I'm supposed to go hang with Jess so I think a shower is in order."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll order food and watch a dvd on my laptop." Mel suggested.

Matt nodded. "Ok. So race you to the bathroom?" He grinned. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance." She laughed and stood getting out of Matt's embrace and grabbing her panties and shirt off the floor and put them on.

"Why do you do that?" Matt asked.

Mel turned to him. "Do what?"

"Put clothes on to walk into the bathroom. It's not like I haven't seen you completely naked."

Mel sighed and lay back down with Matt facing him. He was now rolled on his side, head propped up by his hand and elbow rested on his pillow. "It's not you or that even. I don't like walking around naked, even if I have a towel on. I creep myself out thinking about windows and that people might be watching."

"Oh." Matt said softly. "Well we have curtains."

"I know it's just this weird habit, don't think I don't know you've seen me naked. I was there remember?" She joked.

Matt smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I remember." Mel smiled brightly and got out of bed again and headed for the bathroom right across the hall. The shower came on and a moment later Matt saw her stick her head around the open door of their room.

"Coming?"

Matt grinned. "Yeah I'll be there in a sec, just let me get some clothes." Mel nodded.

"Can you grab my shorts and big billabong sweater from my duffle please?" Matt nodded and Mel disappeared again.

Matt grabbed his boxers off the floor and went to their bags. They didn't by dressers or hangers it would just be too much work. He opened his bag and grabbed out clothes he thought were clean then he moved on to Mel's bag. Everything was neatly folded and organized. One side of her bag was for undergarments and socks and the other was for regular clothes. Army duffels could carry a lot of stuff and they were thankful for that. Matt grabbed the clothes Mel asked for and then looked to the side with undergarments.

_Not sexy my ass, here underwear screams sexy. I didn't know she shopped at Victoria secret._ He mused sarcastically as he grabbed what he needed and headed into the bathroom for their shower.

Mel POV:

"Ok so we have a few options." Mel said as Jess was changing in the back room. "There's this pool hall that me and Matty have gone to a few times and it's cool and then there's the movies. So what are you in the mood for?"

Jessica turned around fully dress in a black leather mini skirt and a red scoop neck top. "How about pool? I suck at it but maybe a few pointers would do me some good." She joked.

Mel giggled. "Ok, do you mind if Matt tags along?"

"Sure. How did you guys meet any way?" Jess asked putting on a white studded belt and black sling back heels.

"Actually we've known each other since we were in the womb. Our families are very close and we traveled a lot. So we lived together in the same big ass houses." Mel explained the gist of their story.

"Oh that's…different." She said unsure obviously of what to say. "Anyways I'm ready when you are."

Mel looked her over again. "I thought only I wore leather mini skirts?" She kidded.

Jessica laughed lightly. "I only have the wardrobe I had back in the big apple, so…do you seriously…"

"No but I do have a pair of leather pants, but I only where those on special occasions and this really cute strapless leather lace up top…"

"Oooo…make the boys drool." She kidded.

Mel smiled. "I think that's your department tonight."

"Are you kidding those shorts are so short when you bed over the pool table guys are going to try and see your…" She paused looking for a word in the back of her head. "Business." She finally said.

Mel chuckled. "Well the only guy that is going to be able to see my _business_ is my boyfriend."

"Oh so you two are…" She made a hand gesture with her fingers.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." Mel said jokingly. "Come on let's get out of here." With that Mel and Jessica left the back room and made their way to the front door. "Matt is in the car."

"You driven then?"

"Yep." Mel opened the passenger side door of her car and put the back seat up for Jessica to climb in.

"Hi Jess!" Matt said being polite.

Jess buckled up. "Hi Matt."

"We've decided on the pool hall." Mel told her boyfriend.

Matt smiled at her and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Uck if you two are going to be doing that all night, then I am out of here."

Mel giggled. "We wont. What about you got a boyfriend in New York?"

"I need a drink to tell that story."

"Oh ok. So what are we waiting for?" Mel looked at Matt.

"I dunno." He started the car and backed onto the main drag and headed down the street.

Pool Hall:

"So I found him in his parents bed with another girl." Jessica said taking a sip of her soda as Mel leaned over the pool table and made a shot.

Mel sighed as she stood with the pool stick. "That's awful."

Jessica sighed too. "Well you asked about some of the bad stuff I did. Well I got pissed and slammed my half empty coke bottle into the side of his head. I was arrested and sent to Juvy like I told you."

"So what was Juvy like?" Matt asked.

"Matt!" Mel said through gritted teeth.

Jessica laughed. "No it's ok. It was not what I was use to. I mean I come from this wealthy family and I use to get whatever I wanted. Being in a place like that when you can't have anything until you practically prove yourself to the world it was hard, but I survived."

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Matt said.

Jessica shook her head. "Don't worry. Just curiosity it's not a bad thing. So Mel it looks like we're at a tie. One game you, one game me. We gonna have a tie breaker?"

"I thought you said you suck at this?" Mel asked racking up the balls.

Jessica nodded. "I do. But your pointers about how to actually hold and aim were really helpful."

"Quick learner, that one." Mel giggled to Matt as his arm went around her waist. "I think I'll let Matt play the tie breaker. Those jocks are over there and staring."

Jessica looked over and saw two guys, the same guys from the day with the habanero sauce, but Jess didn't know that. "Those two?" She asked. Mel nodded. "Want me to scare them away?"

Mel giggled and shook her head. "Not today."

"Next time." Matt joked. Mel grinned as he leaned in and broke the rack. Three strips went in to different wholes.

Jessica grinned. "Why do I have a feeling that I've been setup?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nah. Matt is just a natural." Mel giggled.

"Great." Jessica joked back. And they all shared a laugh and a basket of fries a few more sodas a couple games of pool later and they headed off.


	17. Of Fights and Dreams

Chapter 17:

Mel POV:

A couple weeks had passed and all was well, so far. Mel and Matt were doing good in their own place and as of a few days ago the parents had finally gotten to see it. Of course Matt and Mel had used their powers to do a little painting, but other then that nothing harmless that would get them exposed. It was a project for Mel not to use her powers to do almost everything, but she and Matt had decided while getting the apartment that now that they would be on their own they needed to watch their backs.

Don't get me wrong they both still use their powers, but not for everything. Mel and Jess were becoming fast friends and were hanging out more and more. Sometimes Matt would join them like he did before, but he usually felt a little out of place being with two girl so he would just go into work at the grocery store or go back to the apartment. And Mel had noticed the difference; she had felt a little distant from him lately. Which she intended to talk to him about the first time she would get a chance.

Zan still hasn't apologized and at this rate Mel was beginning to think he never would. Which upset her a little because she actually did like the idea of having a brother. She truly didn't regret what she had done, and wouldn't apologize, but she'd be damned if she let Zan back in her life without him apologizing.

Now it was just another day at the crashdown. Maria and Liz were working as well as Mel and Jess. It was a busy tourist day and Mel hadn't even noticed Matt peeking his head out of the back room trying to get her attention. But Jess noticed and tapped Mel's shoulder and pointed.

Mel looked up and smiled seeing Matt and quickly worked her way around the tables to the back room. "Hey." Mel said softly. "Why are you back here?"

"Came in the back, didn't want to eat. I have a shift in ten, but I needed to ask you something." Matt said hurriedly.

Mel nodded. "Ok, sounds important what's wrong?"

"Uh have you been having any strange dreams lately?"

Mel shook her head. "No, why have you?"

Matt nodded slightly. "Well, yeah and they're really starting to bug me. It's not like the others. It's like uh…" The bell rung twice so that meant an order was ready.

Mel sighed. "Matty it's really busy can we talk about this later?" She asked kindly.

Matt nodded reluctantly and Mel saw a fake smile. "Sure. Later." Mel kissed his cheek and headed out of the back room. _That was odd._ She thought.

Matt POV:

Matt sat down on the couch in the back room well aware that if he didn't leave right then he'd be late for his shift, but the dreams he was having were really starting to bother him. Just then Jess came in the back and was startled to see Matt there. "Holy…Jeez do you take pride in scaring the shit out of people?" She asked jokingly.

Matt glanced up and his mind began to race. "No. What did you do to your hair?" He asked. It was no longer dark blonde but almost the same shade of dark brown that was Mel's the only difference was her's was shoulder length. _I must be trapped in that dream._ He thought.

Jess smiled. "You mean you noticed. Most guys don't. Mel's says it makes me look ten time's smarter."

"She never really cared for blonde." Matt said numbly just kind of staring.

"You're blonde." Jessica replied.

Matt forced a smirk. "I'm different. I'm her boyfriend. Besides it's summer, the sun lightens my hair a bit. Fall, winter and midway through springs it's a pale brown."

Jess took a seat next to Matt. "I thought you worked today? That's what Mel said."

"I do I probably should be going I'm already late." Matt went to stand and felt a hand hold him down by his shoulder.

"You ok? You seem I don't know weird."

"Yeah strange dreams don't let me get much sleep." Matt replied and went to stand again and felt a small hand rest on his knee. Now both her hands were on him.

Jess smiled softly at him. "Well if you ever want to talk, I'm available any time." She said kindly. Matt nodded somewhat forcing himself to and before he knew it she was kissing him. _Oh no, no, no, bad very bad!_ Matt's brain screamed at him. He broke the kiss and jumped up.

"Uh no. I, uh, I have to uh…" He trailed off and with that ran out the back entrance not looking back. "Shit." He muttered.

"Matt!" He turned at saw Jessica running after him down the alley.

"No you stay away from me!" He yelled and kept going. "I love Melinda always will."

"I'm sorry it was a mistake. I just I don't know I want sort of what you guys have and I am just a little jealous."

"Well you aren't getting what we have through ruining my relationship. No way, not a chance! Then we wouldn't have what we have! Just go back to work, and stay away from me." Matt hurried away. _Shit what am I going to do? If I tell Mel about the dreams then the kiss she's gonna hate me and never talk to me again. I don't get these dreams, I'm freaking out! What am I going to do?_

Mel POV:

"Matt!" Mel called walking in to the apartment. It was dark so she turned on the lamp in the living room and saw Matt dozing. Mel smiled gently and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

//Flash Dream// _'Oh Matt…' Looking up Mel saw the reason for that, but she never said Matt, it was always Matty. The way the couple was laying Mel could see the girl straddling Matt's lap, her hair was shoulder length and almost Mel's color but it wasn't. And then she saw Matt kissing Mel in the backroom of the Crashdown._ //End//

Mel gasped for air. "Oh my god. I just…" She trailed off realizing what she had seen. She had seen into Matt's dream. But he wasn't dreaming about them being together, he was dreaming about, if she wasn't mistake, him and Jess.

Backing away from the couch Mel bumped into the wall of the hallway. She heard Matt groan and saw him sit up somewhat. "Mel that you?"

Tears pooled in Mel's eyes and she didn't realize they were trickling down her cheeks. _Oh my god what do I say?_ "Have a nice nap?" She asked shakily. Matt must of heard her tone and looked over at her and jumped over the couch.

"What's wrong…" He was silenced when Mel put up her hand a force field of some sort appeared blocking him from her.

Mel closed her hand and looked at it stunned and sad and confused all at the same time. "I…I…" Mel couldn't find anything to say. She was angry, sad, confused, and a whole other assortment of emotions right now. She started down the hallway and Matt started to follow.

"What's wrong Lindy?"

"Don't!" Mel yelled turning to him the anger flaring up inside of her. "Don't call me that! You dream about her don't you? Don't you?" She asked pissed off.

Matt sighed. "That's what I was trying to tell you, I don't understand why though."

"I'll tell you why Matt, because you don't love me like you say you do! You never will!" She yelled heatedly. "I wouldn't be surprised with the intimate details from your dream that you haven't been sneaking around with her!"

"That is not true." Matt said. "I've have never ever cheated on you. And I never would. You've got to believe me."

"Fine. I believe you. Have you kissed her?" Mel asked sullenly.

Matt silenced for a moment scratching the back of his head. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"What!" Mel shrieked. "Oh my god, oh my god…" She said. "I need to get the hell out of here away from you, away from Jess. I need to get the hell out of Roswell." Mel reached into their room and zipped her duffle and picked it up.

Matt put his hands up to stop her from going any further down the hall. "Whoa wait a second. What are you…"

"Matt move!" Mel instructed angrily.

"No."

"Move now Matt!"

"No! You need to stay I need to make you understand. I don't know why I'm having these dreams. They are freaking me out. And besides let's talk about the fact that in the last few weeks you have spent quit possibly more time with Jess then me." Matt said letting some of his inner emotions come through.

"Oh blame me for not being around that's why you're dreaming about having sex with Jess! Oh that is truly one of a kind Matthew! Get the hell out of my way before I move you myself." Mel replied irritably.

Matt shook his head. "You wouldn't."

Mel smirked angrily. "Move right now or I swear to god Matthew!"

"What? What? You gonna…" Matt didn't get a chance to finish when he went flying into the living room landing on the couch. "Melinda!" He yelled getting up as she rushed to the door.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked.

"Right now? Yes I do cause you aren't listening to me!"

"Give me my keys?" Mel said. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way, either way I'm getting those keys and I'm leaving Roswell for a little while." She said softly.

Matt walked over to her and grabbed her face gently in his hands and tilted in up to look at him. Staring into his eyes Mel felt this small buzz throughout her body and then they came. She saw a few flashes of the dreams he had, had. In one he was looking at Mel and a flip of her head she was Jess. In another flash he saw Jess kiss Matt and he pulled away and started to run. She saw the words they had in the alley and felt how torn up he was inside about it.

When the flashes stopped Mel started to sink and Matt caught her. "Ok you chose the hard way." She muttered as she dropped her duffle and he led her to the couch.

"Please don't go Lindy." Matt said softly taking a seat next to her. "I don't know what's causing the dreams but we can figure it out together."

Mel sighed. "Matty…"

"See Matty you called me Matty. You still love me." He pointed out her choice of words.

"Of course I still love you. I just I don't know what to do." Mel said softly looking down at her hands and fidgeting.

Matt sighed too. "I know. I know, but I can't lose you. Please don't go." He pleaded quietly.

Mel nodded. "Ok. I think I have an idea, you might not like it, but…"

"No what? What is it? I'll do anything to stop these dreams." Matt said quickly.

"Let me and Aunt Iz dream walk you. Sometimes she can latch on to emotions and maybe she and I together can pinpoint what's causing the dreams."

Matt nodded. "Ok. Come on then."

"What?"

"Let's go see her now. Right now, I want these dreams to end."

Mel smiled sweetly. "Matt you were right before about me spending a lot of time with Jess. And I know you were only playing along cause you want me to have friends, but you should've said something."

"I will next time I promise."

"Oh no, there wont be a next time. Not with her anyways. I can't believe she kissed you and thought I wouldn't find out."

"No Mel she's your friend…"

Mel shook her head. "No Matty not anymore. I can't be friends with someone like that. I mean she knows what it's like to be cheated on, why would she do it to someone else? It's just not right and I can make new friends ok?"

Matt sighed. "What are you gonna say to her?"

"Nothing." Mel said simply. "Right now anyways. Cause right now we're on a mission to get her out of your head. And then you and me are going to take a weekend to ourselves and go out and camp under the stars." She said kissing his cheek.

"Whatever you want." He said kissing her lips softly.

"Come on." Mel took his hand and led him out of the apartment. Just as she opened the front door there was Jess.

"Ready?" Jess asked.

Mel shook her head. "No. Actually I forgot me and Matt had plans so maybe some other time."

"Oh what are you guys doing then?"

"Something…different." Mel replied and they walked passed her shutting the door. The door locking from the inside was always a great feature.

"Ok see ya." Jess said and Mel and Matt just kept on going.

Normal POV:

"Ok so you want me to take you into his dream?" Isabelle asked her niece.

Mel nodded. "And once their I'm gonna cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Well lately his dreams have been of a sexual nature, but don't worry you wont see or hear anything. I just need you to latch on to his hidden subconscious feelings and figure out what they are." Mel explained.

They looked over at where Matt had fallen asleep on the extra bed. "Mel I don't know…"

"Please Aunt Iz I need you to help me. He's having dreams about, about another girl and he doesn't know why. We just need to figure out why and change it." Mel pleaded. "I'm begging you aunt Iz. Please do this for me. I'll owe you big time."

Isabelle sighed. "Ok fine. Give me your hand. Clothes your eyes and just be calm."

It didn't take long for the connection to be made and they were in. A few minutes later Mel and Isabelle were back out. "What?" Mel asked.

"I got what I needed. We didn't need to stay. He was or is feeling inadequate to someone and he's dreaming the dreams to figure out what's so great about that person." Isabelle explained.

Mel smiled. "Well good then, these should end soon. Me and her aren't friends anymore."

"Jess?" Isabelle asked shocked.

Mel nodded. "I'll tell you about it next time. I just need to get home and get some sleep." Isabelle nodded and Mel got up and woke Matt. "Figured it out. Come on I'll explain on the way home."

Matt yawned and got up and together they left.

Apartment:

"That is really screwed up. I am seriously screwed up." Matt babbled on and on as they walked into the apartment.

Mel giggled. "You're not screwed up. And besides I'm gonna be spending more time with you now that I am down a friend so these dreams will go away and you'll start dreaming normal again. What do you dream about anyway?" She asked to lighten him up a bit.

Matt grinned. "You don't want to know." He said flopping down on the couch.

Mel took up a spot in his lap. "I think I do." She said smirking at him.

"Well ok. So most the time it's about you and me up until a few days ago, and sometimes…nope they are pretty much all about you."

"Pretty much?"

"Well sometimes I dream about hockey, but that's rare these days. And seeing all your Victoria secret undergarments didn't help matters." Matt joked.

Mel giggled. "Didn't think I shopped there did you?"

"Didn't have a clue. All though while I like seeing you in your sexy undergarments, I much prefer seeing Victoria's secret tossed on the floor." He said teasingly.

Mel grinned at him and met his lips in a light kiss. "How long since?"

"A week." Matt muttered against her lips.

"Want to take me to bed now?" Mel said smiling on his lips.

Matt nodded. "You will never hear a rejection for that off from these lips." He said chuckling softly. Matt scooped her up in his arms and stood from the couch. Mel dropped her jacket on the floor by their bedroom door and kicked off her shoes.

"I'm sorry about before you know when I…"

"You were upset it's ok." Matt said kissing her softly as they stood together now before their bed.

Mel sighed. "No it wasn't ok. I shouldn't have used my powers on you even if I was upset."

Matt kissed her hard on the lips. "It's fine really, all though we need to talk about that…"

"Later." Mel whispered quickly taking his jean jacket off and tossing it to the floor. As Matt undid the buttons on his shirt and got out of his shoes he kissed Mel passionately. By the time they were comfortable under the covers clothes were strewn across the normally clean bedroom and they were laying together comfortable with each other kissing and touching provoking sounds of delight and happiness.

"I love you Lindy." Matt said kissing her neck as his hands explored her exposed flesh one choosing to rest on her chest and the other wrapped around her waist sprawled on the small of her back. Mel reached up and pulled her hair out of its ponytail and her long brown broad tendrils cascaded down the pillow her head rested upon. Her hands went to the back of his neck and scratched tenderly.

"Matty…" She whispered softly. "I love you too."

Matt brought his lips back to hers and kissed her heatedly as their bodies joined together. Mel let out a moan when her warm body finally enclosed him and Matt pulled away from her lips. "Forgive me?" He mumbled softly.

Mel nodded and kiss his lips softly as they lay holding each other. "Of course." She breathed and they started moving together slowly and then gradually picking up speed as their passion for each other grew. Mel could feel the familiar signs of her climax approaching and her hands fell from Matt's neck and clutched the sheets to her sides. Cries of her delight ran throughout the room, and probably could be heard through out the apartment, but neither cared as they continued.

Matt's hands grabbed for Mel's lacing them together and pinning them above her head to steady them both. He felt his body taking over and everything was becoming blurry as he proceeded to push and pull in and out of her body. "Lindy…" He groaned out just on the cusp of his eruption.

"Oh Matty…" Mel whispered feeling her abdomen tensing and her body beginning to tingle in excitement. When the muscles released in her body and the tingling traveled throughout her veins like it always did Mel's cried out breathing heavily as her skin glistened.

She could make out the heavy deeper breaths of Matt as her eyes closed clutching to that explosive floating feeling. Mel felt her hands being released and immediately opened her eyes and grabbed Matt's face in her hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss after he stopped moving.

He felt exhausted, but he was overly happy for the moment. He was floating on a cloud that he hoped he would never come down from as she kissed him. "We should fight more often." Mel giggled.

Matt snorted playfully. "Not for the same reasons though."

"No not for the same reasons." Mel smiled at him. Her heart rate had decreased but her legs fell like mush they felt so numb. "I love you Matty and I shouldn't have doubted you. And I shouldn't have said that awful thing about you not loving me."

"Just cause you said them doesn't make them true. I love you with all my heart Lindy bug. You're my fantasy girl, grease monkey, personal waitress and the best damn girlfriend I could ever ask for." Matt smiled as he gently broke away from her, but still wrapped in her arms, as she was his.

Mel nodded against his chest where her head now lay. "You're my world Matty. I need you around me to be happy."

"Then you'll always be happy cause I'm not going any where. Well except camping with you this weekend." Matt chuckled kissing her head lightly. "Go to sleep Lindy bug. I'll be hear when you wake up."

"Night Matty."

"Night Lindy." Both soon fell asleep in the comfort of their sheets and bodies and they slept that night away.


	18. Of Sorries and Tents

Chapter 18:

Mel POV:

Mel's eyes fluttered open and she looked over and saw Matt still asleep. Her heart melted. She had almost left him because of a stupid dream. The kiss wasn't stupid but she now knew he hadn't instigated that. How could she have not seen Jess' ulterior motives? Jess had asked a lot of questions about Matt and their relationship, and Mel not really ever having a true friend and a boyfriend at the same time just thought it was girl talk.

_Damn I have some words for her ass._ Mel thought silently. Today she would work and tonight Mel and Matt would go out to the woods and camp. Alone. The gentle scratching on her abdomen made Mel aware of her boyfriend's consciousness. "Good morning." Mel whispered turning her head back to face him.

Matt grinned and opened his eyes. "Morning."

"So I have to get to my shift in a few hours and I still need to go talk with aunt Iz." Mel said softly.

Matt nodded. "Ok. But first…"

"I don't know what it was. I'll ask aunt Iz about it." Mel said as started to get up as she reached over the bed and realized her clothes were all over her room and her duffle was still by the front door. "You jerk." Mel muttered laying back down next to Matt. She giggled. "You did that on purpose."

Matt chuckled. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about Lindy." _No clue my ass. He did it on purpose knowing my bag was by the door and if I couldn't reach my clothes I wouldn't get out of this bed._

"Matty I really need to get a shower and go." Mel said.

Matt nodded. "Ok." He said simply. He got up on his side of the bed not caring that he was as naked as the day he was born and went around to her side of the bed.

"Matty what are you…doing?" She shrieked the lost part partially giggling as he scooped her up in his arms and started out of the room. They got to the closed door.

"A little help?" He asked teasingly.

Mel smiled and shook her head. "This isn't going to work just take me to my clothes." She said politely.

Matt shook his head back at her. "Nope, so either open the door or I'll start tickling you."

"That a threat?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Mel sighed and the door opened a crack and Matt used his foot to open it all the way. "Happy?" Mel replied sarcastically as they entered the bathroom and he set her down on the toilet seat. Matt reached in and turned the shower on for her.

"Yes, now you take a shower and I'll be nice and go get your duffle K?" He grinned at her.

_I'm going to wipe that grin off your face in two and two._ Mel mused to herself. "Why couldn't you just do that before?" She whined.

"Because you seriously need to get over this walking around naked thing. I figure one small step for nakedness and one giant leap for hybrid kind." He joked.

Mel involuntarily smiled. "That is so corny, but thanks for caring. Just don't do that again Matty and I'm serious its not stupid. It's part of me and will always be part of me."

"Ok if you say so." Matt said leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly. "But it really is a shame I like seeing you naked."

Mel smirked and sneakily glanced at his tone, but comfortable body. "And I don't mind seeing you naked much either, but it's just the way I am Matty."

Matt nodded. "Ok. Now get in the shower before the water goes cold." Mel gave him a quick kiss and got in the shower. She heard the bathroom door shut and proceeded on with her usual shower routines.

Isabelle's Hotel:

Normal POV:

Mel smiled as her aunt opened the door. "Hey what's with the early bird routine?" Isabelle asked jokingly.

"Iz who is it?"

"My niece Jesse!" Isabelle smiled and let her niece in.

"Jesse, you mean…" Mel asked. Isabelle nodded.

"He was in the shower when you knocked." Isabelle yawned.

Mel grinned. "Wow it must've been really late when he got here?"

"His flight landed about twenty minutes after you left and he was here and hour after that. So yeah. Anyways explain to me this Jess situation."

"What Jess situation?" The tall nice looking man asked coming out of the bathroom straightening his tie.

"Not you babe. Jesse this is my niece Melinda, but we all call her Mel and Mel this is Jesse my husband."

Mel smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Aunt Iz talks about you a lot."

"Really? Huh I never would've guessed." He chuckled. "Alright I'm off to see your father about getting back into the office here." Jesse kissed Isabelle's cheek and left the apartment.

"Ok so…" Isabelle said to her niece as they sat that table and she prepared them some instance alien hot tea in the available hotel mugs.

Mel sighed. "Jess kissed Matt yesterday in the back room of the crashdown. She said after that she wanted what we had and was jealous and that's why she kissed him."

"That scheming bitch." Isabelle joked.

Mel shrugged. "I just I don't get it. I mean she says her boyfriend cheated on her in New York, right? So why would she ever want to make anyone feel that again?"

"I don't know. But you and Matt are ok now?" Isabelle asked sipping her tea.

Mel held the warm mug in her hands and nodded. "Yeah all though I probably said some things I shouldn't have. Hey I created this weird force field yesterday, so can dad…"

"Yes. It's saved us several times. Once out in Fraiser Woods, once when me and Michael wanted to kill Brody and a bunch of other times since then." Isabelle explained.

Mel nodded. "Cool. Ok nice to know it stops bullets, but then again I'm an alien hybrid child, so I can't really join the police force and stop oncoming bullets."

"Smartass." Isabelle kidded.

Mel grinned. "That's me. Anyways I should be heading to work, the sooner I start my shift the earlier grandpa will let me off and the less time I have to spend with the bitch that kissed my boyfriend."

Isabelle sighed. "Sweetie try not to get to upset. I would hate for you two start going all powers up on us."

"I'll try. Thanks for the tea aunt Iz and for last night. I really owe you."

"Then maybe you can help me. Liz, Maria and I have been thinking about coming back to Roswell for good. But Michael and Max aren't so sure. Kyle is ok to stay since he hasn't shown signs of powers in a long time, but…"

"You want me and Matt to talk to our fathers?"

"Liz and Maria aren't getting through and we think that if you and Matt pitch in with the convincing that maybe they'll cave." Isabelle said with a bright smile.

Mel nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to dad the first chance I get. Ok? And I'll tell Matt too."

Isabelle hugged her niece and smiled as she released her. "Thank you. We always agreed that we'd make group decisions and I really want to be back here with Jesse. I'm still young enough I have a chance to have kids still, but not much time and I really want a baby."

Mel giggled. "Ok. Ok I get it. I'll talk to him. Bye aunt Iz." Iz showed her out and Mel left.

Crashdown:

Mel POV:

Mel walked into the back room to change and she saw Jess sitting on the couch obviously waiting for her. Mel opened her locker ignoring the girl and went about changing into her uniform. She pulled the skirt on over her jeans and left her tank off but removed her jeans and slipped her feet back into her sneakers. "So are you not talking to me now?"

_Hmmm…YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TRASHY LITTLE SKANK?_ Mel screamed at her in her head. "Why should I?"

"Matt told you?"

Mel whirled around slamming her locker as she did so. "What would you rather him have not told me?"

Jess sighed. "It was an accident."

"Ha, accident my ass. What you tripped and your lips happened to land on his. Doubt it!" Mel replied angrily.

Jess shook her head slightly. "I meant mistake. It was a mistake. I should never have done that and I'm sorry."

"Ok tell me something, if you knew the girl that your boyfriend cheated on you with would you be able to forgive her?"

"What?" Jess asked.

"Answer the question." Mel replied calmly, but her head pounding with anger.

Jess shook her head no. "No I wouldn't have been able to forgive her. But there's a difference he chose to cheat on me. Matt didn't cheat on you with me though."

"No but you kissed him Jess. It was like you were trying to get him to be with you and that would've meant him cheating on me. It hurts just that same. And I can't be friends with someone that would do that." Mel said loudly.

Liz walked in the swinging door. "We have customers you two keep it down."

"Fine." Mel said to her mom and Liz walked back into the café. "You stay away from Matt or I'll have you fired got it?"

Jess nodded. "Mel please don't get me fired I need this job."

"Oh really and whys that?"

Jess walked over to her locker and pulled out what looked to be a photograph. "You want to know why I never let you come to my place?" She handed Mel the picture of a little girl. "That's my daughter, her father was the one that cheated on me. I spent two months in Juvy because I was having hormone issues and didn't even know I was pregnant."

Mel nodded. "Fine."

"I was seventeen when I got pregnant and that is why my father sent me here. I live with my grandma and she takes care of her."

"I don't need the story. Just stay away from Matt and as far as we're concerned we aren't friends anymore. You lost whatever trust I had in you the moment you were stupid enough to think that Matt would give to you what we have."

With all that said and finished Mel grabbed her order pad and went out to the café and started to greet customers all day long until her shifted ended around seven.

Apartment:

Matt POV:

_I wonder if…_ Matt's thought trailed off seeing the tent set up in the living room. "Mel what's going on. I thought we were…"

Mel wandered out from the bathroom turning the light off as she came up to him in just tight low rise hip hugger jeans and a white t-shirt, which made it quite clear her bra underneath was a vibrant purple. "I was think today during my shift that maybe camping alone in the dark woods isn't such a hot idea. So…" She gestured to the tent she had set up and smiled. "I did this instead."

"Why did you think it was a good idea?" Matt asked curiously as his arms went around her waist and hers went around his shoulders.

Mel sighed. "Because no matter how much I try to shake those dreams from before they just wont go away and in the woods we're all alone and anyone could…" She trailed off resting her head on his chest.

Matt hugged her tight to him. "Ok this'll be just as great." He murmured against her head as his lips placed a soft kiss to her straightened brown hair. He pulled her away gently and looked at her. "I…" He trailed off running his hand over her head and there her broad curls were once again. "Better." He grinned.

Mel giggled and held him once again. "Matty I love you."

"I love you too Lindy bug." Just then there was a knock at the door. "God don't people ever no when is a bad time." Mel giggled and released him and went to the door.

Swinging it open she saw Zan.

Mel POV:

"Zan!" Mel exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." He said softly. "I shouldn't have intruded on your business and I should've just gone along with it. It's just that I've never had anyone siblings before and you and him…"

"I get it." Matt put his arm around Mel's shoulder. "You feel the need to protect me?"

Zan nodded. "Yes and it was just stupid I should've stayed out of it. It's your guys' business if you want to tell or not and who am I to mess it up."

"It's just brotherly instinct." Matt said to Mel. "No matter how much Mel and I hated each other growing up I worried about her, until I turned fourteen that is." Matt chuckled.

Mel smiled. "You never told me that."

"You never asked." Matt replied.

"Well anyways I'm sorry about what happened and I don't blame you for what you did either. I deserved it. All though I'm surprised you didn't send me through the wall." Zan chuckled standing there shifting his weight from foot to foot a little nervously.

Mel smirked. "Trust me it took will power not to. But like I told Matt I should've used my powers on you even if I was upset."

"No, no. I'm actually sort of glad you did. It showed me that you know how to handle yourself." Zan said.

Mel smiled. "I do, but it's not like I can use it on just everyone."

"True. And I promise to respect your guys' privacy. I, uh, actually live in the apartments a block from here, so if you ever need anything." Zan said.

Mel smiled. "Thanks."

Zan nodded. "Welcome. And you…" He looked at Matt. "You hurt her I'll hunt you down and only god knows what I'll do to you."

Matt chuckled. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I actually hurt her, so I'll hold you to that."

Zan laughed lightly. "Alright well I guess I'll see you guys later." And with that he headed off and Mel shut the door and turned in Matt's embrace wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So I stopped off at the grocery store and got your favorite." Mel smirked.

"This isn't going to be like camping at all." Matt chuckled.

Mel grinned. "It'll make me happy." She said sweetly.

Matt nodded. "Ok if it'll make you happy. So you got cheese dogs and chili?"

"Yes I did. And for breakfast I was think frozen waffles with lots and lots of whip cream and I bought extra bottles of Tabasco sauce." Mel smiled.

Matt chuckled. "I know something else I'd like to see topped with lots and lots of whip cream."

Mel giggled and she felt a tingle of anticipation run through her when he gave her that devilish smirk, like he actually meant it. And she knew he did. "Well, well aren't we the naughty minded one." She joked leaning up and capturing his lips in a passionate kissed. Their mouths both willingly opened and their tongues brushed together, rolling around in the warmth they created being in each others arms.

The familiar spicy taste on Matt's tongue reminded Mel that she hadn't stopped or even had a break to eat today and her stomach grumbled making Mel break from the kiss and laugh lightly. "Haven't eaten again?" Matt asked scratching her lower back lightly.

_He always knows just how to touch me._ Mel thought happily. "No I haven't. I got to work, had a small confrontation with my ex friend and then went straight to work, no breaks so I could get off early."

"Small confrontation?"

Mel nodded and sighed. "I'd rather not rehash, but I sort of threatened her job if she came near you again and she told me she has a daughter. I can't let her get fired because of this, but I'll be damned if I stay friends with her."

Matt kissed her softly. "Ok." He said quietly. "So let's make some food." He said as they held each other and walked into the kitchen. "How was your talk with Izzy?" Matt asked taking the can of Chili out of the pantry while Mel got pan and hot dogs out so they could broil in the oven.

"Good. I met my uncle, found out that the shieldy thing blocks bullets, and I was given orders."

"Orders?"

"Well we owe her and she needs us to talk to our dads about staying. Apparently our mom's have tried, but they are resistant. The only two that are resistant but it has to be a group decision." Mel said.

Matt put the chili in a pan and turned the stove on to heat it. "Ok I think I can handle that. But I don't want you anywhere near cause I'm sure it'll turn into a stubborn yelling match and things might start blowing up."

Mel giggled. "Oh but baby I wanted to see it so bad. You know it turns me on when you blow things to smithereens." She said sarcastically.

Matt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as she bent over and slipped the cook sheet with the hot dogs into the over to broil. And she stood up and took his hands from her waist and wrapped them around her torso tangled in hers. "Well it turns me on when your bent over a car wiggling that nice little behind of yours." He whispered huskily in her ear as his lips found her neck and began kissing and nipping at the flesh and trailing back up to kissed her earlobe.

Mel sighed blissfully. "Matty, that's not fair." She moaned softly.

Matt pulled away and kissed the top of her head that was nestled under his chin. Her back was to his chest and that put her backside close to the growing tightness of his jeans. His plan had backfired. He had managed in turning himself on not only her. "I know it's not, but hey we have the whole weekend together." He said seductively.

Mel smiled and her eyes shut lightly just enjoying letting him hold her. "Yes we do. And you better take real good care of me Matty." She whispered impishly.

Matt leaned forward enough to kiss the side of her mouth and she turned and they kissed again their lips joined together in a soft caress that they knew so well, so intimately. "Don't worry." Matt whispered pulling away. He shut the stove off and Mel got the dogs out of the oven and the buns out of the cupboard and they made their dinner and ate in the tent.


	19. Of Whipped Toppings and Stubborn Jackass

Chapter 19:

Mel POV:

A couple days had come and gone. The tent was no longer set up in Mel and Matt's apartment and things were back to normal for the couple. Mel sat sipping her Tabasco Vanilla milkshake at the counter of the Crashdown waiting for her father thinking about the great morning she had Saturday.

_Mel lay face down on her side of the tent not a stitch of clothing on and the blanket rested just below her lower back. After laying in silence for a few moments Mel felt something drip onto her back all the way up her spine and then stop and then she heard the unmistakable sound of the whip cream can spraying and felt the coolness of the whip cream following the drips. _

_Turning her head to the side Mel giggled. "Matty what are you doing?" She asked playfully._

_"Having and early morning snack." He said in a tone only Mel could classify as deviousness._

_"And you just had to eat it off me?" She asked._

_Matt leaned looked at her and smiled and kissed her lips. "Yes." He said and then proceeded to lick the concoction up her spine, making her skin quiver. _

_"Mind telling me what you just licked off of me, besides whipped cream?" She giggled rolling onto her back, exposing her breasts to him now as her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down onto her pillow._

_Matt grinned and showed her a bottle of Tabasco and then proceeded to shake some around her nipples and then showed her the can of whip cream. "Tastes like cardboard if you don't have the spice." He joked._

_Mel chuckled softly watching him as he sprayed whip cream in dollops covering both of her breasts entirely. "Matty that is seriously cold." She claimed shivering. _

_"Your point?" He grinned leaning down at taking her cream covered breast into his mouth and suckled and licked gently eating up all the whip cream and then moved to her other breast and did the same. This time taking his time as the sugary spice melted down her side and abdomen licking it up along the way._

_Mel moaned blissfully arching her back gently trying to press him closer to her body. Finally she couldn't take the seduction any longer and grabbed his hair and gently tugged his lips to her and they melted into a kiss. Mel could taste the snack in Matt's mouth as they kissed passionately allowing their tongues to massage and caress each other. _

_Lost in the heat of the moment Mel managed to maneuver and straddled Matt's waist to the sleeping backs. Grinning as she broke from his lips she removed the bottle and can from his hands and sat up fully. "My turn." She said huskily…_

"Mel?" Mel jumped when someone called her name pulling her from the daydream of a few days before. She looked up and around and saw her father.

"Dad!" Mel exclaimed and then managed a smile feeling her insides turning to knots cause she wanted to be with Matt. "Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetie. You ok? You seemed out of it?" Max asked taking a seat with her at the counter.

Mel forced another sweet smile and nodded. "Yeah my head was just somewhere else. So let's get down to it. I want to stay in Roswell." She said quickly.

Max sighed. "Melinda you know it may not be…"

"Safe?" Mel asked. "Yeah dad I know. We all know, but twenty years is a long time to be hiding don't you think. I mean it's a new time and no one is out to get us anymore." She said softly so that customers and waitress' couldn't here.

"You're Aunt and Mom put you up to this?"

Mel sighed. "Partially, but I've been thinking I can't stay with you guys forever. I'm eventually going to college and I'm sick of changing area codes and addresses, cell phones, homes, I mean you honestly don't understand how it affects me or Matt do you?"

"I know how it effects you. I do, but I want my family to stay alive." Max said softly. "I don't want your dreams to end up coming true."

Mel nodded. "I know. And they wont. Matt and I have determined that in the dreams we weren't a couple, but we are so if it was giving us dreams about the future then we would've been a couple. So that isn't going to happen."

"I guess I can understand that thinking and I understand wanting to stay. But Michael will never go for it and us adults have to agree about what we want." Max said.

Matt POV:

"What about what we want?" Matt shouted. "Dad have you ever stopped to think that maybe this isn't the life me and Mel want?"

Michael shook his head. "Do you want to end up dead? Cause that's the life you'll have if you stay here."

Maria was standing next to her son as they argued in the hotel room. "Michael you aren't getting it. Your son is trying to tell you he isn't happy, and that is what I've been trying to tell you. It was ok when we were younger, but life is changing we're changing and we're sick of this!"

"We're? You mean you girls and Kyle right?" Michael yelled.

"Dad stop yelling at mom please!" Matt yelled at his father.

Michael looked to Maria. "I'm sorry." He said softly and she gave a curt nod.

"Dad you guys have been dragging us from city to city for so long have you ever wonder what it did to me and Mel? And don't say it kept us safe I already know that." Matt said a little calmer but still agitated with his fathers unwillingness and stubborn nature. The same that he had and got from his own father.

Michael sat on the edge of his and Maria's bed and hung his head. "No. All I've ever been worried about is keeping our family safe. Because I finally have a real family. And not just you and your mother, but all of you guys."

Maria sat next to him and rubbed a soothing hand over the stretch of his back. "I know that's all you've ever wanted was a family. And if you would listen your family is trying to tell you we aren't happy living like this anymore. The FBI isn't there anymore looking for us. We're safe Michael." She said sweetly.

Michael looked up at them wiping his eyes to hide the tears that had gathered a bit. "I just can't lose this." He said.

"Dad please? You have to understand how we all feel. Mom, Liz, and Izzy feel like enough is enough. They miss their families and I don't mean they don't this family, but that this isn't a substitute for parents and real relatives a jeez what am I saying Mel's always been better at this then me."

Maria giggled. "No Matt you're right. Iz misses everything you know how much she misses Jesse and how much for years she wanted to be a mother and never could because she couldn't see herself with anyone ever again. Liz and I just miss Roswell. I know I use to say there has to be something better for me out there then Roswell New Mexico, but I found it here in Roswell.

It was you and you gave me our son and now, now that we can come home knowing deep down in the back of our minds that it's safe we're home again."

"So you all want to stay?" Michael asked.

Matt and Maria nodded. "Yeah." They said quietly at the same time.

"At the first sign of trouble we notify each other and get the hell out, got it?" Michael said sternly.

Maria and Matt both smiled the same brilliant white smile. "Thank you!" Maria squealed throwing her arms around his neck knocking him to the floor in a loving passionate kiss.

"I'm just gonna go and leave you crazy kids alone." Mat said quickly and left the hotel room. _Sometimes my parents are totally out of control._ Matt thought sarcastically as he headed off to work.

Mel POV:

After getting her father to agree to stay in Roswell Mel got ready for work and worked the day shift. After her grandpa told her to go home she headed to the grocery store and picked up some more whipped cream and waffle mix cause she was in the mood for breakfast for dinner. Then she headed back to the apartment. Her mind wandering back to the thought before her father had interrupted her.

_"My turn." Mel said huskily. Mel poured some Tabasco sauce on her finger and smoothed it over Matt's bottom lip and the smirked at hip. "Open." She instructed teasingly and he opened his mouth. Mel sprayed a good amount of whip cream in his mouth and around it before throwing the can and closed bottle out of the tent and leaning over her boyfriends face. _

_Mel licked up the creamy goodness around Matt's mouth and then grinned as she kissed him and he pushed the whipped cream into her mouth after she liked his bottom lip of the hot sauce flavor. Matt moaned as she broke away and swallowed the sugary whip in her mouth. Smiling Mel leaned in like she was going to kiss him and at the last second licked up a small dollop she had missed at the corner of his mouth. "That was just cruel." Matt claimed smirking at her with that trademark smirk._

_Mel giggled biting back a full out laugh at his so easiness. "Well now that we've used up the whipped cream I got for waffles I guess we aren't having any are we?" She asked jokingly._

_Matt grabbed her forearms and pulled her naked torso down on top of his and got a few centimeters from her lips. "I only have an hungry for you." He said sweetly laying a feather light kiss on her lips. _

_Mel smiled sweetly and gave him another tender kiss before pushing herself up to a full sitting position. "Well then allow me to feed your appetite." Pulling a small package from her bag in the corner and grinning Mel placed herself down on his erection and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"Mel!" Mel jumped for the second time that day being interrupted in her memories.

Mel smirked thought, it was the man of her dreams come for a real live show. Well maybe if she hadn't worn him out that weekend. "Kitchen!" She called.

Matt walked in carrying a bag of goodies and noticed Mel was actually making waffles the old fashion way, with a waffle maker and everything. "What are you doing?"

"Well since I didn't get my waffles this weekend I was sort of in the mood for them." Mel said as he gave her a quick hello kiss and went about setting the bag he held on the counter. "What's that?"

"Candy for you." Matt said. "I felt slightly bad about wasting all the whip cream so I got you some ice cream, m and m's, chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, and more whip cream." Matt told her.

Mel smiled in surprise. "You remembered what I like on my sundae that is so sweet." She said in awe of how amazing he was.

Matt smiled and gave her another kiss. "I try."

"So waffles will be done in a few if you want any." Mel said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gazed over her shoulder.

Matt kissed her cheek. "Of course you make the best waffles."

"And there isn't any habanero in them this time." Mel said randomly.

Matt chuckled. "I don't know how you eat that stuff."

"Maybe you'd like it more if you could lick it off me with whip cream." Mel giggled softly.

Matt grinned against her cheek and scratched the exposed part of her abdomen. She wore a belly shirt that stopped just above her belly button that was black and she had on short gray sweat shorts. "You know you keep reminding me and that sundae isn't going to make it into a bowl." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Mel laughed lightly. "I was think about that before you walked in."

"Really how far did you get?" He asked teasingly. Mel unplugged the waffled maker and opened the lid and then turned to Matt smirking.

"Let's just say that you interrupted the best part." Mel giggled.

Matt grinned. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you later." He said giving her a tender kiss.

Mel smiled. "I can live with that. Come on let's eat."

Later On:

Mel filled the tub and climbed in sinking in to the bubbles. Bubble bath's were a rare thing for her but she did like them occasionally. She heard the door open and close and looked up to see Matt standing there stripping off his clothes. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Mel asked smirking at him.

Matt smiled. "Making it up to you." He said. Mel sat forward and let him climb in and sink down behind her.

"Ok. So how was the talk with your dad? Did things blow up?" Mel giggled as Matt's arms wrapped around her chest and held her tight back against his.

Matt chuckled softly. "Not literally. Tempers yes, objects no. But me and mom tag teamed him and he said yes."

Mel smiled. "My dad said yes too."

"I'm glad I am so sick of moving around. I'm sick of having to constantly change my transcripts to hide my real name." Matt sighed.

Mel turned and looked at him thoughtfully out of the corner of her eye. Matt had told her once she knew how to look at him in certain ways that made his heart melt, leap, cry, scream, smile…so she always made an effort for him to give him the looks he loved. "Me too Matty. We finally are staying somewhere longer then two years."

Matt kissed her head softly and her hands came up and held his over her chest. "So how was work?" Matt asked. Mel groaned. "That bad?"

"No Jess never showed, so my mom and I worked the rush by ourselves today and there were so many people Matty I swear I was going to have a heart attack."

"You can't do that?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd be lonely without you." Mel smiled sweetly as her foot ran up and down Matt's let leg.

"Anyway one guy actually asked me for my number." Mel told him.

Matt growled. "Who?" He asked.

Mel shrugged. "Some local college frat guy. What a piece of work to. He was already half lit and it was like two in the afternoon."

"What did you tell him?"

"Not interested." Mel said proudly.

Matt smiled and Mel could feel it cause his lips rested on her shoulder and then kissed it. "I could see you in a sorority though."

"What does that have to do with anything? Besides I would never in a million years join a sorority." Mel protested giggling.

Matt pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "Why not?"

"And be forced to live in a house full of girls. I don't think so. Every night slumber parties and pillow fights and comparing how great are boyfriends are in bed!" She squealed sarcastically. "No thank you. I would rather be a longer then a sorority bitch."

Matt laughed out loud making Mel pinch his thigh so he'd quite laughing at her. "Ok, ok I'm sorry I even thought it. But you have to admit everything you just said was funny." Matt said ignoring the pinch and kissing her neck softly.

Mel sighed. "It's the truth too. I would rather keep what I know about my boyfriend to myself." She smirked. "Besides I'd hate to see anyone get jealous." She giggled.

Matt smirked. "I'll take that as some sort of compliment."

"You should." Mel said.

"Alright I will."

They shared a short laugh and then sobered. The water was starting to cool and the bubbles were dissipating. "Matty what would you think if I got a tattoo?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Cause I've been thinking about getting one." Mel told him sweetly.

"What would it be of?"

"You'll think it's cheesy."

"Just tell me." Matt pleaded.

Mel nodded. "A small blue m and m. Get it? M and M?"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah I get it. And I don't think it's cheesy. It's sweet."

"Really?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Just put it somewhere you can show your parents. I really don't want to explain how our initials of our first names end up on a candy on your ass or something." He joked.

Mel giggled. "I would never get a tattoo on my ass. I was think more along the lines of right above my left hip or on the back of my neck."

"Ok, whatever you want."

Mel smiled sweetly and turned straddling his lap in his strong embrace. "Thanks. I love you Matty."

"Love you too Lindy bug."

Matt POV:

It was three a.m. and Mel's cell phone was ringing. "Mel?" He shook her gently. "Mel?" He tried again and she stirred.

"Matty everything ok?" She asked.

Matt pointed to her cell phone that was ringing and lighting up. Mel reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" "We use to be…" Matt heard her trail off. "Oh my god. Um is she ok?" "Yeah sure thanks."

"Who was it?"

"The hospital. They found my number in Jess's wallet, she was in a car accident and they can't get a hold of any family." Mel said softly.

Matt sat up. "What do you want to do?" He knew Mel was probably a little confused. A few days ago she had ended the friendship, but Mel also had always been very caring.

Mel sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. I'm going to go see if she's ok?"

"You do have a choice Lindy."

"I know I do, honestly I just don't think I can hate her all that much. I've sort of been stewing on it the last few days and I was just mad at first, but now I understand why she wants what we have. She wants it so her daughter can grow up with two parents and not feel that part of her isn't whole."

"You always have been understanding."

"When I'm not fuming mad." Mel giggled and then climbed out of bed in her gray short shorts and bra. It was hot and Matt had taken off her top when she was really warm a few hours ago. "My shirt?" She asked him.

Matt pointed to the chair and she walked over and grabbed it putting it on. "Mel want me to go with you?"

Mel shook her head scrounging through her duffle to find some sweat pants and a sweater jacket and when she did she hurriedly put them on and slipped on some flip flops as well. "No, but will you go to the address where we dropped her that one time and see if you can get her grandmother or something."

"And what do I say?"

Mel sighed. "Fine come with me and then we'll go to her grandmother." She said. Matt got out of bed and dressed fast and then they both quickly headed out.


	20. Of Reconciliation and Proposals

Chapter 20:

Hospital:

Mel POV:

Mel held Matt's hand as they walk briskly into the hospital and straight to the front desk. They always hated hospitals because they were different and never actually went. If they did get sick, which was very rare, their parents would take extra special care of them and get them better. No hospitals ever.

When Mel reached the front desk the young receptionist looked up and smiled politely. "Hi how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a girl she was brought in a few hours ago. Car accident and her names is Jessica." Mel said quietly so others couldn't hear.

"Are you family?" The girl asked.

Mel shook her head. "No, but you guys couldn't get a hold of family so you called my number which was in her purse or something."

The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone and announced for Dr. Brody over the speakers throughout the hospital. A few minutes passed and the Dr. had finally arrived. "Hi are you here for Miss Garrison?"

Mel and Matt nodded. "Can we see her?" Matt asked. _Just what she wants to see after a horrific car accident. Me! Ha yeah right she probably hates me by now._ Mel thought silently.

The Dr. nodded. "Do you have any way of reaching her family?" He asked.

Mel remained mute and let Matt do the talking. "We were going to check with her grandma after we came here." Matt answered.

"Alright. Well she's a little banged up. Some bumps and bruises and a few decent fractures but in a few weeks or a month or so she should be ok. We'll keep her here for a few nights to make sure but I'd say she's going to be just fine." The Dr. led them to a door and gestured. "In there."

"Thanks." Mel and Matt said and the Dr. headed off.

"So maybe you should go first." Matt suggested looking at her sympathetically.

Mel smiled sarcastically and snorted. "And what do I say? 'I don't hate you I was just being a girl.'" Mel asked.

Matt chuckled softly and kissed her forehead and then with both hands on her shoulders he pushed her towards the door. "Exactly."

Mel sighed and pulled out of his grasp and went into the hospital room. "Oh nurse could you help me this pillow is…" Jessica trailed off looking up and instead of seeing a nurse she saw Mel. _Oh great she hates me._ Mel thought. "What are you doing here?" She asked unemotionally.

"I could go if you want. But they couldn't reach family and they found my number in your belongings and so here I am." Mel said looking down at the floor unable to bring herself to look Jessica in the eye. She didn't hate her, she really didn't. But she was still a little angry that Jessica had kissed Matt.

"No don't."

"Don't what stay? Ok I'll just…"

"No, no don't go. Look Mel I know what I did was really, really wrong…"

Mel sighed deeply and went over beside the bed and forced herself to look at Jess. "I don't hate you, but I'm still a little mad about what you did. I just over reacted a little and, and I'm…I'm sorry." Mel said. Apologies were never her specialty and she didn't really think she needed to apologize here but it fit in the moment.

Jess nodded. "I wouldn't blame you if you did hate me. I'm an idiot and there's no good excuse for what I did."

"You want what Matt and I have because you want your little girl to grow up with two parents so she can feel whole." Mel offered her opinion.

"How'd you…"

Mel smiled faintly. "I understand people. You grew up in a broken home and you don't want that for your little girl. So you want what other's have…"

"True love. Yeah I dream about it and until I met you and Matt I didn't believe in it. I shouldn't have done what I did and I am truly deeply sorry Mel." Jessica said.

Mel nodded. "Just don't let it happen again." Mel giggled.

Jess laughed faintly and then coughed a bit, but smiled nonetheless. "No problem. So can we be friends?"

Mel smiled. "Yeah. So what happened?"

"Dog ran right in front of my car and I swerved to miss it. Hit a small tree." Jessica answered.

"Well the hospital said they couldn't reach your grandmother."

"She probably doesn't have her hearing add on and the phone is in the kitchen." Jessica said.

Mel nodded in understanding. "Where's your daughter?"

"Asleep like a little girl should be at this hour. So should you. I didn't mean to leave the rush to you guys today, its just Shayn wasn't feeling well and I…"

"Hey don't worry about it. You're doing what you can for everyone around you, it takes its toll on the brain sometimes."

Jessica sighed and nodded. "I wish other people saw it that way. My step mom called today and reamed me about my money uses on dad's account. I just put Shayn to bed and went for a drive I couldn't take it anymore."

"She sounds like a real bitch." Mel commented.

Jessica snorted. "Doesn't even begin to cover what she is."

Mel laughed lightly. "The Dr. said he wants to keep you a few nights, will Shayn be ok with your grandma?"

Jessica shook her head. "Yeah, she'll be fine. You should probably get going. It's really late I know and you have early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah." Mel nodded. "Anyways I'll come by with some food tomorrow and we'll talk?"

Jess nodded. "Sounds good. Tell Matt I'm sorry about kissing him."

"Yeah I don't know what freaked him out more the kiss or the thought of telling me. My protective girlfriend side sort of just took over. Anyways see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Jess yawned and Mel walked out the door.

"So?" Matt asked leaning against the wall next to the door into the room.

"Friends. Come on we should get home." Mel said. Matt kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm back around her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked out of the hospital.

Few weeks later:

Normal POV:

"Shh…" Mel put a finger to her lips as she looked over a little Kristine next to her.

"You know you girls can't stay quiet that long. We'll find you!" Came the voice of Jim Valenti.

Mel lifted Kristine into her arms and snuck around a few trees. She stepped on a twig and froze. Kristine gasped like a cute little kid would and covered her mouth with her hand. "Come out!" They heard Michael shout.

"Yeah you might as well give up!" Mel heard her father.

Mel pointed up and signaled something to Kristine and she nodded, then Mel started to lift her up to the branch of the tree. Kristine grabbed it and climbed up. Then Mel climbed being as quiet as she could.

"We'll never surrender!" Maria shouted from somewhere in the woods.

"Oh come on! Just come out! We don't have any tricks up our sleeves!" Matt yelled.

Mel got comfortable on a branch next to Kristine and they remained quiet listening to the banter. "You guys we aren't stupid! Actually woman are the smarter sex!" Mel put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggled at her aunt's words.

"We haven't heard from Peanut!" Mel shook her head at Kristine when she was about to shout out to her father.

When no response came it was Matt who spoke next. "How bout you Lindy!" Mel smirked at Kristine as she quietly unzipped her bag and held it open to reveal several water balloons. Kristine grabbed to and held them and Mel looked around before lifted the rest in the air with her powers. She looked down and saw all the guys piled up just beneath them and grinned.

Mel smiled at Kristine and mouth "1…2…3…" The balloons went flying at the guys as soon as Mel shouted, "NOW!" The other's came out from behind trees and bushes and started chucking water balloons at the guys.

When the attack ended the girls were rolling around laughing so hard they couldn't breath normally and all the guys were drenched. "That was…" Michael started.

"Uncalled for?" Max asked shaking water off him anywhere it had gathered and soaked him.

"No unexpected." Michael said. "That was unexpected. But I can tell you gentlemen for a fact that my wife, semi sister, and friend did not plan that on their own."

Max and Matt both chuckled. "I think I know who did." Matt said looking up at the tree to see his laughing girlfriend smiling at giving him a sarcastic wave. "Causing trouble wherever you go!" Matt said starting to climb the tree.

"What can I say I'm the mayor of Mischief Town." Mel giggled and started to move when she heard a crack and looked to Kristine. "Don't move." She instructed. The branch cracked a little more at the base where it met the trunk. "Matt don't come up any higher."

"Why?" Matt called stopping.

Mel didn't want to worry Kristine, but she didn't want Matt to not believe her and come up anyway and cause the branch to brake and them all to fall to the ground inevitable braking a bone or something else. "The branch is breaking, I need to get Kristine down." Mel said loud enough for him to here.

"Hey dad! How sturdy is that blanket we brought?" Matt called.

"Heavy duty, why?" Michael called up.

Matt gave Mel a look and watched as she held the branch above her with one hand and Kristine's hand with the other, incase the branch gave way. Mel gave a small nodded and he started back down.

Upon reaching the bottom Matt went over to the guys that were now being fussed over about getting colds by the girls. "The branch Mel and Kristine are on is breaking." Matt informed them.

"Well tell them to get down." Jim said quickly looking up to his daughter.

"Not that simple Sheriff. If they move the branch might give way, We can use the blanket and catch Kristine and Mel at separate times." Matt said.

Michael and Max shook their heads. "The blanket can hold both at one time." Max said.

Matt, Kyle, Michael, and Isabelle ran over to grab the blanket while the others looked at the kids in the tree. "Mel can you two get any further out on that branch!" Liz called up.

"Not at this particular moment mom!" Mel called back.

"Ok so we're going to play a game!" Maria called. "Kristine do you like games?"

Kristine laughed. "Of course. What kind of game is it?"

"Mel explain the game to her!" Liz shouted.

Mel looked at Kristine still holding tight to her hand. "We're going to play rescue. You and Me are going to jump out of this tree onto a rescue blanket."

"That doesn't sound very fun." Kristine pouted.

Mel smiled. "It's like flying."

"Flying? Like Peter Pan?" Kristine asked cheering up a bit.

Mel nodded. "Yes like flying."

"Ok where do we hold this thing?" Kyle said walking back over with the others.

"Here." Liz instructed. "Max, Isabelle could one of you move the other branches out of their way?"

Isabelle nodded. "But I wont be able to do it for long."

The group nodded. "Two to a side." Michael instructed.

Michael, Max and Kyle each had one side while Jim and Liz held the forth. "You girls ready?" Jim called.

"Kristine hold to me tight ok?" Mel said. Kristine nodded mindlessly moving into the embrace Mel was forcing and held tight to her. "Ok!" Mel called.

Isabelle did her thing and Max called to Mel to go ahead and she did. Jumping out of the tree she maneuvered so that she would land on her back and Kristine would be ok. When they landed Kristine giggled. "Can we do that again?"

"No." Mel laughed. They both got up and Kristine went to Jim and Mel went over to Matt. Then the whole group headed back to their picnic. They had come to the park that day for a family day together. It had been tones of fun cause the girls had snuck off and filled water balloons in the public bathrooms while the guys just sat and talked. Then when the girls hadn't come back yet they had gone looking, and that was where we started.

"So what next daddy!" Kristine squealed.

Jim chuckled. "How about we pack up and go get some ice cream?" He suggested getting a squeal of delight from Kristine and lots of 'yes pleases' "Ice cream it is."

"Me and Matty are going to head home, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow."

"You two just want to suck face for a few hours." Kyle joked.

Maria grimaced. "That is a mental picture I didn't want Buddha boy." Everyone laughed at this and Michael wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"That's my little girl you're talking about." Max said.

Mel and Matt rolled their eyes. "Come on guys enough. We're going to…"

"Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans what is that?" Liz asked looked at the gauze patch on her daughter's abdomen just above her left hip.

Mel sighed. She hadn't wanted to show or tell them about the tattoo until it was healed. She had gone the other day and had it done after work. "A um…a tattoo." Mel admitted.

"What's it of?" Isabelle asked walking over and going to take the gauze off.

"It's healing leave it."

"Healing? You can speed that process up you know." Isabelle said.

Mel shook her head. "We're doing more things the normal way."

Isabelle snorted. "Yeah ok." She said sarcastically and then went over and grabbed her stuff up off the ground.

"Mel you have to come get ice cream with us." Kristine pouted from her father's arms.

Mel smiled. "Tell you what, me and Matty will take you out for a night of fun next week. If you let us miss this one night of ice cream."

Kristine smiled. "Ok. Can we go see that new movie?"

Mel looked at Matt and he smiled and nodded at Kristine. "Of course and we'll even let you have free roam of the candy store." He threw in as sort of a bonus for not giving them the pouty face and big eyes that she was so good at.

"Daddy can I go?" Kristine asked happily.

"I can't wait to tell your mother about this." Jim chuckled. After that conversation died away and things started to calm down. The majority headed off for ice cream while Mel and Matt left for home and Isabelle left to go meet Jesse, but not before hearing that the guys would get all of them back in due time and it would be even worse then water balloons for the girls.

Mel POV:

Walking along the sidewalk towards their apartment Mel and Matt were silent until it just about killed Mel. "Candy store?" Mel asked.

Matt chuckled. "All kids love candy."

"I should know." Mel giggled gesturing to the patch on her abdomen just above her hip.

Matt grinned. "Yeah but that's different."

"I loved m and m's long before we started dating, how is that different?"

"Ok maybe it's not. Anyways why are we going home instead of getting ice cream?" Matt asked changing the subject.

Mel looked to him and smirked as they climbed the stairs to the third floor. "Because you're drenched in cold water and I was thinking we could take a long hot shower." She whispered in his ear.

Matt pulled her closer as he pulled his keys from his pocket and they reached the door. "Ok I like the sound of that." He replied unlocking the door and they headed inside together.

Mel giggled because Matt locked the door and then led her down to the bathroom quickly. He shut the door turned the shower on and started helping Mel undress. _Alone at last._ Mel thought as her hands worked to remove Matt's jacket and shirt and then his undershirt. Clothes multiplied on the floor and when both were completely clothing free they climbed into the shower.

In the moment Mel had forgotten about the tattoo and when Matt pushed her up against the slick cool tile ceramic wall of the shower and his body pressed it lightly Mel gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Matt asked quickly.

Mel closed her eyes from the light tinge of pain she was feeling and then opened them and saw the worry in those hazel eyes and smiled gently. "I'm ok. You just pressed against my tattoo a bit, but it's fine." Mel removed the gauze and as much as she wanted it to heal like a normal person, she healed it sealing the tattoo on her skin forever. "See all better." Mel through the gauze out of the shower, she'd pick it up later.

Matt nodded and leaned in kissing her passionately as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "It feels like ages." Matt whispered as his lips moved from hers and down her neck to her shoulder.

Tilting her head back and over against the wall Mel was in ecstasy. "A week isn't ages, but I know what you mean." She replied softly. "Let's get warm and go to bed for the rest of the night."

Matt broke away from her skin and faced her. "I'm warm." He said grinning.

Mel giggled at the shower turned off with just the will Mel had to turn the handle and she ran her hand over his head and his hear was dry and he did the same for her, her hair falling in dry shining soft broad curls. _I love it when he does that. _Mel mused to herself. "Bed?" Mel asked.

Matt smirked and nodded. "Bed." He released her and she dropped her legs from his waist and they started to leaving the bathroom and Mel grabbed a towel and covered herself. Matt chuckled but they made it to their room and she stripped the towel off as they landed on the bed together. Her straddling him to the bed as he adjusted the covers over them.

Matt reached over the bed and grabbed a small package from a box shoved between the nights and the base of the bed. Mel snatched the package from him and opened it. Leaning into his lips and kissing him softly as she placed the object over his erection just in front of her. Mel heard a moan escape Matt's lips as her finger lightly grazed up him after.

Grinning to herself Mel lifted her lower half slightly and Matt sunk down a little to adjust and Mel eased herself down onto him. Matt tensed and sat up holding Mel around the waist as she moved slightly adjusted sending shocks of anticipation chorusing through them both.

Mel held to Matt's shoulders as his lips found her neck and suckled the immaculate skin and they started to move together in harmony. Moans of different pleasures and groans from deep within started to emerge from their lips as their bodies paced together slowing and picking up speed whenever they found a small euphoria that would lead to the inevitable light shattering, mind-numbing exciting feeling that was to come.

"Oh Matty…" Mel whispered melodiously and Matt let out a faint grunt of reply. Mel smiled to herself as they kept moving for what felt like hours, days maybe but was only minutes, long sweet minutes. After a while Mel could felt like her body was floating and her abdomen was tensing and she felt the familiar tingle in her gut.

Matt groaned moved his lips down her front to her breasts encasing the succulent soft flesh for only a moment as he felt her on the edge and then moved to the other breast and returned to her lips a short time later. "Mmm…" Matt hummed as their tongues met and his hands slipped down to her ass gripping tightly as he too felt himself about to release.

Mel whimpered softly into his mouth feeling his hands grab her so tightly but it was more exciting, then painful and she continued to kiss him deeply as they continued on picking up speed knowing that the other was so close.

"Don't stop." Mel muttered against his lips. Just then her senses erupted and the tingling chorused through her body and her muscles released. The feeling of immense satisfaction, floating, being in the clouds over came her and Mel panted hard throwing her head back leaving Matt's lips as the orgasm washed over her body making her skin feel like it two was tingling.

Matt felt Mel's body tighten around him and that was his undoing as he felt her nails digging into his shoulders and he gripped her ass tighter and climaxed only a moment or two later. Matt felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He still couldn't believe sometimes that Mel was his and that they made love. It was almost to good to be true, a dream if it were.

But no, there she was panting and moaning as the feelings passed through her holding her in that moment until everything fell away. Until the world just disappeared.

Mel opened her eyes and brought her head up and looked at Matt. He was smiling tiredly, but satisfied none the less and he was there with her holding her making love to her. Everything was perfect when she looked into those hazel eyes she adored so much. "You are amazing." Matt whispered giving her a soft kiss as they sat their melded together.

"You're pretty amazing too." Mel giggled kissing down his cheek, neck and collarbone and then to his shoulders scattering small delicate butterfly kisses. When she came back to his face Mel kissed every inch before making her mouth move over his into a passionate flaming kiss.

Breaking away for air a few moments later still being winded by their festivities Matt looked deep into Mel's brown eyes. "Marry me?" He muttered softly.

Mel giggled softly thinking he was joking and then when he looked at her seriously her giggles faltered. "What? Matt you're kidding right?" Mel asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, I don't care that we're eighteen, I don't care that we've only been together a few months, and I don't care that I'm proposing after sex. I know you're the one for me and I just want you to know that I mean forever."

"Matty…" Mel started skeptically.

"I'm not saying let's run away to Vegas and get married or anything, heck it can be just a promise to be married and I'd be happy, but I just want to know you're mine eternally."

Mel smiled as a small tear fell from her eye. _He wants to marry me. Oh what the heck. It's not like being engaged will change anything._ Mel thought silently. "Yes." She said softly. "Yes, I'm yours endlessly Matty." Mel said leaning in touching her lips to his as he pressed closer kissing her looking deep into her soul.


	21. Of Rings and Inspirations

Chapter 21:

Two days later:

Mel POV:

_I feel…I don't know what I feel right now. Matt proposed a few nights ago after we made love and I said yes. And now it's all sort of hitting me. I said yes. I'm eighteen and I'm engaged. Not that it's a bad thing on the contrary it's incredible and I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with Matty, but just the initial thought is slightly overwhelming at the moment. _"Mel?" Mel looked up from filling the napkin holders at Jessica. "You're spacing what's going on?"

Mel smiled and looked around. The place was dead cause it was late, Maria and her mom were upstairs talking to Nancy and nobody was there, but them. "Can you keep a secret?" Mel asked.

"You aren't going to tell me you have a secret lover other then Matt are you?" She joked back.

Mel giggled. "No. We're sort of engaged." She said faintly, so only Jess could hear.

"I'm sorry I could've sworn you just said engaged. I must be hearing things though, cause you're only eighteen and…"

"Jess my parents were married at eighteen. His too, so what's the big deal. We're only engaged, not like it's going to hurt anything." Mel said.

Jessica nodded but sighed at the same time. "Now I really wish I had what you two have."

"It's out there waiting for you, or I should say he is out there. And besides we aren't getting married in the near future. It was just a spear of the moment thing. A promise I guess you could say, and I said yes to him." Mel said thoughtfully moving from the napkin holders to the sugar jars.

There was a tapping on the doors and Mel looked up to see Matt standing there smiling. "I'm gonna go change and head out through the back." Jessica said getting up and going to the backroom.

Mel walked over and unlocked the door letting Matt in and shutting and locking it behind him. "What are you doing here? It's late." Mel said.

"I wanted to give you this." Mel handed her a small container like the kind you get from the $.50 toy machines at the store. Mel looked at it curiously and opened it.

Inside was a small plastic toy ring that was a bright blue and had tiny fake jewels inside it showing through the see through plastic. "What's it for?" Mel giggled pulling it out.

"I over heard you tell your mom once that something like this would mean more to you then some fancy diamond ring, so this is your engagement ring." Matt told her.

Mel smiled brightly at him as he took the ring from her fingers and placed it on her ring finger of her left hand. "Matty this is very sweet thank you."

"Anything to make you smile." Matt said leaning in a giving her a soft kiss.

Mel couldn't stop smiling as she looked at the plastic toy ring on her finger. It was the sentiment that counted. Diamond rings were not her style because while they two had sentiment it also showed that money was important to a person and that just wasn't what was important to Mel. "I love this. I love you." Wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and sinking into a kiss Mel was blissfully happy.

Mel and Matt broke away from each other looking over at the door leading to the back room where to familiar voices cleared their throats announcing their presence. "Mom." They both said calmly as Mel sank back down and her feet hit the floor.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Maria kidded.

"No." They both replied looking at each other and smiling and then back to their mothers.

"Something's going on I can feel it, so one of you spill." Liz order smirking as she walked towards them with Maria arms crossed over their chests.

They both shrugged and shook their heads. "Nothings going on." Matt said.

"Uh huh sure Matthew Mitchell Guerin. You can not lye to your mother." Maria said.

"Honestly…" Mel giggled. "Nothing's going on. I swear." She said.

"Ok, sure. Can't even tell your mother. Fine I see how it is." Liz teased. Matt and Mel rolled their eyes dramatically.

"We're going to go now." Matt said taking Mel's hand and starting to leave.

"Fine be that way!" Maria said playfully as Mel and Matt walked quickly out the front door to get away from their mothers.

Mel turned and saw their mother's watching them walk away. Lucky for her she had changed just after locking the front door and she was in a short black pleated skirt with a three row studded white belt and a tight purple halter that showed a small portion of her abdomen and a cut off jean vest with her usual black converse shoes. "Should we run?" Mel laughed lightly turning back to the direction they were walking.

"Probably not, they might get suspicious." Matt joked.

Mel smiled. "Good point. So what shall we do tonight? Pool or just go straight home?"

Matt let out a content sigh as they walked in the direction of the Roswell public park just a few short blocks from their apartments. "How about we take our time walking home and enjoy the moonlight and then watch a movie in bed when we get home?" Matt suggested.

"I think I can handle that." Mel said as Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her a little closer. Mel rested her head on his shoulder and they continued on walking in silence. _Your like an angel with the sweetest, but when you use it you're one evil child oh oh…that's what brings me back again…_

Mel hummed along with the song in her head for a moment or two before the words actually started coming out. "We get along, but only half the time…the other half you ain't no friend of mine no oh…that's brings me back again…"

"You sing beautifully." Matt commented when she stopped dead in the middle of the song.

"Do you remember when I was in choir?"

"Of course. We were in the sixth grade and you kept pestering the adults to come to your recitals and everything and I was making fun of you." Matt said with a lighthearted chuckle.

Mel nodded. "Yeah that was it. You see I loved singing I always did it's just I stopped trying after the second move. I'd get comfortable and then we'd move again and I'd have to start all over and I was so tired of it. So I just sort of blocked it out." She explained to him softly her head not moving from its resting place.

Matt brought his hand up and lightly brushed a stray curl out of her face. "Don't block it out. It's a part of who you are."

"You're one to talk mister." Mel poked him playfully in the chest. "When was the last time you picked up a sketch pad?"

Matt sighed. "That's different."

"How?"

"I lost my passion for art." Matt said.

Mel lifted her head and paused and Matt lingered at her side. Mel turned him to face her and she cupped his neck in her hands and brought his face down towards her so he would look directly into her eyes. "Why?" She asked softly.

"You remember when we lived in La Jolla?" Mel nodded. "My art teacher Mr. Jay, he believed in me what I could do and where I could go with my art. And he died."

"Matt…"

"I knew after that no one could or ever would put as much belief or faith in me as he did. It was like I just couldn't keep it up. Every time I picked up my sketch pad, I would look at it and then put it back."

Mel gave him a sympathetic smile. "I believe in you. And I can tell you for a fact that Mr. Jay still believes in you. I've never believe in god, but I do believe in limbo and reincarnation and I believe that he's disappointed in you for giving up because of him."

"It's just…"

"Just what? Matty you can't give up something you love because you believe the faith is gone. He believed in you and you obviously believed enough in him to put so much confidence in his opinion of you. Don't give up it's not what he'd want." Mel said thoughtfully.

Matt smiled faintly at her and cupped her cheeks in his palms and pulled her in for a tender delicate loving kiss. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Welcome. Come on let's go home you sketch I'll sing." Mel giggled releasing him from her hands. Matt released her face from his grasp and a wrapped his arm back around her waist.

"Deal."

Matt POV:

_Mel's into her third song and I'm sketching. I can't believe she's got me sketching again and I am actually enjoying it like I use to. I guess knowing that Mr. Jay may be gone, but she believes in me is empowering. _

_This is actually comical; I'm sketching her while she sings and dances around the kitchen making cupcakes or something. I can smell the Tabasco she put into whatever she's cooking. _"Here." Mel leaned over the couch kissing him and handing him a chocolate cupcake with vanilla and Tabasco frosting.

"This is very living together." Matt commented.

Mel furrowed a brow in confusion. "Huh?"

"I mean it's eleven at night and I'm sketching and you're dancing in the kitchen singing and backing cupcakes, it's very living together."

"Matty we've been like this since day one." Mel giggled.

"I know, but it just sort of hit me." Matt chuckled softly taking the thing paper cup from around the cupcake and taking a bite.

Mel rolled her eyes at his funny comment and then smiled when he maid a soft moan from deep in his throat. "Good?" Mel asked.

Matt nodded swallowing. "You add Tabasco to the batter?"

"Yeah. I got sick of drenching my desserts in Tabasco sauce and getting it on my hands, so I decided to just put some in the batter." Mel said. "Glad you like it."

Matt gave her another soft kiss. "I do it's delicious."

Mel smiled. "So what are you drawing?"

"I'll show you when I'm finished." Matt said holding the sketch face down on his chest.

"I can't even know what it is?"

"Not yet. But I promise the second I finish I'll show you." Matt said sweetly.

Mel frowned at him skeptically and then sighed. "Fine." She groaned. "I'll just go back to my cupcakes."

Matt grinned. "You do that." Mel went back into the kitchen and started fumbling around and Matt went back to his sketch.

A little while passed and Mel came out of the kitchen turning the light of and kicking off her shoes at the door. "It's midnight and we should be getting to bed." Mel mumbled plopping down on the other end of the couch and curling up resting her head on the armrest.

"You finish your cupcakes?" Matt asked looking across the couch at her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Finished. I made them mainly cause it was something to do. You finished yet?"

Matt nodded. "Here." He handed the sketchbook over to her and she opened her eyes and saw what he had been working on.

"That me?" She asked grinning at him sleepily.

"No it's my other girlfriend secret fiancé and her names Melinda also." He kidded.

Mel smirked at him knowing full well he was being sarcastic with her. "Ha, ha. This is really amazing Matt, even down to the little bit of my tattoo you can see cause my skirt is low on my waist."

"Well Mr. Jay use to say draw what inspires me. You inspire me." Matt said thoughtfully.

Mel crawled over the couch dropping the sketchpad on the floor as she laid herself on top of Matt and snuggled up to his chest. "That's what I'm here to do." She yawned.

Matt encircled his arms around her and held her tight to his firm, but comfortable form. "I love you, you know?" Matt asked kissing her head.

Mel sighed softly against his chest and nestled her head a little, trying to be closer, but already as close as she could be. "I know. I love you so much Matty." She whispered as her eyes closed lightly and she started drifting off.

Matt kissed her head once more and gently eased up from the couch and picked her up cradling her in his arms. He left his sketchpad on the floor where she had set it and headed off down to their bedroom. He laid her out on her side off the bed and got her skirt off. Mel always wore boy shorts, so she could sleep just fine in those and her halter-top. Matt stripped down to his boxers and white undershirt and climbed in next to Mel.

Mel snuggled into his embrace and sunk deeper into sleep then she already was. _I can't help but think I must've done something really great at some point to deserve her. She loves me unconditionally and even agreed to marry me. Lindy believes in me and feeds me, takes care of me these days and sees to it that I'm happy. What more could anyone ask for._

_Nothing. Melinda is perfect in every which way that is humanly or hybridly possible. She's got the heart of an angel, and the looks of a goddess. Mel can cook amazingly and she is so…wonderful in every which way. _

_I could watch her angelic face sleep for hours, days even if it was possible. I love her so much and I am overjoyed that she said yes the other night. I couldn't help myself. In that moment I realized that I didn't want anyone else, ever. And the words sort of just came out._

_Sure I feel stupid for proposing after we made love, but at the same time she said yes so what do I really have to feel stupid about. Mel is my everything and I'm glad she said yes._ Matt's eyes drifted shut as his arms tightened around Melinda protectively.

Mel was is everything, his world and if anything happened to her he wasn't sure he could survive. He needed Mel around. She was his driving force. Mel introduced him back to his art and that in it of itself was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again. Just knowing she believed in him was amazing.

Sleeping silently in each other's arms the midnight hours disappeared behind their lids. The moon shone bright through the window of their bedroom and encased them in a soft glow as they slept wrapped up in each other peacefully.

Mel POV:

Mel awoke to knocking at the front door. "What the…" She trailed off looking at the alarm clock next to her bed. _Four in the morning. You've got to be kidding me._ Mel thought. She untangled from Matt careful not to wake him and went to the front door groggily pulling on some sweat pants.

Upon opening the door Mel's eyes glared at her early morning visitor. "If you say good morning I'll snap your neck." Mel groaned out.

"Actually I was just wondering if I could crash?"

"Zan what is the matter with your place?"

"I left my keys at work and this was a shorter walk then the Evans' house." Zan said yawning.

"What time do you work till?"

"I tend bar so three a.m. So can I just crash on your couch?"

Mel sighed. "I'll do one better. You can have the spare bed." Mel led him in shutting and locking the door. He followed her to the bedroom and she opened the door. "Goodnight." She mumbled and went back to bed.

"Night." Zan said softly shutting the door as he went in.

Mel got back in bed. "Who was at the door?" Matt asked softly.

Snuggling up to his warm body as she wiggled out of her sweats and threw them to the floor Mel sighed. "Zan, he needed a place to crash. Left his keys at work."

"Oh ok. Go back to sleep Lindy bug."

"Don't worry Matty. Night."

"Night."


	22. Of Helping and Greetings

Chapter 22:

Saturday 10 AM:

Matt POV:

Rubbing his eyes as he walked out of his and Mel's room in boxers and a white t-shirt Matt made his way down the hall hearing rustling in the kitchen. "I thought you'd still be sleeping." Matt mumbled walking to the fridge.

"Six hours is usually all I ever get. Where's Mel?" Zan asked pouring some Tabasco in the pancake batter.

"Couldn't get back to sleep after you showed up so, she is still resting." Matt answered him pouring some orange juice and Tabasco in a glass and then replaced the items in the fridge and returning to his drink.

Zan sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." They both looked to the entrance of the kitchen where Mel was now standing leaning on the doorframe yawning.

Matt walked over and Mel plucked the juice from his hand and took a sip and handed it back as he leaned in kissing her cheek. "Morning." He mumbled kissing the corner of her mouth as well.

Mel yawned again. "Morning." She said softly.

"You two have a late night?" Zan chuckled.

Mel laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha, no we rediscovered our long lost passions last night." And then giggled at how dirty that actually sounded. "I mean I got Matt sketching again and I actually sang while I baked those cupcakes you are staring at. Eat one they're good."

"I'm sure, but I was raised to wait until after breakfast to snack. They've been taunting me since I walked in here though." Zan joked glad that he didn't have to respond to her original start.

Mel giggled. "Matt and I usually just ate what we wanted."

"Yeah my dad even let me eat Tabasco and whip cream for breakfast once when our moms spent the night at some resort." Matt put in.

Mel gagged. "You should've seen it, it was revolting."

Matt leaned in to her ear his torso pressing into her side along her arm. "Didn't hear you complain last time." He whispered for only her ears.

"So Zan…" Mel stepped away from Matt smirking and changing the subject. "Need a ride to work to get your keys?"

"No thanks." He plated his pancakes and poured syrup on them. "I'd rather walk if you don't mind."

Mel shook her head. "Not at all. But can I ask why?"

"Fresh air. Plus I'd hate to put you out. You've already done enough just letting me sleep here."

"Non sense you're family. Besides…" Mel was momentarily put on hold at a knock on the door. "Hold that thought." Mel walked passed Matt to the front door and opened it. "Jess!" She exclaimed seeing her sporting a black eye and her daughter in her arms.

"Could you take her for the day?" Jess asked quickly.

Mel ushered her in. "What happened?"

"I sort of never told my ex he had a daughter and he accidentally heard from one of my other friends and he had to come down her and see her and then well we got in a fight and I called him a pompous arrogant cheating asshole and he hit me. My grandma and mom were in the house heard the whole thing and called the cops and now I need to go to the sheriffs department and make a statement. And I don't want Shayn anywhere near him." Jessica explained all at once.

Mel looked back at Matt over by the kitchen and he nodded his approval and Mel turned back and smiled. "Sure I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you so much." Jess said handing her baby girl over to Mel. Mel took her not really knowing much other then what she had learn babysitting for a neighbor once. Jess dropped the diaper bag kissed Shayn's little head smiled at Mel and headed out.

Mel held Shayn not really know what to do next. "What now?" Mel asked Matt.

Matt shrugged. "I'm only good with little kids, not babies." He said teasingly.

Zan walked over. "May I?" He asked.

Matt watched Mel hand the little girl over to him. "My adoptive parents got custody of a little baby girl when her mother was sent to a women's correctional facility when I was fourteen. I learned a lot about kids."

"If only you could stay all day." Mel groaned. "What was I thinking, I can't watch a kid."

Matt walked over to her setting his juice on the kitchen counter before hand. He got close to her wrapping his arms around her as they watched Zan rock the little girl to sleep. "It'll be fine. We'll take her over to Grandma Amy's."

Mel gasped. "You just called her grandma."

_Did I?_ Matt asked himself and then remembered what he had just said. _Huh, I did._ "I guess I did. Anyways we'll, crap no car seat."

"We can walk. It's only five blocks away." Mel said.

"Are you going to carry a forty pound kid five blocks?" Matt asked smirking at his girlfriend/secret fiancé.

Mel smiled sweetly. "We'll take turns." She said even sweeter knowing that he couldn't resist her no matter what and Matt knew she knew him all to well.

"No way." Matt said.

Mel pouted. "Please Matty."

"No."

"Please."

Matt groaned. "You see what you've turned me in to?"

"A great boyfriend!" Mel squealed jumping up and hugging him. "We'll take her to Amy and Jim and Kristine will play with her and keep her occupied."

"Uh I hate to leave you, but I should probably get to the bar, my boss is coming in special so I can get my keys." Zan said walking over.

Mel took Shayn from him and she was sleeping peacefully. "Matty I have to go take a shower."

"Oh no you aren't…"

"Bye guys." Zan waved as he walked out the door.

"Matty please I really need to take a shower if we go anywhere. You know how I am about that." Mel said kindly.

Matt sighed and held out his arms and took Shayn as Mel passed her off. "And if she wakes up?" He asked worriedly.

"Do what Zan did." Mel commented wryly like he should've been paying attention.

"And if I wasn't watching closely?"

"Then I guess you'll come up with something." Mel kissed his cheek and then headed quickly down the hall. Matt looked down at the little girl in his arms asleep. _It's not so bad. I mean if Mel and me ever…whoa dude moving a little fast aren't you?_ Matt thought to himself. "This'll be an experience." Matt muttered to himself.

Mel POV:

Mel walked out of the bathroom changed and glamorized for the day with little make-up and nice hip-hugger jeans, a plan vintage wash jean, and a black Roxy zip-up hoodie. Walking down the hall she saw Matt laying on the couch the Shayn resting on his chest one arm around her. His eyes were rested shut and Mel knew she had kept him up tossing and turning after Zan had shown up.

"Matty." Mel whispered walking over. Matt opened his eyes and smiled softly. "Hey go get a shower, I'll take her."

Matt nodded and Mel picked the little girl up. Matt got up from the couch kissing Mel's temple as he brushed passed gently and headed for the bathroom. Mel went to her room grabbed her cell and went back to the living room sitting on the couch holding the little girl that still hadn't woken.

Mel dialed Amy and Jim's number, which she had memorized shortly after meeting them. "Hello?" Came the cheerful greeting.

"Hi Amy it's Melinda."

"Oh Melinda hi how are you?"

"I'm good. Hey I was wondering if Matt and I could borrow your house and daughter for the day?"

"That is an odd request." Amy laughed lightly.

"Oh see my friend Jess has a little girl and she had this run in with her ex who happens to be the baby's father and well he came here they got into a fight and he punch her, so she's giving a statement…"

"Oh Jim just mentioned that when I called. That is awful, but sure if you'd like to bring her here that would be fine. We still have plenty of stuff from when Kristine was little."

"That would be great thank you so much."

"I take it you don't know babies very well?" Amy asked teasingly.

Mel giggled faintly. "That obvious?"

"Sort of."

"Yeah Matty and me don't know much about babies. I only ever babysat once and the kid slept the whole time the parents were gone." Mel explained.

"Ok well when will you be here?" Amy asked and you could just hear the smile on her lips in her voice.

"Shortly. Matty is in the shower and then we are going to walk there."

"Five blocks? Oh no not with a child. I'll just come pick you guys up." Amy said quickly.

"Uh…"

"No I insist. I'll be there shortly, be ready."

Mel didn't know what to say and she couldn't object. "Ok. Bye. Thanks."

"Bye." Mel heard the dial tone shortly after that and closed her phone. Shayn was still sleeping.

"Ok do I look decent?" Matt asked chuckling as he strutted down the hallway like it was a runway. Mel had told him once that he would make a decent model and he had taken it to a new level of mockery and joking with her.

Mel smiled. "You look ruggedly handsome. Amy's on her way to pick us up. She didn't want to even hear of us walking with a baby to her place five blocks away."

Matt laughed lightly taking a seat next to Mel and putting an arm around her shoulder. Mel admired his manly cologne scent. It was uniquely him cause he add a drop of Tabasco to it, for 'spice' as he put it. He was wearing faded baggy jeans a black t-shirt and a black over button up long sleeve shirt, halfway buttoned up and of course black boots. "I have an awesome grandmother." He said jokingly.

"Don't joke." Mel said turning her head and kissing his cheek. Not moving too much so she wouldn't wake the little bundle in her arms. "I can't believe she's still asleep. We've passed her around so much already." There was a knock at the door. "That can't be Amy."

Matt got up and answered the door. "Grams." He said.

Mel looked over in time to see Amy smile brightly. "Grams I like it." She said hugging him. Matt wasn't really much for hugging or affection, but his mother had drilled in to him that it was polite to hug back. Mel was usually the only one to get hugs or affection from him, willingly.

"How'd you get here so fast, we just got off the phone like less then ten minutes ago?" Mel asked as Amy stepped in.

"Me and Kristine were just going to head to the park. I figured we'd all go and then head back to the house. This the diaper bag?" She asked looking to the blue contraption on the floor. Matt nodded and Amy picked it up. "You two just going to stand around like a couple of bumps on a log or do I need to light a fire under you?" Amy teased.

Mel stood holding the sleeping child still as she grabbed her cell and Matt grabbed his keys. They all headed out. "We don't have a car seat for her." Matt informed Amy.

Amy laughed lightly. "I'm a mother I know the drill. She walked down the stairs to her ford expedition where Kristine was sitting in her seat in the first row back seat quietly. Amy took the little girl from Mel and put her in the available car seat. "Ok you two climb in to the back."

"We can take my car." Mel said. "We'll follow. That way in case Jess needs us to meet her somewhere."

Amy nodded. "Ok, just stay close."

Mel and Matt nodded. "Matt keys."

Matt handed her his keys, which he had a copy of her car keys made for him. "I need to get my own car."

"We'll work on that." Mel said softly. _Already working on it Matty and you'll never figure it out._ Mel thought silently. Without Matt knowing Mel had purchased a 69' Mustang Shelby GT 500 shell to rebuild. The engine wasn't the best, but in this day the older parts were cheaper for a change and she was slowly piecing it together with the help of Michael.

After spending some time at the Park, Shayn had woken up and was a very mobile baby she crawled like a pro and it was becoming more and more challenging to deal with. Mel walked quickly after the little girl while grabbing for her cell phone in her back pocket. "Hello?" She answered.

"Mel?"

"Jess!"

"Hey where are you guys? I got done sooner then I thought."

Mel snatched the little girl up and headed back to the small picnic Amy had set up. "The park. You should come join us. Kristine is having a blast with Shayn."

Jess laughed lightly. "Uh I also have a Danny."

"The ex?"

"The ex, he agreed to be civil and I said he could meet her if he really wanted, but if he didn't want to be part of her life he could just leave back for New York."

"And he chose to be part of her life?"

Jess sighed. "We'll see. I really don't know how I feel about this."

"Just come to the park, we'll sit and chat." Mel said.

"Yeah. Thanks Mel."

"Welcome see you in a few." Mel closed her phone and sat down next to Matt with Shayn in her lap.

"That Jess?" Matt asked.

Mel nodded. "She's coming here with Danny."

"The ex?"

"The same."

Amy handed Kristine a baggy of carrots. "So let me get this straight Danny never knew about the baby, found out and came here to see her?"

Mel nodded. "That's the gist. Jess should be here in a few." And she was about ten minutes later Jess showed up with a guy following close behind her. He was about Matt's height dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He wore clothes like a skater.

"Hey!" Mel said standing with Shayn.

"Mel this is Danny, Danny this is my friend Mel." Jess introduce lamely, taking her daughter from the girl.

Mel looked at him and snorted back laughter. "Can I ask what's funny?" He snided.

"It's just…" Mel paused pursing her lips shut to keep from laughing. "You're lip."

"Yeah I should no better." He muttered.

Matt put his arm around Mel. "I'm Matt Mel's boyfriend." He introduced himself.

"Look I didn't come here to meet friends, Jessica." Danny said snidely.

Jessica snorted. "I swear you keep that tone up and I'll clock you again. She's my daughter."

"Mine too." Danny said angrily through gritted teeth.

Jessica scoffed. "Oh please…You cheated … we're not even going to go there again. I said you could meet her, but only if you plan to be a part of her life. And besides the father's name on her birth certificate is empty."

"We've been over this Jessica. I just want to meet her. I don't plan on taking her away from you." Danny said calmly but still being a jackass.

"Could you not talk to her like that? Cause if she doesn't knock you on your ass I will." Mel said sternly.

Danny scoffed. "Like you could."

Mel smiled sweetly. "Watch me." She said innocently.

"Ok what's going on here?" Amy asked walking over with Kristine.

"Nothing." Matt said softly. "Danny is just here to meet his daughter and Mel and I are going to head home right Mel?"

Mel looked up and him and back at Danny and then at Jessica who saw the worried look in her eyes and nodded. "It's fine. Go. He wont try anything." Jessica told her.

Mel sighed and nodded. "I guess so. Thank you Amy for the picnic at the park."

Amy nodded. "Any time. Kristine and I should be going anyway, she has dance class in a few hours and she got dirty playing in the sand box."

"Bye Matt, bye Mel!" Kristine said brightly hugging them quickly and then running off towards the parking lot as Amy chased after her holding the blanket and small cooler that housed some left over food.

"Bye!" They called after waving at the little girl.

Mel looked to Jess. "You sure you're good. We can stay and um…referee if you want."

Jessica laughed lightly. "No really it's fine. He's not stupid enough to pull the same stunt twice. Besides, his life dangles in my hands. It's the third assault charge if I press charges, and he'll skip juvy and go to jail for a few months."

Mel nodded. "Ok, call when you get home. K?"

"Thanks again. Her bag?"

"Over there by the tree." Matt pointed. He grabbed for Mel's hand. "Ready?"

Mel smiled. "Lead the way lover boy." She joked.

Matt grinned rolling his eyes as he pulled her towards her lancer in the parking lot. "Lover boy. I like it." He joked wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

Mel looked back at them and saw Jess carefully handing her daughter off to the boy that was her father. "Maybe he'll stay." She said softly.

Matt kissed her temple. "One could only hope that he doest he right thing, but then again Jess probably would never trust him again."

Mel sighed. "Yeah. Anyways so what do you want to do for the rest of my day off?"

Matt chuckled. "Do you even need to ask?"

Mel smirked at him. "Well if it'll exhaust me enough to sleep for a few hours. I'm all for it!"

"Glad we're on the same page." Matt grinned getting in the driver's seat as Mel climbed in the passenger side passing off her keys to him and they headed off.


	23. Of Bullies and Ambitions

Chapter 23:

Crashdown:

Mel POV:

_So yesterday Shayn met her father, I have been listening to Jessica for the last twenty minutes and if I'm not mistaken she doesn't believe a damn word she's saying._ "I mean it was like he sort of connected with her you know?"

"Bull. You don't believe that." Mel stated boldly.

Jessica opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water attempting to protest that, but she knew she couldn't. "You're right." She sighed. "Is it awful that I just want him gone. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that if he stays he's going to ruin her…our lives." She said quickly.

_He would ruin her life. Cause next time she caught him cheating it wouldn't be a coke bottle it'd be a knife and she'd probably kill him._ "Jess if you feel so strongly make him go back to New York. His name isn't on the birth certificate and short of telling his parents he got his ex-girlfriend knocked up and he wants a paternity test to prove the baby is his, they can't do much."

"That's just it a paternity test, I can't let them do that. If it goes to court they might not see me as a fit mother because I was in Juvy the first two months of my pregnancy, and Danny might get her." Jess said solemnly as her head fell into her hands and ducked down between her knees where she sat on the couch in the back room.

Mel shook her head. "He has no legal rights to ask for a paternity test unless you've done something wrong. I think. I mean his name isn't on the birth certificate, he wasn't there when she was born…I mean she's a year and a half old now."

Jessica lifted her head her fingers covering her mouth and jaw and then she sat up fully and her hands fell into her lap. "You're right. You're right I just have to tell him to go." Jess said almost surely.

"Exactly. Where is he now?" Mel asked.

"A supervised visit with Shayn. My mom said she'd make sure he didn't try anything." Jessica said defeated sinking back against the couch.

Mel nodded. "Ok, so tonight you go home and if he's there you tell him to go back to New York and stay out of her life for good. You don't want money or him and he's off the hook."

"You're right."

"I'm right." Mel smiled.

"Ok here it goes."

"Jess I don't think he'll take you seriously in the uniform." Mel giggled.

Jessica laughed lightly letting some of her nerves fall away. "Good point. I should change."

"Yeah." Mel said as they both changed quickly. After Mel wished Jess good luck and they both left.

Apartment:

"Matt you ready?" Mel shouted walking in to the apartment dropping her keys on the kitchen counter and walking back to their bedroom.

"Matty!" Mel called after he didn't answer. "Are you even here?" She muttered to herself.

"Mel, yeah I'll be out in a sec." She heard.

Mel looked not to her bedroom door but to the bathroom door where his voice had clearly come from and it sounded different. "Matty you ok?"

"Fine, I uh…I uh…"

"Ok stuttering not making me feel better babe." She said through the door.

She heard a long sigh and the lock clicked and the door opened. Mel saw the black eye a small gash on his forehead and gasped. "Matty what happened?" She asked quickly as her hand reached up to examine the damaged flesh.

Matt winced slightly at her softer touch unable to control his reactions. "Danny came in to the store and I don't know…"

"You don't know. He hit you, what did he say, do? This is…"

"He saw me made some remarks about Jess and you and I sort of started it." Matt admitted.

Mel snorted back laughter. "Did he finish it?" She asked jokingly.

"Melinda…" Matt started sternly.

Mel giggled. "I'm sorry, you want me to fix it?" She asked sweetly both her hands cupping his cheeks and her thumbs softly running over his skin.

"I don't know. I guess the eye, but leave the other he probably saw it. And no I might add he got to good hits and then I clocked him again and he was out cold." Matt said.

Mel sighed. "Did you check for a pulse?"

Matt chuckle softly as her hand went over his eye and the bruise that was forming and the redness disappeared. "He was breathing yes."

"So what was it that he said exactly?"

"Never mind."

"Matt…"

"He said Jess was a bitch for not telling him he had a kid, and you were a stupid bitch for threatening him and I should get a handle on my girlfriend." Matt reiterated.

Mel snorted. "Well you showed him." She said kissing his cheek softly. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix that?" She asked about the small gash and the blood drop starting to trickle down from it.

Matt shook his head. "No but if you would fix it up for me, the normal way, I'd appreciate it."

Mel smiled and nodded. She pushed him back into the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet lid. She grabbed a washcloth and a small square bandage from the medicine cabinet. She washed the gash first and then put the bandage on it and kissed it sweetly. "All better?"

Matt stood and wrapped his arms around her. "All better. You ready to go to Amy's for dinner?"

Mel giggled. "I asked you that when I first got here."

"Well now I'm asking you. Are you ready to go to my GRAMS house for dinner?"

"Grams it definitely suits her." Mel laughed softly as she turned in his embrace and started walking out of the bathroom him attached to her. "And yeah I'm ready. Are you absolutely one hundred percent positive you do not want me to fix that cut my way?" Mel asked softly.

Matt guided her down the hallway to the front door and stopped taking her left hand in his and lifting it up to his face rested on her shoulder to kiss the toy ring on her ring finger. "Positive. No need to worry it doesn't even hurt any more."

"I just can't stand the thought of you hurt." Mel replied softly turning her head somewhat as he cuddled his cheek to hers.

"I know. I'm fine I promise times a thousand."

Normal POV:

Valenti Home:

"You guys really out did yourselves." Maria said sitting in Michaels lap on the couch. Everyone had just left the dinner table finished eating.

Amy smiled at her daughter. "If that's a compliment I'll take it."

"It definitely is Amy." Liz interrupted. "That was probably one of the best home cooked meals we've had in a long time."

Isabelle laughed softly. "We've made some pretty good home cooked meals." She said jokingly.

"Yeah after you burned french toast for three years straight." Michael threw back teasingly.

"Shut up Michael." Isabelle said throwing a throw pillow at him. Michael caught the pillow and put it behind his head smirking.

Everyone just laughed at the childish display. Jim noticed a yawn escape Kristine's mouth and smiled softly. "Looks like someone's tired." He said picking his daughter up.

"No I'm not." Kristine pouted rubbing at her eyes.

"I think it's time for you to head to bed. It's getting late." Jim said softly.

Kristine shook her head gently. "I don't want to."

Mel looked from Matt to Kristine having heard the conversation as they just stared into each other's eyes smiling. She smiled at the little girl. "I'll sing to you if you go to bed." Mel offered.

Kristine yawned again. "Ok." She conceded resting her head on Jim's shoulder as he carried her to her room and Mel stood and followed. After Kristine got changed in the bathroom and was tucked in to bed by Jim he left the girls alone and Mel sat on the edge of Kristine's bed and smiled.

"So what song do you want to hear?" Mel asked kindly.

Kristine thought for a moment. " I like Christina…"

"Aguilera?" Mel asked and got a gentle nod from the little girl laying in bed. Mel nodded. "Ok I've got one." With that her mind began to play the tune in her head and the words started to come from her mouth.

Woah woahh

Have I been blind?  
For the first time in my life I feel I've opened up my eyes  
Since you've arrived like an angel from the sky  
I'm on a spiritual high

So don't you ever go away  
I could never face  
Losing you would kill my faith  
In a higher place

What kind of world  
Would it be without you  
I couldn't breathe without you here  
What kind of world  
Would I see without you  
I can't dream without you here

Yeah woah yeah

Beautiful boy  
How on earth did I do something worth deserving you?  
My better half  
How I cherish through and through every part of you  
I do 

Mel noticed Kristine's eyes starting to drift shut, but she hadn't a clue that everyone was standing outside the open door listening to her sing. Matt stood in the front awed by her voice once again in the last few days. And if he wasn't mistaken he knew this song made her think about them being together.

Loving you's made me whole  
Now I belong  
I found my heart  
Promise me we'll always stay  
The way we are today

What kind of world  
Would it be without you  
I couldn't breathe without you here  
What kind of world  
Would I see without you  
I can't dream without you here

Hey-yeah

I can't ever imagine  
If this never would happened  
I thank God everyday  
Almost lost you forever  
But I always remember (remember)  
That you're my saving grace

What kind of world  
(what kind of world)  
Would it be without you  
(oh without you)  
I couldn't breathe without you here  
(ohh here)  
What kind of world  
(what kind of world)  
Would I see without you  
(oh see without you)  
I can't dream without you here  
(dream without you here)

When Mel thought it was safe to end the song she was wrong. Mel started to stand when a little hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. Looking back she saw the little girl was still awake. "One more. Please?" She asked sweetly.

Mel smiled and nodded. She thought for a moment of another song that she could sing and remembered one instantly by the same artist.

It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you've gotta be  
Everything's changin  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through

When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waitin  
with your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
from myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

My love is tainted by your touch  
Cuz some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin  
You always save me from myself  
from myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong

And don't ask me why I love you  
It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
a better woman to myself  
to myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

After the last first Mel knew for certain that Kristine was asleep and reached over to turn the lamp off on her nightstand and headed out of the room. When she reached the door she saw everyone standing there. Matt was leaned up against the wall next to the door, Michael held Maria back against his chest and they were swaying, Liz and Max were in the same phase. Isabelle smiled at her niece and walked away with cell phone in hand, Amy and Jim were much like her mother and father.

"Eavesdropping I see." She giggled softly shutting the little girls door behind her.

Matt opened his eyes and stood tall smiling down at her as his arm went around her shoulder and all the couples headed back to the living room. "Any particular reason those songs came to mind?" Matt whispered in her ear once all the adults were settled in the living room. They stood together in the hall.

Mel smiled softly. "Not really, I just like that cd-set."

"Which is?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Don't make fun of me cause I can do that. And it's Christina Aguilera –Back to basics."

"And the songs were?" Matt asked still teasing.

Mel snorted back laughter, trying to stay relatively quiet so they didn't wake Kristine. "I should never have told you. Without you and save me from myself. There happy?" She said grinning at him.

Matt leaned in and met her lips in a soft kiss. "Yes. You sang them beautifully of course I'm happy."

"That's good to know." Mel smiled and then yawned herself.

Matt chuckled faintly. "Looks like you're tired to."

Mel nodded. "Yeah lack of sleep is catching up with me." She said softly leaning her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his middle and his embraced her.

"We can head home early then, cause I'm kind of exhausted myself." Matt said kissing her head.

Mel lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "That would be great. You drive?" She asked.  
Matt nodded. "Anything for you." He said sweetly kissing her lips tenderly. "Come on let's go say our goodbyes and get out of here."

Mel smiled and gave him another quick kiss before the released each other grabbing for the other's hand and heading to the living room to say their goodbyes and goodnights.

Next Day:

Mel POV:

Mel's cell phone rang and she reached over across Matt to grab it of the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Is this Melinda Evans?"

"Yes." Mel answered sitting up feeling a little worry build in her gut.

"This is dean McCabe at Roswell University. We got your application here and…"

"Application? I didn't send in any application." Mel said softly.

"This is Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans is it not?"

"Yes, but I didn't…"

"Well we do have your application here and it says that you wish to study journalism and photography." McCabe interrupted.

Mel sighed. _My father._ She thought silently with a smile. "Yes that's right." Mel said softly.

"I'd like to have an interview with you in person about you attending school by way of scholarship."

Mel smiled to herself. "That would be nice. When?"

"How's three o'clock this Friday sound? My office?"

"That sounds nice, thanks." Mel said.

You're welcome, see you then." Both hung up. Mel had only ever told her father about wanting to be a journalist. Her mother loved writing, as did she and photography was just something she loved and it would make her a well rounded journalist to be able to do both.

Mel flipped open her cell phone again smiling softly as Matt's arm wrapped around her waist. "It's early." She heard him mumbled.

Mel looked back and down at him lying there beside her. "Sorry. I just need to send my dad a quick message and I'll go back to sleep."

Matt nodded. "Ok."

Mel typed in a text that read: 'Thanks for sending the application! – Love Melinda.' Mel turned her phone off and gently tossed it onto the floor beside the bed and lay back down. Matt's arms instantly circled her upper body holding her close as he placed a gentle chaste kiss on her cheek. They soon fell back to sleep in the early morning light seeping through their bedroom window.


	24. Of Encouragment and Fights

Chapter 24:

Friday Evening:

Matt POV:

Mel walked in the front door of their apartment in black slacks, a pale blue v-neck tank and a black form fitting blazer with plain black pumps. A large clip held her hair back, but several curls hung loose scattered about. "So?" Matt asked walking over to her quickly from the couch where he had been working on something on his laptop.

"I, uh, I'm in if I want the scholarship." Mel answered smiling brightly. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up as her arms went around his neck hugging him tightly.

"That's great Baby." He said into her ear.

Mel pulled away somewhat and leaned in giving him a delicate kiss. The kiss held excitement, love, passion, want, everything that only Matt could understand. Matt backed up slightly sitting on the couch as Mel sat straddled over his lap watching his hazel eyes.

"So what were you working on?" Mel asked kissing him sweetly as her hand reached over for his laptop, falling short when he got to it before her and closed it.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He said. Mel pulled back and pouted.

"You can't even share with me?" She asked feigning sadness.

Matt smirked at her. "It's just something I've been working on."

"What is it?" Mel asked.

Matt opened the laptop and set the screen facing her between them. "I've been working on a digital outline of the car I want to build." He said softly. _Not like it's ever going to happen._ Matt thought silently.

Mel smiled. "Matty this is really good, you should apply for something like this and go to college." She said sweetly looking the plans over as she typed in different things to look at the digital model up close.

Matt shook his head. "College was never really going to happen for me." He said like it was nothing.

"Matty, college can be for everyone. We'll doctor up a couple of things on your transcripts and you can apply."

"No Lindy." Matt said.

Mel frowned. "Why not Matt? Your smart you just didn't like the actual work part of our classes."

"College just isn't for me." Matt said.

Mel closed the laptop and set it to the side. "Matty…" She said softly looking deep into his eyes. "What's really the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just I don't think I'm college material." Matt said. _I'm nowhere near brilliant and I only get by on what I know._

Mel smiled sweetly. "You are college material you just don't think so. But here's your problem I know so." She said thoughtfully. "Besides it'd be fun having you in college with me cause during breaks we can sneak under the bleachers of the gym and make-out." She giggled.

Matt chuckled liking the lightness she was taking with this subject. "I guess that would be a plus." He said jokingly.

Mel smiled. "See a plus. Ok so let's think of some more."

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Like better jobs with a college degree."

Matt nodded. "Ok you have a point there I don't want to work at the store forever."

"Ok, with a college degree you could get bank loans and start your own business because they'd be more inclined to rely on someone with a degree and not just some joeshmo." Melinda giggled.

Matt smirked. "Good point."

"And the most important thing is being the smart guy I know is in there would make me happy in turn making you very happy." Mel said teasingly.

Matt grinned. "True." He said simply.

"So am I getting out your transcripts?" Mel asked batting her eyelashes for a sweeter then sweet effect.

Matt frowned playfully. "I hate when you do that. Yeah it wouldn't hurt to apply." He said kindly.

Mel giggled excitedly leaning in and pressing her lips firmly upon his. "I…knew…you'd…say…yes." She giggled out between kisses and then pulled the form from her jacket pocket. "So I grabbed this." She told him smiling.

Matt chuckled. "You planned this." He said shaking his head in defeat.

Mel smiled. "Mmmhmm…" She hummed softly as she brought her lips just a hair away from his. "And you're happy I did. Admit it?" She said teasingly.

Matt gave her a few pecks on her lips and then pulled back and smiled at her. He nodded. "Yeah a little happy. Encouragement is always nice." He said kind-heartedly.

Laughing lightly Mel started to undo the buttons of Matt's shirt. "So you can be encouraged?" She asked teasingly smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" Matt grinned.

Mel's lips curved into a shy, sweet, seductive smile. "Encouraging you to make this day the best ever." She said huskily leaning in and kissing down his jaw to his neck.

Matt closed his eyes and unconsciously gulped. "Uh, Lindy bug, baby we have to meet our parents for dinner at six, it's almost five now." He said holding in a groan at feeling her sweet lips on his neck making the skin tingle.

A giggle escaped her lips and vibrated through his skin making him quiver gently. "Then I guess we don't have a lot of time." She said in that seductively sweet tone that was hidden deep within her for a long time. Mel finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders behind him and he pulled his arms out, but Mel found that he had yet another shirt on underneath. "You wear far to much clothing." She giggled sitting up and lifting the shirt over his head.

"All the more to irritate you." He joked.

Matt undid the button on her blazer that kept the garment closed and Mel shrugged it off. "Matty…" Mel whispered blissfully in his ear as he held her waist and she bent down so he could nip at her neck.

"Hang on." He whispered in her ear. Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and as he stood up from the couch her legs locked around his waist, kicking her shoes onto the couch where he had been sitting.

Stumbling down the hall in a fit of excited passionate laughter and bumping into walls the couple finally made it to their room. Mel having lost her tank along the way and her slacks just hanging on now because she couldn't remove the now unbuttoned article without releasing Matt from her slender limbs.

Matt dropped Mel back on their bed and she was giggling and smiling at him happily. Matt pulled her slacks of and quickly undid and removed his jeans lying down on top of her as she flipped the covers over him and her.

Lips locked in a searing fiery kiss Matt's hand went to the clasp behind Mel's back and undid it pulling the strapless garment off and throwing it behind him. After vastly removing their remaining underwear Matt positioned himself over Mel between her legs holding his weight up on his arms to her sides. Matt smiled down at her as Mel let her hand trail down his chest to his groin and taking gentle hold of his erection and he closed his eyes and let out a moan as her slim fingers ran along his length.

Matt felt her gently guide him towards her opening and opened his eyes. "I love you Lindy." He whispered smiling calmly at her.

Mel smiled back a lazy desirous smile. "I love you too Matty." Matt entered her body in one swift motion and Mel moaned at the intense feeling. Wrapping her arms around his neck Mel pulled Matt down and kissed him soundly on the lips as they began to move together slowly, with passion and lust building in their hearts and their pace began to pick up of time.

Hands caressed, roamed, and held each other lovingly as their bodies grew misty. "Oh…" Mel whispered breathlessly as Matt's head ducked down to her breast and his mouth took in the amble flesh, sucking and nipping diligently. "Matty…oh god…" Groaned out Mel. She loved this, and Matt was glad he was the one pleasing her and not some other guy.

"Oh Lindy…" Matt moaned into her skin as his butterfly kisses across her skin lead his lips to her other breast.

Matt felt Mel jerk up a little as his lips consumed her other breast and her nails dug into his shoulders as she whimpered in delight. Matt grinned and kissed up to her lips still moving in and out repeatedly joining with her. "Oh…Matty faster…" Mel whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Taking her lips in a kiss and brushing past her lips with his tongue Matt's movements picked up speed hearing a groan of excitement from Mel against his mouth. Their tongues mingled for dominance until it was necessary to breath and they pulled away panting heavily and their bodies never wavering from their rhythm.

That familiar floating sensation over took Matt and Mel and he could feel the muscles in her abdomen against his slightly toned abs vibrating and parts of her tensing up. "Oh my god!" Mel cried in pleasure as she clench around him. The world became fuzzy and when her body tightened around him he found his explosion.

"Holy…" Matt said breathlessly as he slowly came to a stop.

Mel POV:

Mel's orgasm had shot from head to toe like it always. Mel closed her eyes and felt Matt's body hovering over her as he held her with one arm around her back and kept himself propped up with the other, not wanting his weight to hurt her. "Mmm…that felt really good." Mel whispered.

She heard a faint chuckled escape his lips and her eyes fluttered open to see his brilliantly white smiling and gleaming dark hazel eyes. "Now we have to go to dinner with our parents." He said jokingly.

Mel groaned. "We don't have to." She said smirking at him.

Matt nodded. "We do. Your father was adamant on the phone this afternoon that you be there to tell him all about the interview." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said softly. Then she grinned. "I think we should get ready, cause it's passed five thirty now."

Matt chuckled softly and gently pulled away from her and rolled on to his back looking at the ceiling. "Probably should."

Mel rolled placing her hands on either side of his torso hoisting herself over him smiling. "You aren't going to be to tired later for a few more rounds right?" She asked teasingly.

Matt smirked at her and shook his head. "Not a chance." Mel smiled.

"Good." She rolled off the bed grabbing for a clean shirt in her bag that lay right next to the bed. She slid it over her head and turned to Matt as she stepped into boy short panties, that were black silk and had fake lacing on the side. "We should probably get a TV since we're staying." She grinned.

"And why is that?"

"So we aren't always doing this for entertainment purposes." She joked grabbing some jeans and putting them on.

Matt chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her down into his naked lap. "But this kind of entertainment is fun and it get's our hearts pumping."

Mel giggled. "It's cheesy how you use our gym teacher for an excuse to have sex."

"What it's excerise of sorts." Matt joked.

Mel laughed lightly standing up. "Get dress." She grinned as she started out of the room to go fix her hair. "Straight or curly?" She called from the bathroom.

Matt had slipped into some black boxers and black baggy jeans and was adjusting his black studded belt when she called to him. "Curly!" He shouted back.

Mel walked in hair fixed and smirked at him as he slipped on a white t-shirt and a gray button over. "Thought so." She grinned leaning on the door. She grabbed her shoes slipped them on and Matt did the same and then fixed his own hair by ruffling it a bit to make it look messed up instead of run through. Mel grinned at her handy work having slightly slicked in back.

"Ok we should go." Matt said taking her hand.

"Lead the way." She said sweetly. "Let's walk. We still have about fifteen minutes and the cool air will feel really good on my hot flushed skin." Mel giggled.

Matt chuckled. "It was your idea."

"You stopped protesting." She retorted playfully as they locked the door and headed down the stairs to the ground level.

"Like I have any say in the matter when you start doing what you do to me." He teased back.

Mel giggled. "You're right. But you know you just admitted I have total control over you." She mocked him playfully.

Matt snorted. "Ha!" He said sarcastically. "Not a chance."

Mel sighed fakely. "We'll see about that." She said playfully.

"Oh we will, will we?" Matt teased.

Mel smiled at him impishly. "Yes we will." She said proudly as they started their trek to the crashdown.

Crashdown:

"So you're in?" Max asked excitedly.

Mel nodded. "Yep I'm in."

"That's great sweetie congratulations." Liz said pride evident in her voice as she reached over the table and hugged her daughter. Liz sat back down smiling brilliantly.

"Oh Mel I found that part you were looking for." Michael said non-chalantly.

Mel looked over and smiled. "Really? Great thanks! I couldn't find it anywhere." She said.

"Yeah it was right under our noses. A garage about two miles outside of town had one." Michael said.

"Are you guys working on a car?" Matt asked looking from his father to girlfriend and back to his father.

Mel looked to Michael. "Oh yeah I'm working on this old clunker for this old guy and Mel's been helping me out when she doesn't have shifts. We were just looking for one part and we'd be done." Michael said casually.

Matt nodded. "Let me know if you want any other help."

Michael looked at Mel and then at his son. "I think we've got it, but thanks for the offer."

"So polite." Maria remarked about her son. "And it has nothing to do with your father." She giggled.

Mel bit back laughter and just agreed silently with Maria. "I'm going to go see what is keeping Jess. Customers are getting antsy." Mel said and stood heading towards the back room.

When she walked in she couldn't believe her eyes. "Way to stay strong." She muttered and the couple broke apart. Jess gasped at seeing her and then turned and smacked Danny. _Goody a show_. Mel mused.

"Why don't you just leave me and _my_ daughter alone?" Jessica snapped at Danny.

Danny glared at Mel and then at Jessica. "You weren't complaining a second ago!" He shouted.

"I was taken off guard you stupid fucker! Leave and go back to New York! I don't ever want to see you in Roswell again!" She shouted back pissed.

"Danny just leave she obviously doesn't want you here." Mel said casually crossing her arms over her chest. Mel was suddenly distracted by the dinging bell and didn't see Danny stalk over and attempt to take a swing at her. Mel turned back just in time to quickly block it but they both stumbled back throw the swing door.

Mel landed hard on her back with Danny on top of her screaming something and trying to take a swing at her. She heard Jessica shriek in horror. Mel managed to lift her arm and knocked Danny right in the side of the face giving her momentum to flip them and she was on top of him, but by this time Matt had rushed over and was pulling Mel off Danny.

"You get the hell away from Roswell or I swear to god! " Mel yelled Matt restraining her from going after him anymore.

"Mel calm down!" Matt tried to reason with her, but Mel was fuming with rage and Danny was just feeding it.

Danny got up wiping some blood from the lobe of his ear. "You stupid bitch! You opened your big mouth and now that stupid bitch won't…"

"Take your cheating ass back! Good! You don't deserve her!" Mel yelled. She wiggled out of Matt's embrace and socked Danny in the nose! "That is for calling us stupid bitches!" She yelled and then kneed him in the groan making him crumple to the floor. "And that is for hitting my boyfriend." She said angrily.

"Break it up! What is going on?" Jeff Parker shouted walking in to see Mel standing over a guy who looked like hell and Matt trying to pull her back towards the back room by her forearm.

"Danny you need to leave." Jessica said hot tears in her eyes as she left the back room putting a hand on Mel's shoulder.

Danny got up pinching his bleeding nose and attempting to nurse his injured groin with his free hand. "This isn't over."

"Do what the lady says and leave." Jeff said pointing at Danny. "And I don't ever want to see your face in my place of business ever again."

Danny stumbled towards the door and left. Mel winced when Matt touched a sore part of her arm. "Mel?" He asked worriedly.

Mel looked at saw nail marks from where Danny hand grabbed and pinned her, until she knocked him senseless. "I'm fine." She groaned out.

Mel winced again when Matt touched a sore spot just behind her ear. "You hit your head." He said softly.

"I'm fine." Mel insisted.

"You're bleeding. You're not…" Everything after that went unheard and Mel blacked out.


	25. Of Worries and Family

Chapter 25:

Matt POV:

"No Jess seriously it's fine we've got her!" Matt said quickly as Michael helped get Mel into the back seat of the Van.

"But she's hurt Matt! Are you going to take her to the hospital?" Jessica asked watching them lay her down on the back seat.

"Jessica, sweetie, we're going to take very good care of Mel." Liz told her holding her at arms length by the shoulders.

Jessica glared daggers at her. "She's hurt Liz, she's your daughter aren't you going to take her to a hospital?"

"She doesn't like them." Matt interrupted walking over. "Last time she woke up in one she had a panic attack. It was awful she was screaming and crying…we can't let that happen again." He said to her thoughtfully.

"Max use to be a paramedic he knows what he's doing." Maria lied.

"Ok guys we need to go." Michael interrupted. "Now!" He said urgently.

Matt climbed in the back seat resting his girlfriends head in his lap and Maria and Liz climbed into the far back while Max got in the drivers seat.

"Can I…"

"No!" Matt said quickly. "I'll call you when she's awake." He said. With that they slide the door closed and Max drove off in a rush. "Shit!" Matt shouted.

"Calm down." Michael said. "We'll get her to your place and Max can heal her."

"Michael a restaurant full of customers saw her, I can't just heal her." Max said.

"Then we'll put like alien stitches in or something." Liz interrupted. "Max you've done that before remember, when she fell and she got that rock in her knee and it was cut real deep."

Max nodded. "Yeah but I could see the wound clearly."

"You are not touching her hair." Matt said firmly. "She loves her hair."

"Matt it's ok, Isabelle can bring it back, but Max needs to be able to see the wound." Maria said calmly rubbing her son's shoulder.

Matt shook his head. "Then I want no part in this, cause she will kill you all." He tried to joke.

Max pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number before quickly bringing it to his ear. "Isabelle?" "Oh Jesse, is Isabelle there?" "Thanks." "Isabelle meet us at the kid's apartment. I'll fill you in when you get there." He hung up and set his phone on the passenger seat because Michael was crouch by the back seat making sure Mel was ok and her powers weren't acting up.

"Well Maxwell?" Michael asked.

"Isabelle is going to meet us there. That way she can clear the spot, I'll stitch it and then she can put the hair back in place before Mel even wakes up." Max said quickly.

"I heard that." Mel coughed lightly.

Liz looked over the seat. "You ok?" Her and Matt asked at the same time.

"Not so loud, my head hurts." She whined her hand reaching up to rub at the pain, but Matt grabbed it before she could.

"You gave us quick a scare kiddo." Maria said looking over the seat also.

Mel grimaced at the pain. "Sorry."

"Don't be." They all said and laughed silently even Mel did a little.

"If Jess asks you're terrified of hospitals and Max use to be a paramedic." Matt said trying to lighten the mood a bit more.

Mel tried to giggle, but it came out as more of a breathy laugh. "Do I even want to know how that came about?"

"I'll tell you later." Matt said softly brushing some hair from her face to the side that wasn't injured.

Apartment:

After Isabelle arrived and helped Max fix up the gash just behind Mel's ear and the whole hair situation everyone was gathered in the living room. Mel was resting in 'her room' because 'their room' was still slightly tossed from earlier.

"Would it be wrong for me to say the girl kicked ass?" Maria asked. Everyone chuckled softly. Max and Liz took up the small couch laying on it, while Michael and Maria lay snuggled on the soft carpet. Matt was standing leaning against the wall next to the door jam of the guest room incase Mel awoke and called for him.

Liz giggled. "I don't think it would be wrong, just don't let her hear you say that. I would hate to encourage that kind of behavior." She said.

Isabelle came out of the kitchen with a hot cup of Tabasco tea and sat against the wall. "You two need to seriously get some more furniture." Isabelle joked looking over at Matt. But saw that his attention wasn't really on them. "Matt?" She asked kindly.

Matt's head shook and jerked over to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Furniture?" Isabelle inquired wondering if he had heard anything.

"Yeah we need to get some more now that you've all decided to stay." Matt said casually.

Matt's head looked back at the door and then he sank down to the floor leaning back against the wall. "Honey she'll be fine." Maria told her son.

Matt nodded. "I know."

"I gave her a small alien like sedative, it'll wear off in a few hours." Isabelle said softly.

Matt just remained silent after that and the adults continued on talking. After a little while Matt snuck into the room and lay down next to Mel and brushed hair out of her sleeping face. He heard a soft mumbled escape her lips and her eyes lifted heavily in sleep. And she smiled exhaustedly at him before snuggling closer to him and letting sleep consume her once again.

_She's fine. I know this, but a few hours ago she was really fine. She was awake, alert, laughing, smiling, but now she's just…fine…laying here sleeping. Isabelle asked me about the toy ring on her ring finger when she noticed it. Max noticed then to, but Mel had only told the girls about the toy ring. So he didn't have a clue, but I think maybe Isabelle didn't believe me. But she's one awesome aunt to have cause she didn't say anything._

_Now their all sitting out there, Mom drifted off to sleep, as did Liz so Max, Michael and Isabelle sort of are just there remaining as silent as possible. I noticed Isabelle kept looking at her watch and then at the door, I have a feeling she is just waiting for Mel to wake up so that she can go be with Jesse. Understandable. She's been without him for so long that any minute she has with him these days isn't taken for granted. I couldn't live that long without Mel and I know Mel would understand if Isabelle decided to just head out. But she wont she cares too much so she'll stay until Mel wakes up and gives the 'I'm ok' speech._

_My mom and Liz are both exhausted so it's no wonder they're asleep. They finally found two houses next door to each other and are in the middle of moving in. They don't have much stuff to unpacked, but they have been out looking for furniture and stuff for a few days straight. Tonight was supposed to be a fun break for everyone, instead we have to rush my hurt girlfriend home and do a make shift healing so that she'll be ok. Max checked for internal damages just to be safe, but found nothing. _

_Danny. There's a name I never want to hear again. Danny can hit me all he wants, but if he ever goes near Mel again I'll kill him. I wont be holding her back it'll be the other way around next time. But she did pretty damn good. When she socked him in the nose I almost laughed out loud, but when she kneed him I think a small, tiny microscopic part of me felt pain for him. That had to hurt, but Mel isn't one to be nice when she's pissed off, I've learned this. With me she can use powers, but on others she can't. _

When she started to collapse and I caught her, my heart clenched with fear and I felt this awful dread build up that she was seriously hurt. I don't ever want to feel that again, so she's going to find that when we're together I'm going to be even more clingy then usual for a while. Just a short while, but a while nonetheless.

A groan escaped Mel's lips and she pushed away from Matt gently to lay on her back and look up at the ceiling as her eyes slowly opened. "Hey." Matt said very softly so that he didn't cause any pain.

Mel glanced over and smiled softly and winced slightly. "Hey." She whispered back.

"How do you feel now?" Matt asked in his low voice.

"A little better. My head isn't pounding as much. Where is everyone?" She asked softly.

Matt sighed. "Living room. They are waiting for you to wake up and then they are going to head home."

Mel nodded. "What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Almost ten thirty baby." He said softly.

"Help me out of bed?" Mel asked looking over at him.

Matt looked at her a little stunned. "Lindy I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Matty I'm ok. I just need a little help with staying upright." She giggled. "The world is spinning."

"Then maybe you should rest for a little while longer." Matt suggested softly.

"Aunt Iz wants to be with Jesse. I need her to see that I'm ok." Mel said thoughtfully.

Matt reluctantly nodded and helped to get Mel off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his one around her shoulder. "You sure?" Matt asked.

Mel nodded. "Just don't let go." She whispered. Matt nodded.

"I wont." He kissed her head softly and then walked with her out of the room.

Walking down the hall got Max, Michael and Isabelle's attention. "Hey how you feeling?" Isabelle asked being the only one without a sleeping person snuggled to her.

Mel smiled faintly. "I'm ok. You should go. I know you and uncle Jesse had plans tonight."

Isabelle smiled. "You sure. Our plans aren't that…"

"Aunt Iz don't lie. It's been a long time. Don't make it any longer, go. I insist." Mel told her giggling softly.

Isabelle walked over and kissed her forehead. "Thanks. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

Mel nodded. "Ok." With that Isabelle smiled at the guys and left. "You guys are more then welcome to sleep in here, but I can tell you the floor isn't very comfortable." She joked.

Michael smirked and then looked over and gently shook his wife awake, as did Max. Liz and Maria both sat up rubbing the sleep from their eyes and then focusing on Mel who was leaned against Matt. "You ok sweetie?" Liz asked.

Mel nodded. "Yeah you guys should go home and sleep."

Maria smiled. "You sure. We could stay and make breakfast in the morning."

"I'm fine. I've got nurse Matt here. I'll be ok." Mel said.

"Sorry I couldn't heal the wound completely." Max said.

Mel shook her head. "Don't worry about it dad. I'm fine I promise."

Max nodded. "Ok." He and Liz got up from the couch and Michael helped Maria up off the floor. Liz walked over to her daughter and gave her a half hug so she didn't have to release Matt and Maria did the same.

"You two behave and Mel get some more rest." Liz instructed teasingly pointing a playful finger at the duo.

Michael and Max waited by the door and Liz and Maria walked over to join them and they headed out. Mel locked the door using her powers and leaned heavier on Matt. "I need to go back to bed." She said faintly.

Matt leaned over wrapped his free arm behind her knees and then picked her up and her arms went from around his waist to around his neck. "That can be arranged." He said nobly.

Mel giggled softly. "My hero." She joked.

Matt smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he made his way down the hall to their room and placed her in bed. "Always." He said softly. After stripping down to his black boxers Matt crawled in to bed with Mel and she snuggled up close to him resting her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Next Day:

Mel POV:

Mel awoke to a buzzing in her pocket. _My cell._ She thought and pulled it from her pocket. She flipped it open and put it to her ear, not ever moving her head from where it rested on Matt's gently rising and falling chest. "Hello?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Mel?"

"Hey Jess." Mel said.

Jess sighed. "Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine. How are you though?"

"Never better. But I just want to be sure Danny didn't do any real damage. He has a temper I am so sorry." Jess said solemnly.

Mel giggled faintly. "It's ok. I promise. Did he leave town?"

"Yes. He tried to come by, but the sheriff came over to make sure he heard right from Mr. Parker. He wanted to be sure I was ok. I told him to check on you, but he said he had heard from your father that you were ok. I just wanted to be sure."

"Yeah. So what happened when the sheriff was there?" Mel asked curiously.

"Oh right. So he was there and he came in saying that he would take Shayn from me and I'd never see her again. So I threatened to press charges again and the sheriff stood right there and heard everything."

"So he just left after that?"

"Pretty much yeah. Danny may look tough, but he wouldn't last ten minutes in jail. He's to needy and his daddy wouldn't be able to help him this time."

"What did you ever see in him?"

"I haven't got a clue. I told you I wasn't very proud of my life from back in those days."

"Yeah. Anyways I'm feeling better I just need some more sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jess said quickly.

"No, no, it's ok really."

"Is there anything you want me to bring by? I could get you some lunch and bring it over around one, when I have my break."

Mel smiled to herself. "That would be great."

"Your usual?"

"And Matt's. I have a feeling he'll be calling in sick today."

"I heard that." Matt grumbled opening his eyes and glancing down at her as she lifted her gaze to meet his.

Mel smiled. "He's awake Jess. I should go, but I'll see you around one."

"Yeah see ya then. Bye!" Mel closed her phone and dropped it over the side of the bed into her duffle.

"Morning." Matt whispered.

Mel yawned. "Not yet. I'm still tired."

"Alright you go back to sleep I'm going to take a shower."

Mel lifted her head up a bit and gave him a gentle kiss. "Ok. When you're done in the shower will you make me some jam and Tabasco toast, please?" Mel asked sweetly.

Matt gave her another quick kiss and grinned. "Yeah no problem."

"Thanks." Mel yawned as her head shifted to her pillow.

"Welcome. I love you. I'll be in shortly." Matt said climbing out of bed. After that the world drifted away as Mel fell back to sleep.


	26. Of Secrets and Surprises

Chapter 26:

Mel POV :

Mel gulped down to glasses of water. "Babe you ok?" Matt asked walking into the kitchen. She had just jumped out of bed and run into the kitchen.

"Dry throat." She claimed. It had been a few weeks since the fight with Danny and she had been prepping for classes and Matt had been accepted into the art program.

"You just took off are you sure you're ok?" Matt asked worried. Mel filled the cup again and gulped down a third glass of cold water. It felt good sliding down her throat, which had gone dry.

Mel set the cup in the sink and turned to Matt wiping away excess water on her upper lip. "I uh had this dream." She said softly.

"Well what was it about?" Matt asked.

_That means he didn't dream it too. It must be just my imagination._ Mel thought silently to herself praying that it was just that. Her imagination. "We…were…well…married…" Mel stumbled on her words.

"That's not going to be news in a few years." He joked.

"Matt!" Mel chastised. "I wasn't finished."

Matt nodded and gently stroked her cheek to calm her down. Mel sighed. "I'm sorry finish." He said softly.

Mel closed her eyes not wanting to see his face when she said the next part. "I saw…a…a um…a baby, Matt." Mel sighed.

Matt's hand stopped caressing her cheek and held frozen on her skin. "Oh." He said quietly and if Mel wasn't mistaken a little shocked.

"It's nothing though. It's gotta be just my imagination. Right?" Mel pleaded with him as she opened her eyes and hot tears threatened to fall.

Matt smiled at her and wiped away a stray tear that let lose. "Yeah that's all it is. Your imagination." He said sweetly.

Mel took a few deep breaths and released as well. "I'm sorry if I freaked. It's just I've been thinking about those dreams again lately."

"What about them?" Matt asked hugging her to his body and walking back towards their room.

"In the original, we got together or whatever, right?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Well shortly after we got together. And then in the next we made love and shortly after we ended up making love. But if you didn't have the same dream as me tonight it probably is just my imagination." Mel said quickly.

"Mel calm down." Matt said leading her into the room and over to the bed. Mel sat on the edge next to Matt. "It was just a dream." He said.

Mel nodded and they laid down together and got comfortable under the covers. "I love you Matty."

"I love you to Lindy Bug. Go to sleep!" He whispered kissing her forehead as she lay her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep.

3 Weeks Later:

Mel was sitting at a park table just outside of the digital art building of campus eating her lunch when she felt a small shiver run up her spine. "Matty what did I tell you about staring?" She asked giggling.

She heard the healthy chuckle that escaped Matt as he finished walking over and sat next to her giving her a kiss on the lips. "It sucks that you can do that. I want to sneak up on you, just once."

"Ok next time I'll pretend not to know your watching." She giggled.

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head in a playful notion. "No it wouldn't be any fun that way. How long have we been dating?"

"Almost five months, next month." Mel answered.

"We should tell them." Matt said suddenly.

Mel glanced at him. "About?" She asked.

Matt took her left hand and swiped his thumb lightly over her toy ring. "This." He said knowing she knew what he meant.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't think they'll freak cause it's a little sudden?" Mel asked skeptical and worried.

Matt sighed. "Look we are adults and we know what we want, right? So maybe this is just something they'll have to accept. Besides I think your Aunt sort of caught on to the ring that night she helped Max fix you up, she saw it and asked."

Mel snickered. "I forgot I told her about that. And Maria. I'm surprised our mom's haven't noticed it."

Matt chuckled. "They've been a little pre occupied lately."

"I know. Ok if you think it's a good time to tell them, then we'll tell them. Tonight at dinner."

"Oh right the dinner."

"Yeah. Everyone will be at the Evans'. I even invited Jess and Shayn, but she already knows." Mel said softly.

Matt nodded. "And that means you've put trust in her again." He said happy for his girlfriend.

Mel smiled. "Yeah. Hey look if I were to tell Jess about us being…different would you be ok with it?" She asked softly.

Matt looked to Mel and his hand went up to her cheek and gently cupped it making her look at him. "It's up to you. I don't have any problems with it."

"I'm just sort of afraid that she'll freak."

"If she does we can always ask Zan to help replace the memory." Matt said slightly nervous about that.

Mel shook her head quickly to disagree. "No, no. He isn't experienced enough with that yet. There is no way I am unleashing him on her." She said sternly. Her expression softened. "I'm just going to have to pray she takes it well."

Matt smiled. "If she's really your friend she'll accept you and us for what we really are."

"So, I'll tell her tonight." Mel decided. "Is it normal for my insides to feel like mush?"

Matt laughed lightly. "Yeah. But don't worry. Everything will be fine. I have to get to class but I'll meet you at the car after?"

"Oh right I have something to show you before we head over the Evans'. And when are you going to tell me what you've been painting the last week." Mel smiled sweetly at him.

Matt smirked. "When it's finished and after it's graded." He said kissing her quickly. "Got to go. Love ya."

"Love ya see you later."

After Class:

Matt POV:

"Mel where are you taking me?" Matt asked watching as she drove along down the deserted highway.

Mel looked to him and smiled. "You'll see." She said. Pulling up to what looked like an abandoned garage/ gas station along the way Matt got a little nervous.

"We aren't here so you can hack my head off or leave me for some loon who likes wax to get me are you?" He asked nervously.

Mel giggled. "Of course not. And that bad reference to House of Wax was not appreciated. That movie was lame on all accounts."

"Ok so what are we doing here?"

"Michael and I have been fixing it up and our first project is inside. I want to show you." Mel said getting out of the car. Matt climbed out and looked at it.

"My dad bought this?" He asked.

Mel nodded. "And we've got bigger plans for it. I'm gonna work her part time for him until it's fixed up completely."

"Why not just use a little alien magic?" Matt chuckled.

Mel rolled her eyes at him as she took his hand and led him to a garage door. "See if someone comes in to town one day and it looks like crap and leaves the next day and it looks like a million bucks, that'll cause suspicion. So we are doing this the right way. Kyle and Michael are business partners in this. They figure if they open this place and it works they can open a few more along the highway."

Matt nodded. "Ok I get it. So what's this project?"

Mel smiled and bent over not releasing his hand and lifted the garage door up. "Surprise!" Came a bunch of shouts. Matt looked inside and saw his father, mother and Kyle standing in front of a car.

"What's this?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

Mel looked to the others and nodded and they moved out away from the car. "This Matty is your new car. Me and Michael rebuilt it to your specifications." Kyle cleared his throat. "And Kyle helped too."

Matt looked at her stunned. _She built me a car? She built me _a car_? I can't believe this._ "I…don't know what to say. And what do you mean by my specifications."

"It's a sixty-nine ford Shelby mustang GT five hundred. I sort of hacked into your laptop and stole the stuff you were working on. So I already knew when you showed it to me that day of my interview."

"How I wasn't even finished?" Matt asked walking over with Mel and running his hands along the glistening midnight blue paint of the hood and there were two glossy white racing strips down the center.

Mel shrugged a bit. "We improvised." Mel said smiling.

"This is absolutely incredible." Matt said in awe of the car.

Mel giggled. "Well just think it's all yours." She said playfully squeezing his hand.

Matt looked over at her and before he could stop himself he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"Not just me. Your dad was a big help and so was Kyle." Mel said looking at the two guys.

Matt nodded and went and high five'd Kyle and then gave his dad a quick manly hug. "Thanks you guys this is absolutely amazing." Maria pulled him into a one armed hug and kissed his cheek.

"I just had to be here to see your face after Michael told me what they had been working on secretly." She kidded with her son.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah it was pretty funny. I mean…" He mimicked the shocked look Matt had just a few moments before. Matt punched him jokingly in the arm.

"Shut up." He said playfully and slightly embarrassed.

Michael rolled his eyes and gave up putting his hands up in mock surrender. "All though I wish I could take all the credit for this I can't. Mel came to me with the idea I just agreed to help when I was needed."

Matt's smiling face looked from his father to his girlfriend who was now perched on the hood of the car. She put her hands up with a playful grin. "I didn't scratch it I swear." She kidded. Matt joked and walked over towards her, Maria releasing her from her one arm. "Want to know how I did this, worked, and managed to spend time with you without you getting suspicious?" She asked jokingly.

Smirking at her Matt nodded. "Yeah I sure as hell would."

"Matthew Mitchell Guerin watch your language." Maria scolded.

Matt and Mel both chuckled at that. "Sorry mom." Matt said jokingly apologetic.

Mel smiled at him as he stood in front of her. Arms crossed over his chest waiting for an answer to her own joking question. "So when I would spend time with Jess, I would bring her here. So she's known about the car since before the fight we had."

Matt nodded and grinned at her. "It didn't take you long to remodel this car." He said thinking back to the fight between Mel and Jess and if it was before that, then it had taken only months. "It takes years for some people."

"Well when Jess wasn't with me I would use a little short cut here and there. But as for the parts that was easy, most junkyard owners haven't got a clue these days as to what classifies as a rare part. I got this engine for a fair price."

"Where'd you find the main framing of the car?" Matt asked. He hadn't seen a shell of a sixty-nine mustang since he was a kid.

Mel smiled. "I think I'll keep that my secret."

"So do I get the keys?" Matt asked her teasingly.

Mel grinned and pointed to Michael. "One thing first." Michael said.

Matt grinned. "What's that?"

"Take it easy on this car. Mel put a lot of work into it and I would hate to see it demolished." Michael said.

"Wow spaceboy not taking all the credit for yourself I see." Maria giggled.

Michael chuckled. "Not this time, besides Mel would kick me if I tried." He joked.

Mel rolled her eyes chuckling. Matt laughed too. "Yeah I promise not to demolish it. Besides if she spent that much time working on it, I should treat it like I would mine own child."

He felt a small shuttered run through him, but he was just sensing it from Mel. Even talk about children since her dream got her a little nervous. "Alright here." Michael handed him the only set of keys so far. "Be good to her."

"Mel or the car?" Matt asked jokingly hearing a 'ha, ha' from his girlfriend in the background.

"Both." Maria instructed.

Matt took the keys and headed over to Mel again as the other's decided to leave them alone and head out to get ready for the dinner party at the Evans'. "Mel could you close up before you guys leave?" Kyle asked.

"Sure thing." Mel said not moving from her perch on the hood. Kyle left following Maria and Michael to the van that was parked behind the building so Matt wouldn't have seen it upon arrival. Mel looked to Matt again smiling. "So zero to sixty in six point five seconds flat." She said brightly. "And she tops out at about one forty."

Matt grinned at her and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist while she spread her legs to allow him to lean in closer and she locked her knees on either side of his waist. "You gonna kiss me?" Mel asked jokingly.

"Thinking about it." Matt replied leaning in a little closer.

Mel smirked. "Think faster." She said leaning a little closer to him their lips just barely touching.

Matt returned her smirk playfully brushing across her lips with his own. "Ok I've thought about it." He grinned.

"And?" Mel asked teasingly.

Matt pressed his lips firmly to hers in fiery kiss their lips caressed each other softly as their heads tilted constantly in motion as they began to go from a kiss to making out. Mel slipped Matt tongue and he didn't object as his gently rolled with hers pushing back and forth from his to her mouth repeatedly.

Mel finally pulled away panting for air as she realized her hands clenched tight to Matt's shirt in an attempt to stay close to him while they made out and to bring him as close as humanly possible in that position. "Wow." She whispered opening her eyes and smiling at him.

Matt chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah."

Mel took a deep breath and released it. "Come on. We should go. The Evans' will be expecting us soon." She said softly.

Matt sighed. "I know."

Her hands released his shirt and her knees unlocked his waist. "You're welcome, by the way." Mel said sweetly.

This made Matt smile. "I don't know really any thing other than thank you, to say to you."

Mel smiled and kissed his cheek. "You can thank me later." She whispered in his ear seductively. "Now pull out so I can lock up." Mel giggled hopping off the hood, making very sure she didn't scratch the pristine paint job.

Chuckling softly he walked over to the drivers side and got in and started up the car. The engine roared. _God I must be dreaming._ Matt thought silently. He pulled out of the garage and Mel closed and locked up and headed to her own car. Matt pulled up along side her car and rolled down his passenger window. "I'll follow you." He said.

Mel nodded. "Good idea. Keep up." Mel smirked and pulled out closely followed by Matt as they headed to the Evans' for dinner, news and telling a little secret to someone new.


	27. Of Stories and Good News

Chapter 27:

Mel POV:

"So?" Mel asked walking over to Matt as he climbed out of his new remodeled mint condition mustang.

Matt smirked. "I love it. I also like the stereo system." He said brightly.

Mel smiled. "I put that in with you in mind specifically. It'll hook up to your I-pod, play satellite radio, and cds. I just hooked you all sorts of up, didn't I?" She asked jokingly.

Matt kissed her temple. "Yes you did. And I love you for it."

"Only for that?" She asked playfully pouting. "Geez that makes me feel wanted. Use me to build a car, say you love me and then dispose of me." She joked still pouting teasingly. "And let's not forget using me for sex." She kidded as they walked towards the Evans'.

Matt chuckled. "I haven't ever used you for sex, we make love and I love you more because you built me a car, but I loved you times infinity already." He said sweetly.

"Now that's what a girl likes to hear." Mel giggled tip toeing up to kiss his cheek. The front door of the Evans' flung open.

"Melinda! Matt!" Diane Evans said dragging them into the house. "We wondered when you two would be along."

Mel looked to Matt and smirked. "Sorry." She said. "Me and Matt got a little caught up after I gave him his gift."

"Caught up?" Isabelle asked walking over. "Is that what kids are calling making out these days?" She asked her niece teasingly.

Mel glared at her aunt playfully. "Go make out with your husband." She retorted.

Isabelle smiled. "Don't mind if I do." She said walking away.

"Sorry grandma we got caught up." Mel said sweetly.

Diane smiled at her granddaughter. "I believe you just called me grandma."

"I did." Mel said. "See just took time."

"I like it." Diane said. She led them to the back yard where the small get together was being held. "Your friend got here just a few minutes ago. Her little girl is a big hit."

Mel laughed softly. "Yeah Shayn's a real comedic act of her own."

Matt chuckled at that. "So where's the party at?" He asked jokingly.

They made it to the backyard and all the couples and family was interacting and Zan was talking with Jess. "Check it out." Mel pointed to Jess and Zan after she poked Matt. Zan was holding Shayn and she was a smiling little girl having a good time.

"Hey maybe he'll date him." He chuckled.

Mel giggled. "I bet you five bucks he gets her number one way or another and she says yes to a date."

Matt shook her hand. "Your on." He said kissing her cheek.

"Matt! Mel! Over here!" Jess called seeing them. Matt and Mel smiled and walked over to them. "He's great with her isn't he?" She asked

Zan chuckled. "Kids just like me." He said.

"She loves you." Jess replied jokingly.

Matt and Mel rolled their eyes at each other. "So what made you guys late?" Zan asked changing the subject.

"Mel gave me a present." Matt said.

Zan glared daggers at him. "Come again?" He asked.

Matt's eyes went wide. "Uh no, nothing like that."

"I built him a car and tonight I gave it to him." Mel said covering for his little wording mishap.

Zan looked at Matt skeptically and then at Mel and nodded. "I may no what I saw, but she's still my sister." Zan said.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Who's old enough to make her own decisions."

Zan snorted. "Whatever. So about this car."

"Zan Nathaniel Evans take that back!" Mel chastised.

Zan shrugged. "What are you going to do about it? Shrimp!" He said playfully.

Mel glared daggers at him, he had been calling her shrimp since a couple weeks after she arrived. And now it was annoying he was Matt's height and Matt never chastised her about her height. "Dad!" Mel yelled.

Max came walking over with a glass of ice tea in his hand. "What?"

"Tell Zan he needs to take back everything that he just said." Mel told her father.

"What did he say?"

"Stuff…just tell him." Mel whined.

Max rolled his eyes. "Zan apologize and take back whatever it is you said to upset your sister."

Zan huffed. "Fine. I take it all back." He said.

Mel grinned. "Ha!" She said triumphantly. Max shook his head and walked away.

"So how'd the surprise go?" Jessica asked.

Mel smiled at her friend. "Great. He was almost speechless." She said happily.

"I can't believe Mel built me a car. Once she told me she only did those things for people she liked." Matt said teasingly leaning over his girlfriends should and smiling at her.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Yeah I still hate you. But I make out with you on a regular bases. And we go out cause we hate each other." She said sarcastically playful.

"Love you to babe." Matt said kissing her temple lightly.

Mel smiled. "Back at ya." She said sweetly as his arms wrapped around her from behind and hers wrapped over his.

"So you like it I presume?" Jess asked.

Matt smirked and nodded. "Love it. Mel's a rarity it car restoration."

Mel smiled. "I' just good with a wrench." She said belittling herself a little, so she didn't get so embarrassed.

"Nah you're a gem, a grease monkey by nature who know what the hell she's doing with an engine. Any guy would kill to have you." Matt said kissing her cheek softly.

Mel blushed. "Stop. I'm just a normal girl who knows her way around a car and how to handle a few tools. It's nothing." She said now a little embarrassed by his sincere praise.

"Whatever you say Lindy bug." Matt said sweetly.

Mel sighed contently and then looked to Matt and gave him a kiss before turning back to Jess. "Hey so, you want to see it?" Mel asked.

Jess nodded. "Matt keys please?" Mel asked.

Matt obviously understood and handed her the keys. "Take it for a spin around the block." He said sweetly releasing her.

Mel grinned at him nervously biting her lip and then he gave her forehead a soft kiss. "Thanks." She said. Jess walked up along side her.

"You two going to suck face all day or are we going for a short drive?" She asked teasingly.

Mel looked at her and nodded. "We'll be back before the food is ready." And with that her and Jess walked out to the Mustang.

"Wow." She said. Mel hit the alarm and it beeped twice and the doors automatically unlocked. That was one of the newer things she had installed, automatic everything and an alarm system. Jess climbed in the passenger side door and buckled up and Mel did the same in the passenger seat.

Starting the car, Mel pulled away from the curb and started down the road. "So I did this for two reasons. "Mel started. "One so you can see how the finish product rides and two because I want to tell you something in private."

Jess looked over and smiled. "Ok, so since we're working on the first, let's start with the second now."

Mel sighed. "Promise me you wont freak and jump from the car."

Jess looked at her strangely. "Ok I promise."

"There's something about me that you don't know and I've never told anyone and it's going to be really strange to hear but, just hear me out before you say anything."

"Mel you're freaking me out." Jess said softly.

Mel took a deep breath. "Jess my father, Aunt, and Michael aren't from this planet."

Jess giggled. "Where are they from mars? The moon?" She said jokingly thinking Mel was kidding.

"Close. It's a planet called Antar." She said seriously.

Jess looked over at her and smirked. "Mel seriously what is it that you have to tell me?"

"That's just it. I am telling you now. I'm a hybrid. My father is an alien and my mother was changed after he saved her life." Mel saw Jess start to open her mouth and stoped her quickly. "I'll try to make this quick. When my parents were still in high school, my mother was shot my a stray bullet in the crashdown one day. My father who is a hybrid as well, used his alien powers to heal her, well in doing so he had to expose that him my aunt Isabelle and Michael are aliens.

My mom shared this with Maria and now she's Michael's wife Maria. Well some things led to them having to run from Roswell. My parents and Michael and Maria, Isabelle and Kyle were running for their lives from the FBI. Well Michael and Maria and my parents got married in Vegas and well two years later me and Matt were born.

And I know this sounds insane but we are both alien/human hybrids with alien powers." Mel said. "I can't stand lying to you and I guess in a way this feels different because I actually want to tell you and I hope you can accept I am the Mel you know, I've just been hiding this huge part of me because I am terrified of what people will do if they find out. I'm terrified everyday that the FBI will find my family and dissects us all because of what we are."

"Whoa, whoa hold it a second." Jessica said putting her hands up to silence the babbling nervous Mel. "So you're saying you're part alien and so is Matt?"

Mel nodded. "Yeah and Zan. Michael, Isabelle, and My dad and well My mom too in sorts and Kyle I guess."

"Prove it." Jess said simply.

"What?"

"Prove it. Prove to me that you really are what you say you are. I'm not going to run screaming in the other directions. I just want you to prove it." Jessica said calmly. There was a hint of disbelief in her voice, but Mel was about to squash.

Mel stopped at a red light and placed her hand on the bench seat that they sat on and red coloring engulfed it and then it returned to his black leather. "Nifty right?" Mel said shakily.

Jessica looked up at her. "Do it again." She said. Mel nodded and did it a second time and then again it went back to black leather.

"Again?" Mel asked.

Jessica looked at her with a stunned smile. "No. So you really are part alien?" She asked almost stupidly. "I mean of course you are how else do you explain that."

"You don't hate me and want to turn me into the FBI do you?" Mel asked nervously.

Jess shook her head smiling. "No! No! Of course not. Mel this is so cool. I actually know a real alien."

"You can't tell anyone. Anyone Jess! This has to be between us and my family." She said.

Jess nodded. "What else can you do?" She asked. Mel finally made the complete loop around the block and parked behind her lancer.

"Stuff I can't even explain. Look I know this is crazy, but please don't treat me different."

"I wont." Jess said. "You're still Melinda, still my friend and this doesn't change anything."

Mel sighed. "Really?" She asked.

Jessica nodded. "Really."

"Welcome to he I know an Alien club. My mom, Maria, and Alex started it back in high school."

"Alex?" Jess asked.

Mel nodded. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now we should get inside and eat."

"So before we go in. I just want to say thank you for trusting me with this secret." Jess said softly. "I know I did something awful, but…"

Mel shook her head. "I'm over that."

"Hey you think you can get me Zan's number?" Jess asked giggling as she climbed out of the car.

Mel chuckled. "I think I can work something out for you." She said playfully. They walked back into the house arms link like best friends should.

"Hey! My car in one piece?" Matt asked walking over with a plate of food for Mel and Zan was sitting off trying to feed Shayn some applesauce.

Mel grinned. "No I totaled it on the corner and came back to tell you." She said sardonically.

Matt smiled and leaned in kissing her as Jess went off to join Zan and Shayn. Mel took the plate he offered her. "Smartass." Matt said jokingly.

Mel smiled. "Wouldn't want me any other way."

Matt nodded. "Definitely not."

After Dinner:

Matt POV:

Everyone had gathered in the house around the kitchen while some played cards at the tables others chatted in group conversations and Matt couldn't take the wait anymore. "Hey?" Matt yelled loudly Mel by his side trying to get everyone's attention.

"Someone on your mind kid?" Jeff asked jokingly.

Matt nodded. "Yeah!" He said smiling and took Mel's hand in his and smiled at her. "Actually it's our news."

"Well Matt what is it?" Maria asked.

Matt smiled at his mom. "Mel and I are engaged." He said.

Max and Michael spit ice tea across the table at each other. "What?" They both shouted.

Maria blinked rapidly in shock and Liz sort of sat there in stunned silence before shaking her head coming out of her daze. "En…Engaged?" She asked the duo.

Mel and Matt nodded. "He asked I said yes."

"And when was that exactly?" Michael grumbled loudly.

Mel smiled innocently. "A few weeks back."

"And you're just now mentioning it." Max asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well we didn't think you'd approve. I mean I love you daddy, but when you get mad you get mad." Mel said to Max.

"I get mad cause you do insane things. Like get engaged before even dating a whole year." Max said.

Mel shrugged. "That really doesn't matter. I've known Matt my whole life."

"And majority of that life you hated each other remember?" Michael asked agitatedly.

"For stupid reasons." Matt said. "But we know we love each other and we know that we're meant to be together."

"Honey that doesn't mean you need to get engaged." Maria said calmly.

Matt shrugged now. "Why not? I love her I want to marry her. Would it make you feel better if I said we just promise ourselves to each other instead of we're engaged?"

Liz sighed. "Not really. You guys are still so young and you have years ahead of you."

"Years we're spending together anyway. And beside you lot were married at eighteen and nineteen years old." Mel told her mother.

"That's different." Max said.

"Why cause you were on the run? And had to spend every minute with your significant other?" Mel asked sarcastically.

"No we knew our significant other for a few years and knew we were with the right person." Michael growled his anger growing.

"So your saying you knew that Mom was your soul mate?" Matt asked.

Michael looked at his Maria and nodded. "Yes."

Matt nodded. "Fair enough, but I've none my soul mate since before we were born. We promised to always love each other when we were five and though we steered a little off course, we've promise to keep that love forever."

Mel smiled. "Mom, Dad, Michael, Maria we're only engaged we aren't getting married next week or next month we just wanted to set in stone that we would get married."

"A ring is not a stone, well you know what I mean." Maria said.

Mel smiled. "It's a toy ring and yes it is. It means more to me then anything and I plan to stick with Matt forever. Not because I'm different and am afraid to find something different, but because I honestly believe that Matt his my destiny."

"You both feel this way?" Liz asked.

Mel and Matt both nodded. "And there's no changing our minds." Matt said.

"Then we'll deal with it." Maria said softly.

"What?" Max and Michael said. "You woman really do cave easily." Michael groaned.

"Michael our son is telling you he found the love his life, be happy for him. I mean she just built him a car can you honestly say she doesn't return his feelings?" Maria asked her husband.

Michael sighed. "You make a good point."

"And Max Melinda's happy and she wont have to lie about who she is to someone else. With Matt she doesn't have to hide, unlike poor Isabelle." Liz said looking to her sister in law.

Isabelle gave her a small smile. "She makes a good point Max." Isabelle said.

Max nodded softly. "You'll finish college?" They nodded. "Get good jobs?" They nodded. "Then I guess I have no choice then to accept this and congratulate you." He said smiling somewhat. "I love you sweetie and if this makes you happy then I am happy for you."

Mel smiled and walked over and kissed Max's cheek. "Thanks daddy."

"Sap." Michael joked.

"Ok the floor is open for anyone else…" Matt said as Mel walked back over to him and they wrapped their arms around each others waist. Everyone else started all talking at once to the couple and they just nodded and replied as nicely as they could.


	28. Of Tardiness and Costumes

Chapter 28:

Halloween:

Crashdown:

Mel POV:

_God where is he? _Mel asked herself getting more worried by the second. Matt was supposed to meet her at the crashdown and hour and a half ago, to go with her over to Jessica's place for a Halloween party. Her mother and grandmother had taken Shayn with them for the weekend trip to Houston, saying that Jess had earned a little time off.

Mel looked down at her watch again. _Matty where are you?_ She thought sitting there on the barstool. "I thought you had a party to get too?" Looking over her shoulder Mel saw grandpa parker leaning forward on the counter smiling at her.

"I do, but Matt isn't here yet and he said he'd pick me up." Mel said trying to hide her worry, but it was no use her voice gave everything she was feeling away.

"Has he called?" Jeff asked.

Mel sighed and her eyes began to glaze over. This was not the time for this. Crying was something you did in private, not on your grandpa's shoulder. Well you could but that just wasn't Mel. The only shoulders she had ever cried on were her, mother's, father's, and Matt's.

"No. And I'm getting worried. He was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago. I tried his cell but got no answer. I tried the apartment which we finally got a phone for, but got no answer. I'm worried out of my mind." Mel said softly.

Jeff walked around the counter and over to his granddaughter hugging her to him. "It'll be ok. I'm sure his cell died, and he's probably out buying you something nice to celebrate Halloween. Like a toy alien perhaps." He chuckled softly, thinking that nothing in the town had changed. If only people knew that some aliens didn't glow green and had big black eyes and only four fingers and no toes.

Mel gulped and nodded softly against his blue flannel material shirt. "Yeah. Probably." She said trying to take his comforting words to heart, but not having much luck. "I'm going to try, Michael and Maria." She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Michaels cell number.

"Michael's phone." She heard Maria giggled.

"Hey Maria it's Mel, have you heard from Matt?" She asked.

"Not since this afternoon. He said he was heading home to get ready for that party at Jess' and then he had to pick you up at the crashdown. Why had he not showed?" Maria asked turning serious.

Mel sighed. "No he hasn't. And he was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago. I called our place and his cell, no answer. Where would he be?"

"Let me try to call and if he doesn't answer, we'll gather the troops and go look for him."

"Is it really necessary to go to that extreme?" Mel asked softly. Jeff looked down at her and she gave a weak smile and they both turned abruptly when the café door chimed and in walked Matt. "Oh thank god! Maria I have to go, I have some words for Matt."

"He's there?"

"Just walked in."

"Give him a whack upside the head for me." Maria said going back to a joking manor.

Mel glared daggers at her boyfriend as he walked slowly towards her. "No worries." And with that she hung up and jumped from the barstool where she sat and walked the rest of the distance over to Matt. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mel yelled.

Matt winced and took a step back. "I took a shower and then sort of fell asleep. I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Mel looked at him stunned and a little angry. "You fell asleep! YOU BIG IDIOT! I was worried SICK! Do you know how many scenarios ran through my head in the last hour and a half? WELL DO YOU!" She shrieked.

Matt took a step forward. "Mel…" He started as he raised his hands up to her shoulders.

Taking an abrupt step back Mel glared. "Don't Mel me! Don't you dare! Matthew Mitchell Guerin I was scared out of my mind! You didn't answer any phone! Jesus! An hour and a half Matt!" Mel yelled. Mel saw the few customers watching them and turned and stormed into the back room knowing Matt knew to follow and if he didn't he was just going to get more verbal lashing later.

Standing in front of the couch of the back room Mel turned and faced Matt as he walked through the swinging door like one condemned. "Mel I'm so sorry! It's just picking up extra shifts on the weekend, college classes, and spending time with you and the family is wearing me out!" Matt said as if it was some excuse.

_Ok I can forgive him for falling asleep. But he always wakes up when the phone rings._ Mel thought. "Matty I understand you being tired, I know how you feel but you didn't answer the phone. I thought…GOD I thought that maybe the FBI…" Mel fell back onto the couch tears freely falling from her eyes and her head fell into her hands. She couldn't even finish the thought.

"I'm so, so sorry baby! I really am." Matt said. Mel noticed that he was no crouch in front of her, his arms gently wrapping around her hunched over form. "I wish I could explain why I didn't answer the phone. I guess I was just exhausted."

"I understand. I do, but a call after you woke up to tell me what happened and that you weren't dead would've been nice." Mel said through heavy sniffling and gasps.

Melinda finally let her arms encircle him and she held him for all she was worth letting her head rest on his shoulder as her eyes dried up and her breathing became a faint whisper as always. "I can't apologize enough Lindy bug! I love you so much and I'm really amazingly sorry." He said.

Taking a deep breath Mel began to release Matt and he did the same. As her arms came up Mel managed to smack Matt upside the head once. "That was from your mother…" She did it again. "And that is from me."

Matt rubbed at the back of his head. "Fair enough." He said giving her a half smirk. Mel gave back a partial grin. "We going to this party or what?" He asked.

"Yeah. Unless you'd rather go home and sleep." Mel said sweetly.

Matt shook his head. "No. I want to go out tonight and have a good time with my…" He looked her over and Mel giggled.

"I'm an alien princess." She said. Mel wore a black faux leather underwired bustier gown with lace up the sides and silver embroidery. Both legs were in full view do to the slits up each side placed in front of the leg instead of to either side. "Ha, ha get it?" She said jokingly. And she wore her black stiletto knee high boots and smokey eye make-up. Her hair was worn in an elegant swept back do, tendrils hanging down around her face and cascading down her back.

Matt chuckled. "Well my alien princess are you ready than?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

"You aren't dressed up Matty." She said taking his hand and standing.

"Didn't have time to find anything so I just dressed and came here." Matt said softly.

Mel grinned and waved her hand in a sweeping motion over his torso and his clothes changed. Instead of jeans he now wore black slacks, and instead of his usually two layer shirts he wore a white button down, black tie, and a black blazer and instead of his boots he wore nice black dress shoes. "Well now you're my body guard."

"Why cause a princess can't go anywhere without her bodyguard?" He asked jokingly.

Mel giggled; she liked this much more then yelling at him. "Well it's a form of service. And you're my solider right?" She asked.

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled down at her face. "Am I supposed to say I'll protect you with my life." He kidded.

"No." Mel smiled.

Matt smiled back. "I would." He said seriously. "Protect you with my life I mean."

Mel bit her lip out of habit. "And I'd do the same for you." A moment of silence passed between the two and then Mel felt Matt's lips gently crush into hers. A soft moan escaped from Mel's mouth as Matt pulled her closer intensifying the kiss to include hands and tongues. Mel gently rubbed her bare left knee up and down the outside of Matt's leg.

Panting heavily as they broke away from each other they became aware of things. Things like Matt's hands both resting on Mel's backside and Mel's leg had stopped rubbing and hand curled around Matt's left leg bringing herself closer to him. "We should…" Matt started.

Mel nodded. "Mmmhmm…we should." She said softly agreeing.

Matt took a steadying breath and they started to leave the back room. "There were customers out there, how am I going to explain my appearance?" Matt asked.

"You changed and stuffed your clothes in my locker. I had your costume here." Mel said smirking softly.

Matt smiled and nodded. "Brilliant." He whispered kissing her softly. Mel uncurled her leg from his and his hands traveled up to her lower back. His left hand dislodged itself from the back of her faux leather bustier top and he gently took her right hand in his as her left arm went back around his back.

"Matty?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yelling. I was just worried." Mel said her head lulling to the side to rest on his shoulder.

Matt kissed the crown of her head softly and turned back to watch ahead where they were now walking towards the door that led into the front of the crashdown. "It's ok. I understand. I promise not to do it again, if I can help it."

Mel giggled softly. "If, well if that ain't a promise breaker already…" She joked.

"Well things happen. I can't swear or promise fully that it won't happen again, but I can say if I can help it. And I do promise if it does happen again that I'll call the minute I realized I messed up." Matt said chuckling softly. They walked through the swinging door together holding each other and through the restaurant. Late night patrons turning and looking, giving a small smirk or smile and going back to their own business.

"That's all I can ask for." Mel said sweetly.

Matt and Mel made it to his mustang and climbed in and quickly drove off to Jessica's for the Halloween party she was throwing. She had invited everybody over the age of eighteen on her block. It was going to be one hell of a night.

Jessica's Place:

Matt POV:

"You two look great!" Jess shrieked as she opened the door dress like a naughty solider. It was a spandex shorts jumpsuit she wore in camouflage, the sleeves covered down her arms stopping her wrist and the top was unbuttoned to reveal a dark lacy green bra.

"And don't you look…" Mel started. Matt chuckled at her lack of words.

Jess grinned. "Like a slutty solider? I know. It was my costume two years ago when I went to this rave. Except then I didn't know what a wonderful thing knee high doc martens were and I had to where boots like yours. Not such a good idea when your going to be trekking through wooded areas to find a secluded secret rave." She giggled. Mel and Matt walked in. "So what are you?"

"Mel's an alien princess and I'm her bodyguard." Matt said kissing his girlfriends temple as she giggled.

Jess smiled. "It suits." She joked.

"Doesn't it though?" Mel asked teasingly poking Matt's stomach softly. Matt knew Mel had given Jess the low down on there lives in the last few weeks since she told her the big secret.

Matt glanced around. There were far to many people in this two small two-story house. "Where did you find all these people?" Matt asked.

Jess shrugged. "I invited anyone on my block, but they brought guests." She said over the loud music, that someone had found the stereo and turned up.

Jess Mel and Matt all headed to the living room where there was dancing. Matt took Mel by the hand and held her close as they moved with the beats and Jess made her way over to a nice looking guy about their age. Matt remembered she had said something about him living next door. He was gay, and she loved him for it. She had a few friends in New York who were gay and were her best shopping buddies, she said he was a good friend to her and she wanted him to come out with them one night. Matt had agreed saying maybe he'd take Mel shopping for something incredibly sexy. Mel had smirked, punched his arm playfully, and told him not to hold his breath.

"I love you." Matt whispered in Mel's ear.

Mel kissed his neck softly and sighed contently. "I love you too." She replied.

Next Morning:

Mel POV:

_I didn't know he was that strong._ Mel mused looking at the rip down the front of her costume as she picked it up from the hallway floor. She giggled looking it over and then waved her hand over the tare. It mended itself and was as good as new.

Walking along she picked up the articles of clothing that had been strewn down the hall in a flurry to get to bed already naked to enjoy hours of passionate lovemaking. "Matty…" Mel whispered walking into the living room seeing him sitting on the couch with his sketchpad.

Matt looked up at her as she hovered over the armrest where his head rested. She smiled down and leaned over giving him an upside down kiss. "Mmm…good morning. How'd you sleep?" Matt asked softly as she broke away coming around the armrest and perching just on the edge of the cushion next to his horizontal body.

"Good. You?" Mel said sweetly.

"Fantastic." He turned the large sketchpad to show her what he was drawing. It was Mel laying on her back one hand flung over her stomach and the other resting aloof on her pillow by her face. The comforter was kicked to the end of the bed and her right foot rested atop her left. "I added my shirt so I could turn this in." Matt grinned.

Mel giggled. In the picture she was wearing Matt's button down gray shirt, much like she was now and it stop mid thigh, covering the essential stuff. "It's beautiful I love how you see me. I look so peaceful."

"Lindy that's how you were sleeping when I got up." Matt said softly. "I see you like you are."

Mel smiled at him. "But I woke up naked and covered with the comforter."

"Well I take responsibility for both of those, since last night I couldn't keep my hands off you and this morning I covered you back up." He said dropping his head into her lap for the moment.

Mel smiled down at him and started running her fingers through his hair. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too. By the way I don't think I got a chance to tell you happy Halloween my princess." He said grinning up at her.

Mel smirked and leaned down giving him a searing kiss. "Happy Halloween solider boy. Hmmm…"

"What's brewing in that brain of yours?" Matt asked teasingly.

Mel giggled. "You think on antar you were assigned to be my protector?" She laughed. They new that they would always do this. That this was fun just imagining what life on what would normally be their home planet would be like. All though it might be different they didn't care it was still funny. Who cares if Max didn't end up with Tess this time around? And nobody cared that Isabelle was made to be a better person in this life even though she had been betrayed by someone she trusted, Kivar.

But the people they ended up with the people they loved this lifetime around brought them great joy and now they could joke about what might have been. "You mean like your royal bodyguard?" Matt joked.

Melinda smiled. "Mmmhmm…" She hummed softly as Matt sat up and she sank back against the cushions of the couch snuggling against him as he dutifully continued to shade in the drawing as he used his powers to change the color of his pencil when needed.

"Yeah sure. I mean my dad was Max's second. So why shouldn't I be your body guard."

"Solider boy." Mel smiled. "I like it."

"Princess grease monkey." Matt chuckled softly.

"Hey…I like Lindy bug thank you very much." Mel whined playfully looking up at him with her big brown eyes with just that simple rim of hazel around the pupil.

"Oh so you can change my nickname but I can't change yours?" He grinned down at her.

Mel smiled. "Matty is your name, not your nickname."

Matt glared at her playfully. "Alright, fine I'll keep my princess grease monkey fantasies to myself then." He said his lips curving upwards into a smirk.

Mel licked her lips slowly, seductively as she leaned up a bit capturing his lips in a fiery, heat-invoking kiss.

//Flash// Mel working on a car…wearing short jean shorts, a cropped tight white t-shirt covered in grease her stomach smudged with oil, her tattoo glistening beneath the dark substance. Sweat drops dripping down her long tan well sculpted legs. //Flash// Mel smiling as she turned towards the incoming customer, Matt. Him walking up and taking her lips in a steamy kiss as his hands find her back side lifting her up and her legs locking around his waist as he walks towards the back door of the car…//End Flash//

Mel pulled away realizing that she had made herself comfortable straddling Matt's lap his sketchpad and pencil forgotten on the cushion next to them as his hands roamed her back and hers tangled in his scruffy hair.

"Wow that was…" Mel breathed.

"Intense." Matt finished smirking at her.

Mel grinned at him as her chest slowly stopped heaving with his in sync. "We broke away at the best part." Mel whined jokingly.

Matt chuckled softly leaning up and kissing her. "You saw?" He asked.

Mel had the decency to blush a little. "Yeah. Which one did you see?" Mel asked.

"None. Everything I saw was pg-13." He said. Mel looked at him confused. "I let you see the fantasy."

Mel smiled at him sweetly. "What did you see in return?"

"That dream you had."

"The one with the baby?"

"Yeah. We were happy Mel. I don't know why that scared you." Matt said softly his hands now gently tucking hair behind her ears and then holding her head gently between his hands.

Mel sighed. "It was just the baby part that made me nervous. Aunt Iz once told me she had dreams like those with Michael. They thought it meant she was pregnant, but no. I was just worried with the dreams and sequence of events and such…"

"We could start our family tomorrow or ten years from now and I'd never leave and I'd be happiest with you." Matt said softly looking deep into her eyes, into her soul even.

Mel smiled sadly. "I know. It's just I'm not ready for a baby Matt."

Matt nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, ok? We're safe."

"I know." Mel said. "So you liked that we were happy?" She asked changing the subject slightly.

Matt smiled. "I love that we were happy. It's a good omen for our future together."

"You're right. I love you."

"I love you more."

"If you say so." Mel kissed him softly and then climbed off his lap to prepare for the rest of her day. Matt sat on the couch in his boxers and finished up his sketch.


	29. Of Sleep and Cupcakes

Chapter 29:

March

Mel POV:

"Guess what?" Mel asked sneaking up behind Matt and plopping down next to him at his easel. He always kept an extra stool by him in case she made her way into his class.

Matt looked over and smiled at her. "What?" He asked not stopping his hand from panting, whatever it was he was panting.

"Professor Marten asked me to run Roswell U's Tribune." Mel said sweetly. "Raelynn the head editor quit."

Matt chuckled softly as his professor started to walk around the room inspecting and giving his opinion on students art. "Did you bother to ask why she quit?" He asked her.

"No." Mel said. "Why do you think there's a big reason behind it?"

"Raelynn was majoring in art, but she was also studying journalism." Matt said.

"So you knew her? Every time I bitched that she hated my writing, you knew her?" Mel asked slightly irritated with this new development.

Matt smiled at her reassuringly. "She didn't hate your writing by the way, she thought you were great she just wanted to see if she could get more out of you." He said. "And yes I did."

"You never told her the things I said did you?" Mel asked.

Matt rolled his eyes and grinned at her. "No. We only ever talked a few times. She once came over and asked if you were my girlfriend. That's when she said that she hoped she wasn't being to hard on you, you were great but you had more potential."

"Oh." Mel said softly. _I feel like shit._ She thought silently to herself. "So why'd she quit?"

"Too much stuff not enough time. Now she's focusing on her art major." Matt said.

Mel sighed. "Ah Miss Evans I see you've graced us with your charisma once again." Matt's professor Mr. Elliot said smirking at the couple looking up at him a little shocked.

Smiling Mel nodded sarcastically. "Yeah that is what I'm doing." She said sardonically. She knew he hated it when she just came in to his class and disturbed his student, but she couldn't help it. But Matt had told her, he didn't actually mind so much because Matt actually did better when she was around.

"Well in that case…please leave." He said grinning at them. "I know all this teenage angst is important, but I need Matt's full attention on his painting."

Mel made a quirky face like a silent 'eek' showing her teeth in an almost smile. "Ok, ok I get it. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Mel smirked. They had done this routine so many times.

"My offer to be a subject still stands." Mr. Elliot said. Mel cringed he wanted her to stand in front of a room full of people in some awkward pose, fully clothed, and let them draw or paint her as they see her. Mel didn't think so.

"No thanks, really I'm good. I'll see you at lunch solider boy." Mel kissed his cheek and went on her way leaving the art room.

Matt POV:

Matt walked up to his girlfriend who was lying out on the grass under a shady tree in the new spring light. She was lying on a blanket she kept stashed in her car with a book held hovering over her face. "Hey Lindy bug, whatcha reading?" Matt asked plopping down beside her on his side getting as close to her as he could.

Mel looked over and smiled at him dog earring the page she was one and setting the book off to the side. "Bryer. She's a mystery/ romance writer." Mel admitted. (A/N: not a real author, from my head.)

"You're reading a romance novel?" Matt chuckled softly kissing her cheek. Mel brought her camera up from her side where it had been resting and she took a few shots of Matt smiling.

"Not a romance novel, it's more of a mystery novel and the main characters sort of, kind of, well they…find love. But it isn't a romance novel." Mel replied.

"Whatever you say." Matt chuckled holding his hand over the lens of her camera so she'd stop snapping pictures.

Mel giggled resting the camera in her hand on her abdomen as she turned her head to look him semi in the eyes. "I've read this a lot since I was a little girl. I always thought of myself as the lead mystery girl, it was better then thinking I'd end up alone." She admitted to him softly.

Matt smiled and gave her lips a affectionate peck. "So what made you want to read it now?"

"My professor wants us to do a short story about a child hood memory and I just started remembering the book." Mel said.

"So you didn't take head editor?" Matt asked.

Mel sighed. "No. I just realized I don't have time for it. Important meetings are held at night when I'm usually working, there'd be late nights, early mornings, deadlines…no thank you. I'd rather stick to writing the stories and handing them in to be edited."

Matt yawned softly. "So child hood memory did you chose?" He asked casually resting his head upon her shoulder and resting his eyes.

Mel sighed. He was going to fall asleep Mel just knew it. "I was thinking I might write one about us."

"Us?" Matt asked softly nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder gently. Mel basked in the feel of his smooth baby soft skin against her bare shoulder. She had worn a halter that morning, giving thanks to the sun for being back around.

"I love you my solider boy." Mel whispered.

Matt yawned softly his breath breezing against her skin sending chills down her spin. "And I love you." He said softly.

Matt was exhausted. He knew what she meant by her reply. She'd write about them playing solider and princess as kids. Of course it usually was Mel bossing him around, but it was all in playful fun. "Matty lunch will be over in ten minutes." Mel whispered faintly her lips pressed against his head on light brown hair.

"Mmm…let me sleep till then?" He asked softly.

"Ok." Mel replied softly her hand gently running through his hair. It wasn't as long as it normally would've been. Mel had convinced him that it was time for change. So now it was still scruffy and shaggy but short.

Matt felt Mel brush some of the long hair that reached his brows from his forehead as she just let him lay there in silence. After a few more moments he heard the unmistakable beep of Mel's watch, she always had it set to tell them what time their next class started. They each had one at the same time and they called this lunch, even though they weren't in high school. But they only had three classes a day each, two bright and early in the morning and one in the early afternoon. Then they would head off to work and be home by ten spend an hour together and go to bed.

But that was only on days they were working, they were both schedule two days a week off, plus most weekends and they would spend time together helping Michael and Kyle fix up the garage, but now it was all fixed up and they were working on cars instead of paint walls.

"Solider boy wake up." Mel whispered in his ear gently scratching along the side of his neck with her fingernails.

"I'm up." He groaned sitting up slightly resting on his elbow as Mel sat fully up packing her camera and book away in her long strap camo shoulder bag. "You off tonight?" Matt asked with a slight yawn creeping up his throat.

Mel smiled to him and leaned over kissing his lips lightly. "No, you should know that we drove here together this morning remember?" Mel asked softly gazing into his hazel eyes.

Mel POV:

_He really is exhausted. Maybe we'll go home after this class and just sleep._ "Right sorry I spaced and thought that was yesterday." He said softly. Mel stood and held her hand out to him to help him up from the ground. Pulling him up Mel released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll be late." He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Mel smiled and leaned up kissing him softly with passion and love. "It's ok to be late once in a while. After class we'll go home and catch up on much needed rest, I promise." She told him sweetly.

Matt smiled tiredly. "Promise?" He asked playfully.

Mel smirked back and nodded. "Promise. You and me after class, our bed, sleeping peacefully."

"Agreed." Matt let out another yawn. "Ok I should get to class Lindy bug. At least I can't fall asleep while I'm in intro to charcoal."

Mel giggled. "That just gave me a funny picture." She said. Mel brush the tip of her finger along his right temple sending him the picture mentally. Something else they had been working on. Mel had managed to get this visions thing under control and now her and Matt shared a bond.

Matt chuckled at the image which was him falling asleep a top his sketchpad meant specifically for this class and waking up with charcoal all over one side of his face. "Well if that embarrassing image doesn't keep me awake I don't know what will." He joked.

Mel smiled. "Glad I could help solider boy." Love you."

"Love you." And with those last words of cherished verbal feelings Mel and Matt separated and headed off to their classes. Matt to his charcoal class again with Mr. Elliot and Mel to her photography class with Mrs. Grace.

Next Morning:

Matt POV:

Mel smiled as she stretched somewhat next to a still sleeping Matt. They had done exactly as she said and gone home right after class and slept the rest of that day away and in to the next morning. It was now nine a.m. according to her alarm clock and she was refreshed.

A soft grumbled brought her from her own thoughts of the day back to the here and now. "Morning." Mel whispered softly seeing Matt lift his heavy eye lids. "Any better?" She asked softly.

"Much. I feel…"

"Refresh?" Mel asked.

Matt nodded. "Exactly." He said softly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mel asked perkily. She hadn't been this perky in a long time. In fact she hadn't made breakfast in a long time, but she didn't have any classes today and neither did Matt. They were supposed to be at the garage by twelve to help with the afternoon rush, but if they were late she didn't care. They needed a bit of break.

"Tabasco cupcakes." Matt grinned closing his eyes as the early morning sun peaked out from behind whatever cloud was hiding it and doused their room in bright light.

Mel giggled. "Cupcakes?" She asked him.

Matt smirked rolling on his side grabbing her and rolling her over so he was on top of her. _I'm back._ Matt thought jokingly. "Yes I want cupcakes and I would love it if you'd make them for me." He said sticking his lip out in a teasing pout.

Mel scoffed. "Make your own cupcakes." Mel protested playfully. "I was think eggs and bacon with buttered toast or croissants."

Matt smiled. "That sounds good too, but I really want cupcakes." He said sweetly.

Mel grinned. "Ok fine I'll make you cupcakes, but what are you going to do for me?" She asked sarcastically.

Matt perked up quickly climbing off her, off the bed and going out of their room shutting the door behind him. Mel wondered what he could possibly be doing and got up in her short black cotton shorts and white spaghetti strap tank top and started out of the room. "Matt?" She called.

Nothing. So she started down the hall towards the living room when to strong familiar arms scooped her up and carried her back to the bathroom and set her fully clothed into a full tub of sudsy water. "Matt!" Mel shrieked coming up from sinking under the water wiping her face and looking at him.

"There, a bubble bath for the princess." Matt grinned sitting down on the toilet seat in his navy boxers.

"Matt most people get undressed to take a bath." Mel giggled.

Matt nodded. "Ok." He said reaching into the tub and grabbing the hem of her tank lifting it up, knowing there was nothing underneath. Mel laughed out as he through the wet article to the floor and she shimmied out of her shorts and panties tossing them with it.

"This is great and all but I asked what would you do for me? I didn't say run me a bath, besides filling a tub of bubbles and water isn't as strenuous as baking cupcakes." She kidded giggling.

Matt smirked shutting the bathroom door and stripping off his boxers. Mel scooted forward and he sank down in the tub pulling her back against his chest his hands rested on her shoulders. "How 'bout a massage?" Matt asked in her ear softly.

Mel sighed contently and then laughed lightly. "You must really want those cupcakes solider boy." She whispered. Matt's hands started gently working away the tension and knots in Mel's shoulder as a result of long waitressing shifts.

"Nah I just wanted to be naked in the tub with you." Matt grinned as her head lulled forward and his thumbs began to smooth gentle circles over her neck and rubbing up and down in line with her spine.

Mel smiled. "Whatever floats your boat." She whispered softly.

Matt chuckled. "So do I get cupcakes?" He asked mockingly.

"Anything you want solider boy." Mel replied in a low moan as his fingers eased over a soft spot and then she felt him press his lips along her shoulder to the crook of her neck and up to her ear hotly.

Mel enjoyed the rest of the massage and then the water become considerable cool and they climbed out and headed for their room. Mel had started to like living with just Matt. He was right after all, she did let go a little of her silly problem about nudity besides in her own room or the shower. She could walk around in a towel now and not car. Life was good.

They changed quickly and then Mel headed off singing Aerosmith walk this way as she went into the kitchen to start baking what Matt wanted for breakfast. She would make him anything that made him happy, and it was a plus that she knew he liked her baking.

Matt got comfortable on the couch listening to Mel's melodic voice and sketched to his hearts desire. Not all his subjects of art were her, sometimes it was a pointless object or something that reminding him of Mel and today it was her eyes. He loved looking in to them and had drawn them so many times, but every time he drew them they held a different emotion.

Mel walked over handing him a plate of strawberry jam, Tabasco toast to tide him over. "Thank you." Matt smiled as she giggled on her way back to the kitchen in those short shorts that he loved see her wear. He always thought like that with her, but she made her clothes look fantastic. Some say the clothes make the person, but her clothes wouldn't be anything without her.

So Matt sketched and Mel baked and it was a simple as that for a little while. If for just a short time they had a break it was enough to last them for some time until they could be happy like they were before everything started getting hectic.


	30. Of Nightmares, Vengence, and Days Off!

Chapter 30:

Summer:

Mel POV:

_"No!" Mel screamed as if in slow motion as Matt took an oncoming bullet throwing himself in the way of it hitting her. _

_Matt fell to the floor hard blood seeping from the wound in his stomach gasping. "It's your choice Miss Evans. The necklace that was around your neck has been removed. If you heal him, you're giving away your secret and if you don't heal die and you'll go free." The man said replacing the gun in the holster on his hip._

_Tears started to stream down Mel's face as she crawled over to Matt and put a hand over his holding the wound. Pressing down to apply pressure she looked up. "I can't heal! I don't know what you're talking about! Please don't let him die! Please!" She yelled at him._

_"He only has minutes Miss Evans you better make your decision fast." He replied calmly just staring at them with no emotion in his eyes. All he wanted was to prove they were aliens._

_Mel cried harder looking at Matt. "Matty don't go." She whispered._

_"You're not an alien Mel you can't…can't…heal me." He gasped. They wouldn't give this guy the satisfaction of knowing their secret, ever!_

_Mel nodded. "I know baby. I know. Please you can't leave me just hold on!" She said tears dripping into the mass of blood that was seeping through their clasped hands. "I love you. I love you so much. Please you can't go." _

_"I love you too Lindy Bug." Matt gasped._

_Mel shook her head as more tears came. "No, no, don't say that. You'll be ok. You'll be fine." As if Matt was reading her mind he nodded softly. Mel released his hand. The man had left the door open like always. And now that she could use her powers it was time to make an escape. Slowly standing up helping Matt up with her. "You can't just let him die! I can't do what you're asking! If you let him die that will make you a murderer." Mel said agitatedly. _

_Suddenly without warning there was a loud explosion from the wall behind the man and shards of the wall hit him, knocking him down and almost unconscious. Mel wrapped Matt's arm around her shoulder and started out the door holding him up, one arm around his back. "Good job Matty." She whispered as Matt hobbled along side her._

_"No sweat." He gasped._

_Hitting the hallways Mel saw men coming at them from both directions. "Which way?" She asked hurriedly as the men got closer._

_"Right, go right." Matt groaned. Mel used her powers to send the five men coming at them from the right soaring over their heads and started to the right. She continued using her powers to put up a mental barrier and the men could not continued to chase after them. _

_There was loud beeping and several flashing red lights. They hit a glass door that was sealed. "Matt." The glass shattered to pieces and they ran through as fast as they could with Matt in his condition. They continued on until they found a steal door that said exit. Mel tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Locked." She whispered hoarsely glancing behind them to make sure no men were there waiting. _

_"Powers." Matt whispered to her wincing in pain as his hand continued to apply pressure to his wound. Mel did as asked and the door came off the hinges flying out. Bright sunlight was waiting as they hit sandy ground. "Which way?" Matt asked softly._

_Mel shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know where we are." She said. _

_Matt nodded his head to the left. "Theirs highway. Come on." He said. Mel nodded and they started in that direction. They reached a fence. "Now what?" Matt asked._

_Mel focused her power and the wiring started to come undone leaving a whole big enough for them to fit through. They made it through looking down either way seeing no cars. All that was around them was desert, cactus' and large boldering rock formations. "Come on we can probably hide out at those rocks for a little while." Mel said dragging him in that direction. She gave the fence an electric touch, making it a live wire and anyone who came in contact with it would be shocked. The crossed the hot desert and it felt like hours, but really it had taken no time at all. _

_They scouted out a small cave in the rocks and climbed to it. "They aren't following Mel?" Matt asked worriedly._

_Mel nodded. "I know. It's ok nothing is going to happen. I need to heal this." She whispered._

_"No save your strength incase they find us. I don't want anything to happen to you or…or the baby…" He winced._

_"It's fine Matt. I can…"_

_"No Mel, I don't want you to. I want you to be able to fight back if they come. They are not getting our child."_

_"They don't even know Matty." She said tears once again streaming down her face. "Please let me…"_

_Matt shook his head. "No Mel."_

_"Please!" Mel begged. "Matty please let me heal it."_

_Matt just shook his head again. "No. You need your strength so you can stay out of there. You need to keep our child safe."_

_"I will, but I need you to do it. I've healed things before." Mel pleaded._

_"Not this big Mel, you'll exhaust yourself. That's what they want." Matt said hoarsely leaning up against the cave wall._

_Mel cried a little more. "Matt you've already lost a lot of blood, please…"_

_Matt looked over at her a sullen look plaguing his handsome features. "My princess."_

_Mel gave a shaky teary-eyed smile. "My solider boy."_

_"Come here." He whispered holding out his semi clean hand to her, the other still holding his abdomen. Mel scooted closer to him sitting beside him as he rested his head on her shoulder._

_"Matty I need you, the baby needs you, you can't die." Mel whispered stroking his head gently as tears continued to stream down her face unnoticed._

_"I'll protect you both with my life and after that, I need you to be strong." Matt whispered faintly. Mel could feel his energy dwindling, he was dying and he wouldn't let her do anything about it._

_Tears started running faster down her cheeks. "No, don't…please. You can't die on me. I love you. I can't raise a child alone." Mel said sobbing._

_"I love you Lindy Bug." Matt replied his body giving out._

_Mel choked back a loud sob. "No." She gasped quickly. "No. Come back." She whispered pulling him into her arms. "Please no…" She cried. "Matty…" She screamed in agony. Mel started to rock back and forth with him gently kissing his head softly. "Please come back to me." She kept whispering until it turned into a slow chant of 'I love you's'. _

_"Isn't that touching? Aliens do feel." Mel looked up and saw the man standing that the cave entrance. She gently rested Matt's lifeless body on the ground and stood. He only had two men with him and she could kill them easily. Mel glared at them. "Looks like I've hit a nerve." He said maliciously._

_Mel watched as he pulled a gun aiming it at her. In slow motion he pulled the trigger and bullet came soaring at her, but she put up her shield. He was stunned when the bullet bounced off of it. "You wanted an alien you got one." The shield dissolved and Mel outstretched both her hands sending electricity at the two men behind THE MAN. _

_When the power ceased the two men were died, fried to death by her revenging power. She had left herself open to attack but The Man was to stunned to believe what he was seeing, or what she was doing. "You're…I was…" He stuttered._

_Mel focused her power on his gun flinging it away and then slamming him into a wall, without even laying a finger on him. "You really should be careful what you ask for." Mel snided letting her need for revenge over power her. "You killed the man I love and now, I am going to kill you." Mel placed a hand on his torso and he instantly started screaming._

_His insides were turning to mush as she continued to touch him radiating extreme heat into his body. "Ahh…" He screamed in pain._

_"I loved him!" Mel yelled. "I loved him and now he's dead because of you!" She continued. "You took him from me. I hope you rot in hell you murdering bastard!" She screamed as his voice ceased, his head lulled forward lifeless and she released him from her clutches and he fell to the ground in a heap. _

_Mel aimlessly wondered back over to Matt's lifeless body, exhausted from what she had done to defend herself. "Matty…" She whispered sadly as she stroked his soft face with her fingers. "I love you." She said as a few tears trickled down landing on her shirt directly over her abdomen. _

Mel sat up crying from her sleep. "Oh…" She dropped her face into her hands and felt a gentle firm hand grasp her shoulder.

"Lindy bug you alright?" She heard Matt asked.

Mel turned her teary eyes on him shaking her head. "No, did you see it." Matt nodded softly. "I felt it. All of it. You…"

"Shh…" Matt sat up engulfing her shuttering form into his arms. "I'm right her baby. I promise. I'm right here, this is real and that was only a dream." Mel cried into Matt's shoulder sobbing softly as her hands clutched tightly to him not wanting to let go, for fear that this was the dream and that was her real life. But it wasn't, it couldn't be.

"Matty I can't…I can't lose you. That was…awful. I love you so much." Mel gasped out between agonizing sobs.

Matt kissed her temple stroking her hair gently as he did so. "I'm right here. You haven't lost me."

"I killed a man." Mel whimpered hoarsely.

"I didn't see but I know you didn't actually kill a man."

"No Matt I felt it." She breathed breaking away to look into his eyes. "I could feel the want for revenge and I killed him and two others."

Matt sighed and pulled her in again getting no resistance from her as she just hugged tight to him. "Well that isn't going to happen and your not going to kill anyone."

"You, you sacrificed…" She cried.

"I'd do it in this reality to if it kept you safe." Matt replied.

Mel cried harder taking in quick short raspy breaths between loud sobs. This was the worst dream to boot. It beat out the slicing and sewing dream by far. This was truly her worst nightmare. She couldn't, wouldn't lose Matt. Mel absolutely refused. Mel needed him like she needed oxygen to stay alive.

"It was just a dream Lindy bug, baby I promise that's all it was." Matt whispered in her ear.

Mel whimpered happily as she pulled away smiling tears still running down her cheeks. "And I'm so happy for that. I can't lose you."

"You wont. You're stuck with me." Matt teased gently.

Mel giggled wiping away the tears that had gathered under her eyes and had dried trails running along her cheeks. "I'm ok with that." She said sniffling with a small smile.

"Classes are out officially, so how about you and I spend some time together tomorrow just you and me. No work, no family or friends, just us?" Matt asked her sweetly.

Mel took a released a deep breathe and smiled sweetly at his suggestion. "Anything to get my mind away from that dream." Mel whispered.

"Then tomorrow it is." Matt whispered. "Come on let's get back to sleep." He said softly.

Mel nodded and they lay back down and Matt pulled Mel closer to him. Mel swung her leg over his protectively and her hand lightly swept over his bared torso repeatedly as she resting her head on his chest.

Matt's arm was wrapped under and around her should holding her to him and he kissed her forehead as she drifted lightly back into sleep and he did the same thing.

Next Morning:

Matt POV:

Matt woke up alone in bed. He didn't hear anything so he got up slipping into some jeans and started out of their room. "Mel?" He called walking into the living room. He got no response and so turned and went down to the bathroom. "Mel you in there?" He said softly knocking on the closed door, but still nothing.

When he turned around the front door was opening and Mel walked in carrying a brown paper bag in one arm and keys in her other hand. "Honey why you calling me so late…It's kind of hard to talk right now." She was singing softly along with her headphones. Her I-pod was attached to her swaying hips and she didn't even notice him as she made her way into the kitchen.

Matt went that way stopping in the doorway into the kitchen and leaning on the frame crossing his arms. "I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet…" Mel paused her singing when she turned and saw Matt. It obviously startled her a little. Mel grinned at him catching herself as she removed her head phones. "Hey." She said smiling.

Matt smiled back. "Feeling better?"

Mel sighed and looked down and then started unloading the stuff she got from the grocery store. "Not totally but I needed some things to make waffles." She said softly.

Matt smiled and hopped up on the counter in just jeans, which gave a view of the rim of his boxers and no shirt. "Yum."

Mel looked up at him and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't protest." She said a little of her cheerfulness coming back.

"Hinder Lips of an Angel." Matt said.

Mel grinned. "Jack Ingram Lips of an Angel. I like both versions." She said.

Matt smirked. "I was close though."

"Close but no cigar." Mel giggled back playfully. She started to make the batter of the waffles and then got the waffle maker own.

"So the store the only place you went?" Matt asked.

Mel shrugged. "I also stopped off at the gas station to fill up the mustang." She said.

Matt chuckled. "Why do you do that? Fill up my gas tank regularly?" He asked.

Mel turned to him and smiled after pouring batter in the waffle maker and closing the lid. "Cause you get sidetracked and forget. Besides I was already out and about, why not?"

"I wouldn't forget to put gas in my car." He said jokingly.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Ok so the day you call and tell me your stranding in the middle of the desert, I'm going to remind you of that." She said sarcastically.

Matt hoped off the counter and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her as hers went around his neck. "Ok thank you." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"Welcome." Mel whispered giving him a tender kiss Matt indulged himself taking her lips in a steamy kiss and parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth, every inch, tiny crevice that he already knew he wanted to explore again. A soft moan escaped Mel and Matt grinned inwardly. They pulled back panting heavily for air a few moments later as the green light on the first duo waffles popped on. "Perfect timing." Mel giggled.

Matt released her and she grabbed the waffles out and plated them handing them to Matt. "Did you get any whip cream?" He asked in her ear.

Mel reached over and opened the fridge pulling out a can of whip cream and handing it to him. "Want to spend the day at the rock?" Mel asked.

"What would we do out there in the hot New Mexico sun for hours on end?" Matt asked fixing up with waffles with syrup, Tabasco, powdered sugar, and of course whip-cream and then getting a fork out to eat it with.

Mel hopped up on the counter next to the waffle maker and looked at him smiling. "You can draw or paint and I can sit in silence and read or something." She said perkily.

Matt could see the old Mel returning. She was determined to not let that dream get to her now and he was happy to oblige. It wasn't the greatest picturing yourself dying. But on the other hand he had done a brave thing dying for the woman he loved and their child that she carried, but that wasn't going to happen cause they were just dreams.

Smiling Matt swallowed his bite of waffled and leaned up giving her lips a soft kiss. "Ok." He said softly.

"Ok." Mel nodded smiling as she leaned down somewhat giving him another quick kiss tasting the syrup/Tabasco and sugars on his lips. As she broke away Mel licked her lips savoring the taste and Matt turned leaning back against her knees and ate his waffles as she gently started to massage his shoulders.

"You can keep doing that all day." Matt whispered softly in heaven at the moment.

Mel giggled and ceased to get her waffles. "I'll finish later, let me eat first." She said. Matt moved out of her way and she jumped from her perch prepared her waffles in joined Matt in eating the delightful breakfast, starting their day on the right foot.


	31. Of Water Fights and Perfection

Chapter 31:

Three Months Later:

Matt POV:

"Get him Kris!" Matt heard his girlfriend shout to the little girl chasing after him with a water gun. It was a beautiful September day and they were having a barbeque at the Valenti home with the rest of the family.

Kristine's laughter ran out through the yard as she ran quickly to keep up with Matt soaking him with her water gun. Matt saw Mel and grinned at her. Mel's eyes went wide and she started shaking her head and hands 'no' at him.

Matt just grinned ran up to his girlfriend and picked her up over his shoulder as she was kicking and hitting him playfully. "Matthew put me down!" She shouted through her joyous cries. Jogged over to the pool in the backyard, Kristine still close behind hitting him with sprays of water on the back of his jeans and shirt.

Ever since Jim had become sheriff again they had been able to afford a little more. They still lived in the old Deluca home, but some remodeling had been done. Now there was a big backyard that also encompassed a pool. "Feel like getting wet?" Matt yelled to his girlfriend jokingly.

"Matthew put me down right now!" Mel screamed through her laughter.

"As you wish." Matt set her down just on the pools edge.

"Thank you." Mel panted smiling at him. Matt grinned back pushing her somewhat and she started to fall in. Screaming in delight Mel reached out and grabbed Matt's shirt and they both fell into the deep end of the pool fully clothed. After being weighed and sucked down by the lightly chlorinated water both came back up spitting water out of their mouths like fountains.

Kristine was near the pool howling with laughter, as were the adults who witnessed the debacle. Matt looked over at his drenched girlfriend glaring playfully at him. He started to back away but found it rather difficult with his soaked clothes weighing him down. "I am going to kill you Matty!" Mel dove after him taking them both under for a few moments and when they came back up Matt wiped away the water from his face.

Mel hand to pull her dripping wet plastered down hair from her face. "Ok I'm sorry." Matt said as she wrapped one arm around his neck for some support so she didn't float away from him.

Mel pouted. "Look at me. I'm soaked."

"Like I'm any better." Matt retorted playfully.

"Hey I wasn't going in unless you came in with me." Mel grinned back.

Matt chuckled. "Fair enough. But you shouldn't have been chanting Kristy on to soak me." He replied mockingly.

Mel giggled. "Oh Matty it was so funny watching you run from a little girl though. I couldn't help it." She said playfully wrapping her other arm around his neck as his arms glided around her small frame pulling her floating body close to his. Their legs gently intermingled as they swayed to keep their head above water and not sink.

"Well seeing you sopping wet is fun for me, so I couldn't help it." Matt said changing her excuse around to suit him.

Mel smirked at him. "That's not working for you. You did it because you wanted re…" Mel suspended the word. "You just did it cause you wanted to." She finished. Matt knew how Mel felt about that word since that dream she had, had. She couldn't say it without feeling guilty for killing an imaginary person.

"Payback, sure that's what I wanted." Matt said laughing lightly to ease her mood.

Mel smiled sweetly. "Can we get out of this cold pool now?" She whispered to him.

Matt leaned in and gave her lips a soft gentle kiss. "Yeah."

"You lovebirds get out of the pool and come get some food!" Kyle called. Mel and Matt chuckled softly to themselves and then started swimming to the stairs that led into and out of the pool.

Once out of the pool they walked towards the others water cascading down in heavy trickles from their wet bodies. "Here." Amy brought over some beach towels wrapping them around the two kids. "These should help keep you a little warmer, till you sun dry." She said.

Matt and Mel both smiled and nodded their thanks to her as they quickly dished up and took seats together on the grass. "Ok so I have news." Isabelle said setting down her plate and standing from Jesse's lap where she had previously been perched.

"Five says she's pregnant." Mel whispered to Matt.

Matt shook his head. "Five says that they are having another small wedding ceremony."

Mel stuck out her hand to him and shook his. "It's a bet." Mel said as Matt grinned at her and she sent a deviously sweet grin back of her own.

"I'm pregnant!" Isabelle exclaimed. All the girls hugged her and all the guys patted a grinning Jesse on the shoulder. Except Michael and Max. They looked at Jesse with a stern glare in place just saying what they needed to with their eyes until Isabelle caught on. "Stop it! Stop it right now! He's my husband you two." She said to Michael and Max.

Michael and Max nodded each giving Is a hug and patting Jesse on the back lightly. "Pay up!" Mel whispered to her Matt.

Matt chuckled. "I can't my wallet is in my jeans, soaking wet."

Mel giggled. "Then you'll owe me something else later on." She giggled in his ear as she placed a feather light skin tingle kiss on his ear lobe.

"I'm your willing slave." He joked back turning his head a little and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"Solider boy." Mel whispered setting her plate down and bring her hand up to sprawl on the side of his head holding his lips to hers now. Matt grinned into the kiss and then the two heard throats clearing. They broke away looking up at their parents.

"Aren't you going to congratulate your Aunt Isabelle?" Max asked his daughter.

Mel grinned to Matt and then turned back to her father. "Already did. She told me this morning." She said and Matt shoved her someone.

"Con artist." He proclaimed teasingly.

"I prefer the term under handed and sneaky." Mel giggled.

"Ok you two, break it up." Liz and Maria both laughed lightly. Michael and Max walked back over to the table sitting at their plates and the girls did the same. Isabelle and the others chatted about how she was so happy she was finally having a baby and then things started to quiet down.

Kristine walked over to Mel. "Mel will you sing pretty please?" She asked sweetly.

Mel sighed. "Kristy I…"

Maria started to strum on her guitar. "Oh come on. We'll do like when you were little singing along with me." She said sweetly.

"I was no where near as good as you though." Mel said smiling at Maria. Matt remember back when they were just four. Mel had always liked music. No one knew where she got it from, Liz not having rhythm and Max not being able to hold a tune either, but she always loved to sing along with Maria.

Maria smiled. "Yes you were. And you still are. I've heard you sing along with the radio and when you don't think anyone is paying attention."

Mel nodded. "Ok. Butterflies don't lie?"

"Ooo Kaci Brown I loved her." Maria started to strum the guitar and then they both started to sing like they had been singing together for centuries.

_You walk by  
and my heart beats  
a thousand times at once it seems  
and every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breath  
with just a smile you capture me  
and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me  
like I've never felt_

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy  
there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real  
But I can't deny  
can't even try  
cuz I know inside   
butterflies don't lie

Is there a chance,  
you could be mine?  
if I let you see inside  
or do you love somebody else  
should I keep this to myself?  
I could risk a broken heart   
by telling you the truth  
or I could keep my secret safe  
and when I see you

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy  
there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real  
But I can't deny  
can't even try  
cuz I know inside  
butterflies don't lie

Once again,  
there you are  
anxious, nervous heart  
butterfly fluttering  
cannot leave me like this

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy  
there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real  
But I can't deny  
can't even try  
cuz I know inside  
butterflies don't lie

Weeks Later:

Mel POV:

"Matty?" Mel called him. Matt turned away from his sketchpad and looked at Mel who quickly snapped a shot with her camera.

Matt let out a low growl. "You know, you could probably fill up three scrapbooks with the amount of pictures of me you've taken." He groaned.

Mel giggled and plopped down in his lap ripping the sketchpad from his hands and lightly tossing it on the floor. "I know. But I like having pictures of you." She said wrapping her arm back around his neck and pressing her cheek to his as she used her powers to extend the camera in the air and snapping a shot of them.

"Mel I have to fill this pad up by tomorrow." Matt whined.

"Solider boy come on we haven't had any fun for days. Lighten up." Mel whined back.

Matt sighed and then gave her a small kiss. "I know and I'm sorry. But if the lady likes what she sees in my sketchpad and my portfolio she's going to see what she can do about getting me a gallery spot." He said softly.

_This is really important stop thinking about your own needs for a little while._ Mel chastised herself. "Ok. I'm sorry. I'll leave you be so you can finish up whatever you gotta do." She said going to get off his lap as the camera lightly plopped on the couch cushion next to them.

Matt grabbed her waist quickly keeping her in place. "I promise I only have a few more pages to do and then it's you and me. Whatever you want to do." Matt said smiling at her.

Mel smiled back. "A late night movie?" She asked sweetly.

Matt nodded and leaned in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Mel whimpered at the extreme want to deepen it, but she knew he needed to finish. This was important to him. And it was important to her, because of that specific reason. "I think I can do that." Matt said sweetly. Mel leaned back in a slight backbend reaching out her left hand to grabbed the sketch pad and then came back up handing it to Matt. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I'm sorry I'm such a pest." She said softly.

Matt grinned at her. "I wouldn't want you any other way. Besides I need little breaks once and a while or my hand will cramp up."

Mel giggled. "We wouldn't want that would we?" She joked.

"No we wouldn't." Matt grinned as Mel leaned in kissing the corner of his mouth faintly and then his lips. "Now will you sit still so I can finish this?"

Mel smiled. "I would, but I think you have my image stored in your brain, so I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine. Leave me in peace." He joked.

Mel grinned. "Well you better get your peace now cause later it'll be anything but peaceful." She said huskily leaning over and kissing him.

Matt chuckled. "That a promise."

"It's a guarantee." Mel whispered and then stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

While Later:

Matt POV:

Mel came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go to the movies and he still wasn't finished with his particular sketch. The basics were there it was just that it didn't necessarily look perfect to him.

Her jeans hugged every inch of her long legs, and her boots peeked out from the casual bell of her jeans. She had on a strapless florescent purple flower lace bustier the laced over her to just her abdomen and then peeled open to reveal her belly button.

"Finished?" She asked.

Matt grinned at her sheepishly. "Not…"

"Ok…"

"Mel I just have to finish this." He said quickly.

Mel smiled sweetly at him. "Its ok. If you just want to stay I'll take Jess out and we'll do a girls night." She said kindly.

"No. I want to go. I want to spend some time with you." He said quickly.

Mel smiled. "Really solider boy it's ok I promise."

"You guaranteed me anything but peace tonight." Matt grinned at her.

Mel nodded. "Alright. How much longer?" She asked him sweetly.

Matt looked down and grinned and closed the sketchpad. "Zero. Come on let's go out and have some fun. What movie do you want to see?" He asked standing and grabbing his coat of the back of the recliner they had put in the living room.

"Matty are you sure? Are you finished?" She asked skeptically. Matt walked over and flipped her coat around her shoulders. It was a black velvet blazer with fake hoodie attached. "Matty…"

Matt kissed her softly weaving his fingers gently threw her hair. "It's finished. I'm just meticulous. I like every piece of art I do with you in it to be perfect. I just have to remember that perfect cant happen on paper because paper and pencil don't hold a candle to the real thing." He said thoughtfully.

Mel smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more Lindy bug."

"Doubtful Solider Boy." She giggled.

Matt grinned. "So you never answered my question. What movie do you want to see?"

"Anything as long as you're with me." Mel said sweetly.

Matt smiled. "Ok. How about something with action?"

"Sounds good to me." Mel smiled.

"Good. Let's go Lindy bug."

"I'm following you." She said. Matt took her hand and led her out of the apartment. They locked up and headed to his mustang and headed off to the Roswell movie theater.


	32. Of Galleries and New Friends

Chapter 32:

2 Months Later:

Matt POV:

_I can't believe this._ Matt thought excitedly as he walked through the bared walled space of the gallery he was going to be displaying all of his art at in just a few days. The talent scout who Mr. Elliot was a close friend with enjoyed Matt's art and thought he really had something, so she was giving him a night at her gallery to showcase his art.

She, Lana Sheridan, would handle the guest list all Matt had to do was bring himself, and his art. He of course had some time to come up with a few new paintings, but other then that everything was set. Anything that was sold Matt would get the proceeds and part of that would go to Lana for lending him the space, which was fair.

_I'm so glad Mel got me back into art._ Lost in thought Matt hadn't noticed the new body in the room. "Um…hi." He turned quickly and saw a girl about Mel's height and age with long golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a pleated black and blue plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh and a white tank with black sling back heels.

"Uh hi." Matt said unsure of who she was.

"Who are you and why are you in my mom's gallery?" The girl asked.

Matt chuckled. "Your mom? Right, uh I'm Matt."

"Matthew Guerin?" The girl asked. Matt nodded. "My mom really likes your stuff, she can hardly stop talking about how you're probably going to cell lots this Friday. I'm Harley Sheridan." She said walking over and offering him her hand.

Matt smiled and politely shook her hand. "You already know who I am." He said jokingly.

Harley smiled. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Oh Lana said I could come check out the space, kind of map out where I think my pieces should go and with what lighting." He explained.

Harley nodded. "Well if you have some darker pieces stick them…" She pointed to a corner. "Over in that corner cause my mom has lots of bright lighting there."

Matt shook his head. "I don't paint much dark stuff. Most of my art is…my girlfriend calls it alien glow, cause I like to use bright colors."

"Alien glow?" Harley chuckled.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. You know cause aliens are bright green and they glow. She says in the right light my greens glow." He explained laughing somewhat.

"I like the sound of her already. My boyfriend never liked my art. I'm more dark, emo, goth mix." Harley told him.

"You're an artist?" Matt asked.

She nodded. "Why does that surprise you?" She asked.

Matt scratched the back of his head a bit nervously. "Uh no I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Jason use to stick his foot in it too. Don't worry I didn't take offense to it. Some people think that because I look slightly preppy and I have blond hair and blue eyes that I don't know and cant do anything." Harley said crossing her arms over her chest and if Matt was right it was more shyness then anything.

"Well if I did offend I'm sorry. My girlfriend Mel would probably have smacked me upside the head." He joked.

Harley smiled. "I really like the sound of your girlfriend. Jason and I split when I came back from LA."

Matt nodded unsure really what to say. "LA?" He asked.

"My dad and mom split six years ago and I went to live with my dad in LA cause there's this really great arts school there for all ages. Performing arts, artists, musicians, it's absolutely amazing. But I graduated last year and decided to come back and live with mom. I hate the thought of her alone."

"My mom and dad have been together since they were fifteen. Well sort of anyway. And they're in their late thirties almost forty now." Matt said.

"Wow how old does that make you?" Harley asked looking at him curiously.

"Twenty this summer." Matt said excitedly.

Harley nodded. "I'm twenty next month and my mom is in her forties I guess it just struck me as a little strange."

Matt chuckled. "Don't worry. Most people get married in their early twenties and then have kids. Mine and Mel's were married at eighteen/nineteen years old and had kids at twenty."

"So you and Mel grew up together?" Harley asked.

"Yeah…" Matt started and then was interrupted.

"Babe you here?" He looked at the door where the cold daylight was peeking through the crack in the tinted glass door. There stood Mel. He saw her scan the space and then her eyes landed on him and Harley and she smiled. "Guess so." She chuckled practically skipping over.

Matt grinned as Mel reached him and took his hand. "Mel this is Lana's daughter Harley, Harley this is my girlfriend Mel." Mel stuck out her hand and her and Harley shook politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Mel said kindly.

"Ditto. Look you two are probably busy. Feel free you check out the space as long as you need and if you have any questions I live in the loft upstairs so feel free to come and ask." Harley said.

Mel smiled. "Hey actually Matty if your finished…Harley why don't you join use for lunch?" She offered.

Harley bit her lip skeptically. "I'd hate to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Our friends are joining us at the crashdown." Matt told her.

Harley smiled faintly and then nodded. "Sure, just let me run up and change really quick." She said. Mel and Matt nodded and Harley headed off disappearing up the stairs to the loft above the gallery space.

"Making friends I see." Mel giggled standing up on her toes to kiss Matt's cheek.

Matt grinned. "Yeah you know me Mr. Friendly." He joked and Mel laughed lightly. "No, she came in a few minutes ago asking what I was doing here."

"Well she seems nice." Mel said nicely.

Matt nodded. "She is. I guess she just moved back recently. She was living in LA to go to school."

"With who? I thought you said Lana lived in Roswell her whole life?" Mel asked slightly confused, the confusion evident in her deep brown hazel rimmed eyes.

Matt smiled. "Her parents are divorced." He said in explanation.

Mel nodded. "Ohh…" She drawled. "So what have you learned about her so far."

"She's an artist, and that I probably deserve a smack upside the head." Mel did so.

"Now tell me why you deserved that?" She asked giggling.

Matt chuckled and rubbed absently at the back of his head with his free hand and then brought it down shoving his hand in his pocket. "I think I might have unintentionally offended her. She said something about her art and I asked if she was an artist."

"Well…" Mel probed.

"And she told me she wasn't offended and that some people think just cause she's blond and blue eyed and dressy a little prep like that she doesn't know or do anything." He said.

Mel chuckled softly. "Well looked at you. You own maybe one light button up shirt and one light pair of jeans everything you own is basically in the spectrum of dark so most people would be surprised to know that you aren't at all dark."

"We sort of talked about that too. And I have white shirts." He said protesting playfully.

Mel giggled. "Right…yeah those don't count cause nobody sees them under your button ups." She said teasingly.

"You do." He muttered against her cheek kissing her softly.

"Yeah but I already know you like color, you just don't wear it." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Matt chuckled. "I don't like it on me. I like it on paper, but not me." He joked.

Mel smiled. "And that's ok."

"Ok I'm ready." They turned to Harley who was walking down the steps in jeans covered in splats of paint and a black Roxy t-shirt.

"Nice docs." Mel smirked looking down at the toe of Harley's boots also splattered in paint.

Harley laughed lightly. "This is what I normally wear when I painting. I just didn't want to be walking around in a skirt today. Three weeks here and I've been asked for my number more then like five times."

"Trust me I know how you feel. I work at the crashdown and all the high school footballers come in after games. It's awful." Mel said slightly disgusted.

Harley grimaced at that wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. "I hate jocks." She claimed.

Mel grinned and walked over to her linking arms with her. "I like you." She said laughing lightly. "Come on Matty." She called over her shoulder and the girls giggled and headed for the door to leave.

Matt rolled his eyes laughing lightly to himself. "Yes Princess Melinda." He joked following after them.

"I heard that!" Mel called back to him.

Matt chuckled out loud. "I don't doubt it." He said walking up along side his girlfriend. He pushed open the door and the girls went out first. He shut it kicking the doorstop out of the way and it shut and latched.

"You better watch it solider boy." Mel threw back playfully as he joined her at her side again. Harley just laughed lightly at their playful banter as they walked down the street to the crashdown.

Crashdown:

Normal POV:

Mel wasn't exactly certain how they had gotten on the topic of tattoos; she thought it might've been Chaz's fault but all the same. Chaz was Mel's gay neighbor, he was a hoot to be around. "Well I think I want to get a tramp stamp." He said with a girly tone. He was just one of the girls after all.

"I already have a tattoo." Jess said.

"Me too." Mel put in.

Matt chuckled. "I don't care for needles."

"I have a few actually." Harley put in.

Mel stood scooting her chair back and she lifted up her shirt a bit and bent down the rim of her jeans to show off her M and M tattoo. "Get it? M and M?" She asked Harley.

Harley looked a little confused for a moment and then caught on. "Oh…Matt and Mel. Cool, but what if you guys break up." She asked.

"Like that'll ever happen." Chaz and Jess muttered at the same time.

Mel giggled and threw her napkins at them as she sat back down. "Shut up. We aren't that bad." Protesting seemed slightly pointless when they started to laugh. "What? We aren't." She said whining teasingly.

Harley looked from the laughing two to Mel and Matt. "I don't get it." She said.

"It's an on going joke with us. Me and Mel are the only dating ones in the group…" Matt started.

Mel cleared her throat. "Um excuse me no we aren't. Not anymore. Jess and Zan are a couple." She said teasingly.

"We are not. We're just friends." Jess protested laughing shyly.

"Yeah whatever." Mel said unphased.

Matt rolled his eyes sardonically. "Anyway they like to joke that we are always all over each other, but really we aren't."

"Oh and right now your hand isn't resting on her thigh?" Chaz asked smirking at Matt.

Matt shook his head. "No it's not." He said.

Mel giggled. "It's on my knee." She joked.

"See? That is what we mean." Jess said playfully.

Harley laughed lightly. "How long have you two been dating?" She asked them.

Matt looked to Mel and she smiled. "Almost two years. On his birthday."

"The day before." Matt said.

Mel shrugged. "Whatever. All I know is it's this summer. So technically like a year and a half." She told Harley.

"And actually they are engaged." Jess said.

Harley looked at them and grinned. "Engaged." Mel showed her the toy ring on her left hand. "Is that…"

"Yeah. I always said this would be more special then a diamond so Matty got me a toy ring from one of those little machines." Mel said brightly.

Harley smiled. "That's really sweet."

"So change of subject back to what we were originally discussing." Jess stood and pulled her hair around to her shoulder showing the back of her neck and a light blue and light purple hibiscus flower with Shayn in cursive letters under it. "I got this a few months after my daughter was born."

"That's really pretty." Harley said. Jess smiled and nodded as she sat back down. "I wish mine had some meaning like your guys', but they don't. Not really any way. I just did it to piss my father off." She stood and lifted up the back of her top to reveal three small turtles the size of two quarters swimming up her back.

"That's nice." Mel said.

Harley turned back and smiled and showed them the back of her wrists. "And these hurt, but they look cool." The Japanese symbol for lost was on her right wrist, and found on her left.

"What do they mean?" Chaz asked.

"Lost and found." Harley informed him just as her cell phone rang. She grabbed it off the table and answered. "Harper?" She asked then went silent for a few minutes and laughed. "You're kidding right?" She laughed harder. "Yeah ok come on you can stay with me." "Ok bye."

"Good news?" Mel asked jokingly.

Harley laughed softly as she wiped some tears out from under her eyes. "No. The worst, but it's so funny. My dad is getting married to this bimbo Renee and I find it funny cause she's just a gold digging loon."

"Who's Harper?" Matt asked.

Harley smiled. "My twin brother. We're everything and yet nothing alike." She told him.

"Really whys that?" Jess asked.

"I'm paints, prep and candy eyes and he's more drums, outrageous and fiery. But when it comes to my art and his music we switch. I'm dark and goth outrageous and he's more jazz beats and relaxed." Harley explained. "Weird combos I know but we like what we like."

"And we are what we are." Harley looked up and grinned.

"Harper." She smiled and stood and walked over giving him a hug as the others looked on. Harper was a bit opposite Harley. He wore dark loose but not overly baggy jeans, chains hanging on his hip, dark boots, a black Rolling Stones shirt with a white raggedy thermal top underneath. His hair was blonde and spiked an inch off his head and he had piercings. His eyebrow was pierced and what must've been four or five on each of his cartilage on his ear. He had grayish blue eyes and was slightly taller then his sister.

"Miss me?" He joked.

Harley pulled away. "Maybe." She joked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was gonna grab some food to go and bring it to the loft, but here you are." He said. Harley grabbed his arm and brought him over to the table.

"Harper this is Matt, his girlfriend Mel, and their friends Jess and Chaz." A collective 'hey' and slight waves passed his way. It wasn't hard to tell they were related they had similar characteristics, but it was easy to see that they were a little opposite each other.

"It's nice to meet you. Hope my sister hasn't told you to many horrible things." Harper chuckled softly. Harley pulled up another chair to the end of the table and Harper sat and she sat back in her own chair.

"None at all. Maybe you can enlighten us." Mel said smiling.

Harper grinned back. "Nah. I'd hate to scare away potential friends." He joked.

Harley smiled. "Matt is the one Mom told you about the other night on the phone." She told Harper.

Harper looked at him. "Really?"

Matt nodded. "I guess so." He said and Mel could hear the unsure tone in his voice. He wasn't use to people talking about him.

"She's says your stuff is really good. Congrats you caught Lana Sheridan one of the best."

"If your moms last name is Sheridan then how is it that is your name too?" Jess asked randomly.

"We had it changed after our eighteenth birthday. Harley and Harper Christiansen didn't suit, and besides I'm glad we did I don't want to share a name with that…"

"Gold digging flea of a woman." Harper finished. "Yeah I know. I could barely stand having her in the house." He chuckled faintly.

Harley smiled. "Well you can stay with me as long as you want. I think Mom will be happy you're here."

Harper nodded obviously not comfortable with the slightly mushy ordeal. "So what's fun to do around here? I haven't been here in years." He asked.

Everyone shrugged. "Pool Hall." Matt suggested.

"Movies." Jess through in.

"This really awesome new underage club." Chaz said.

"What?" The others asked.

Chaz nodded. "I heard from a friend who heard from a friend they just opened this really cool new underage club just on the outskirts of Roswell. It's supposed to be really hot." He said smiling with bright white teeth and a glint in his eyes.

Harper and Harley nodded. "Sounds like fun." They said at the same time.

"Well why don't we check it out tonight?" Jess asked.

"I can't." Matt said. "I have to finish up some of my pieces for Friday." He said.

"All work no play makes Matty a dull solider." Mel pouted.

Matt grinned at his girlfriend and took her hand. "How about Saturday?" He asked. "To celebrate whatever happens Friday night?" The others looked to each other and nodded.

"Cool." They all said at the same time.

"Alright I have to go." Jess said. "Chaz you need a ride home."

"Got a hot date tonight?" Chaz asked.

Mel groaned. "Don't say that about my brother please." She said playfully disgusted.

"As a matter-of-fact I do. Zan is taking Shayn and I to the kids museum." Jess said smiling.

Mel laughed lightly. "It's funny when he plans dates around a little girl."

"No it's sweet. You know how impossible it is to find a guy that wants to date a girl with an almost two year old daughter?" Jess said.

Mel smiled. "Have a good time."

"I'm sure we will." Jess said. Her and Chaz stood and headed out.

"Do you two need a lift somewhere?" Harper asked. Mel and Matt shook their heads.

"No. We can walk we live close by." Matt said.

"It was nice meeting you though. Both of you." She emphasized kindheartedly.

Harley and Harper nodded. "We'll probably be milling around the gallery Friday." Harley said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah that's cool."

"We'll see you guys later, we should be going." Mel stood with Matt and they pushed their chairs in. "I'll tell grandpa that you guys food is on the house alright. Order whatever you want." She said and then grinned. "Within reason." She added.

Harper and Harley nodded. "Thanks." They waved and the couple left.

"It's amazing." Mel thought silently as they started their trek through the park.

"What is?" Matt asked wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her jacket around herself tighter.

"I've never hug out with more than one person at a time and tonight I hung out with four plus my boyfriend."

"See it's not so bad having friends."

Mel smiled. "You're right." She kissed his cheek and they continued on. "Bella is going to be covering the university papers story on your gallery Friday." Mel informed him. "That's what I was coming to tell you this afternoon."

Matt chuckled. "Did they think you'd be biased?" He joked.

"Maybe." Mel grinned back.

"Yeah sleeping with the reporter might get me a few more great reviews then I deserve." He chuckled.

Mel giggled. "Trust me that wouldn't have anything to do with it. You deserve great reviews any way cause you are so talented."

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome." Mel yawned.

Matt chuckled. "Let's get home and get some sleep."

"But your art." Mel said skeptically.

"I lied. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I'm exhausted, but I didn't want to seem like a wimp."

"Oh my manly solider boy." She joked.

"That's me." He chuckled.

Mel smiled up at him. "Let's go home and sleep."

"I'm all for it."


	33. Of Hidden Things and Art

Chapter 33:

Friday:

Normal POV:

"Matty this is awesome!" Mel exclaimed running over and jumping into his arms making a very public display of affection in front of the guests there at the gallery. Matt didn't care he hugged her to him tight burrowing his face in her neck. He mumbled something against her skin and Mel giggled and broke away. "What was that?" She asked softly her eyes bright with admiration and love.

Matt smiled at her and took her hands in his and looked down at them and then back up into her eyes. "Thank you for being my inspiration." He said the words rolling out of his mouth like sweet nectar.

Mel's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Awe…this isn't me this is you." She said sweetly.

Matt pulled her closer letting her hands go around his waist and his went over the silk v-neck kimono like tank top that was a searing purple shade. She wore black slacks with the outfit and elegant dark purple pumps. "I know, but it's because of you that I'm here right now. Because you brought back that inspiration I lost." He said softly kissing the top of her head. The hair surrounding her face naturally hung in broad curls cascading down over her shoulders and back.

"Matty…" Mel whispered looking up at him through the pools that were still threatening to fall from her beautiful brown and hazel eyes. Mel seemed to take a deep breath and look around. "There's…"

"Smile." Matt and Mel turned towards Bella a fellow report for the university paper. Matt smiled and his thumb lightly traced over Mel's lower back encouraging her to do the same. Mel did and Bella snapped the picture. "You two are so cute together." Bella giggled and wandered off.

Matt turned back to Mel fully facing her. "Now what was it you were going to say?" He asked kindly.

Mel opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Matt this is amazing sweetheart!" Maria shrieked walking over to her son with Michael right next to her. Mel released him and he let her go and hugged his mom and him and Michael both did the nod and then gave each other a quick hug and pat on the back.

"Congratulations Matthew." Michael said fatherly.

Matt grinned as his arm instinctively went around Mel's slim figure bringing her close to his side. "Thanks." He said cheerily.

"We just wanted to tell you congrats and now we'll go hang with the lame adults and leave you be." Maria chuckled softly and her and Michael wandered off towards the others.

Matt turned back to Mel and smiled leaning down and kissing her lips softly. "Ok, now let's try that again." He said.

Mel smiled and sighed. "It can wait till later. Go, mingle, sell, and enjoy yourself." She said sweetly.

Matt nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You sounded like it was important."

Mel shook her head. "No it can wait. I'd rather tell you alone any ways."

"Good news I hope?" He asked smiling contagiously.

Mel shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." Matt kissed her cheek and Mel gently rang her thumb soothingly over his jaw line. "Go." She ordered playfully. Matt chuckled and wandered off to find Lana.

Mel POV:

_How am I going to tell him? _Mel pondered. She felt a finger tap her shoulder and turned around to see Chaz and Jess standing there looking nice. "Hey." She said softly.

Jess frowned at that. "Hey. You ok?" She asked.

Mel sighed and released a heavy overwhelming breath of air doing so. "I haven't totally come to a decision yet. But um…isn't this great!" She said a little more brightly.

Jess gave her a look of skepticism and then just nodded. "It's great. Matt is a great artist. I don't think I've seen half these pieces."

"You wouldn't Matty uses our spare room as a painting space and he doesn't let anyone see them. If we have guests he hides them under sheets in the closet. No one ever goes in there, not to mention we never have guests." Mel explained.

"So you look fabulous." Chaz said perkily his hands doing a little flick of the wrist type of deal. "Wrap me up some of that. I love that purple it's stunning on you."

Mel giggled. "Thank you."

"You have this glow about you and I love it." Chaz said. "So where's the guest of honor?" He said teasingly.

Mel smiled. "Over there." She pointed to where Matt stood a cup of punch in hand talking with some folks that Lana was introducing him to obviously.

"Wow black slacks, and if I dare say it, is that a tan button up?" Jess asked.

Mel laughed lightly. "Yes indeed. I bought it for him, of course his shirt underneath is black and he insisted on his boots, but doesn't he look handsome?" She asked jokingly.

"I'll say." The three turned to see Harley.

Mel smiled. "Hey where's the other half?"

"Resting he didn't sleep much last night. But he said if he wasn't to exhausted in a little while he'd come down and check out Matt's art." Harley told her.

Mel nodded. "That's nice. So from one artist to another artists girlfriend what do you think?" Mel asked nicely.

Harley glanced around at the paintings and assorted charcoals and pastels that ranged in size hanging on the walls all over the place. There must've twenty or thirty of them hanging around the small gallery. "He's good. Really good my mom was right. I think he has a bright future ahead of him."

Bella came over holding a notepad. "Ok Mel so interview real quick?" She asked.

Mel chuckled softly and nodded. "Shoot and feel free to jump in guys." Mel said to her friends and Harley who was slowly becoming one of the group.

Bella smiled. "What's it like being the girlfriend of someone that a highly respected talent scout says is one of the best she's seen in years?"

Giggling Mel could help but blush a little. "Um…it's normal. I mean he's just Matt to me. He's not one thing or the other to me he's just Matt and I love him for it. But I'm very proud of him and I admire him for putting himself out there like this to be critiqued."

Nodding Bella jotted down Mel's answer on the notepad. "What do you think of his art?"

"I'm the subject in a few so my opinion is bias." Mel laughed softly.

"I think it's amazing some of the best I've seen in a long time." Chaz interrupted. "I don't know much about art, but that boys got it." He said cheekily.

Bella giggled. "And how 'bout you Jess?"

"Matt's a great artist. He painted me a portrait of my daughter last year for her birthday and it was spectacular. That's just the guy Matt is." Jess said.

Bella turned towards Harley after noting down Chaz and Jess' responses. "And you are?"

"Harley Sheridan. I would be the talent scouts daughter." She said grinning back at the bright young adult.

"And what do you think of Matt's art?"

"I think he's gifted and my mom made a great move giving him gallery space to showcase some of his work for a few days."

"Great that's all I need guys. Thanks." Bella wandered off to catch up with the artist himself for a moment and get a few statements.

Mel began to feel a little warm. "If you will excuse me I need to find the little girls room." She said and walked off clutching her stomach that had started to turn in knots. She found the bathroom and quickly found her way into a stall hitting her knees and pulling her hair back as she hung over the toilet purging what was left of her diet for that day.

_God just let this pass, Matt deserve this I don't want him spending the entire time worried. _"Knock, Knock chica." She heard Jess' perky yet worried voice. Mel groaned standing and going over to the sink after hitting the handle flushing the toilet.

She ran some water in her hand and then brought it to her mouth gargling quickly and spitting it out. She grabbed some paper towels wiped off her mouth and hands and started to leave. "Mel?"

"Not now Jess."

"I know the signs."

Mel grimaced. "Not now Jess." She pleaded.

"Are you?" Jess asked softly a hand going up to Mel's shoulder. Mel tensed quickly and then a few tears found their way down her cheeks. "Mel are you?" She asked quietly.

Mel turned and looked at her nodding somewhat. "Don't say anything. I haven't told Matt yet." Mel whispered.

Jess sighed. "Why not?"

"Not the right time. I found out this morning. And then he said the sweetest thing to me a little while ago and I was going to and then I stopped myself cause I didn't want to lay this on him now. This is his day and I don't want to spoil it."

"You could never spoil it." Jess said her hands rubbing reassuringly up and down Mel's arms sister like almost.

Mel smiled fakely. "Being…_different_…we've never really known what to expect. Matt and me are both half, but still."

"Oh. Well I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe talk to your mom and dad about what to expect."

"Oh no, not yet. I'm only nineteen and Matt and I aren't even married yet." Mel said quickly. "Besides they said everything was fine."

"Well see there ya go."

"I guess. Anyways come on we should get back out there before Matty thinks I abandoned him." Mel said giggling faintly.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

Jess smiled. "It'll be fine. Besides if Matt really, really loves you like he says then all this will be fine."

Mel nodded. "I know it will and I know he loves me."

"See that's the spirit." Jess said as they started out of the bathroom.

Three Hours Later:

Matt POV:

"Thirteen of the twenty-three sold. Can you believe that?" Matt asked Mel as he scooped her up and spun around playfully.

Mel giggled happily. "Yeah. You're a great artist did you expect anything less?" She teased him. "Matty could you stop spinning you're making me dizzy."

Matt stopped. "It's never bothered you before?" He asked.

Mel smiled sweetly. "Sorry it's just I have a bit of a headache from all the commotion tonight." She said softly.

Nodding Matt set her down on her own two feet leaning down a little to meet her lips in a soul tingling, passionate, fiery kiss. Mel moaned softly as his tongue lightly swept into her open mouth and probed gently with her own. After a long while the two broke apart panting heavily with smiles on their faces.

"I love you. I love you! I love you!" Matt said ecstatically.

Mel smiled softly. "I love you too Solider Boy!" She said happily.

"You ready to go? The rest of the paintings are staying here till Sunday." Matt told her.

Mel nodded. "Yeah. Let's go before Bella finds us wanting another shot." She giggled. Matt grinned and they headed out front to where his mustang was parked waiting for them.

"A work of art of it's own." He chuckled.

Mel smiled. "Hey you two!" Bella called walking over with camera in hand. "One more shot. I swear and then I'm gone. I just want to editor to have a great photo for the front page."

Matt chuckled. "How did I manage to make front page?" He asked.

"Ask her." Bella grinned pointing to Mel.

Mel smiled innocently and pointed to herself. "Me? I think you have the wrong girl." She giggled. Matt chuckled and they met in the front of the mustang and lightly leaned on the hood to keep upright and Mel put her arm around Matt's waist and he put his around her.

"Say…"

"Just take the picture." The claimed through gritted smiling white teeth. Bella snapped the picture and put her camera in her bag.

"Alright. Sheesh no need to get crabby with the reporter. " She joked. "See you guys later. See you in class Monday Mel."

Mel nodded. "Bye Bella thanks!" Matt and Mel climbed in his beauty and drove off to their apartment.

Apartment:

Coming in to the living room Mel and Matt crashed on the couch. "I'm going to go change real quick." Mel said quickly standing back up and going off down the hall and into their room.

"So do you think Zan and Jess will ever come to their senses and call it dating?" Matt yelled down the hall.

"If they don't I have a few words for them!" Mel yelled back with spunk.

Matt chuckled softly to himself. "So I've been curious all night as to what you needed to tell me." Matt called.

Mel came walking down the hall in an oversized button down of Matt's that stopped mid-thigh and she sank onto the other end of the couch pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "It's just um…" Mel started quietly.

Matt smiled at her reassuringly. "What?" He asked.

"I think. No I sort of know that…well this is going to sound completely insane cause we've talked about this and how we…Matty I'm pregnant!" She stumbled threw the entire thing until the words just fell out of her mouth. "I'm pregnant." She repeated upon seeing his face go blank.

"What? Did you just say pregnant? How? When?" Matt asked a serious of quick questions.

Mel smiled sheepishly. "Well yes I said pregnant and you know how and as to when I'm not really sure."

Matt looked up and saw the worry in Mel's eyes, the fear the unsteadiness and he smiled at her. Matt reached over taking one of her hands that held her legs to her chest and pulled gently. Mel complied coming closer and sitting in his lap. "So?" She asked him softly.

Matt smiled and leaned in kissing her softly. "How do you know?" He asked.

Mel sighed. "Pregnancy test."

"Well we only have a few months of school left and then we can get mar…"

"No Matt." Mel said softly.

Matt looked confused. "What?"

"I mean I'd rather wait and have the perfect wedding after the baby is born then something we just throw together because we want to say we were married before our first child came."

Matt smiled softly. "Whatever you want. I know it may be a little scary for you and I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. It isn't mine either, this is just what life is handing us. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to spoil your day." Mel said quietly bowing her head.

Matt grinned and lifted her chin with one finger so she'd look him in the eye. "I couldn't be happier to tell you the truth."

Mel smiled faintly. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Yeah I'm scared a little, but I know that I love you so much and I know that I want a family with you. This will all be ok. I promise."

Mel sighed with a faint smile. "Ok." Matt held her for a little while his hand lightly caressing along her thighs gently as she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He took that time to carry her to bed gently laying her on the mattress and quickly undressing and getting in bed with her. Mel lay in his embrace sighing contently and snuggling up to him.

_It'll all be ok._ Matt thought silently as he held Mel and he too drifted off to sleep with only the thought of Mel and their soon to be child in his mind.


	34. Of Painful Pasts and Bright Futures

Chapter 34:

Days Later:

Crashdown:

Mel POV:

_It's simple really mom, dad I'm pre…_ "Hey sweetie!" Mel turned suddenly her thoughts extended as she saw her mother and father walking over to their usual booth.

"Hey!" Mel smiled forcibly. "What can I get you guys?" She asked.

"Two will smith burgers and don't skimp on the fries." Max ordered jokingly.

Mel nodded jotted it on her order pad and headed for the kitchen window. She put the order on the rack and then headed back in to the restaurant to check on some customers. After a few gracious costumers paid their bill Mel felt her stomach gurgle and walked at a brisk pace towards the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, Mel regurgitated whatever she had eaten that morning into the toilet.

Righting herself quickly she walked into the back room not noticing her mother standing at the swinging door. Liz cleared her throat and Mel turned her hand clasping over her heart startled. "Mom! God you scared me!" Mel said laughing faintly as she opened her locker to get out some gum.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

Mel shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't lie to me Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans', something is up and I want to know right now what it is." Liz ordered sternly.

Mel turned to face her mother a look of guilt plastered on her face. "I found out some news the other day." She said softly.

Liz's demeanor seemed to calm instantly. "What kind of news?" She asked with concern.

"I…I'm pregnant." She said softly.

Liz stood there in stunned silence for a few moments. "When were you going to tell your father and I?" She asked.

"Today. I just didn't know how to tell you guys. I was afraid that you'd be disappointed or something." Mel said walking over and sitting on the couch with a huff, dropping her head into her hands, elbows resting heavily on her knees.

Liz walked over and took a seat next to her and her hand came up and rested on Mel's back. "I have to tell you something." Mel looked up a few tears running down her cheeks. Liz sighed. "While your father and I had you after we were married, Matthew was sort of born before Michael and Maria were married. And none of us are disappointed in them. Look how happy they are."

"So you're saying it's ok?"

Liz chuckled softly. "If I thought that you'd end up alone with a baby to raise and unloved it might not be as great, but we all know Matt loves you and I know he'll take good care of both of you." She said.

Mel smiled faintly at her mom. "Thank you."

Liz nodded. "I'll talk to your father."

"This is going to be a normal pregnancy right? I can't handle any surprise Czechoslovakian things." Mel giggled.

Liz smiled brightly at her daughter and nodded. "It should be fine. Maria and I both had normal pregnancies.""

Mel nodded. "Good. Matt and I have decided to have the baby and then get married. And how can we tell the timing?"

"Maria and I both had to have Max and Michael tell us. They connected with you guys and told us things they felt and saw." Liz explained.

Mel nodded. "Ok."

After that Liz hugged her daughter and walked back out of the back room. Mel took the time to pull herself back together and then she headed off to get back to work, sure that her orders were piling up.

That Night:

Matt POV:

"So you or me?" Matt asked.

Mel giggled. "Well something tells me Maria will be fine, it's Michael we have to worry about." She said as they walked up to the Guerin home.

"Yeah." Matt agreed knocking on the door.

A cheery Maria answered the door. "Hey what brings you two here?" She asked ushering them in.

"Something we want to talk to you guys about." Mel said kindly.

"Well Michael will be home any time now, he's working on this one car and it's really starting to stump him…first he thought it was the carb thing, and then…"

"The carburetor?" Mel and Matt both chimed in smirking at Maria as they took up seats on the couch and she sat in her green recliner.

Maria nodded. "Yes that's it…anyways he replaced it, well it wasn't that, and he's gone through every thing and can't find the problem."

"Well good that gives us some time to tell you first and then you can help us with Dad." Matt said.

"You haven't done anything illegal, nothing alien in public, or…"

"No nothing like that." Mel said. "I'm pregnant." She blurted.

Maria looked at her shocked, but smiling faintly. "Well I wasn't expecting that." She said softly.

"Neither were we." Matt said.

"I sort of was." Mel muttered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I mean the dreams, come on coincidence? I think not." Mel insisted smirking at him.

Matt chuckled softly. "Well in that case I should be getting shot sometime soon and bleeding to death." He joked, but saw it was the wrong thing to say by the pale shade Melinda's face became. All the color was gone as she stood silently and walked down the hallway to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Shit." Matt breathed dropping his head into his hands.

Maria looked from Matt down the hall and then back again. "What was that all about?" She asked softly.

Matt groaned. "The dreams, Mel thinks there's a timing connection between the dreams and our real world." He said.

"Like?" Maria asked worriedly.

Matt bowed his head taking a releasing a deep breath. "Like us getting together in the first and then shortly after we got together, like making…well let's just say she's got a point. And in the last one we escaped the white room after I was shot and I ended up bleeding to death because I was protecting Mel and our unborn child." He explained quietly.

Maria nodded somewhat taking in what her son had just explained. "Well some of the timing things can't be denied, Mel has a point. But I don't think some of the things you guys were seeing were meant to be literal, they might just have a deeper hidden meaning."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have said that, she hasn't really been much of the same since that one." Matt said softly shaking his head in disappointment at himself.

Maria sighed. "Mel probably just has some hidden insecure feelings about losing you, or being left alone with an unborn child. It'll work out." She said.

"Yeah but I upset her." He said.

Maria giggled. "Well dreams or not pregnant women have hormone issues and can get upset at anything. Ask your father. He brought me the wrong ice cream once and I swear I cried for a week straight." She said teasingly getting Matt to chuckle faintly.

"And what Madame Maria do you say about someone killing another person in a dream?" Matt asked softly.

Maria sighed. "It's an end. Death is an out, game over kupoot, finished…etc…"

"But I killed someone." They both looked back at the hall. Mel was standing there tears brimming in her eyes. "I could feel this rage and it just over took me. I killed someone and whether it be a dream or not it scares me that I'm capable of that."

"We're all capable of it." Now it was the other three's turn to look towards the entrance to the kitchen were Michael was standing in his wife beater covered in oil and jeans. He looked to Mel and nodded his head towards the kitchen and the back door.

Mel nodded and followed. "I wonder what dad wants to talk to her about?" Matt asked is mother.

Maria smiled meekly. "Something that happened a long time ago."

Mel POV:

Standing in the backyard Mel couldn't help but be in awe. Maria had a beautiful garden, several fruit trees and Michael managed to keep up with the grass and it was green and beautiful. "Do you remember when Maxwell and I told you and Matt about Pierce and the possibility of the FBI finding a new team to look for aliens?" Michael started. Mel nodded. Michael sat down Indian style on the grass and Mel did the same right next to him looking forward at the fencing and the long vines that were dangling over and from it. "We left out that I killed pierce." Michael said softly.

"You would never kill anyone for no reason. I know that." Mel said softly.

"You're right. I killed him on accident. I didn't know what I was doing using my powers and I killed him to protect the people I cared about. I felt so guilty and scared that I was dangerous I broke up with Maria afraid I'd hurt her." Michael explained.

"What happened?" Mel asked.

Michael sighed. "Alex died and I had to put my fear aside because Maria needed me. Liz, no offense, wasn't any help she was on a mission to prove that Alex was killed and it wasn't suicide. After she told us her theories that it was an alien maybe one of us four, the group split. Maria and I ended up being on again of again and then when there was the chance to go home I couldn't leave her.

Anyways my point is to this day I still can't believe I was capable of murder, but I did what I did to protect my family and friends. I've moved passed the fear that I was dangerous because I got help controlling my powers and I'm actually happy about the way things turned out. I have an amazing life. And like you said I know you'd never kill anyone for no reason and I can say the same about you.

I don't know much about the dreams, but I know that you can't blame a imaginary death on yourself, when you wouldn't do it for no reason. Besides you'd never hurt a fly." Michael finished up his little speech and gently bumped her shoulder and she smiled and laughed faintly.

"Why tell me?" Mel asked.

"Cause I heard Matt ask about someone killing another person, and after your comment I just sounded like you needed a little convincing. Besides I've always sort of thought of you as another child. And well technically you will be at some point my daughter in law." Michael chuckled.

Mel smiled and looked over at him. "You're going to be a grandpa sometime in the near future." She said softly.

Michael looked down at her in shock. "A what?" He asked. "Could you say that again?"

"A grandfather. I'm pregnant. And I don't want you to be upset or whatever, we didn't do it on purpose and it's nobody's fault." Mel said softly.

Michael chuckled faintly. "Everyone thinks all I do is freak out." He said softly.

"Well you usually do." Mel informed him jokingly.

"True, but…"

"Mom already told me." Mel put in quickly.

Michael nodded. "Then I can't be upset. Beside I know that somewhere along the line myself and the others figured you two would end up together. I know that you and Matt are in love, heck I use to give Maria the same looks that Matt gives you."

"You did?" Mel asked smirking at him.

Michael grinned. "Yeah when she wasn't looking most the time. And anyways I know you love my son. So I'm happy, for both of you."

"You know I think we need to stop worrying so much that you are going to blow a gasket." Mel mocked him.

"And lose my edge I don't think so." Michael said laughing lightly.

Mel smiled. "Oh come on don't you just want to be a loveable cuddly, teddy bear?"

Michael smirked at her. "Only when no ones looking." He said softly.

"Thanks for the talk. It helped." Mel said sweetly.

Michael nodded and stood holding his hand out to her and she took it and he helped her off the ground. "No problem." Michael said and the walked back into the house, Mel in lead and Michael close behind.

Two Days Later:

Matt POV:

"I am seriously sick of being sick." Mel grumbled walking down the hall and laying on the couch in the living room.

Matt broke out some Tabasco laced orange juice and handed it to her. "It'll be over eventually." He said.

"If I didn't love you some much, I'd have half a mind to hate you right now." Mel protested drinking down some orange juice.

Matt chuckled and lifted Mel's torso up sitting and then letting her headrest in his lap. "So how do we do this?" He asked softly.

Mel reached out and set her juice on the coffee table just in front of the couch. "Like we would any other time, it's just you need to connect to a womb and not my brain." She giggled faintly.

Matt nodded. He rested his slightly larger hand over Mel's on her abdomen and let his other gently come through her soft brown locks as his eyes closed. He took some calm inducing breaths and like a vacuum he was sucked in.

//Flash// He could feel thumping…no beating a heart beat…two heartbeats. One Mel's and the other that of his child. //End Flash// And as quick as it was there it was gone again.

"When does the heart develop?" Matt asked softly.

Mel sighed. "Uhh…almost a month along why?"

"I felt it, heard it and you." He said softly.

"Ok so what over a month and I've felt sick for a few weeks and that usually doesn't start occurring until about six seven weeks as far as I know..."

Matt nodded. "So we'll play it by ear." He said softly still stroking her hair and looking down on her beautiful face. Mel's eyes were closed lightly and she looked to just be lost in the moment of time they were in together.

"I'm really going to hate you come the end of this pregnancy." Mel told him her eyes not opening and giving away any hint of sarcasm.

"Why?"

"No pain kills or hospitals." She yawned and that was all she said as she slowly dosed off back to sleep.

Matt chuckled faintly to himself. _It'll be worth it._ He said to himself smiling down at her. Her chest rose and fell with each intake and release of air. Matt reached for the remote and turned the TV on, keeping the volume low as he watched a little keeping a close eye on Mel as well.


	35. Of Fear and Unspoken Love

Chapter 35:

Several Months Later:

Mel POV:

Mel put on a baggy hoodie sweater to cover her slightly protruding belly and headed out to the living room. "You know you're going to sweat to death in that." Matt claimed walking over and handing her a glass of tea with just a little Tabasco and of course sugar.

Groaning Mel plopped down on the couch tucking her feet under her butt. "I don't want to be the talk of the school and I can't just ditch my last week." She said bitterly. "Damn school."

Matt chuckled softly shaking his head as he took a seat next to her resting is hand on her belly casually. "You're almost twenty I don't think that anyone is going to care if your pregnant."

"You lost privileges to touch me last night remember?" Mel said removing his hand making him chuckle quite loudly. "And this is Roswell, blink and you miss it when you drive through…in other words it's a small town and I'm still technically a teen so me being pregnant would be news to the whole world."

"So how bad could it get?" Matt asked teasingly.

Mel swatted his arms. "Stop teasing me. Have you ever seen Where The Heart Is, or Lifetime teen pregnancy movies, people go crazy and people in Roswell are already crazy I don't want them going completely insane on me."

Matt tried to refrain from laughing but had no luck. Mel knew why too. She had been having this little rants since a couple weeks ago. She couldn't help it, her brain was on overdrive and as time went on she got more insecure and paranoid about her pregnancy.

"Mel it's fine trust me. Take the sweater off, the last thing I need is for you to over heat and end up in the hospital."

"I don't want to." She pouted.

Matt grabbed the hem of the sweater and started to lift it up. "Well too bad." He chuckled.

Mel didn't fight back and soon the sweater was gone leaving her in her Aerosmith black vintage wash t-shirt. "Happy?" She grumbled.

Kissing her cheek Matt chucked the sweater into the recliner behind him. "Yes I am. Now, come on let's get to class." He said.

Mel groaned. "Don't make me go." She whined.

"Mel you have to, come on. Unless you want to stop going and have to make up a week next year and then get your degree?" Matt asked jokingly.

Mel smirked at him gently. "You think I could?" She asked almost mockingly but slightly more serious.

Matt frowned at her. "No, now let's go Lindy bug."

"Fine." Mel whined and got up from the couch with Matt's help and they started out the door. Matt wrapped his arm back around her shoulder and she rested her head upon his and her arms went around his waist. They walked down the stairs and over to the Mel's car. "I can still drive." Mel said as he led her to the passenger door.

Matt smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Wouldn't you prefer a chauffer?" He asked playfully.

Mel grumbled. "No." She muttered agitatedly and when she looked at his smile she couldn't help but let some of the melt away. Matt was just being sweet and caring, not wanting her or the baby hurt in any way. "I guess."

After helping Mel into the car Matt went around to the driver's side door and climbed in. Buckling up he started the engine keeping one hand on the gearshift and the other on the steering wheel. Mel reached over resting her hand upon his on the gearshift leaving it there. "What happened to not touching you?" Matt asked smirking at her.

Mel shrugged with a smirk of her own in place. "Guess I threw it out the window." She said softly. After that she looked out the window and watched the surrounding area pass by as they made their way to the college.

Campus:

Mel felt weird stepping out of the car in her jean shorts, t-shirt and converse. It was odd because she knew it was obvious that she was pregnant, but she had been able to cover it well until this last couple of days really. She had run out of excuses to where baggy sweaters cause the heat had come and she hated baggy shirts. She did however adjust her shirts to cover her slightly mounded abdomen.

"We're running a little late do you want me to walk you to class or not?" Matt asked walking over to her and grabbing her hand as she brought the strap to her black faded jean material messenger bag over her head to rest on her left shoulder and the bag at her right upper thigh.

Mel sighed. "Matty I can get to class on my own you don't have to walk me every day." She said sweetly.

"I know, I just like to make sure…"

"Yes the baby and I are fine. I can still take care of myself I'm not an invalid or terminally ill I don't need a care taker." She told him firmly.

Matt sighed kissed her cheek and temple and released her hand. "Let me know if you need anything." He said cautiously.

Mel looked and him smiled and nodded. "I will, but I probably wont need much of anything. Meet me and Jess for lunch by the tree?" She asked.

"Always." He said they met in a tender kiss and then split and went in different directions.

Mel made it to class, it wasn't like she was an invalid just like she had told Matt. She could get around on her own and she was fine. "Well Melinda good of you to join us." Her professor, Mr. Marten said.

Mel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I was running a bit behind this morning."

"It's quite alright, please take your seat, we're discussing the end of the year final paper." Mr. Marten said. As he was talking Mel could hear the whispers going around the room and it was making her uncomfortable, but she pushed aside the discomfort and made her way to her seat.

"Sppst…Mel…" A girl a couple seats to her left said trying to get her attention. Her name was Rosalyn and she was the new editor of the Roswell University paper since Mel had passed up the offer.

Mel looked over and smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Are you?" She asked scooting down a few chairs to sit beside Mel. Mel sighed and nodded. "What's it like?" Rosalyn asked.

Mel giggled softly. "It ain't no bed of roses I can guarantee that." She muttered softly as Mr. Marten continued to give his lecture on the final paper. Mel had already finished hers and it was ready to turn in. She wondered if she turned that and her finally story for the paper in early if she could get out of coming to class for the rest of the time till the graduation ceremony.

"But you're only nineteen." Rosalyn said.

Mel nodded. "Yeah but I'm not a stereotypical pregnant girl. I don't sleep around and I already know I'm marrying the father, besides I'll be twenty in a few weeks, what's the big deal?" She asked almost defensively.

Rosalyn smiled at her. "Nothing I didn't mean to be blunt. I'm just shocked is all. I didn't see this and you look…"

"I'm about seven months along." Mel said softly.

Rosalyn nodded. "I figured. Hey don't let the whispers and snickers get to you, k? My mom went through the same thing except alone."

"Your mom?" Mel asked.

"Yeah she got pregnant when she was eighteen and in college. She was bound determined to finish. Lucky for her, her nine months were up after school let out for summer, so she was able to have me, recover and go back after finding a great nanny." Rosalyn whispered.

"Wow." Mel muttered softly.

"Yeah. Anyways it's not uncommon and besides a girl like you and a guy like Matt are bound to end up together in the end."

Mel giggled faintly. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw the pictures from that gallery six months ago. And I see the looks you and he get when he comes into the press room, you love each other and it's so obvious." Rosalyn said with a smile. Even though she didn't know it, Rosalyn was making Mel feel ten times better about walking around not hiding the fact that she was pregnant.

_At least I have Matt; Rosa's mom had no one. I bet it sucked walking around with people talking about how she was alone and pregnant. Bu I wont go threw that cause everyone here basically knows Matt and I are a couple. Even the bitch that hit on him after the paper was published with me and him on the cover from his the gallery. I have Matt, so no one is going to bother me about this. I'm not going to let anyone bring me down._ Mel thought to herself.

"You aren't going to like make an announcement in the paper if I tell you something are you?" Mel whispered.

Now it was Rosalyn's turn to giggle lightly. "No of course not."

"Matt and I are engaged, have been for a while. We just are a little backwards sort of on the whole marriage then family thing." Mel joked softly. Mr. Marten had finished his lecture by now and the others were working diligently on their laptops to write their papers.

Rosalyn smiled. "Well see I was right. Anyway Roswell may be a small place and yeah this will be a topic of interest for a few days at least and then something else will happen and you and this will be old news."

"You know I don't think I can express how great this talk was and what it did for me." Mel said sincerely. "Thank you."

Rosalyn nodded. "I'm just nosy, I can't help it. It's the reporter in me."

"Yeah, but really this helped. I felt so uncomfortable coming in class without hiding this and you just made me feel ten times better." Mel explained to her.

Rosalyn smiled. "Well I'm glad. Hey you know I'm applying for this internship at the Daily Roswellian and they are looking for a couple, you should apply. It's part time that way you could still take care of the baby, and it can lead to a full reporter/journalist position at the paper."

Mel smiled. "That sounds perfect. But I don't know just yet what I want to do. I know I want to work, but I'm going to give myself some time after the baby's born. Matt and I still need to talk about that stuff."

Rosalyn nodded. "Well just keep in mind they are always looking for interns with degrees in journalism. And you have photography on top of that, you'd be a perfect candidate."

"Thanks." Mel smiled.

"No problem. Oh and just so you know, yours is some of the best writing I've seen in a long time. I worked editor on my high school paper staff too and I had some good writers, but nothing like you. You're unique and a talented journalist, don't forget that." After that Rosalyn patted Mel's shoulder and head back to her seat where her laptop sat and her stuff and she got down to working on her final paper.

Mel sat in a slight daze. It was nice to know that she had a future ahead of her in the field she loved most. She got writing from her mother. Max had told her that Liz was the reason for her love in writing. And now it was a really great thing for Mel to be able to do something she loved.

Lunch:

Matt POV:

Matt wandered over to the big tree that Mel and him sat under every day. Jess had decided to join them for lunch instead of going home and spending some time with Shayn. Mel was laying on her side a magazine open under her line of vision and she was munching on cheese-its dipped in habanero sauce.

"Hey." Matt said leaning against the tree as he sat down crossing her outstretched legs in front of him. Mel looked at him and smiled.

"Hey solider boy. How was class?" She asked sweetly. Matt noticed her mood had changed greatly from the unsure Mel to happy go lucky.

"Great. What happened your mood has done a one-eighty." Matt asked.

Mel smiled. "Nothing. I just had a little help realizing that I have it made and I shouldn't be scared to show the world that I'm loved and I'm going to have a family regardless of my age." She said quickly, almost too quickly and Matt only caught part of it. But he nodded all the same.

"Ok. Hey Jess." Matt said looking over and the honey blond. She had changed her hair again and now it had bold dark black streaks in it.

Jess smiled. "Hey. Oh I'm supposed to ask you both if you want to go with Chaz and I to Harley and Harpers for dinner tomorrow?" After Harper came to town he found he really like it there and decided to stay with his sister. She claimed it was a drag cause all the guys she did want to date wouldn't go anywhere near her place with her brother hanging around.

"Sure." They said quickly. And then Mel groaned.

"What's wrong?" Matt and Jess both asked.

Mel smirked at them. "Nothing. You two are worse then my mother when I see her. The baby quick and it hurt give me a break would ya?" She asked playfully.

Matt and Jess both physically relaxed. Jess had been through this already and she wanted to be there for Mel like no one had really been there for her but her grandma and mother. "I think maybe…" Jess started.

"What?" Mel and Matt asked.

"I-think-it-would-be-ok-if-you-told-Harley-Chaz-and-Harper-about-you." She said fast almost tongue-tying herself.

Matt blinked a few times unsure if he heard correctly but when Mel cleared her throat he knew he had heard the gist. "Why?" Matt asked quickly before Mel could say anything.

Jess shrugged. "It's just hard hiding conversations from Harley when she walks in on me and Mel."

"Yeah it's even come to the point where we told her we were talking about football, secretly. We've run out of excuses." Mel informed Matt.

Matt nodded and thought about this. Jess had been one thing, but to bring three other people in on their secret was something completely different. "I don't know. We've always made these decisions heavy heartedly." Matt said.

Mel nodded. "It's hard to tell other's cause we don't know how they react." She added softly.

Jess smiled at them. "I think they're are really great friends and I also think they can handle it. If I didn't think so I'd say lets just go on lying, but I have a feeling about them. I mean I lo…"

Mel looked up at her quickly and Matt wasn't sure why for a moment. "Did you just about say you love Zan?" She asked almost giddily.

Jess snorted slightly. "No." She protested and then her façade faded.

"Oh come on…" Mel squealed slightly.

Jess sighed and looked at Mel with a sheepish grin. "Is it obvious?" She asked.

Mel scoffed. "Has been since that barbeque."

"Anyways as I was saying I…love Zan and if I didn't think they could handle the secret I wouldn't even been suggesting telling them. Cause it would include him as well and I don't want anything happening to him." Jess said softly.

Mel looked and Matt and Matt smiled back. "We've never gone on other peoples feelings before. We've only ever relied on ourselves and our family." Matt said quietly.

"He's right Jess." Mel said.

Jess nodded. "I know."

"But…" Matt interjected. "Since Jess is technically one of us, though she isn't actually, but by relationship maybe…"

"We can trust her thoughts?" Mel asked finishing for her boyfriend/fiancé/soon to be father of her baby.

Matt nodded. "Yeah." He answered.

Jess smiled. "Really?" She asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah." They said.

"Cool." Jess said smiling and taking a bite of her hot Cheeto's.

"So does Zan know you love him?" Mel asked looking back down at her magazine and flipping the page.

Jess snorted. "Not exactly." She said sarcastically.

"What's that mean?" Matt asked.

"I mean that he said it to me a few nights ago and I was too chicken to say it back at the time and he hasn't talked to me since."

"First off why couldn't you say it back?" Mel asked.

Jess sighed. "I'm terrified of saying those three words. Last time I said them to anyone was Danny when we…ya know. And I ended up alone with a daughter after spending two months in Juvy. So yeah those words scare the living daylights out of me."

"Well you have to tell him." Matt said.

"Thank you captain obvious, but how he doesn't answer his cell when I call and it's not like I can leave it on his voicemail. He wont even come to the door when I show up." Jess said sullenly.

Mel sighed. "Stubborn jackass. He gets that from my father. It's the king/leader complex they both have. Anyway um just barge in when you know he's there and yell at him through the door."

"I'd like the Evans' to think I'm sane not a complete whacko thank you very much." Jess scoffed lightly.

Mel giggled. "I'll explain it to grandma, don't worry. I know he's going to be home tonight cause we are going over for dinner."

"And you want me to just barge in?" Jess asked.

Mel smirked. "Sure. Why not? I'll call you when Zan goes up to his room like he always does and then you show up, barge in and yell through the door till he answers." She said.

"Here's a better plan…" Matt interrupted. "Mel get Zan out into the backyard at a particular time and I'll let Jess in through the gate. Set him up and block his exits."

"Scheming against your own, brilliant I love having a guy on our side." Jess chuckled. "This way I keep my sanity in tacked thank you very much."

Mel rolled her eyes. "I was trying for entertainment." She told her boyfriend.

"And I'm going for slightly romantic. So chill." He grinned back.

Mel grumbled. "I'm the pregnant one I need entertainment."

"I'll rent you some movies then and make habanero butter popcorn." Matt said.

Mel smiled at him. "What movies?"

"Coyote Ugly…"

"Ooh I love that movie." Mel interrupted.

"And how about…" Matt started.

"That John Travolta movie I love so much…"

"Sure, whatever you want." Matt said sweetly.

Jess groaned. "You too make me nauseous." She joked and stood leaving for class as the bell rung. "See you around seven?" She called back waving over her shoulder. Shortly after Mel and Matt both headed off to their classes as well.


	36. Of Set Ups and Newborns

Chapter 36:

Night:

Normal POV:

So here the family sat, The Evans, Guerin, and Ramirez families. The Parkers, and Valenti's had declined from dinner. "Well I must say mom you out did yourself." Isabelle said licking some pudding from the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you Isabelle." Diane said sweetly. Isabelle was close to the end of her pregnancy and they would be having the baby any time. Max had been keeping an eye on them to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Well I say we go in the living room and have a nice family chat." Phillip inserted into the conversation. Everyone agreed and started to stand from the table.

"Zan can you and I talk?" Mel asked nicely. Zan nodded. "Out back?" He nodded again and led the way outback.

"What's up Mel?" Zan asked.

Mel sat down on the step and Zan took a seat next to her. "So Jess says you wont answer any of her phone calls, or see her." She said softly.

"She tell you why?" Zan asked fidgeting with the whole in the knee of his jeans.

Mel nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure there's an explanation for it." She said thoughtfully.

"There is." Mel looked over and smiled at Jess and Zan scoffed.

"You set me up?" He asked Mel.

Mel smiled softly. "We set you up." Matt came around walking over to Mel. "Just talk to her, it'll put your thoughts at ease."

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?" Zan asked.

Mel sighed. "I can feel it. Doubt. Just talk." Mel and Matt walked back into the house leaving Zan and Jess out in the backyard. "Think it'll work?" Mel asked Matt standing in the kitchen.

Matt hugged her back against his chest. "I think it will."

"Me too." Mel sighed contently as hers and Matt's hands rested over their unborn child and felt the baby kick or punch the wall of her belly.

Backyard:

"Would you hear me out before you consider jumping the fence?" Jess asked. She was blocking his way to the gate and he was certain Mel and Matt were waiting in the kitchen incase he tried to escape. He knew even being pregnant Mel wouldn't refrain from using her powers on him to get him out the door.

"What's to hear out? I told you I loved you and I didn't get it in return." He said almost angrily.

Jess sighed. "I was scared. Those words terrify me Zan." She said quickly.

Zan looked up at her finally meeting her eyes after standing staring numbly at the grass while they stood in the yard in silence. "Why?" He asked.

"Why? Seriously? You just asked me why?" Jess asked almost incredulously. "Because the last time I said those words was to Danny after he said them to me, but he didn't he just wanted me for one thing and then I ended up with a daughter and no one to be her father."

Zan sighed. "That has nothing to do with this." He said softly.

"Not this but me, it has everything to do with me. And I…I find myself in this place, this limbo. I'm stuck between to worlds a world where I could love you, I do love you and a world where I find myself terrified to death to love you because I have to think about Shayn and the long hall.

I want to be with you, god knows I do. But I can't if there's even the slightest possibility that you'll leave Shayn and me. Shayn loves you. She does and she is so happy when you're around, but if a couple years down the road you decide you don't want me anymore, or us we'll both end up hurt and I can't let her go through that. I wont it hurt enough when Danny hurt me after he claimed to love me I can't do it again." Jess said breaking down all walls that she had built to protect herself as tears started seeping into her smooth cheeks.

Zan walked over and carefully enveloped Jess in his arms hugging her as she cried on his shoulder. In his mind he was running through the ways to prove to her he wanted to be with her and Shayn. The little girl had captured his heart and he loved both of them. "Marry me?" He whispered in her ear.

Jess' light sobs ceased for a moment as she pulled away from him to look up into his eyes. God those eyes she loved them so much. "What?" She asked like she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Marry me? Let me adopt Shayn as my daughter, she could be ours. She'll have a father and a mother who love her. Cause I do. I love her and I love her mother." Zan said. "I love her mother so much, much more then I ever thought possible and she excepts me for who or better yet what I am."

Jess let out a light laugh that came out as almost a sob. "She loves you too." She said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tights as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is that a yes?" He asked choking back tears.

Jess pulled away gently and before Zan really could grasp what was going on her lips came crashing into his in a desperate love heavy kiss. "What do you think?" Jess whispered breathlessly as she pulled away her lungs heaving oxygen.

"So we go from friends, to _friends_ to kissing and engaged?" He asked jokingly.

"At least I know you love me and it has nothing to do with my body." Jess said playfully.

Zan smirked. "I wouldn't say that." He teased her. There relationship had been all about friendly. They hadn't ever kissed except on the cheek and never had they really ever gone on a date without Shayn, but it was special to them and they were able to build to love without anything blocking their path.

Jess swatted his arm lightly. "Shut up." She said playfully.

"I love you Jess." He said softly in return.

"I love you too Zan. So much." Jess whispered just before he brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss.

Inside:

"I'm getting worried. You think she killed his stubborn ass?" Mel asked softly.

Matt chuckled. "No I don't think she killed him." Just then the back door swung open and a happy, smiling, laughing…Zan and Jess walked in hand in hand.

"Look see I told you there was nothing to worry about." Mel said playfully.

Matt laughed lightly and kissed her head. "Whatever you say babe. Whatever you say."

"So…" Mel asked them.

Jess smiled. "We're good. Engaged and happy." She said brightly.

"Engaged!" Mel and Matt shouted in surprise.

Zan smiled and nodded. "Yep! And I'm going to adopt Shayn and give her the Evans name." He said cheerily.

"What is going on in here?" Max asked walking in.

The others looked up at him. "Hi Mr. Evans." Jess said.

"Dad Jess and Zan have some news they'd like to share." Mel said brightly.

Couple hours later:

Everyone was sitting around the room after hearing the good news. Mel was seated next to Matt her legs rested in his lap and Jess was resting in Zan's lap his arms wrapped around her. Isabelle was feeling pain every few minutes and suspected it was just normal, but all of a sudden she scream from her seat on the couch. "What?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my god." Isabelle muttered she looked up at Max and then to Jesse. "I think I'm going into labor." She breathed out quickly feeling another contraction.

"What makes you think that sweetheart?" Diane asked.

Isabelle winced as a small one came on and she clutched the cushion in her fists. "Because where I sit has become a puddle." She gritted out.

Everyone started scrambling. "We need to get her to the hos…" Diane started.

"No mom we can't." Max said quickly. Mel and Matt as well as Zan and Jess were standing off to the side out of the way.

Diane sighed. "Oh I forgot." She said. "Well get her into the guest room."

Isabelle let out a shrieking gasp. "No take me to the hospital, now I need pain killers." She said sweat was building on her forehead and her eyes were clench and as the guys worked to carry her into the guest room.

"You can't Isabelle. Remember you told Liz and I the same thing." Maria said nicely as almost sort of a payback it sounded like. And she was desperately trying not to snicker it looked like.

"Maria." Michael said sternly.

Maria smirked. "What Liz and myself both cried and begged for the hospital and Izzy told us no. So what makes her special." She said.

Michael chuckled and walked his wife out of the room before Isabelle figured out what she was saying and tried to murder her. "Do you want her to kill you? Cause I don't." Michael said grinning at his wife.

"Oh fine." Maria said. "But at least she finally gets to know what we felt and can't keep saying 'I don't know what you too complained about it started and then it was over. You were both being so overdramatic.'" Maria said imitating Isabelle.

Michael rolled his eyes and went back in the room with Maria now that she had gotten that out of her system. "What do we do?" Jesse asked.

"Well we haven't done this in almost twenty years." Max said. "But I vaguely remember it."

Liz snorted. "Jesse it's fine I helped deliver Matt when Maria went in to labor, I remember what to do. You just hold Isabelle's hand and press the pressure point below her spine it'll ease some of the pain."

"But weren't you pregnant at the same time." Jesse asked.

"Your point?" Liz asked. " I promised Maria I wouldn't let three oafs handle her baby and I asked the same of her. Pregnant or not I helped her."

Maria walked over to Liz and smiled at her. "Stand back gentleman and let the woman work. Diane can you get…"

"Warm water, towels, etc?" She asked. Liz and Maria nodded.

"Delivered a few puppies in your day I see?" Maria joked.

"Maria stop joking this is a child not a dog!" Isabelle screamed out.

Maria rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Sheesh! Calm down I was only kidding." She said smirking.

Three Hours Later:

"Can I just say how disturbed I am that our mother's are going to be…" Mel shuttered at just the thought of them being the doctors when her child would be born.

Matt chuckled. "Ah don't worry. It won't be that bad."

"Are you kidding? Did you hear the screams Isabelle was making in there? It sounded like they were tarring her apart." Zan said.

Mel saw Matt glare at Zan. "Thank you Sherlock." He said through gritted teeth. "Mel don't listen to him it'll be fine." He said kissing her temple.

"I don't know how woman did it back in the old days. I was thankful to have the drugs." Jess put in not thinking.

Mel groaned. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. I can guess why our parents only ever did it once." Mel glared at Matt.

Matt just smiled. "Babe really it'll be fine."

"Whatever." Mel said sarcastically ending the conversation. "Who wants something to drink?" She offered.

"No thanks." Jess and Zan said. Mel didn't even ask Matt as she stood cautiously from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Matt sighed. "You two couldn't keep your traps shut." He growled. "Now I have to convince her once again that everything is going to be fine."

Matt got up and headed in to the kitchen after Mel. "What if something goes wrong?" Mel whispered as she felt Matt walk up behind her.

Gently Matt turned Mel to face him and she bowed her head to hide the small tears that had started to trickle down her cheeks. "Nothing will go wrong and everything will be fine, cause I'll be there and Max and Liz, my mom, my dad…"

"Everyone." Mel muttered chuckling sarcastically to herself. Matt smiled and lifted her chin. Brown met hazel and two smiles broke out. Mel nodded hearing his silent words of reassurance and Matt hugged her.

"Mel?" They turned somewhat and saw Jesse walk in a bundled towel in his arms. "Isabelle wants to see you."

Mel nodded and followed him in leaving Matt after kissing his cheek. They walked into the now empty room. Isabelle was lying on a sheet less mattress with blankets covering her body. "Hi aunt Is how you doing?" She asked being as sweet as she could muster.

"Jesse." Isabelle said. He walked over and handed the bundle off to a surprised Mel. "I wanted you to hold the baby first before the rest of the family had a chance to." She said softly.

Mel looked down at that bundle in her arms. "Boy or girl?" She asked.

"Girl." Jesse and Isabelle answered at the same time.

"This is what it feels like to hold a newborn. Yeah the beginning of labor sucks, but holding your baby is priceless." Isabelle said softly. Mel knew why the talk, she had talked to her aunt about some small fears of giving birth and now all that was out the window. Holding a newborn baby was priceless like her aunt Isabelle said.

"What's her name?" Mel asked softly.

Isabelle smiled tiredly. "Alexandria. After Alex the first boy I loved and you my niece." She said.

Mel smiled there were no words. Alex had been dear to Isabelle, she knew that much, but to be part of the reason for a name was amazing. After a little while Isabelle dosed off and Mel handed Alexandria back to her father and left the room. She walked over to Matt who had found his way into a recliner and sat down in his lap.

Mel leaned down and gave him a tender kiss not caring that her family was in the room watching. She was just happy right now and she wanted to share it with Matt the man she loved!


	37. Of Love and Life

Chapter 37:

Couple Months Later:

Delivery:

Mel POV:

"No, Mom I've changed my mind I don't want a kid!" She cried out. It had been two hours since she had gone into labor and the pain was excruciating.

Liz laughed softly. "Sweetie it doesn't work that way." She said.

"Well then someone knock me out." Mel begged as her breathing began erratic and another and another contraction ripped through her.

"Doesn't work that way either." Maria said. "Liz the contractions are getting closer together."

"Mel tell us when you feel like you need to push." Liz informed her daughter. The girls had kicked all the guys out at Mel's request. Matt was sitting at her side holding her hand.

Mel sobbed lightly. "Tell me this is a very realistic dream." She cried.

Matt kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine, you are in excellent hands."

"Hands!" Maria exclaimed. "Matt press your pointer and middle fingers to that pressure point I showed you." Matt gently tucked his hand under Mel's back and did as his mother asked. "Any better?" She asked Mel.

Mel gulped and nodded somewhat. "A little." She whispered.

"I wish there was such thing as an alien epidural." Maria groaned.

"You and I both." Mel grimaced. "Jesus Christ!" She shouted at another contraction.

"Language." Liz scolded absentmindedly.

"I'm in labor give me friggin' break!" Mel almost shouted but thought better of it. "Can we please go to the hospital, they have drugs. Drugs are good."

"No." Maria, Liz, and even Matt said for probably the hundredth time.

Mel whined and then another contract hit and she bit back a scream of agony. "Ok this is getting ridiculous."

"Do you feel like you have to push?" Liz asked from down at the end of the bed.

Mel thought about that for a moment. A minute ago all she had bee feeling was the pain, but now she had this need an urge to push. Mel nodded.

Forty-Five Minutes Later:

"Never again." Mel muttered to herself repeatedly as her father ran a hand over her healing her exhausted body. Though he couldn't heal everything he could heal the rest of the pain that occurred afterwards like he had done for the others.

"Well another little girl has graced our family." Liz said walking over and handing Mel a small bundle in a towel. "She had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was lighter then Mel's, but she was beautiful.

Mel looked at Matt. "Guess you'll be out voted all the time." She said.

"Unless we have a son at some point." He joked back.

Mel snorted. "Ha. Like you are ever coming near me again." She said almost seriously.

Matt chuckled. "Then I'm ok with being out voted."

Mel smiled. "What should we name her?" She asked.

"We're going to go tell the other grandpa." Maria said. Mel and Matt nodded and then got back to the task at hand when they were out of the room taking Max with them and the door was shut.

"Michaela." Mel giggled. "My mom told me once that Maria had been adamant on having a little girl and naming her Michaela, but then you graced the earth and she didn't get the chance." She teased him.

Matt laughed faintly. "Ok Michaela, but she needs a middle name. And I figure you have two so why not her."

"Marlene…Michaela Maxine…M and M." Mel said and then a smile crossed her face. "Michaela Maxine Isabelle Guerin?" She asked him.

Matt smiled. "It's perfect. I wonder how dad and Max will like it."

Mel giggled. "I dunno, but she's my little Mika. Correction our little Mika." She said brightly.

"And in a few months we'll be married and we'll have a complete family." Matt said.

"Yeah. Zan and Jess too." Mel said softly looking at her sleeping gently who would occasionally squirm. She had become baby equipped the last few months of her pregnancy because she would help her aunt Isabelle whenever she could. But it was getting difficult because she was a balloon and couldn't even see her own feet.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Matt walked over and opened the door letting the others in. Max, Liz, Michael and Maria were standing on one side of the bed while, Isabelle and Jesse stood in on the other with Kyle. Jess, Chaz, Harley, Harper, and Zan were in the living room waiting.

Oh yeah they had told the others about their secret the night they all had dinner at Harley and Harpers place, they took it real well asking all sort of questions about what they could do and they still accepted them for who they were and the baby Mel was carrying.

"So did you name her?" Michael asked looking at the baby.

Mel smiled and nodded and then looked to Matt. "Michaela Maxine Isabelle Guerin. We know it's a mouth full but…" Mel started.

"Huh, a third generation alien baby named after the original three." Maria said laughing softly to herself and she grasped Michael's hand.

Mel smiled when she saw Michael was holding back his real emotions. "Want to be a loveable, cuddly, teddy-bear?" She asked him jokingly and Michael chuckled.

"Are we missing something?" Matt asked.

Michael smirked. "Private joke." He said.

"Yeah you would have to have been there to understand." Mel put in. She saw her mother with tears in her eyes Maria was smiling, Max was just in a daze and the rest were all smiling brightly for them.

Zan walked in. "There was a vote and I lost. When do they get to see the baby?" He asked laughing.

Mel giggled. "Any damn time they get their lazy ass off the couch and come in here." She said back playfully.

"Melinda Alexandra Elizabeth Evans." Liz said.

Mel smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

"I'll let them know." Zan chuckled.

"Hey?" Mel called. Zan turned back. "You know it wasn't nice of you to one up me and make me an aunt at the young age of twenty." She said teasingly. He was adopting Shayn, which would legally, well as legal as documents went with this family, make Shayn Mel's niece.

Zan chuckled. "You made me an Uncle at the tender age of twenty two, I guess this is just payback." He joked and walked off out of the room leaving the adults laughing and the teasing banter and playful fun.

Matt took Michaela from Mel and the holding chain started. After about an hour of hot potato and once the chain was finished to have included Jess, Harley, Harper, Chaz, and Zan everyone started to leave the small apartment. Max and Liz were going to stay in the guest room and look over Mel for the night to be sure that she held properly. Being able to heal herself she could just as easily get it over with but Max said her body was tired and he didn't want her to exhaust what little energy she had left.

So there she lay in bed while Matt lay next to her holding their sleeping little girl. "I never thought I could actually love another human being as much as I love you Mel." Matt said softly.

Mel smiled lazily looking over at them. "Yeah well now you are forever stuck with us." She giggled softly leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Matt smiled. "I wouldn't leave even if you shoved me out the door." He joked.

"Good." Mel said sweetly and her eyes started to droop. "Love you Solider boy." She whispered.

Matt smiled as she fell into a light slumber. "Love you too Lindy bug."

Three Months Later:

Everything had been wonderful since Michaela was born. She had a mother and father who loved her and today they were getting married. "You ready?" Mel turned at the sound of her father's voice.

She smiled. "I sure am." She said. "Does Matt have Mika?" She asked. Max nodded.

"You look beautiful." Mel was wearing a long satin silk strapless gown that hugged her again slender figure. It was a light shade of lavender and it pooled at the floor. Her hair was hung in long broad curls like Matt preferred with a few diamond clips keeping a few strands from falling in her eyes.

"Thank you." Mel said sweetly. "Can you believe I'm getting married?"

Max chuckled. "No I can't. Especially to Matt. If you had told me three years ago that my baby girl and best friends son were going to get married after hating each other for so long I would've called you insane." He said teasingly.

Mel smiled. "Thanks." She drew out sarcastically. "I really love him. I should've seen it a long time ago." She threw in sincerely.

"Well love his a funny thing. I really didn't realize how much I loved your mother till that day she was shot it was like the thought of her dying wasn't even an option to me. I didn't care if I exposed myself as long as she was alive."

"Well everything worked out and you two are still together." Mel said brightly. "So is it time?"

Max nodded. "Yeah." Mel link arms with her father and he walked her to the double doors of the largest hotel they had in town leading into the 'party room.' Lot's of people were there, college friends, their friends, family and there was Matt down at the end of the aisle smiling and holding their three month old daughter in his arms.

They had decided to have her in the ceremony so that it was a real joining of their family. Even though they were already one, having that endless bond was the most joining it could get. Max walked his daughter slowly down the aisle as guest sighed happily at the beautiful bride making her way down the aisle ever so slowly.

Reaching her soon to be husband and baby girl she kissed her father's cheek and joined them in front of the priest and alter. "We are gathered…" Everything seemed to fade away for Mel as she looked over at Matt out of the corner off her eye.

Matt was a great father, he took wonderful care of their little girl and she seemed quite content to sleep through the ceremony. Jess was standing to her left being her maid of honor and Zan stood to Matt's right being his best man. They had agreed that they would be each other's other at each wedding.

Mel and Jess had laughed and called them insane. The ceremony seemed like a blur when it finally came to a close and Mel was brought out of her trance by the clapping and cheering of the guests around her as she took her baby from Matt and held her while his arm wrapped around Mel's waist and they turned to face everyone. Mel turned to look at Matt and he gave her a slow soft kiss and they both smiled and started to walk back down the aisle.

1 Year Later:

Matt POV:

_Well now their both my inspiration._ Matt thought as he sat propped up against a tree watching his wife and fifteen month old daughter played in the shallow end of the Valenti pool. He had a sketchpad in hand and was doing what he did best observing and drawing. After marrying Mel, Matt had gotten a loan from the bank to buy a small shop in town that he transformed into a gallery of his own.

Mel now worked as an intern at the Daily Roswellian and spent the rest of her time with their little Mika. "Daddy!" Matt felt a small wet body collided into him plopping down in his lap and he was knocked of his thoughts.

Matt looked down at the giggling the little girl in his lap and smiled. "Can I help you?" He asked. Mika shook her head and smiled at him. She was getting teeth but didn't have very many and her smile was so cute.

"Mika why don't you go pester Grandpa Mikey." Mel told her daughter walking over and plopping down next to Matt and her little girl.

Mika giggled and climbed out of her father's lap and went in search of her grandfather. "Grampy Mikey!" She called running, well more so waddling at a fast pace towards where the adults were.

Matt watched as Michael turned around smirking at his granddaughter and then picked her up kissing her cheek evoking several giggles from her. "Pawn her off on Grandpa Mikey cause you know he can't resist." Matt joked turning to face his wife.

"Is it so wrong to want a little alone time with my solider boy?" She asked playfully.

Matt leaned in his lips a hairs breath from touching hers and he grinned. "No." He said before pressing his lips to hers in a ferocious kiss.

When they broke away finally they're chests were heaving and they were smirking at each other. "So, what are you working on?" Mel asked snuggling up to him. They heard a squeal and saw Mika chasing Michael and Max with a small version of a hockey stick Michael had gotten her for her first birthday.

"She's got a hell of a swing." Matt mumbled softly.

"She gets it from her father." Mel said kissing his cheek and then his attentions were turned back on her.

"I'm just sketching." He said showing her the black and white piece he was doing of Mel and Mika playing in the pool.

Mel smiled. "That's beautiful." She said sweetly.

"Yeah but not as beautiful as the real deal." Matt said smiling at her. Mel smiled back and then looked back towards their daughter. She was know being held at arms length away while Max lay on the ground holding her up and smirking cause she couldn't reach him with her hands and every time she got close he'd lift her up.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Mel asked sweetly.

Matt smiled and wrapped his arm around her slightly wet upper body. "She get's it from her mom."

Mel rolled her eyes at his corniness. "Cheese ball." She said playfully.

"I'll admit to that, but you have to admit you are gorgeous inside and out."

"Fine, but looks don't matter as long as you love the personality." Mel said. "And she's definitely got personality." Mel said giggling watching as her daughter finally got a hold of Max's shirt and fell onto his abdomen laughing a deep laugh from within her belly that was so cute.

Matt chuckled. "I think that's DeLuca blood in her." He said jokingly watching as his daughter got up and went after Michael again who was taunting her all in good fun of course.

Mel smiled. "Probably. But I think even Michael has a little of that." She said smiling as Michael scooped up the little girl and blue a raspberry onto her tummy making her laugh even harder as he didn't it a second time.

"Grampy Max help!" She shrieked in delight. Matt laughed lightly as her father went to rescue her. When Mika was back on the ground she headed straight for her parents. "Daddy!" She squealed running into his arms. "Saf me!" She squealed crawling in the small gap between Matt and Mel to hide behind them.

Matt smirked at his father and Max and they both laugh out loud. Life was great and they had the most beautiful little girl to show truly how wonderful life was. Zan and Jess were married and Shayn had a legal father now. Isabelle and Jesse were still happy raising, Alexandria, or Lexi as Mel liked to call her. The three little girls were great friends. Kyle finally found someone to love and he was engaged to said someone.

Everything was great in the backwards town of Roswell and for a change the aliens were living in piece without the threat of their secret being discovered. Yep everything was perfect!


End file.
